Keeping Up
by ovp
Summary: *Updated to one-shot collection* It's all the little things they do together that helps make them whole.
1. Keeping Up

Hello again everyone. I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews of _Sweet Affection _and, yes, I have decided to write a sequel right now I'm toying around with title ideas but it looks like it's going to be called _Confection Kisses. _Unfortunately, I am so busy with University that I haven't had time to write. On top of that I've had to do a lot of traveling for a printing competition I was in so that pretty much has consumed my life all this month. So until I can find the time to hash out my ideas and get down to writing I'm going to be posting sporadic oneshots because I love this couple too much to just stop writing. It appears that I'm constantly writing these characters as adults but I will definitely try to write some of when they are part of Young Justice.

I'm not too proud of this piece because it really was a random oneshot that popped into my head when I was writing another but because I promised myself that I would post a oneshot as a birthday present to myself this will have to suffice. This is definitely a lot more dramatic and angsty then my usually fluff so forgive me and critique me. Love receiving and reading everyone's reviews they really get my inspiration going.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Up<strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis hated feeling inadequate. She hated feeling inferior. She hated feeling weak. Sighing she looked forlornly down at the crossed hands that rested in her lap. Her fingers itched to pick up a bow to feel the comforting weight and the tautness of the strings. She wanted more then anything to be free.<p>

"How you doing?" a voice asked as a black masked figure settled beside her as she looked out into the inky scape of space. She cast Nightwing a cursory glance before staring at the moon again.

"The truth," she retorted bluntly, "Or the lies I've been telling everyone so they'll leave me alone."

"Given our history I think I'm entitled to the truth," he shrugged, "But, hey, I'm only the person you saved the world with you for five years." She smiled fondly remembering the time when things had been easier and everything had seemed so simple; right and wrong – never any fine lines to walk.

"How do you do it?" she wrung her hands together eyes not straying to his form as he stiffened the feelings of good humor evaporating from his demeanor.

"Do what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Keep up." She could see his reflection in the window and it looked like he was about to respond with something neither of them wanted to mention but he closed his mouth to further contemplate her question.

"I don't stop. Ever." He stated seriously, "It's true. Me, you, Batman, Batgirl, Red Arrow, Green Arrow aren't exactly _super_-heroes but we are heroes."

"Doesn't count for much does it," she responded bitterly wincing at the crushing grip on her hand, "Not one little bit."

"Artemis," he paused, "He doesn't understand...but he will."

"No, bird boy he won't and even if he did I don't want to be babied."

"You'll get better."

"Did Batgirl?"

"Low blow," he snapped his mood immediately souring, "Uncalled for Arty." She sighed closing her tired eyes and hoping that when she opened them it'd all be different.

"I know. Sorry. I just...I just can't be this person." Nightwing looked at her.

"You're strong Artemis you won't let this hold you back."

"I'm broken."

"I think everyone is," he said moving closer so he could put an arm around her shoulders.

"I just never thought I'd be that person you know." Curses. She can already feel the tears pooling in her eyes and if she reaches up to wipe them away there will nothing holding her hand. So she doesn't reach up and eventually they begin pouring down her cheeks uninhibited.

"Artemis you aren't," he emphasized, "You'll always be you." His grip tightening slightly on her slim shoulders.

She finally looked at him sadly before it transformed into an angry sneer, "Everyone else is treating me like fucking fine china."

"I know. You're talking to another mortal being who knows how much it sucks to be treated as the League's charity case. One hit and they think you're worthless; but trust me I'll be the first one to take you on the minute you're fit and able. So get traught." She snorted and eventually it became full blown laughter.

"The last time you said that to me you nearly drowned."

"Ah but I survived."

"Barely."

"You know I'm starting to think you're feeling better," he said cheerily pulling away, "Want to go for a walk around the Tower?" She was about to respond with a yes when the elephant in the room reared its head.

"Nah."

"Don't tell me you're chicken Arty."

"Is that how you get Batgirl to agree to your ridiculous ideas?" she joked, "Because it won't work on me."

"Maybe so but I have some pretty fantastic footage from last year's New Year's Eve party where a certain two heroes decided to make out hot and heavy in the hanger."

She sputtered blushing an unnatural shade of crimson before managing, "You troll...how did you!"

"Please, the bat mobile is both cliché and predictable." She rolled her eyes.

"That reminds me," he began rummaging around in a rucksack at his feet until he pulled out a collapsible crossbow, "Gift from Barb. She thinks that you could use something to instill fear into your enemies since your stuff has probably been confiscated or hidden by certain _friends _who apparently think its for your own good." Her fingers ached as they finally dislodged themselves from her compressing grip so they could tremblingly pick up the weapon. Well balanced, string taut, arrow loaded a sense of familiar comfort washed over her as she held the device. At least one part of her psyche had been restored now that she held a bow. It didn't feel as empty.

"Please tell me you didn't give her batarangs." Dick coughed before standing behind her hands firmly gripping the handles, he was accustomed to it in more ways than one.

"Ready?"

"No, but might as well get the initial awkwardness over with." She placed the bow beside her before blinking the remaining sadness away and steeling her resolve. "Go." As Nightwing began pushing her he asked,

"Any particular place you'd like to go?"

"The training room."

"How did I know that was going to be your answer," he shook his head smirking. There were weird looks, sympathetic stares, rude sneers as Dick pushed her toward the training room it didn't help that the left wheel squeaked horribly practically announcing her presence in the echoing corridors of the Watch Tower. But she ignored them. Her eyes focused ahead but her mind elsewhere. Her hands once again woven together tightly as she clung to them the way she wished someone else would. That thought almost brought more tears to her eyes but she quelled them with anger. Anger at the stupid Joker. Anger at him. Anger at fate, but mostly, anger at herself. Nothing pained her more then finally understanding. God her mother had been a strong woman. She had to have been and Artemis had never understood. It was always a disability, a handicap – to Artemis something that inconvenienced her because she had to push her mother around. But her mother, her mother had been trapped and tied down, yet still able to smile. Always smiling. She was startled from her musings by Nightwing suddenly addressing her,

"I don't think he's ever going to forgive himself," Nightwing said absentmindedly directing a pointed stare at the back of her head.

"For what?" she asked thoroughly perplexed ignoring the fluttering feeling that bloomed in her stomach.

"He let you go."

"That's not his fault."

"You should try telling him that," he continued pushing her forward, "He hasn't stopped trying to find the sick fuck who did this to you."

"That was over two weeks ago!"

"Not to him."

"Tell him to stop trying to be a martyr."

"That's not the only reason and you know it." She felt her hands quiver before she mentally ordered them to halt.

"Look I've already faced one major emotional disaster today. I really don't want to deal with two."

"I don't think you have a choice," he riposted airily before a shrill voice reached their ears.

"Excuse me. What the hell do you think you're doing!" A red blur materialized in front of the pair. Said red clad hero sharply looked at Nightwing who shrugged raising his hands in surrender from the handles sidestepping so Flash could stand behind her.

"I was just taking Artemis for a walk," he responded to Wally's livid gaze, "Rapunzel needed to leave her tower."

"You do realize I'm not a dog right?" she smirked at Nightwing noticing that Flash's mouth twitched as the attention that he usually craved was directed at another.

"Well," said Nightwing mysteriously, "I'll just leave you two alone remember the bat mobile has cameras." With that he was gone and Artemis suddenly felt ten times smaller then she had ever felt in Wally's presence and she couldn't see his eyes or his hair so it was almost like she was still looking at Barry but the subtle freckles and the red stubble revealed that it really was Wally that was glowering at her.

"You are supposed be resting," he snapped turning the chair back around in direction she had just come from.

"No!" her hands snapped apart firmly gripping the two wheels halting the spin, "No."

"Artemis I know where you're going and you can't."

"You don't know anything about me Baywatch."

"Artemis you are not ok. You are severely injured."

"A wheelchair is not an injury," she looked around to see if they were alone, "Wallace. I'm perfectly capable of getting there on my own if you won't take me." It felt almost good to finally say it, therapeutic. She Artemis Crock was in a wheelchair. She had been shot in the spinal cord in an eerily similar fashion as Batgirl, which was causing the League to double its efforts in locating the maniac. Even with physical therapy there was only a 50% chance she regain mobility and even slimmer she'd ever be able to perform at the same skill level as before her accident. But her mother had done it, Barb had done it, she could do it. She could! If Wally would just let go.

"You are not!" he hollered, "You are supposed to be resting."

"Resting won't help me get better," she stated pushing her hands against the wheels trying to move forward as he held her back.

"You can't," he whimpered before his voice hardened, "I won't let you. You need lots of rest and relaxation and then maybe..."

"Nothing you do will make this ok," she stated staring him straight in the eyes, "Catching the criminal won't magically give me mobility. Making me rest won't heal me. It's up to me."

"But I have to help."

"No you really don't," she retrorted adamantly, "It wasn't your fault get over yourself." His expression darkened and all of a sudden she was propelled forward into an empty room. "Wally you can't just random send me flying this thing doesn't have brakes!"

His shaking form stood behind her and the ethereal glow from the moon that cascaded through the window formed dark grotesque shadows on his form as he slowly walked in front of her.

"Artemis it was supposed to be my mission."

"You were busy. I volunteered," her hands were together again but they yearned to touch his hair and sink into the softness of his tresses.

"That's no excuse. I should have done the mission. I was being childish and look what it got me."

"If I recall nothing happened to you," she responded dangerously, "I made the choice to go."

"But I shouldn't have let you!" he crumpled to the floor sitting down in front of her head bowed, "Everything horrible always happens to you. Why couldn't it have happened to me?"

"I'm not happy I'm in this position," she murmured contemplatively, "But I'm glad it was me instead of you. I can cope. If you weren't able to run you'd die and that would kill me worse than any bullet"

"But you'll never run again." She sent him a perturbed look.

"Well with that attitude I don't know why I'd want to run again. You suck as a motivational speaker."

"Your mom," he licked his lips, "Was in a wheelchair too, wasn't she? I know when we...found her body she wasn't in it but there was one in your apartment...I'd always assumed you would always be safe but when they found you bleeding to death on the sidewalk all I could think was you had turned into your mom..."

"I'd be proud to be her," she said softly, "She was the bravest person I knew." He pulled his cowl off and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I just keep sticking my foot in my mouth," he sighed sending her a plaintive glance, "Don't I?" She smiled slightly staring out the window.

"It's a disease. I just choose to tolerate it."

"You love me don't you."

She breathed, "Yeah. But I can't keep up with you anymore, not that I could keep up with you in the first place." His head snapped up.

"Doesn't matter," he stated, "I'll slow down."

"Sure you will," she snorted starting to wheel away, "You couldn't slow down even if you tried and I wouldn't want you to." He snatched her wrist pulling her fingers from the wheel.

"Then we'll do this together. I'll be my usual dashing self and we'll put you back together." She shivered.

"What if I can't be fixed?" she asked nervously. He stood from his position on the floor his hand lingering over hers before moving to an arm rest, his other hand mirroring the previous' actions on the opposite side.

"The best part about this chair," he lowered his face to hers to kiss her chastely, "Is that you're way easier to cart you around." He took off thundering through the Watch Tower whipping her hair into a frenzy and causing her peels of surprised laughter to be lost in the wind. When the world stopped being a panoramic blur of color she found herself in the soft comfort of Wally's room. Wally securely locked the door before pulling off his uniform and throwing on a pair of pajama pants.

"Wait you better not be thinking of taking advantage of the situation," she threatened suspiciously as he walked towards her. Picking her up bridle style he placed lazy kisses along the column of her neck as he walked them to the bed. He gently placed her on the covers before laying beside her.

"Other best part is you can talk back but you can't walk back," he taunted before his face feel at her seething, hurt expression, "Woah that came out wrong! Ah you can't escape...I am master of your fate...I get to choose all the vacation destinations..."

"Scratch what I said before you should stick your foot in your mouth and choke on it." She rolled over away from him, pissed off that for some bizarre reason she was more comfortable here then in her own room.

"Artemis, I've never told you but I love you and," he placed his hand on her back before beginning to trace patterns through the fabric of her tank top, "For you I **would** slow down." She turned back toward him eyes wide. "So forgiven?"

"Wally, I might never walk again." He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"You'll still be perfect," he smiled as she could feel the imprint of his grin on her skin, "You're my heroine Artemis. You give me something to run towards you don't need to keep up because you're the goal." She was pretty sure she was crying by now and although her bottom half was numb and senseless she was also pretty sure Wally was making her toes tingle. Deciding to throw off the depressive spell she pulled Wally's lips from her neck and leveled their gazes.

"So is this like an official invite to date?" she smirked slightly tracing his jaw with her pointer finger.

"It's an official invite to stop screwing around like rabbits and actually tell people we're involved."

"But still screwing around like rabbits?"

"Absolutely."

"I guess I can live with that."

He wove their hands together and finally she felt complete.


	2. Keeping Time

Well this was completely unexpected. After writing _Keeping Up _and reading everyone's nice reviews I was plagued with all these _Keeping _stories so I've decided to transform this into a one-shot collection. Just because I clearly have decided that I need to create more work for myself when final exams are only a week away. Smart move, ovp, smart move. But I just have so many feelings about this couple and all your kind reviews spurred me on. So go you guys!

**argent98: **Thank you! For some reason I seem to be able to write characters way older then they actually are. But hey when you get fantastic reviews like yours it just reminds me why I love to write them older and another story pops out.

**Juliana Santos: **Thank you! I'm sure that no matter what Artemis will overcome the challenge and manage to still kick butt.

**annagray: **Thank you for the review!

**SpitfireChick: **Thanks for the review! I cried when I wrote it too, then I beat myself up for doing that to Artemis but chocolate helped me get over it.

**JustJanelle: **Thank you so much! I really admire your work on FanFiction and I must confess I've also zoned out in some of my classes reading your writing as well. Just throwing this out there but would you like to collab (maybe not till my exams are over) but I think we could make beautiful spitfire together. PM me. Keep up the amazing writing!

**toushiro1310: **Thanks!

**Keepmovingforward2: **You inspired me to write more, that and my over active imagination. Thank you so much for saying that. I'm not sure if amazing writer is right but it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

**Irenerb: **Thanks! Your steadfast dedication is so inspiring you always have a nice comment to say on all my stories.

I also finally managed to write a younger Spitfire story, but don't worry I still have a lot of older Spitfire stories that I want to post just lying on my desktop taunting me. But I've missed the innocence and childishness of the younger version of this pairing.

**Notes: **This is set after _Coldhearted _but it doesn't follow the show. Essentially Wally finishes the mission (gets to save the girl and put Count Vertigo in prison) and gets to go home to continue his birthday party.

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Time<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally had been devastated and embarrassed when he had found out Superboy and M'gann were dating. Blindsided at his own birthday party talk about taking the happy out of <em>happy birthday. <em>Even after the mission – once the birthday party had resumed and everyone had joined him at his house to celebrate. He spent the remainder of his party wandering around aimlessly amongst the guests opening presents half-heartedly and barely eating any cake. Unexpectedly his eyes settled on a small green package that had been forgotten in his haste to try and get the party over with and avoid the _happy _couple at all costs.

Grumbling he picked up the neatly wrapped box shaking it tentatively he heard a peculiar clunk from within its confines. Slowly he ripped the paper away opening the mysterious box and all the noise around him feel silent. Forgotten. Inside was an intricately engraved pocket watch reminiscent of the one Kent Nelson had worn. Gripping the top he wound it up until he heard the spring tighten and click into place, the quiet ticking reaching his ears. He gripped the watch a little tighter remembering now that the man was _really _deceased and no longer watching over him. He smiled futilely, at least he was finally going to see Inza. Flicking the top open he noted that a picture was absent from above the clock face. He wondered who had given him the present as he ran his fingers over the glass face intently watching the second hand tick. There hadn't been a tag on the package and he was filled with the overwhelming desire to thank the gift giver. It was better than the telescope Barry had given him, the sneakers, the cake, the new belt, the Flash poster, and the chemistry set.

Concentrating hard he tried to figure out who had given him what. When that avenue presented no clues he tried to think of who would even know about the watch...the only other person who had seen the watch and would understand its meaning was..._Artemis. _

With renewed vigor he began searching for the archer. He had investigated the entire house and was growing more alarmed when he could not find her anywhere. Skidding to a stop beside a sniggering Robin who was watching Conner try and do the limbo he asked,

"Hey Rob, have you seen the harpy?"

"Nope haven't seen Artemis all night." Wally frowned a little twinge of worry tweaking his subconscious.

"Alright," he responded defeated, "Thanks anyway." Walking outside he grimaced as the cold air seeped into his clothes. Not that he minded he was just a little annoyed that he couldn't find the blonde when he genuinely wanted to thank her.

Absentmindedly he looked up and was startled to see the object of his confusion perched on the highest sturdy branch of the tree in his front yard.

"What the hell are you doing Artemis?"

"Shut up Baywatch you're ruining the moment." He gave her a perturbed look before hauling himself up the tree to join her on the branch.

"What's so great about -"

"You never see any stars in Gotham," she interrupted her eyes fixed on the inky skyline.

"I thought you lived in Star City," he exclaimed shocked at this recent revelation of information about the archer.

"Well I don't," she stated her eyes glistening as she took in the nightscape. He had to admit even in the deepest part of his denial Artemis was somewhat pretty with the moonlight cascading over her frame and her luminescent hair shining.

"Thanks for the watch," he said sincerely.

"I couldn't afford the chain."

"That's alright. It's the thought that counts and Christmas is coming up." Artemis rolled her eyes as the pair sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Thanks for telling me," he said referring to embarrassing incident earlier that evening when he had finally clued in on who was the real object of Miss Martian's affections. "Think you'd let a guy down easier though."

"I don't tiptoe around things," she stated, "Besides everyone else thought you'd be intelligent enough to figure it out on your own." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes a pensive frown etched on her face.

"Still my birthday?" he asked incredulously, "That's almost Joker-like evil."

She shrugged, "Would you really want to spend the rest of the day trying to get a kiss from M'gann when it would never happen? You'd more likely get a beating from Conner. I just thought you ought to learn it when you were the most happy so it wouldn't seem so bad."

"You just took maniacal pleasure in torturing me."

"Maybe a little," she confessed licking her lips slightly. Suddenly she whipped around and pecked him on the lips quickly before once again looking at the stars. "There you got your birthday wish. You better Kid Baby?" Wally's eyes widened as his incoherent mind attempted to form syllables.

"Wha...how...did you find out?" he finally managed to speak.

"About what," she asked eyebrow raised mockingly, "The happy couple or your birthday wish? Because Wally you're about as subtle as a train wreck." He shot her an incredulous look,

"The couple thingy."

"Found out the same way you did. Only on Halloween," she whispered, "Zatanna pointed it out to me."

"So that's why you ditched the party," he exclaimed, "You really missed out on all the action. Some noob tried to prank the whole school into thinking there were aliens attacking Earth, he's still in therapy after we tricked him right back."

"Wally."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Both parties continued to stare at the moon. When she had begun shivering he had taken up her hands and massaged warmth back into them and when his mom had come outside calling for him worriedly they had both hastily clamped their hands over each other's mouths making "shh" gestures not wanting the moment of peace to end. When his mother went back in fretting they both drew away. As her hands moved away from his face Artemis's fingers trailed over his lips causing a completely different shiver to run down his spine – one that wasn't caused by the cold.

"So is looking at the moon a goddess thing?"

"I swear if you're trying to hit on me. I'll shove you out of this tree."

"You're awfully snippy for someone who wasn't invited to the party."

"Wally, I'll only say this once. I'm no goddess." Wally felt a tiny pinch of some unknown emotion – he was not at all happy that at this moment he thought that the proverbial pain in his butt looked beautiful and enchanting as they perched together on the branch.

"Please," he scoffed, "You are practically the devil incarnate." A small forlorn smile perched on her face.

"And they say you have no sense of observation."

"Of course they do...HEY! Who say's I have no sense of observation?" She merely shook her head sighing before stating,

"Sorry I'm not M'gann."

"Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure your wish had to do with kissing our beloved Martian friend."

"Oh yeah," how had he forgotten that key fact. He didn't want to be sitting in a tree all friendly and nice with Artemis, he wanted to make out hot heavy with the green skinned beauty, didn't he? "It being you is about two percent better than getting a face full of fist from Supey for making the moves on his girl."

"Two percent huh?" she mused nonchalantly.

"What! I don't like you that much!"

"No," she said quietly bringing her hands together in her lap, "I was expecting it to be zero."

"What am I Icicle Jr.? Yeash, I'm not that cold." He completely missed the way she tensed at the villain's name. "And I'm pretty sure frost-butt wouldn't even have the patience to deal with you. You'd be an Artemis popsicle in ten seconds flat." She said nothing which was a surprise and looking over Wally finally noticed the tense frown on her face and the fact that her fingers were digging painfully into the bark of the tree. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," her eyes flickered to him briefly, "Just cold." In one fluid motion she rocketed off the branch gracefully tucking her body into itself before landing squarely on her feet on the ground below and began walking away. Wally clamored down the tree quickly speeding after her.

"Woah! Wait up Arty! Where's the fire!" She stopped and Wally stood awkwardly beside her shuffling his feet, "You don't have to go home. I get it we all have things we have to keep to ourselves."

"I told you it was the cold."

"Sure," he responded sarcastically, "You were cold."

"I was," she insisted.

"Ok," he said as if talking down a rabid animal, "Ok. So where were you rushing off to?"

"Home," she supplied tersely and for some reason that answer that she was leaving chagrined him to no end so he blurted out.

"Stay." His eyes grew wide at what had just tumbled from **his **lips, coercing the blonde into cooperation was more M'gann's and Aqualad's territory – but he didn't retract the offer.

"What?" She looked at him with shock.

"Come on Artemis," he whined, "Please. It's my birthday."

"Wally it's like eleven-fifty at night I'd hardly call it your birthday anymore," she snorted as she continued walking away but he sped in front of her to hold her shoulders halting her departure.

"Please," he pleaded, "Besides you're already here." She shot him a withering look of agitation which under his persistent gaze eventually dissolved into abject acceptance.

"Fine," she bit out then she chuckled slightly, "Can't wait to see your _Flash _pajamas."

"I do not wear _Flash _PJs," he commiserated.

"Kid Flash?" her voice held a mocking lilt as he grumbled out quietly,

"Yes."

"I win."

"Just for that you're sleeping on the floor," she rolled her eyes.

"Way to go with the hospitality your mother must be proud."

"For the record I am a true gentleman but in order to be one I have to be in the presence of a lady. Have you seen one around?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p' before walking past him flicking him with her ponytail, "But I'll be sure to tell her to run."

"She won't get far," he taunted easily falling into her pace, "I'll catch her and then, well, l'amour." He raised his arms in a fluid motion making a kissy face to give emotion to the last word. Artemis shook her head at his antics.

"Whatever you say Flash Boy."

"Hey you have to be nice to me its my birthday?" A clock sounded midnight in the distance.

"Not anymore," she said smiling and Wally realized he really, really liked it when she was smiling at him as an unrecognized emotion bloomed in his lower stomach (one he would later blame on a stomach ache) and she turned towards him and promptly hit him in the face with a snowball. "God all day I've been wanting to wipe that arrogant smirk of self importance off your face!" She joked at his horrified expression.

"Oh yeah," he sneered bending down with lightening speed to collect snow and form a snowball, "Well I guess good manners no longer apply."

"No," she warned raising her hand, "Don't." She didn't back off and Wally was pretty sure the smile was on her face because she knew what was coming next as he threw the snowball at her. Within seconds it was an all out war. He had hastily ducked behind the tree trunk and she had dove into some bushes as both parties fired ammo. For a good twenty minutes this had continued until his mother came out,

"Wallace Rudolph West what in heaven's name are you doing!" she exclaimed sternly wrenching him from behind the tree, "Pummeling your own guests with snow, honestly."

"She started it," he said wrestling himself from his mother's tight grip on his clothes. She whirled around towards Artemis.

"Oh my goodness you're positively soaked. My very stupid son has no sense of manners."

"You know we were just debating that point a few minutes ago," mused Artemis smiling at the older woman, "I believe I won the argument."

"So did not," he groused. His mother was fretting over both of them as she walked (dragged) them towards the house. In response she merely mouthed one word at him that caused him to indignantly close his mouth,

"_Rudolph." _They were both pretty much covered in slowly melting snow when his mother ordered Artemis to go upstairs and take a hot shower saying she'd bring her some dry clothes in a few minutes before turning to him shaking her head,

"You run around in the snow all day and then decide to play in it at night. I thought you had some sort of sense." In response Wally rolled his eyes zipping to the bathroom in the basement so he too could wash away some of the residing cold. He carefully placed the watch on the counter staring at the empty space in the frame he decided he was going to need to get a picture a vision of Artemis popped into his head and he quickly dispelled the thought throwing himself into the shower so he could blame the rosy hue of his face on the heat.

Somehow his party had morphed into an all out slumber party. Which actually was kind of flipping cool because Wally never had friends over and after a few jibes at his room's very nerdy decoration theme (action figures, Flash memorabilia, and a rather savory picture of a woman in a bikini) the team had pretty much crashed on the floor which was filled with multiple pillows and blankets his mom had laid there turning the entire room into one massive bed. Being a gracious host Wally offered M'gann the bed to which she **and **Conner promptly accepted bunkering down for the night.

By the time he returned from his before-bedtime-snack everyone was passed out on the floor. Gripping the watch in his palm a little more tightly he searched for the telltale blonde hair and was mildly surprised to see her lying beside Kaldur with Robin's head situated around her feet. Even though no one was touching her and she actually appeared to be farther away from the group it irked him a little to see her so close to someone of the opposite gender. So he quietly sped over situating himself between Aqualad clutching the watch and feeling the little reverberations of time passing echo against his hand. She didn't stir but she sleepily rolled over and pushed against him as the heat from his body attracted her to snuggle with him. A barely acknowledged feeling of satisfaction flooded him as he looked at the watch then back at her and a crooked smile formed on his face. As he slipped off into sleep he was vaguely aware of two things. One, she looked very fetching in a pair of his sweatpants and one of his too small t-shirts and, two, he actually didn't feel all that miserable knowing M'gann was spoken for because, sure, M'gann was cute but how could he ever go out in public with someone who was green.

* * *

><p>His mother had positively thrown a happy fit when she had found the team the next morning lying on the floor of his room huddled together. She smirked when she saw the blonde haired lass lying half on top of her son and knowingly, sagely nodded when she saw her son's arm loosely wrapped around the girl's waist. Quietly hissing at her bemused husband to get the camera she eagerly took some candid shots of the peaceful team making sure to get a few of the whole team before taking some of just her "son" for her own personal satisfaction.<p>

"This," she said pointing at a picture on the digital camera, "Is going on the wedding invitation."

* * *

><p><em> For a year and half the picture of that slumber party was situated above the clock face until it was replaced by a picture of a happy red haired boy and his blonde haired girlfriend – a snappy witty archer. As the years progressed the picture changed. It became a wedding picture, a family portrait, an award ceremony until finally a picture was encased in the watch never to change; a faded picture of a mysterious blonde teenage heroine. Although she had gone on before him he still fondly called her his spitfire to a rambunctious young hero who came to ask him for advice about an annoying girl who wouldn't quit pestering him. <em>

_ "But she's such a pain!"_

_ "Isn't love grand, kid."_


	3. Keeping A Tune

Hello everyone! I have to say all the nice reviews JustJanelle and I have been receiving for _The Nose Knows _have been fantastic so please don't hate me after this one shot. I was watching the _Young Justice Invasion _trailers after _Auld Acquaintance _and couldn't help but notice that there was no screen time for Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, Kaldur and Rocket - not that I think they Greg will kill them off (because if he does I think he will have a whole lot of angry fans hunting him down for life) but my demented mind kind of freaked out at their absence in the ads and this was the result, so once again, don't hate me for it. This is also how I'm avoided studying for my exams so some of my stress may have also contributed to it.

As usual I would like to thank the fans for their unrelenting support.

**ShenanigansKid: **Thanks!

**My Own Mayday Parade: **Thank you! I really try to look at the spitfire relationship from different angles and draw on the moments in the episodes we are given.

**ThatCheshireSmile: **Wow perfect! That's an amazing compliment. Thanks!

**argent98: **I hope the pillow is very fluffy. Thank you for the review.

**KitKar2014: **That's one way of looking at it. I kind of envision Wally as this wise old man since he clearly is growing up in the series and realizing he can't stay a child forever. Thanks for the review.

**Samian: **It's fair that you like the first one better. It definitely is different from my usual work (fluff) and I enjoy working on projects that challenge me.

**The Dark Side of Me: **Once again perfect is such a huge compliment. Wowie. Thanks for the review.

**Keepmovingforward2: **Thanks for the fave!

**toushiro1310: **Thank you! I loved writing the ending the most. I usually know how a story end and then try to figure out how to get there.

**Dextra2: **A wedding sounds like a promising one shot.

**Irenerb: **Thanks! Your support is a great inspiration.

**randommonkeyz998: **Thank you so much!

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

__Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters.__

_Warning: Character deaths and lots of angst. Apologies in advance.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping A-tune<strong>

* * *

><p>When Artemis and Jade were training with The Shadows their father had forced them to take up a muscial instrument. It was considered appropriate training – not only because it made them more attune with their weapons but because it was a way to support themselves in foreign lands and a skill they could use to sneak into events to perform assassinations. Jade had been prescribed the piano her nimble fingers dancing across the ivory keys honing her ability to hold and manipulate her knives with deft, long fingers. Artemis had watched enthralled as her sister's fingers danced across the keys playing quiet melodies. Jade had hated that accursed piano. She hated the love ballads she had to play and the classical sonatas due to their complexity and beauty; she'd rather have played dark, twisted music but Artemis loved her melodies falling asleep humming to those whispering tunes – the only happy sounds in the cold, dark bunker the sisters resided in during their training.<p>

Artemis had been given a violin, beautiful rosewood elegantly molded. It was the nicest thing she had ever owned after her own bow. Her fingers had bled the first time she had played it. The synthetic nylon core strings slicing through her skin when she accidentally slid too wildly along the taut wires. Overtime she had been taught to pluck the strings and move the bow across the strings with a graceful elegance – her tunes wooden, lucid, and warm to complement her sister's cold, harsh songs. It was so similar to using her bow that it was frightening. She played her violin at every opportunity because when she wasn't playing was when she was being beaten and battered and her bruised, and bloodied fingers limited her ability to play the quiet music that kept her sane.

For years the two played together – their repertoire growing as well as their physical skills. Although Jade would never admit it their duets were one of the few highlights in that hell hole. Both of them playing before their parents proudly – the only quality family time in their childhoods. Jade had the skills to be a concert pianist as her hands twinkled over the keys with painful accuracy and trained patience, while Artemis floundered on her violin – notes squeaking and off key. Artemis, her naive seven year old self, had once told Jade that she had the talent to escape.

"You could be famous."

"Yeah, fat chance." Jade had snorted turning over. Ending the discussion. "This is a means to an end. Nothing more, butter fingers." After their mother went to jail and her sister had left Sportsmaster had set the piano alight with gasoline and a match. Artemis couldn't stomach looking at the violin anymore pushing it into an abandoned corner of her closet. She almost imagined that her father was relived that she no longer wanted to play because he never mentioned it again.

When Paula had gotten out of jail and she had been on the team three months, the ex-Huntress had asked her quietly if she still played. Artemis had tensed eyes straying to the corner where the piano had once stood before bluntly answering no.

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"But you were so talented."

"Before," she had whispered hands twitching and the arrow she was working on slipped from her grasp clattering to the floor between them. Paula had looked down sadly at the clasped hands in her lap biting her lip eyes straying to her broken, tired daughter.

"It," she licked her lip dryly, "The reason we taught you...it may...come in handy with your new team. To be able to play." Artemis snorted hands picking up the fallen arrow inspecting it but not really seeing it.

"At least it would be saving lives," her mother added, "Not...not causing destruction." Artemis had sent her a hard look trying to assess if her mother actually knew what she was saying, what she was implying, and she clearly did because she didn't look away.

"You want me to play?"

"I want you to use your talent for good." Later that night Artemis had fished the dusty violin case out of the back of her closet and played _twinkle, twinkle little star _to the quiet of applause of her mother.

Artemis had no idea if it was mother's intuition or if she just had horrible luck but three months after she began playing again the team needed to infiltrate a party being held by Lex Luthor as the entertainment. Robin could play the piano, then again the protege of Batman was expected to be able to do anything. M'gann using telekinesis could manipulate her voice to sing in a lilting, haunting soprano. It was discovered that Zatanna had learned the flute and an Atlantean _water stringer _apparently was eerily similar to a land dweller's guitar. That left the rest of the team as stage hands and assistants. However, the team had been startled when she had told them she could play the violin.

"You," sputtered Wally rudely, "Please. Music requires grace and elegance."

"Good thing you're not performing then," she had retorted.

"Oh yeah," challenged Wally, "Dazzle us then, Sarah Chang."

"Fine," she had riposted not quite registering what she'd said till after being baited. "But be prepared to eat your words."

The next day she had carried her violin into the cave ignoring everyone as she stood in the living room and played. Her fingers fumbled through the first few notes before gliding along the strings with deadly acuity. A deadliness no one understood but her. Her body had moved fluidly with the music swaying gently as the notes reverberated around the room with haunting beauty. As the last few notes had ended she had sighed pulling the instrument away from her body and faced the stunned faces of her team.

"Yeah," Wally had croaked his cheeks tainted a light pink, eyes as wide as saucers, "Yeah...um, you'll do I guess." With less the twenty-four hours to prepare the ensemble immediately began to prepare for their debut as the _Ashes _at the party. With nothing much to do Wally had watched the practice and Artemis was acutely aware that his eyes never strayed from her form, half eaten sandwich in his hand forgotten.

The team had agreed to spend the night at the cave since they would be leaving early the next day to begin the mission. Artemis had watched bemused while waxing her violin and tightening the strings expertly that Conner and M'gann slunk off together to bed as well as Zatanna and Robin. Her lips quirked at Rocket's mischievous prodding towards Kaldur. Wally had been suspiciously absent which was fine – his perpetually dirty fingers and need to defile everything that was hers would stain the cool surface of her violin if he held it. However, the reprieve from his presence was short lived when she had walked into her room to find him sitting on her bed, body against the headboard his sock clad feet curling into the duvet. He didn't look at her as he whispered hoarsely,

"Play again."

"Sorry, Wall-man no encores." His face had contorted, his lips forming a tight line.

"_Please." _It had been strange that at his persistent, desperate tone her arms had automatically moved opening the case and placing the chin rest beneath her chin as she played another song. His eyes riveted to the fingers as they moved across the finger board plucking and stretching the strings before trailing across her fingers and up her arms till they were fixed on her face. She shivered involuntarily at his penetrating gaze, a loud squawk escaping the instrument as her wrist slipped when Wally stood from the bed approaching her – bridging the gap between the pair.

She had stood frozen in place, playing the last strangled chords before he gently tugged the violin from her hands placing it on the desk.

"We never talked about what happened in space."

"Oh."

"Would it be weird if I said I wanted to do it again?"

"Fight your mentor?" she quipped not entirely comfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"No. The kiss." She gulped audibly.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that." He searched her eyes in the stifling darkness.

"Sorry," he whispered ensnaring her mouth with his – biting and nipping at her lips with loving caresses until she responded with just as much fervor. Later she'd consider the consequences of what she was doing. Later she might admit that she wanted to be more than friends with Kid Idiot. Later when he wasn't pulling her back toward her bed she might try to decipher the emotions swimming in his emerald pools. _Later. _

The next day she had woken up entwined in Wally's arms his even breathing pushing some loose tendrils of hair out of her eyes. Before they left for the mission she had played again wrapped in nothing but his arms around her waist and her hair upon her shoulders as he hummed into her skin.

The mission had been...successful was not quite the right term but at least they hadn't completely blown their cover. Something had gone wrong, which wasn't surprising, because halfway into their tenth song a bomb had exploded under the stage leading to the usual chaos and pandemonium. Lex had attempted to use it as a distraction to escape but Artemis had expertly pinned him to the wall using her bow and the violin's strings – even she was still surprised it had worked but the explosion had severely hurt most of the members of the team who had been on stage. Kaldur was nursing a severely broken arm, Robin had been blown clean across the room, Zatanna was unconscious with a broken leg, and M'gann had been severely burned. She had also been burned, her hands covered in angry red welts when she had pulled M'gann from the flames to safety, a chunk of her hair was charred, and a nasty piece of heated metal had fallen from the stage slicing through her dress and cutting her from her left shoulder to her right hip. But that wasn't what infuriated Wally into angry turmoil it was that she had gone back for her violin and he told her exactly what he thought of that dumbass idea when she had awoken in the med bay after suffering smoke inhalation from running back into the building – since Superboy had retrieved her bow when he had plucked his father from the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking!" yelled Wally furiously gesturing to the violin clasped tightly between her bandaged fingers, "That damn thing nearly got you killed!"

"But you like my playing," she protested not even sure herself why she had rescued the accursed thing. Five years ago she had wanted to toss it onto the smoldering piano and watch it be reduced to ash. But she had hid it in the closet for a reason. It only held painful memories but she... she had saved it. The only valuable thing she owned, the only thing more painful then the emotional scars she carried was this sole remaining symbol of her previous life.

"I like you alive a hell of a lot more," he snapped in response, "The instrument is replaceable. You aren't." But it wasn't. It wasn't. No other violin held those notes, no two instruments were the same, there was no other violin the world that was stained with her blood. Her fingers tightened around the neck.

"I couldn't leave it." He gave her a grim smile.

"I see. Next time I won't bother to rescue you." She sighed. Wally couldn't, wouldn't understand and so he left. Artemis glared accusingly at the violin in all its undamaged glory.

"This is all your fault," she hissed as if the instrument was the root of all her problems. "I hate you." When she had recovered enough to move from her bed she had hastily stuffed the violin back in its case and tossed it under her bed at the cave and promptly forgotten about it.

Then the bomb had gone off and the aliens had invaded and the whole world had gone straight to hell. It hadn't taken long for the Justice League to fall whether it was from the sheer magnitude of the invasion or the fact that humanity lost hope in them breaking their spirits in the process she wasn't sure but by the end of it only the team had been left – in a broken, cruel world of suffering.

Pretty soon the line between enemy and hero blurred, it became a race to defend the world as oppose to squabbling amongst each other. So she hadn't been surprised when Roy and Jade had joined their rag-tag team, what had been surprising was that Jade was pregnant she really had shit timing to go and get knocked up in this era of turmoil.

After a particularly cruel battle the team had crawled into the cave terrified having witnessed the death of Rocket. They realized there was nothing more they could do. Kaldur had no more heroic speeches, Robin's gadgets were rendered useless since there had been no power for months, Zatanna was hollow after watching Dr. Fate get ripped in half, and they all knew tomorrow would be their last stand. Between the intel gathered by Robin, Wally, and Icicle Jr., who had surprisingly betrayed The Light in an effort to save humanity, they had figured out a way to take out the central mothership located in Gotham by implanting a virus that would infect all the aliens instantly. Taking down the sick fucks who'd completely eradicated the population of the once thriving city.

No one was sleeping. They were all too afraid they wouldn't wake up tomorrow.

Artemis had stared at her broken bow. It was her last one and in order to save herself she had used it to smash an alien away as she had fled towards the zeta tubes the force of it hitting the alien's stone like body had snapped it in two. She'd have to improvise. She unscrewed a metal leg from a table and with Red Arrow's assistance warped into a passable arch, the problem was the string, she couldn't ask Roy to give up his because he needed it to protect the things he loved. Walking into her room she searching the barren area. Her desk had been removed – broken for firewood. Clothes, money, books were gone used for one purpose or another. Reaching under her bed she was hoping to find some forgotten string only to have her hand hit the dusty, musty violin case and pulling it out she cracked the lid staring at the instrument in all it's untouched perfection. Its strings would have to do.

Carrying the case into the living room she saw Jade's eyes widen, mouth parted in a silent exclamation, but she soon got this nostalgic yearning look in her eyes. Artemis knew what her sister wanted, no needed to do before she died, so she beckoned her forward leading her through the base to a room the team had discovered before the world had ended – one that housed a grand piano that no one had dared touch. Jade gracefully sat behind it fingers tweaking across the keys experimentally. Artemis pulled out her violin fitting it snugly beneath her chin before beginning a straining melody they used to play as children, Jade quickly chimed in fingers moving with agility that had not been lost even after years of no practice, well except in the fine art of killing.

The both played and played. Drawing the team into the hidden alcove of the mountain for this brief moment of peace. Wally was giving her that look again – indiscernible and pointed. She played till her fingers bleed. Jade played till her fingers went numb, snapping dryly from the effort. Then they stopped, everyone was now relaxed enough to slump against a far wall for a few hours of sleep. Cameron gently touched her shoulder his chilling touch sending shivers down her spine before he too moved toward the wall. Jade was whisked into Roy's strong arms.

Walking out of the room Artemis headed back toward the common room where all her tools were, she still had to complete the makeshift bow. She ran her hand lovingly over the face of the violin before raising it over her head intent on smashing it but it was quickly yanked from her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I can't exactly defend myself without a weapon can I?" she quipped humorlessly as Wally clutched the violin.

"Wait," his whisper carried on the wind as he zipped away. He returned seconds later a bow held nervously in his hands. She stared at it.

"When, um, before...everything," he began clumsily, "Before the Injustice League, before Savage, before...us. I swiped this as some sort of childish revenge prank and then I never returned it because..." he breathed deeply, "Because it was a part of you. The only part I could have." Artemis sent him a watery half smile.

"Ok," she whispered pushing her head into his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders playing with the cropped hair that tickled just beyond her ears – her hair had been the first thing to go after the initial invasion too easy to grab. "What about my violin?"

"You're going to play it again," he responded vehemently, "When this is all over you're going to play it again." She laughed hollowly. If only that were possible. If only. He'd grown taller she noticed absentmindedly.

"I love you. You know that right?" he asked apprehension lacing his voice.

"You're only seventeen Wally. Neither of us know what love is." She felt him shake his head as his palms cupped her face forcing her to look at him.

"No, Artemis, I love you. No matter what happens tomorrow I want you to know that. So that when you play the violin for me again you can play something nice and romantic." He grinned cheekily, wasting the last of his optimism on this moment between them, "Because you're talented. So talented, beautiful." She came undone at the pet name. The name he hadn't dared call her since Bialya she stood up melding their lips together, his hand slipped under her shirt running over the massive scar on her back. She let out a breathy sigh as he kissed all the available skin he could reach. They pulled and pushed against each other until Robin coughed to tell them it was time to go. Wally grasped Artemis's hand between his as they prepared to leave. Artemis saw Roy and Jade locked in a passionate embrace and some of the other couples were there sharing these final moments of sentimentality.

"Wally," she had choked in those last few moments in the cave, "I'll play for you. Always." His grip on her hand tightened before they both started running. Neither of them let go.

* * *

><p>Years later a few figures stood in a graveyard. A black haired woman leaned heavily on the shoulder of her red haired husband a whimpering toddler between them, a green skinned girl, and two blue eyed boys also stood around a cluster of graves. A small group stood off to the side watching curiously.<p>

"What are they doing?" asked Cassie slightly annoyed, "Like, what are we doing here?" Garfield looked at her sternly feeling older than his actual age.

"They're mourning their friends," he said simply he better understood the situation since he knew some of the buried, "The original Young Justice members; the ones who broke the mold before we joined the team." Cassie just raised an eyebrow watching her teammates.

"Hey guys," choked out Robin to the granite tombstones paid for thanks to his large inheritance, "I know you died during that suicide mission but we won, finally, we got some help but we won so your sacrifice wasn't in vain." M'gann pulled at her short hair tears welling in her amber eyes before nodding to Jade as the older sister placed the recently discovered violin on the grave. It had been a surprise when Superboy had been going through the souvenir collection trying to see what they could salvage from the cave and the violin case had tumbled onto his head the rusted closures snapping open revealing the immaculate instrument.

"At least you two were together even to the bitter end," whispered M'gann, "Now you can play forever." Roy silently dropped a match onto the dry wood which was burning in moments – flames licking at the strings.

"I can never thank you enough for saving Jade and Lian, so I hope wherever you two are you're happy." Superboy grunted his agreement. Quietly Robin laid Wally's iPhone beside the burning violin the one he had used to record Artemis's first performance years ago (of course she hadn't noticed), the same video he had played over and over till Robin demanded he tell the girl he loved her already or he'd erase the video permanently. The strings of a violin wafted through the silent graveyard as the team said some words to their other deceased teammates and Robin, now leader, nodded towards their new teammates to indicate their departure. They'd rebuild it and create a world that their friends would be proud of.


	4. Keeping Our Love Alive

Oh my god does anyone else feel like Greg has officially trolled the entire fandom. Where are Wally and Artemis! I can not cope without my Spitfire - cries! I am so frustrated and discouraged right now with all these new characters and all the couples being broken up but I will persevere. That is why I will continue to write Spitfire! This is the time when the fandom needs to ban together and not let the craziness get us down because I'm praying for my own sanity that Greg knows what he's doing - but if he kills Spitfire...I'm sharpening a pitchfork.

This is definitely more light hearted than my previous stories in this collection because I feel like everyone needs a pick me up in order to get through the next week. So before we get to the more serious part of my post let me just give my usual thanks to dedicated to the fans.

**Immortalfantasylover: **I never intended to make anyone cry but I'm glad my story touched you. Thanks for the review.

**JustJanelle: **As always a pleasure to receive your reviews. Thanks! I will continue working on _The Nose Knows._

**Keepmovingforward2: **Wow! A lot of emotions are contained in only a few words. You make me smile with your support.

**randommonkeyz998: **I hope this one lightens your mood!

**Samian: **Thank you for the huge compliment. This one is probably not in the running for most emotional story in this collection I'm not sure how I'm going to top chapter 3 but this one should definitely put a spring in your step with fluffiness. Thanks for the review!

**YJ: **I hope Greg doesn't go that dark. But I wish he would just show Wally and Artemis! I'm dying from not seeing them. Thanks for the review!

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the review your support is always appreciated!

**IronicVeghead: **Yeah I can't stand when one person dies and the other is left behind hurting. But I just want to see either character in the new season. Thank you for your review! I hope this one shot lightens your mood.

**A2ID: **Oh thank you so much!

**Abbie Brown: **Yes they died together. But this one is much happier. Look forward to fluffiness.

**anon: **Oh don't cry. Enjoy the fluffiness of this chapter.

**PikaGirl-AAML: **Oh dry your tears! Fluffiness ahead.

**My Own Mayday Parade: **Oh thank you for the huge compliment! It is so touching! Thank you so much for your kind reviews!

**emotions: **Oh no! Don't crawl in hole. Grabs shovel. Please, this chapter will make you feel better.

**Hooloovooshift-Speedster: **Hands tissue. Oh please don't cry! I'll start crying! Thank you so much for the insightful and kind review! Please read ahead this one has a much happier ending.

**SpitfireChick: **Hands a tissue. Please don't cry! This one is much happier.

Ok this is an important author note. Starting at the beginning of May I actually am extremely busy. I have a two week printing conference in Germany and I will not be bringing anything except my iPhone so I can still receive and respond to reviews. I then have a presentation in late May. JustJanelle will continue to update _The Nose Knows _while I'm away. I'm also working on a Chesire and Roy story for a reviewer while also working on the sequel to _Sweet Affection.  
><em>

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

__Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters.__

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Our Love Alive<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally smiled warmly as he lay half on top of the green archer, face pressed into her chest. His bleary eyes were unfocused and heavy with sleep but as he clutched the archer to him nothing could damper his mood. The woman's face was bathed in the luminescent green glow of the alarm clock on the bedside table and Wally simply breathed in trying to capture this moment – memorize everything about her, and him. Artemis continuously chastised him after he had begun the habit of lying on top of her as part of his nightly routine joking that he was way too heavy – but no matter what Artemis said he didn't let up and there was numerous reasons for his night time custom of smothering the blonde with his body.<p>

The first reason was probably the least important. It was to protect her. If any of those nasty, human exterminating aliens ever made it onboard the Watch Tower – which didn't seem likely given all the modifications and shields Nightwing and Batman had installed – he didn't want to see Artemis die. At least not die again; her bones turning white and dissolving in the wind with nary a remainder of her for him to mourn. No. He would never, ever watch that again, even it meant him dying first – at least the last thing he would see would be her. Which really was a comforting thought. It also meant that Artemis might have enough time to retaliate if he went first, retrieving the collapsible crossbow she kept under her pillow in order to avenge her fallen lover.

The second reason was because she was soft. Artemis's body was compromised of nothing but sinewy muscle taut and strong beneath the skin but she still somehow managed to be softer than any pillow he had ever encountered. A fact that wretched Lagoon Boy had pointed out numerous times during sparring practice when he would accidentally collide with her. Sometimes he just wanted so badly to smack the boy upside the head because he was more fin than brain – especially given the fact he was now dating M'gann. That thought alone made his skin crawl.

But the real reason he clung to Artemis so desperately was because she was without a doubt his tether, his anchor, the rock holding him to the ground and he was pretty sure that if she wasn't around he would have crumbled or given up a long time ago when this whole nightmare alien scenario had started. To put it bluntly for a couple of years she had been the only reason he had even managed to keep going.

He sighed closing his eyes nuzzling her bosom slightly. He had no idea how she could sleep given everything that had happened in the last few years but he knew he couldn't sleep without her by his side so it was a small comfort to be here together after so many days apart and such a long battle having only been concluded a few hours ago.

They were both orphans now. It was a scary thought for someone who had been so tightly tied with his family to think that they were all gone now. In fact, they had been dead for three years. Artemis's mom had been killed almost five years ago a few days after the first attack. A stupid petty robber had broken into the Gotham apartment looking for valuables to fence – because that was now the kind of world they lived in and Gotham had been rotten to begin with the invasion only heightening its madness. The criminal had been shocked by the woman in the wheelchair who had begun throwing objects at him with deadly accuracy and he retaliated by murdering her. The sick fuck had strangled the life out of Paula Crock. Artemis hadn't even bothered to put up a fight when he suggested she move in with him and his family merely nodding numbly and following him to the zeta tubes with only a suitcase of clothes. His mother had been thrilled at the idea of Artemis moving in. She adored the girl. Doting on her at every opportunity.

"_The more heroes in the house the better. I could always use one more to hold down the fort."_

_ "Please anyone who can keep my son in line is okay in my books. I mean look he even cleaned his room to impress the girl."_

His family had received a much more peaceful end but he had lost them all instantaneously; Barry, Iris, Jay, Joan, Mom, and Dad had all been wiped out by an intergalactic blast from space courtesy of a hostile alien race that had decided to take down Earth. The ray had zapped all the oxygen out of all of Central City. All the citizens had suffocated to death. It had been eerie when he and Artemis had arrived. It merely looked like everyone was sleeping, like a strange bizarre fairy tale come to life but it was all too real – none of them had pulses. So he had become the Flash and buried his family. He had grown up; and Artemis had held his hand throughout the whole ordeal.

_Well maybe, _he thought wryly, _We aren't orphans anymore. We're family._

It was at that moment that the alarm clock sounded throughout their bedroom on the Watch Tower. Soon after the funerals for Wally's relatives the pair had moved into a room on the space base. The Watch Tower was the safest place to be now after all, and neither of them had homes to return to. Besides their duties were quickly consuming their lives, which meant being already on the Watch Tower made it way easier to get to mission briefings on time. Although the initial jeering and catcalling had not been fun. Nightwing took maniacal pleasure in taunting them that he was going to install hidden cameras in their room – he really was a paranoid bird.

Artemis shifted beneath him groaning slightly as she was roused into consciousness by the incessant ringing. Her eyes fluttered open to stare at him sending a languid glare towards him,

"Are you going to turn that off?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. An act which he found completely adorable.

"Nah. I'm fine where I am, babe."

"Wally," she quipped, "I can't reach it because you are crushing me. So turn it off." Wally raised his head just enough to look her in the eyes and say the line he'd been saving for this moment.

"Soooo I'm your ninja husband?" She smacked him on the shoulder quickly her hand hitting the wound he had received last night during the brawl when a piece of metal had pierced through his uniform and into his shoulder. But even though it hurt where she slapped him he could feel the cool metal of the ring on her ring finger when she briefly touched him and it was enough to make his smile grow to epic proportions.

"Hey, ow, that's smarts, Arty." He joked pouting at her, "You know that's where I got hurt!"

"Which is the only reason I even agreed to your ridiculous idea last night!" she groused bringing her hands up to cover her face, a telltale sign of her embarrassment. "I mean, oh my god, I married **you.**"

Wally chuckled once again placing his head on her chest. He wasn't sure who was more shocked her or the priest who had married them last night. In all honestly looking back it had been really funny. Two bloodied heroes of worldwide acclaim banging on the door of an old-fashioned country church somewhere in Kansas demanding to be married. They weren't even engaged.

He had been planning to ask her for the past two months but stuff – aliens, Roy, the team – kept getting in the way and so he'd never found the right time to ask her until he had been bleeding profusely from the shoulder after being tossed into the wreckage of a car by a rather testy alien. She herself hadn't been doing so well, either. She was sporting a slice a good ten inches long along the side of her torso when she had crawled up beside him crying asking if he was okay and swearing that if he died she'd beat his ass flat.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Arty. What would you do without my fine ass around?" he murmured as she pulled the metal out of his arm and hastily began bandaging the wound, "I'll be fine. Just give me a couple of hours."<p>

"Wally you can't keep doing that, " she hissed angrily pushing harder than necessary on the wound, "Stop pushing me out of the way." He rolled his eyes used to her stubbornness.

"Not going to happen, beautiful. We've been together too long for you to be taken away from me by a stupid scouting alien squad." Artemis shook her head and bit her lip tentatively as she finished securing the gauze.

"I still don't like it. I can handle myself."

"I know that," he sighed raising a hand to cup her face, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get unnecessarily hurt because of your pride." She tsked closing her eyes to bring her hand up to place it over his. "Marry me." His eyes widened beneath his cowl. Where the heck had that come from? Sure he'd been meaning to ask but this was not the most romantic setting. Her eyes bore into his.

"I mean...er...you don't have to I just thought. Well five years really is a very longtime and I think we're both ready. Besides," he floundered searching for words to illustrate his thoughts, "I love you. I think we've got something really great here and I know I can't be around all the time because I'm _Flash_ but I think about us all the time..and, um..."

"Wally, you're babbling," she whispered breathlessly looking at him a small smile curling around her lips.

"Oh, um, I am. Well I just thought..."

"Yes."

"Pardon me?" he asked hopefully as he blinked at her. She quickly bent down to peck him on the cheek and then whisper in his ear.

"Yes, Baywatch. I'll marry you." Her hot breaths had puffed around the sensitive tissue, which although hidden under his uniform still tingled pleasantly from the sensation.

"Well what do you know?" he grinned at her cheekily as she helped him stand, "Nightwing owes me a hundred dollars."

"Why?" she asked skeptically. She hated when he made bets with Dick – the guy was way too good at being right.

"He said I wouldn't work up the courage to propose till we were twenty-five."

"Typical that you'd bet on our love life."

"I didn't think we'd make it to twenty-five," he whispered and Artemis stopped walking. He could see her eye him from the corners of her eyes before she stared straight ahead and took a deep breath her chest heaving and the grip she held on his torso tightening as her hand fisted the spandex material – bloody and dirty.

"We don't have to wait," she murmured not looking at him as her cheeks took on a slightly rosy hue, "I...don't want to wait." That was all the invitation Wally needed to sweep Artemis into his arms and barrel towards the most secluded church he could find. They'd been together for five years, why put off the inevitable?

Needless to say it had probably been one of the most peculiar marriage ceremonies the priest had ever performed. Both heroes leaning heavily on each other, panting and bleeding everywhere they almost looked like they were going to collapse right there before the altar. But overall it had gone without a hitch. The vows were even recited with unbridled passion – even if the couple were making them up on the spot.

_Artemis, we didn't get along in the past. But you helped me grow from a naive, idiotic fool into someone I would be proud to call a hero. Even though you are a perpetual pain in my behind, you believe in silly things like magic, and you are aloof and unemotional;__you are __**my**__ Spitfire and I want us to be together forever, beautiful, no matter how long that time may be. _

_ Baywatch, I was never the most gracious of people. I hate that you talk with your mouth full or generally won't stop talking period; you're lecherous and perverted and if I wasn't a hundred percent sure you were irrevocable in love with me I would not be going through with this _–_ but you are and I love you all the more for it. Happy, sad, angry, hopeful I want to share all these feelings with you. Today, tomorrow, and the day after that I want us to be together to the bitter end. _

Two rings had materialized from the scarlet speedster's uniform magically and Artemis had shot him a look but accepted the band gracefully anyways as he had slid it on her finger. She had mirrored his actions sliding a complementing ring on his finger – well after she tore his accursed gloves off violently. The priest had then nodded and continued the ceremony and once he had proclaimed them man and wife concluding with _you may now kiss the bride _the priest had witnessed one of the post passionate kisses of his entire career. The red hero drew the woman quickly towards him planting his lips firmly on hers. She had reciprocated instantly her arms crossing over his shoulders and her fingers pressing into his back as she stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Somehow without breaking their lip-lock the Flash managed to sweep his bride off her feet and balance her in his arms in a fashion that both parties were clearly used to.

"Thanks padre!" the man had remarked turning away from him the woman still clutched in his arms, although she was raining kisses along his neck, and collar. The archer peaked over his red shoulder and sent the priest a wave before they both took off into the night. Leaving behind a very befuddled man with a very bloody carpet.

* * *

><p>"Is it really that unbelievable?" he asked.<p>

"I thought you were dying," she responded testily. "That is the only reason I went through with your hair-brained idea."

"From that? You've seen me get worse paper cuts." She looked up at him angrily.

"Don't even try to joke about this. I married **you! **I...I don't even know why."

"I'm pretty sure it was because you love me; as your vows so kindly dictated," he snorted brushing his nose across her cheek.

"Do you have any idea what M'gann is going to do me?" said Artemis sternly, "She started planning our wedding when I was fifteen."

"Might I remind you she did the same for her and Superboy," he commented dryly. Artemis sent him a warning look because it was still a sore topic for the original team about the break-up of the power couple. "Okay. I'm sorry but let's get real. This is our moment not theirs so let's savor it." With that said he planted his lips on her collar and began suckling and kissing the olive skin lovingly. His hand mischievously skirted the edge of her green camisole, lightly dancing over the gauze covered wound on her left side before sliding beneath the sheer fabric.

"_Wa...lly," _she sighed licking her lips before drawing his face to look into her eyes, "We can't. We're supposed to report to monitor duty."

"Please," he whined, "We were so tired last night we didn't even get to perform the main event."

"Hey, Kid Frisky we both know that the marriage has been consummated. We don't exactly live in the nineteen hundreds anymore."

"Five minutes, ten tops," he bemoaned his hand inching higher vibrating slightly because he knew that would definitely help break her resolve. He moved to straddle her beneath the sheets. "I mean really we only get a wedding night once. I can handle a double bat glare." She shook her head but her face held a smile which meant if he kept up his ministrations a little longer he might just get his wedding copulation celebration. He craned his neck attempting to kiss her but her fingers were placed on top of his lips stopping him.

"Wally," she asked quietly, "Where did you get the rings? I mean after the initial pandemonium most of the jewelry stores were ransacked by hoodlums. I didn't even think you could get engagement rings anymore." Her eyes shifted briefly to the sparkling ring on her finger before she locked her gray irises' with his green ones. He frowned anxiously bringing up his hand to run it through his unruly red locks before mumbling something quietly under his breath.

"I didn't quite hear that, _Wallce,"_ said Artemis, "You didn't steal these did you?"

"What no! They're...would it be really weird if I said they were my parents' wedding bands?" Artemis's eyes widened as she once again focused on the ring now clearly seeing the worn away R & M engraving on the surface.

"How?"

"I asked to keep them. I figured you'd appreciate it. I have Iris's and Barry's too - for our fiftieth anniversary you know because it's the Golden anniversary and theirs' are gold." He couldn't read the emotions that flitted through her eyes till an almost happy light settled gracefully into her stormy pools before she brought her hand to her mouth and kissed the ring slowly whispering, _Thank you, Mary. _The woman had been like a second mother to her so it really was a sentimental memento. The action actually made him flush at just how erotic Artemis looked with her hair tousled from sleep, negligee slightly lifted, and his mother's wedding ring being lovingly kissed by her pretty pink mouth. It was enough for him to lose his mind.

"Hey Wally?" she asked her eyes finally resettling on his anxious, impatient form which was good because for a moment there he was getting very jealous of the ring she was admiring.

"Mmmm," he responded as he pressed his excited lower half against hers.

"What makes you think we'll see our fiftieth anniversary?" He stopped to appraise her stonily. It was a fair question.

"Artemis," he said slowly choosing his words carefully because if he chose them wrong not only would he never get some she would most definitely remind him of this moment for the rest of their lives, "I think if we spend every day living to stay alive and every day living to be together then pretty soon it won't even matter because we'll be there already." Her expression melted warmly before she growled and hooked her legs around his waist,

"Hop to it Wall-man let's consecrate this marriage."

"With pleasure Mrs. West." Before their lips even met the door was slid open and Artemis was tackled off the bed by a hoard of excited women.

"_YOU'RE MARRIED!" _ squealed the gaggle of woman surrounding Artemis tugging her hand up to examine the ring,

"What the hell?" groused Wally who in the tussle had been thrown out of the bed unceremoniously onto his ass. He actually watched enviously as his wife was petted and hugged by the enthusiastic hoard. But suddenly he felt two strong hands grip his arms and pull him up as he came face to face with Dick.

"I'm supposed to be the best man," he said pointedly, "You two were supposed to have a destination wedding somewhere tropical. The wedding color was going to be apple green."

"Dude, you're taking this way too seriously."

"You two weren't engaged," stated Conner bluntly.

"Well no," confessed Wally, "But we thought why wait."

"Smart."

"I had the caterer picked out!" teased the ex-Robin.

"How did you guys even find out?" asked Artemis breaking away from the girls and coming to stand beside Wally weaving their fingers together.

"Well when you didn't report in we thought we had better check on you two," began Zatanna before M'gann interrupted,

"Then when we were outside the door I heard your thoughts. Oh, Artemis this is wonderful!" She rushed over glomping the blonde girl who teetered precariously from the momentum awkwardly hugging the green skinned lass before fidgeting uncomfortably in her rather minimal clothing. Wally got the hint.

"Yes it's fantastic. Now I hate to point this out to you guys but me and my _wife _were kind of sharing an intimate moment before it became cock-block central so if you don't mind." Wally pointed empathetically towards the door.

"Oh I'm so sorry Artemis!" exclaimed M'gann covering her mouth with her hands. "Of course we'll leave you two alone! We can, can't we, Dick?" Nightwing sighed.

"You guys have twenty-four hours to do the nasty before you're back on regular duty, understand?" The couple blushed profusely at the comment (though neither of them denied it) as their teammates filed out of the room. Of course Dick had to be the last to leave, his body halfway through the door before saying,

"Hey congratulations you two! Just remember to use protection." He barely dodged the slipper thrown at the door as a cackle reminiscent of his fourteen year old chortle faded down the hallway.

Artemis sighed and sauntered around the bed sending Wally a look he was all too thrilled to comply with once she had finally turned off the beeping alarm clock.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Inspire me to write more!<em>


	5. Keeping the Peace

Well I am currently posting this from the airport as I head to Germany for printing conference. The worst part about this trip is I'm going to miss two new episodes of Season 2 which I think might kill me a little inside. But never fear things are planned so that _The Nose Knows _will be updated by fantastic collab partner JustJanelle during my absence. I've also prepared a two-shot I will post during my trip and this will be also a great opportunity for me to write all my happy feels about the show incase Greg decides to kill the fandom. I've got some challenges I have to work on so there's something to look forward to. I'm real nervous about going but some great fans who have been messaging me have helped alleviate my worries that it won't end in total disaster. Anyways huge shout out to the fans. Hit 50+ reviews wow! Thanks guys!

**JustJanelle: **Thanks for the compliments on the previous chapter! I can't wait till we see the reviews for the next chapter of _The Nose Knows _keep me posted. I know you aced all your exams.

**randommonkeyz998: **Thanks! Those vows took forever to write because they had to appear spontaneous and heart felt.

**My Own Mayday Parade: **Always a pleasure to receive your compliments.

**Samian: **Another light hearted story – I still have no idea how to top chapter three or one. I'm glad you liked the line.

**j9162: **Well here is the update! Thanks for the review!

**fixati0ns: **I wish it were canon! Sighs. I've already bought a pair of steel toed boots they're sitting in my closet. I'm going to give Greg the benefit of the doubt for now…the way I see it SuperMartian (which went down like the Titanic) had a good twelve episodes of kissy face so Spitfire deserves at least that much – or heads will roll. I'll try to never to stop writing but I don't know how I'm going to survive the withdrawals.

**sumbunnyluvsu77: **There is a thought maybe if you remind me sometime in July (when my life isn't so hectic) I'll write a sequel to this chapter you never know with me. If enough people ask I'm liable to do it! : ) Thanks for the kind review!

**Cambelle: **Thank you! I tried very hard to make it a plausible solution so us Spitfire fans could survive to next episode because honestly this OTP is like a drug and I'm suffering from withdrawals. Thanks for the kind review!

**SpitfireChick: **Yup! What would Spitfire be without their own mood killing kryptonite! Thanks for your steadfast support.

**Irenerb: **I'm glad I'm on your faves your reviews brighten my day!

**White Belt Writer: **Agreed. Cheshire would definitely be a must. I am equally annoyed with the time skip I loved the old team – I watched the old team grow and now I have this new team I know nothing about – I just can't love you guys. You're all great characters but I've only just met you. The other thing that really bugs me is it took them five years to even consider they went into space for 16 horus, where else would they go? If they were on Earth every single second would have been filmed by someone. Thanks for the great review! Love the rant! Spitfire power!

**Keepmovingforward2: **Thanks!

**PikaGirl-AAML: **I received your prompts and I do have some ideas about them when I do eventually find the time to write them I will give you the huge shout out you deserve for the ideas. Yay! Spitfire wedding!

**IronicVeghead: **Sorry for the story to fit they had to die. I write one soon where they are very alive and very happy – most likely teasing Wally about his girl troubles. This chapter might not be as good as the previous ones but I really wanted to write it. So enjoy!

**Boingy: **I want to! I do! Thanks for the review!

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

**Notes: **Set after episode 24 of the first season before episode 25 (back when the world made sense).

Bon Voyage! (Although that's French not German – uh oh.)

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping the Peace<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally had been shocked when the team had returned from their circus mission. No scratch shocked he had been downright flabbergasted. He had stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of him - even his superspeed mind could not comphrend what he was watching Artemis and Roy were getting along! Not just getting along, friendly punches and exaggerated winks getting along.<p>

Robin had told him the mission had gone particularly well with Roy finally admitting there was no mole on the team and actually letting Artemis help him up after a near death experience. Now Wally could accept that they had bonded over that single incidence, even he and the harpy had their moments of platonic understanding after (during) some of their more dangerous missions but still this communal attitude of acceptance should have lasted at most five minutes, ten tops and yet here he was five days later seething as he watched Red Arrow show Artemis some hand to bow fighting skills and she was elaborating on how to make some of her more special trick arrows and Wally was about ready to march over to the pair and order to them to quit it.

Grumbling he stood up stomping past the _couple_ as he headed to the kitchen to get a snack - not because he was hungry but because their little "thick as thieves" display was making him nauseous and the change of scenery may do him some good.

"Hello Wally," M'gann greeted pulling a pan of freshly baked cookies from the oven, "I was hoping you'd try my new cookie. They're lemon." Oh sweet Einstein they were the same color as Artemis's hair! She smiled at him sweetly and if it was any other time he might have flashed her a flirtatious look and eaten her cookies while chatting up the beauty but he really couldn't stomach anything that even resembled the infuriating blonde so he managed a meek,

"No thanks, babe. I'll pass." M'gann looked confused for a moment before gently smacking her head singing her favorite catchphrase,

"Hello M'gann! I forgot to sandwich the raspberry jam between them!" He'd never met a cookie he didn't like but as M'gann mentally spread the red jam (which was disturbingly the same hue as Roy's uniform) Wally felt his stomach twist into tight knots and he glared at the pastry as if it had personally wronged him.

"Would you like one now?" asked M'gann offering him the jam-cookie-sandwich.

"No." He stated adamantly not even flinching at M'gann's downcast expression. "No I do not want a lemon-raspberry cookie thing. In fact don't ever make them again. Ever." He stormed back into the living trying to ignore the sniffles behind him and was faced with a horrendous sight so foreign to him his mouth went so dangerously dry that he truly believed his tongue had shriveled up and died in his mouth.

The furniture in the livingroom had been pushed out of the way creating a mini arena in which Roy clad in nothing but a t-shirt and some shorts was duking it out with Artemis who was to be honest wearing hardly anything (if her sportsbra and yoga shorts counted as clothes). He gaped at the two archers as they exchanged and parried blows till Roy managed to throw Artemis to the ground and pin her. He stared stupefied at Roy pressing down and against Artemis in a way that was illegal in most states. (He was eighteen and she was fifteen for Newton's sake.) He hadn't realized he had moved till he had roughly grabbed Roy's elbow pulling him away from Artemis.

"Roy what do you think you're doing!" he shouted, "Leave her alone." Realizing what he'd just said and how he had sounded he hastily raced to correct himself, "You don't want to catch whatever she's got!"

"Oh real mature, Baywatch," hissed Artemis righting herself, "What are you five? Cooties aren't real. He should be more worried about catching your stupid."

"Stupid? Stupid! Please whose intelligence has saved this team on more than one occasion."

"Oh please half the time you're the reason we have to rely on your supposed _genius _to get us out of the messes you put yourself in!" Roy watched the exchange with an amused look. The rest of the members of the team had filled him in on Wally's _apparent _loathing towards the resident archer and it was actually kind of funny to see them interact up close and because he was still kind of pissed off at Wally for standing up to him on the New Orleans mission Roy decided he wanted to drive Wally just a little crazy.

"Hey blondie weren't you going to show me the archery range in this place. I'd hate to have to do target practice using you as a living target."

"Like you could ever hit me prick," she snorted disengaging from her verbal exchange with the befuddled boy before her, "Come on. Kid Doofus wouldn't be able to appreciate the beauty of a fully modual, computer based range which can be programmed with any target." She gave the speedster a pointed glare before vacating the room with Roy in tow. Wally just stood there. Stone still. Those hadn't been insults. They had been pet names. _Pet names...terms of endearment. _ It wasn't until Conner gruffly punched him for making M'gann cry that he had exploded.

"What the hell is their problem!"

"I do not understand," said Kaldur standing beside Superboy after comforting the distraught Martian, "They are getting along, yes?"

"That," said Wally agitatedly, "Is exactly the problem!" He waved his hands in exaggerated motions as Zatanna, M'gann, and Robin finally entered the room sending their crazed friend worried looks, well Robin wasn't, Robin was about five seconds away from cracking up into his signature cackle. "They're supposed to hate each other!" Wally attempted to illustrate with his arms as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "HATE!"

"That is not good for team dynamics," reasoned Kaldur severely, "Now that they are friends the team can work as a cohesive unit."

"But it doesn't make any sense!" wailed Wally.

"Hey, Wally," asked Robin evilly, "Are you jealous?"

"What! NO!"

"Oh he is so jealing!" pipped up Zatanna laughing along with the raven haired lad.

"So not feeling the lous," joked Robin enthusiastically.

"Will you two bird brains stop butchering the English language and try to help set the cosmos right!"

"His eyes do look greener than usual," added M'gann wishing to be included, "Perhaps the green eyed monster is rearing its head?" She didn't know many of Earth's idioms but the _green eyed monster _had been mentioned in some of the reruns of _Hello Megan! _and it felt like an appropriate term to use to describe Wally at this moment.

"Wally perhaps if you talk to Artemis and Roy you can settle this matter," interjected Kaldur calmly trying to stop Wally imploding from anger or possibly heartbreak but Kaldur was pretty sure mentioning such a thing would only enrage Wally more.

"Talk to them," he sputtered, "Talk to them! Noooooooo thank you! I'm leaving those two freaks alone!" Then he was gone but not before snapping on the wind, "I'm not jealous Rob."

"This is most alarming," said Kaldur turning to the team members remaining.

"Please," grumbled Conner still kind of pissed off that Wally made M'gann cry, "He snoozes. He loses." It's not that the team members think it's the ideal answer but it is the truth.

* * *

><p>It took forty-eight hours for Wally to crack and confront Roy. Those two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes had been the worst of his life and only spent a hundred and twenty minutes at the cave during that period. But those two hours had been the mandatory team movie night which he was not allowed to skip unless Central City was under apocalyptic attack. It had been Artemis's turn to choose and she had forfeited the right to Roy who chose a movie they both inevitably had liked and the two archers had been squished together impossibly close on the crowded couch excitedly watching the movie together. Never had he cursed Darwin more than at that moment for giving Red Arrow that muscular bulky body which in order to fit on the couch had draped its arm around the blonde's lithe shoulders. Wally's eyes were fixed on the pair with abject horror as they exchanged playful hits. He was literally gagging.<p>

Now it would have been fine if he had only had to endure those two hours but his thoughts were plagued by the pair at home, at school, and when he was asleep. It was getting to the point where he couldn't even look his uncle in the eye unless he had his cowl on. _Stupid blonde harpy! _

So in utter frustration Wally had cornered...well politely asked Roy to follow him to a secluded part of the cave to answer his questions.

"Ok what's the deal? Is this some figure out if she's the mole schtick or are you really trying to drive me insane?" asked Wally desperately.

"What are you talking about Wally?"

"Oh come on! You and Artemis what the Edison is up with that!"

"Did you just swear at me using a scientist?" smirked Red Arrow kind of enjoying seeing his friend all frazzled, "She's right. You really are a major nerd."

"Hey," snapped Wally, "Hating her is my job."

"Then me being nice to her should be no problem," he quipped.

"What! NO! You're supposed to be in the extremely suspicious and disliking category not _accidentally _sparring her onto the floor."

"Oh you noticed that?" said Roy airily loving the way Wally's face flushed, "I have to admit she does have a really nice body if she was just a little older..."

"Shut it, Roy."

"Oh but you hate her."

"Yeah but at least I'm not a creep," he snarled bitterly, "Look Roy just tell me if you like her or not." Red Arrow rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Wally, I have no interest in Artemis."

"None?"

"None whatsoever."

"Not even a little bit," asked Wally defensively because, sure, Artemis was a pain in the ass but even he could admit she was a little bit pretty.

"Do you hate the girl or not?" pressed Red Arrow suggestively, "Because you sound awfully huffy."

"I am not huffy," groused Wally crossing his arms with disdain, "I just want you to back off; go back to despising each other or something." Roy laughed roughly at Wally clasping his shoulder with his large hand,

"Wally you are such an idiot." He concluded before walking away, "Come talk to me when you get a clue."

Unfortunately Wally was stuck in jail and still needed to collect two hundred after passing go.

* * *

><p>His last tactic was to discuss the problem with the archer herself. This confrontation he had put off till last because he really did like living <strong>a lot<strong>. So when he finally found Artemis practicing her shots with Red Arrow he did not tap the older boy on the shoulder and signal him to leave while Artemis curiously watched the two redheads' exchange. No. He maintained Red Arrow had been so intimated by his presence that he had hightailed it out of the training room in fear. But whichever story was true it was him and Artemis alone in the training room, and she had pointy objects.

"So," began Wally awkwardly, "I was thinking you should stay away from Red Arrow."

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously, "When did you start talking to me again?"

"Hey! I'm not that petty," he groused, "If you want to act all haughty than be my guest but at least I'm the bigger man."

"Ok than bigger man what is your problem with me hanging out with Roy?"

"Well he's a guy and you're a girl." Artemis raised an arched eyebrow skeptically.

"We are not seriously having this conversation are we? Because the only response I can give you is ewww." She crinkled her nose cutely (not that he noticed) and proceeded to fire another arrow at the target.

"So you're not interested in Roy?" Artemis sent him a deadpan look of disbelief.

"Seriously. Roy?" she scoffed before resuming her practice, "When you have something coherent to say come back and let my training partner in on your way out."

"Hey I'm trying to protect the team dynamics!"

"Which dynamics are they," she queries exasperated, "Me leaving the team and him staying or vice versa?

"What?" he squawked, "I just don't want you breaking Roy's concentration. No one said you had to leave."

"Roy's concentration," drawled Artemis, "Sure. Because hanging with me is so distracting."

"You are distracting!" Artemis gave him a funny look before returning to practice.

"_Wallace_," she stated calmly, "Scram."

"Look I just want things to be normal," bristled Kid Flash, "You and Red are supposed to loathe each other. I'm supposed to hate you. We have a copacetic system going on here." Wally glowered at her, "Hey look I'm just looking out for **my** real teammate."

"For fuck's sake Wally if what you said on the bioship was a lie just say so."

"It wasn't a lie," he growled, "You and Roy _hanging out_ that's just not normal." Artemis sent him a withering rueful look and sighed,

"Are you going to say it or not Wally?" she asked seriously. Wally looked at her confused. What more was there to say? He'd already clearly outlined the relationship of Artemis to the rest of the team. She was supposed to hate him and dislike Roy. It was all very simple.

"I've made my feelings known," he spat, "Leave Roy alone." Artemis sighed almost...sadly turning towards him arrow nocked,

"Wally grow up. People don't stay the same forever." He ran for it after she shot the weapon in his general vicinity.

* * *

><p>Wally had thought that would be the end of the chumminess between the two archers. He thought that now he had made their relationship with each other very clear they would go back to hating each other with a vengeance. Clearly he had been mistaken - if the fact that they were exchanging fletchings on some of their arrows was any indication.<p>

"Got to admit, blondie, yours really do provide better balance," said Roy gingerly flexing the fingers that one of his arrows was perched on, "Not thrilled about the color."

"Suck it." Wally watched this exchange from the kitchen with mounting dread. How could they have possibly gotten _more_ friendly in such a short time! But whatever nightmare scenario was building itself up in his head was quickly called short by Batman calling the team for a mission briefing and Wally really began to consider adding Roy to the "people he hated" list.

Roy had the audacity to stand in his spot. The one just to the right of Artemis that rightfully belonged to him during all mission meetings (mainly so that he could poke her at the speed of light without getting caught). But it didn't end there. Roy took Artemis's seat on the bioship. So instead of having the irate archer in front of him for the duration of the trip so he could flick candy bar wrappers at her head and make fun of her hair; he got Red Arrow in all his righteous anger who if he even dared joke about would turn around and punch him in the face.

"What's with you?" snorted the red archer spinning around in his chair, "I'm pretty sure you've been trying to use heat vision to melt my head off."

"No," snapped Wally, "It's just don't you usually hang with Aqualad on the other side of the ship." Roy shook his head and groaned.

"Wally you are pathetic you know that, right?" Wally didn't talk to him for the rest of the flight. In fact he didn't say anything to anyone only letting out a suspiciously happy grunt when he was partnered with Artemis for the mission.

"Finally," he hissed when they were both strategically hidden in some trees to scope out an "abandoned" factory, "I think I now get why you don't like Roy. He's a prick."

"Wally, you are being absurd. Now shut up."

"You, clearly, are still as bad."

"Do you even know the definition of the word, stake-out?" and with those words said she lapsed into stony silence arrow nocked and eyes scanning the entrance. Wally pouted muttering a bitter, _"I do." _

Wally took this moment to reassess the problem. He was not happy. Why he couldn't say. But he knew that watching the friendship blossoming between Roy and Artemis was seriously disconcerting.

"Can I ask you a question?" he stated bluntly after a few minutes of scathing, uncomfortable silence.

"Is it to staple your mouth shut because I will gladly volunteer."

"Funny. It's-"

"Shhh, shut up Kid Mouth. Something's going on." Peering over her shoulder Wally saw that indeed someone was approaching the warehouse.

"I'm on it," he shouted before she could even hold him back he went barreling towards the stranger; who consequently side stepped him so he slammed into the wall of the building before the man took off.

"_I've got him!" _yelled Artemis across the link giving chase until Kaldur's stern voice halted.

_"Take care of Kid, we will cut him off from our positions."_

_ "What! Why do I have to take care of the idiot."_

_ "You people do realize I'm on the link too," _grumbled Kid Flash as he struggled to stand, _"Rob help me out here."_

_ "Sorry KF but only you could pull off falling on your ass so magnificently. The Wall-man defeated by a wall - again."_

_ "That's not funny."_

_ "No, it's hysterical," _interjected Artemis holding her hand out to him as she came to stand before him, bow locked away. Grumbling Wally took the proffered hand and begrudgingly let Artemis help him to his feet. But before he could utter a caustic response Artemis clamped her hand over his mouth listening intently,

"Nobody's apprehended him yet...but that means he's -" whatever Artemis was going to say was cut short when the suspect appearing to have double backed before being ambushed ran into the area he had just vacated right towards the unprepared teens.

Artemis had only just managed to unclip her bow and nock an arrow before her weapon was forced out of her hands and to the side. Hand to hand combat was okay until the guy began using knives,

"Hey Kid Moron! Move!" she yelled at the frozen Kid Flash, "Anytime you'd like to join in be my guest!" Shocked out of his stupor Wally did something that would confound Artemis for the rest of her days instead of zipping over and knocking the criminal away he picked up her fallen bow and arrow and attempted to aim.

"Kid use your head!" she screeched trying to dodge a nasty blow towards her face, "Put the weapon down. You don't know how to use it! Run! Do something!"

"I'm just as good as Red Arrow," he snarled shakily taking aim before a red arrow whizzed past his ears planting itself at the man's feet. Now that the rest of the team was arriving the assistant took off with alarming speed but not fast enough to doge Roy's next trick arrow which produced a net effectively trapping him. Artemis stormed over snatching the bow and arrow from Wally's trembling hands and proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the mission.

* * *

><p>If you could ask Wally what was going through his mind when he picked up Artemis's bow the answer would be nothing - okay maybe not nothing. Maybe his mind was replaying watching the pair tussle on floor, the friendly pokes and jostles, maybe his mind was reminding him that the status quo dictated that those were his ponytail pulls and subtle insults. What was so great about Roy anyways? Sure, he was older and stronger (with well defined arms) but really his personality was just bitter and angry. Artemis was vivacious and witty those personalities just did not belong together. So he had picked up the bow in a bout of frustration at the fact that Roy was getting showered with all of the blonde archer's attention – anything Roy could do he could do better.<p>

So when Wally ambled into the firing range after the debriefing to see Artemis struggling to secure a bandage to her bleeding upper arm (a cut he had failed to notice) he raced over to help her only to be pushed way.

"It's just a little cut," she barked smacking his hand away, "Leave it alone Kid Moron."

"I'm sorry did I miss the day when you were magically endowed with Superboy's invincibility, which by the way is impossible, because from where I'm standing you appear to be bleeding. A lot."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Then let me help you!" he exclaimed his fingers nimbly bypassing her swatting hand to press against the wound in order to stem the flow. Grabbing the bandages she'd been unable to tie he gently wound them around her upper arm securing them in place. "See was that so hard?"

Artemis just stared dumbly at the spot he had just treated as if unsure if he actually performed the task. After a few moments of consideration she shrugged.

"Fine, Baywatch. Go get Roy I want to practice," she snapped picking up her bow.

"You do realize bows and arrows are archaic right?" he asked.

"Says he who picked up my bow," snorted Artemis, "What was the logic behind that Kid Klutz?"

"Hey! I thought it would be a better idea to attack him from afar."

"Yeah that went over fantastic didn't it."

"Well Roy caught him!" riposted Wally, "Without you doing anything might I add."

Artemis smirked, "I dare you say that arrows are archaic to Red."

"I like living thank you very much."

"Then go get Arrow before I pin you to wall," she said pulling her arm back to test the bandages, "Besides a weapon is a weapon it's the handler that makes the difference."

Wally tensed not very happy with her response. It was one thing to be brushed off by Artemis it was completely another to be brushed off for another guy - a guy she wasn't even supposed to tolerate. So in an act of brilliance or desperation (recently he'd been suffering from a lot of those) he quickly grabbed some arrows from her quiver and her collapsible crossbow from the floor and uttered a phrase that caused her to turn around so fast he thought she had superspeed,

"Teach me how to shoot then."

"You've seriously lost your mind haven't you?" she squawked gaping at him clumsily holding her _loaded_ bow backwards, "Kid Moron put the lethal weapon down before you hurt yourself." He stubbornly continues holding the bow, until she pries it from his fingers. Even he's not quite sure why he's suggested this ridiculous notion. First, he's a speedster he had no need to carry around the deadweight of a quiver and bow. Second, he is good at hand to hand combat, rebounds, kicks, punches that's what he does - he's the proverbial ball in a pinball machine. Third, he has zero patience which is needed for aiming an arrow. But the other thing he is acutely aware of is it's just him and her and Red Arrow is finally gone and they're actually having a conversation.

"I want to learn."

"So go ask your boyfriend," she snorted taking another shot and hitting the bulls-eye.

"I want to learn from you." She gapes at him in shock hastily grabbing the bow from his twitchy fingers and righting it before depositing it back in his hands. He is one mess she doesn't want to have to explain. She purses her lips apprehensively,

"Why?"

"Valuable skill."

"If you shoot yourself with an arrow I reserve the right to laugh at you."

* * *

><p><em>Artemis considered telling Wally that he was acting like a lovesick fool as he clumsily nocked an arrow incorrectly but it was way funnier to watch him make a fool of himself - as he nearly shot himself in the foot metaphorically and physically with said arrow.<em>


	6. Keeping The Plans We Made

Whew finally back from my trip - although suffering from major jet lag. Groans. It was a great conference and now I'm back and I should be able to concentrate on my fanfiction once I get another conference out of the way. I'd like to thank everyone for their kinds reviews during my absence and their wishes of safe travel. I always love reading your comments because I get to experience so many different opinions. For example, in this collection chapter 5 was my least favorite - some fans agreed with me and some fans didn't and it's great to see the contrast and better understand the people who read my stories so thank you for your reviews.

**Boingy: **It would be nice if you got to see jealous Wally in the show. Maybe if they ever show a flashback we'll get to see if Spitfire actually happened. I'm really, really hoping to see some spitfire soon.

**Lady Imara: **I'm glad this is your favorite chapter it was fun to write but I felt it wasn't as poignant as the other chapters in the collection. But getting your review really makes me smile. Thanks!

**oaktavor: **Thank you for the feedback. Chapter 5 wasn't my favorite chapter either but it's so hard to top the previous four although it does provide a bar to meet. Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter more.

**fixati0ns: **Thanks for the kind review! Always a pleasure to hear from you.

**chasingfireflys: **Thanks for the review! Look forward to seeing more stories from you!

**My Own Mayday Parade: **It's a fair assessment. This wasn't my favorite chapter either it's hard to beat the previous four chapters because they were just so moving and I clearly seem to be better at writing older, depressing spitfire versus younger for some reason but here's hoping you enjoy this chapter more. Thanks for the supportive and constructive review.

**j9162: **Thank you! I did enjoy the trip.

**randommonkeyz998: **I might do a sequel...might. I first got to think of how to write a sequel but we'll see. I'm glad you really enjoyed the chapter.

**SpitfireChick: **Roy is just being a pain because he loves being a pain and messing with Wally. XD Thanks for the comments!

**Dextra2: **Thanks for the review!

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the review!

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping the Plans We Made<strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis would never get used to Wally.<p>

Wally who went against every principle that had ever been beaten into her. Wally who had no qualms about telling her she was wrong to her face, despite the repercussions. Wally who was warm and forgiving. Wally who deserved better than the daughter of a master criminal and two-bit con; and that was the thought that had driven her to leave the team three years ago and break up with said superhero after being together for two years. Besides the Justice League had made it very clear that despite her heritage she would not be allowed in their ranks in cause her lineage was ever made publically known the publicity scandal would be horrendous. So she'd only ever be a no name vigilante and she had accepted that. She understood. She wouldn't trust her either. So she became another protector of Gotham picking up the slack as Robin who later became Nightwing worked on training the next generation, she had no problem being a nobody – she was used to it. But like everything else in her life, the moment she left the team things went wrong.

Her mother died – bleeding out onto the carpet with a javelin in her back. _Till death do you part._ That had been hard and she couldn't tell anyone. She'd severed all ties with the team, although Dick still showed up for the funeral. Her sister died last year. Leaving Artemis with a niece she didn't even know she had. To this day she wasn't certain whether Jade had ever gone straight and was terrified that the small, innocent child she was now guardian over had already seen too much pain and suffering.

When she had finally managed to track down the other half of Lian's family tree she had promptly hogtied him and thrown him into the nearest zeta tube to Central City. That she concluded had been her first mistake, because when you write a note saying '_Hey idiot fix him up' _you kind of create an open invitation for a certain red haired charmer to track to you down. Which is what the said man did when he had vibrated through the door of her apartment and promptly torn her clothes off.

So as Artemis lay in her bed pretending to sleep while Wally drew lazy circles on her naked, sweaty skin while simultaneously kissing her neck with reckless abandon (leaving hickeys that would take days to disappear) she seriously pondered what the hell she was doing. They had broken up. It was supposed to stay that way.

But what made everything so much worse were the words Wally was whispering feverishly against her flesh.

In those precious seconds of peacefulness (before she decided to kick him out of her apartment on his ass) he shared his secrets and hopes. Nuzzling her cheek he whispered that his parent's 30th wedding anniversary was coming up and Iris and Barry would be celebrating their birthdays soon. He was making plans – plans he wanted her to be a part of. She couldn't make those kinds of promises. There were to be no more plans between them anymore.

"Hey, Beautiful. Wake up," he muttered quietly, "I was thinking we could get brunch and you know maybe catch an early movie." She turned over quickly as he dictated his _date _plan and poked him adamantly in the chest.

"This is the end, Wally."

"Don't think so," he riposted lazily attempting to kiss her but she dodged his incoming lips expertly. Undeterred he relocated his lips and kissed her bare shoulder murmuring, "You're finally back in my arms. Why would I let you go?"

She was about to provide a long list of protests revised and edited numerous times in her mind. She had footnotes prepared and examples of why they should not be doing this and more importantly he should just forget tonight ever happened. But before her expletives and data can be uttered her door is flung open and on instinct Artemis shoved a pillow into Wally's lap and hiked the blanket up to cover her chest, completely ignoring Wally's groan of pain at the unneeded pressure on a hypersensitive part of his anatomy. This all occurred in a matter of seconds before a pajama clad, black haired girl hurled herself at their forms.

"Good morning Auntie Artemis," the child chirped kissing both of Artemis's cheeks and then her nose. The girl's smile was infectious and soon Artemis was cuddling the small child whispering,

"Good morning Lian." However, as the little girl blinked the sleep from her eyes blearily she became aware that there was another occupant in the bed who was gaping at her. Lian cocked her head surveying the stranger before saying,

"I'm Lian Harper. Who are you?" Across Lian's head Wally's eyes meet Artemis's downcast ones. Wally was smart. Things clicked within seconds as he looked at the girl in front of him. It was clear why she called her Auntie as he took in her almond shaped eyes and wild black hair – he finally got why Artemis had literally thrown an inebriated Roy into his path. He got it. Composing himself he stuck his hand out with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'm you Uncle. Wally West. It's nice to meet you Lian." Lian studied him for several minutes before she leaned forward mimicking the affection she'd showered on her aunt as she kissed both his cheeks and his nose before pulling away happily. His grin grew even bigger after the show of affection from the child.

Artemis clenched her fists; she wanted to hit him for the _uncle _comment because now that he said it there was no way he could not be part of Lian's life but in a sick sort of way he was entitled to the position – he could pass for the douche's brother after all.

"Well I see that despite appearances Artemis has taught you manners." Artemis was sorely tempted to kick Wally off the bed but the little ball of exuberance she called her niece was running her fingers through Wally's hair with reckless curiosity, she was three years old. She didn't know what personal boundaries were.

"Uncle Wally?"

"Mmmm?" Wally purred opening one eye lazily like a cat.

"Why are you in Auntie's bed?" Both parties blanched.

After some hurried excuses that would only seem believable to a toddler Artemis offered to help Lian get ready for preschool but the toddler was adamant that she was a big girl and could do it herself. She skipped happily down the hall to her _grandmother's _room that was now her bedroom. Artemis hadn't had the stomach to move into the master bedroom in the apartment, besides she was more comfortable in the cramped space of her own bedroom accompanied by her own personal nightmares.

"Artemis..." began Wally but she quickly stood up throwing her pajamas on and storming out of the room so she could make breakfast. Inevitably, Wally cornered her in the kitchen; arms on either side of her body as her back pressed against his chest their breathing synchronizing. He'd thrown on his pants leaving his chest deliciously bare because he knew it gave him a distinct advantage.

"Why?" the word tumbled from his mouth and rumbled behind her.

"Because I'm all she has at the moment," stated Artemis attempting to scramble some eggs while simultaneously elbow him away.

"Cheshire?"

"Dead."

"What!"

"So is my mom." It appeared no one on the team had been informed of the occurrences in her life, excluding Dick but he was too much of a troll not to bug her. In an act of comfort he pressed closer.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful." His arms snaked around her shoulders lazily but in the usual familiar way. "So Roy's a dad, huh? He always liked to be in first in everything."

"That isn't funny Wallace. Roy isn't even capable of taking care of Lian."

"Maybe," he hummed pushing impossibly closer. The counter was pressing painfully into her stomach but she didn't back down from Wally's advances. Showing weakness now would only invite problems later. However, as a tiny smile snuck onto her face she had to admit mentally that of all the things she missed about the team after leaving was moments like these when she was made painfully aware that Wally was a capable, strong, dangerous man and not the geeky, sloppy teenager she knew so well. "Artemis. I missed you."

"Don't be stupid," she chided placing a palm over his hand. She could feel his fluttering heartbeat through her threadbare t-shirt as it pattered against her back, "I left, remember. We're over."

"We don't feel over." His head rested on her shoulder as he looked at her from beneath his bangs green eyes catching grey ones. His eyelashes were tickling her neck and she was pretty sure the eggs were burning but she couldn't look away. As if to affirm his statement was true he began to lean forward before a quiet sniffle reached their ears.

Lian stood in the middle of the kitchen her hands rubbing furiously at her eyes as she tried to keep her childish tears at bay. Her preschool uniform was only half zipped up in the back indicating that she had been unable to dress herself successfully. She let out frustrated whimpers, biting her lip because she was going to have to ask Artemis for help. However, before Artemis could even move Wally had pushed himself away from the counter and knelt before the small child gently prying her tiny fists away from her face.

"Shhh, Uncle Wally's got you," he said soothingly as the wide teary eyes looked at him. Artemis watched mesmerized as Wally turned the girl around and pulled the zipper up. "There all better, you just needed a little bit of help. You were such a big girl to get ready all by yourself. Now let's eat breakfast together okay? I'm sure your Aunt hasn't burnt everything."

"Hey!" Lian's face lit up with a smile as a grumbling Artemis served her slightly charred scrambled eggs, "Let's not forget who is the provider in this household, missy." She really wanted to be stern but the combined power of Lian and Wally really just made it impossible for her to be grouchy as Wally effortlessly pulled her into his lap. The problem was she didn't pull away.

* * *

><p>It was weird.<p>

Wally was at her apartment a lot more after the first incident with Lian. All of a sudden the Flash took shorter missions and less dangerous ones choosing to remain the protector of Central City – occasionally appearing in Gotham to fight crime alongside the mysterious archer who also defended the dark city.

He was there for Lian's ballet recital, her first day of Kindergarten. He kissed her boo-boos and tied her hair in clumsy pigtails. He suddenly developed the mysterious ability to cook (one he had never possessed before). It became more and more common for her to come home to an apartment that smelled like home cooked meals instead of stale take out. Her apartment which was cold and dark and dead was in a few short months repainted with blues and yellows and greens. Her practically empty chest of drawers began to be suspiciously filled with clothes that were clearly not designed for her proportions. Her and Wally laid in bed talking about their day instead of being consumed and focused on frantic touches and heated kisses. The sex was still great but it was gentler more like a promise they would be together again as opposed to a desperate need for release. Wally bought a huge calendar and began penciling in dates: birthdays, parties, missions, play dates. Artemis had stared at the calendar, at the unspoken promises written in Wally's sloppy cursive in neat little squares. Artemis knew she had to stop this. She had to. Wally wouldn't be able to handle it if this messed up game of family went on much longer – there was consequences to his plans. There was always consequences.

Roy was finally clean nine months after Wally met Lian, which meant he could finally take his daughter back.

Artemis was pretty sure her hand was going to break from the force that Wally was gripping it with as he stood in the kitchen with her watching Lian interact with her father. Artemis could admit she felt a twinge of pain at the possible loss of her niece but Wally was a different story his eyes were glued on the pair and he was muttering under his breath.

"He's doing her hair wrong," he finally said as Roy tugged a little to hard on the mangled ponytail he was trying to create on his daughter's head, "She likes pigtails with pink ribbons."

"Wally."

"What? I'm just saying if he's going to be taking care of Lian he's going to have to know how she likes her hair tied."

"She's almost four she doesn't care how her hair is tied," sighed Artemis exasperated with Wally's behavior.

"Are we even sure he's clean? I mean he could relapse that happens all the time with addicts." His voice was getting dangerously loud as his displeasure grew. Deciding she better stop him before he said something truly irreversible Artemis grimaced pulling him farther into the kitchen.

"Wally, he's her _biological _father."

"So?" he snapped, "Where was he for the last three years? Oh yeah, in a gutter!" Artemis slapped him. Hard.

"Listen to me Kid Moron. Lian is not your daughter. She is not my daughter. She belongs with her father. She deserves to be with her father so long as he is capable of taking care of her. You make it sound like we're handing her over to a criminal. Roy is practically your brother he couldn't harm you let alone his own child. She's kept him sane and drug free. She gave him purpose. So back off."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! You hate Red Arrow!"

"Wally," hissed Artemis, "Grow up. The person in there is not Red Arrow. That's a broken man that deserves your respect and understanding not your ridicule. He deserves to have a family."

"But Lian!" he protested, "She doesn't belong with him! She belongs here where she's safe and loved and -" Artemis cupped his face looked him dead in the eyes, her cool hands soothing his throbbing cheek.

"No she doesn't," she enunciated, "She doesn't." With that her hands dropped and she walked out of the kitchen while Wally ran out the door. She later found the calendar in the trashcan.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Lian left Artemis's dingy, cramped Gotham apartment for a posh cushy home, courtesy of Grandpa Green Arrow, in Star City. Artemis watched Lian fade into the zeta beam. The small girl waved at her enthusiastically until she had disintegrated from view her other hand occupied with clutching her father's much bigger one. She sighed feeling an emptiness consume her that she hadn't felt since her mother died. Roy had given her a weak smile when he had left with Lian even going so far as to thank her for her help and promising her first babysitting rights. In response she had rolled her eyes worried that she may look too elated at the prospect of seeing her niece again.<p>

"Oh brother," she said to no one in particular as she shoved her hands in her pockets and let the toe of her shoe scuff the ground, "I'm pathetic."

"But in a good way," interjected a voice. Artemis whipped around to see Flash leaning on the alley wall a bag of take-out in his hand. "Dinner for two."

"If you expect me to walk through Gotham accompanied by the Flash you better make that dinner for one because I don't feel like being escorted by a guy in a tacky costume." Wally shrugged and was in civilian clothes in split seconds costume tucked away.

"Better."

"You'll do I guess," she sighed a smirk splaying across her face, "Let's go." Wally just grinned easily falling into pace beside her while grabbing her free hand. Looking back Artemis could conclude that it had been a great dinner if there was one thing Wally was good at it was finding good take-out but she had a sneaking suspicion he had actually cooked the meal because really how many restaurants knew she liked to dip her french fries in mayonnaise instead of ketchup and that she preferred her chicken diced instead of sliced in her stir fry. Artemis also knew that during Wally's two week absence she had missed him – not that she'd ever tell the ego driven maniac that. He'd become such a constant presence in her life during the last few months that she had been terrified waking up to the empty spot beside her. So it hadn't been all that surprising when she found herself pressed up against the door in her bedroom, dirty dishes forgotten as Wally ravished her hungrily. So much for responsibility.

"Where's your poster?" asked Wally biting harshly at her shoulder as he stretched the collar of her shirt.

"Gave it to Lian. It was," she gasped as his hands settled firmly on her hips drawing them both closer together, "Her mother's after all."

"Nice," he muttered before he pulled them away from the wall and tossed her on the bed quickly crawling on top of her. Clothes were discarded rapidly as they both tussled for dominance beneath the sheets.

Artemis frowned something was wrong. Wally wasn't acting like he usually would there was a desperation and carnal ferocity to his actions that left her breathless and confused. It wasn't that Wally was predictable she just could read his emotions so well that she knew something was bothering him. But she wasn't left baffled for long as Wally disengaged their mouths for a few seconds to whisper the most harrowing sentence she had ever heard (although clearly in his head he probably thought it was sexy.)

"Let's make a baby." Artemis's eyes dilated as she became keenly aware that his very naked, unprotected body was pressing down upon hers. Before he could do something truly stupid she expertly flipped them straddling his waist and glaring down at him.

"Are you insane?" she stated bluntly, "Because of all the things you have ever said that is the stupidest by far."

"But I thought – "

"No you didn't. You didn't think at all. Use that genius brain you brag about so much for once in your life and think about what you are saying!" she screeched angrily, "A baby! You are twenty-one years old, live with your parents, and are in university. Add superhero to the equation and the fact you have the maturity of a two year old a baby is a recipe for disaster."

"I do not have the maturity of a two year old," groused Wally sourly. He crossed his arms pouting and Artemis was regretting thinking the action was adorable. "Besides we're clearly good parents. Look at Lian."

"Let's be clear you were only around for nine months I've had Lian for barely two years. That is not enough time to figure out if we're even capable of raising a child."

"I love you!" he cried bitterly making his hands into fists, "What is so wrong about wanting to start a family with you! We managed just fine when Lian was around!"

"West, we're not together. Haven't been for three years you can't bring up a child into that kind of relationship."

"Then what the hell have we been doing all this time?" Wally's voice was dangerously low as his smoldering gaze settled on her.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're dating."

"No we're not. You never asked me."

"Asked you? What did you want a letter or something? We've been sleeping together for nine months!" Wally waved his arms frantically trying illustrate his point.

"That's not dating!"

"You were my girlfriend for two years do I actually need to spell out how dating works at this stage in the game."

"That's right Wally I **was **your girlfriend. This...whatever it is since you barged into my apartment nine months ago was never ever clarified as dating!"

"Well excuse me for thinking we had something going on!

"We do!"

"We do!" Both parties were panting as they looked each other but their expressions quickly dissolved from anger to humor as they began laughing heartily.

"God you are so stupid, Baywatch."

"I think the correct phrase is _we are so stupid, Harpy,_" Wally laughed flopping back against the pillows tucking her in his arms, "But I guess I can take most of the credit this time. It was a dumb idea to suggest we have a baby together." She couldn't see his face but she could hear the sadness in his voice. Artemis knew she loved Wally. She had known since New Year's over five years ago that there was no other man she wanted to spend her life with – make plans with, fill up calendars with activities, and share special moments with other than Wally West but she also knew she was bad for him. A carcinogen that would slowly kill him. But screw the consequences her mind screamed at her as she lay there. She loved him. He loved her. They loved each other and that was enough.

"Wally I should have told you when we were dating but I love you."

"Then it's a good thing we're still dating," he remarked.

"I am too tired to have this argument again."

"Yes dear," he mocked kissing her head.

"For the record," yawned Artemis, "When we're older I would like to have a baby with you."

"Shall we set a date?" he teased.

* * *

><p>Years later Wally would remind her of that conversation while he held their son tenderly in his arms. Artemis would never ever tell him but she had kept every single calendar that they had lovingly filled in together since Lian had brought them back together, because really having plans wasn't so bad especially when you had someone to share them with.<p> 


	7. Keeping the Children Safe

Hi everyone! Wow updates two days in a row...this is crazy. Oh my goodness Salvage was the best episode ever. I just can't...I have too many feels. Although I honestly think the episode was so well done with Spitfire that when I finally stop grinning like an idiot I'll have to think of a way to write a piece about the episode but till then more older spitfire. This time Wally's perspective – much deeper the pieces I usually write about him too.

Well I was amazed with the number of reviews I received for last chapter so I think I will be writing more interactions between our favorite couple and the adorable Lian. You all are so supportive and I just can't thank you enough. You guys pay me way too many compliments and it's just so overwhelming. But let's thank the reviewers for taking their time to review.

**emmaseasshore: **Thank you for the kind review!

**Samian: **As always it is a pleasure to hear from you. I hope your exams are going well. I will try to make some one-shots about the other characters but I always have challenges getting into the head of other characters. Feel free to message me anytime we have such exciting conversations.

**Melissa Black13: **Thank you for the review. I know it's challenging to write them but they really bring a smile to my face.

**SusurroSilencioso27: **Thank you! I'm so glad you like how I wrote the characters!

**IronicVeghead: **I know he's so adorable.

**j9162: **Do not wait any longer. The next chapter has arrived.

**honeylove90: **Smiles, thanks for the review.

**PikaGirl-AAML: **I will be using one of your prompts in the next one shot thank you for your patience. Your prompts are amazing and insightful and I can't wait to write them. Thank you for your support and all the compliments.

**Keepmovingforward2: **Thank you for the review! Got to love Lian and her cuteness.

**fixati0ns: **That's a huge a compliment! Favorite author wow! Just blushing.

**rogue42197: **Wow you reviewed all the chapters in one sitting. Thank you for the reviews!

**Hooloovooshift-Speedster: **Mmmm chocolate frosting in a freezer nothing sweeter. Thank you for your kind review!

**My Own Mayday Parade: **I can't believe I beat out a warm shower after a horrible day that is like the ultimate compliment. Thank you so much! I'm blushing! And it's a huge compliment for you say I write the best mature spitfire that is really something to aspire to.

**Lady Imara: **Thank you for the review!

**emeralds and topaz: **Thank you. It wasn't entirely perfect but you made my day with your review!

**randommonkeyz998: **Germany was okay but lots of work for the conference. Huge conference, articles to write, and lots of information to collect but overall a fantastic trip. I love season two (now that I've seen Salvage is anything more perfect than that spitfire moment?) I agree Linda just does not belong in the universe of Young Justice long live spitfire! :)

**ColossalRay: **I know I found the error later. Feel free to point out all of my mistakes I need to learn from them :). I'm glad you enjoyed the one shot.

**Irenerb: **Thank you so much!

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping the Children Safe<strong>

* * *

><p>When Wally had first gotten his powers (after blowing himself up) he had never considered how his parents felt about the situation. Sure, they had been furious and livid, they had grounded him for a year and practically confiscated every form of technology he owned that postdated the book. The most dangerous chemical substance he was allowed to handle was soap. But as he had laid in that hospital bed bandaged and broken while they yelled at him and his mother cried all Wally could think about was a) the fact he was alive and b) that he might just get superspeed like Uncle Barry and that childish joy outweighed any of the consequences or repercussions of his actions because he was going to quite possibly be a superhero.<p>

Wally in that utter state of bliss had failed to notice the terrified worry in his mother's eyes, the downcast look on his father's face, and the utter look of horror that situated itself in Barry's irises (and never really left.) Iris was nothing but supportive but tense and flustered as she hovered outside the hospital room hands interlocked with Barry's. But Wally didn't notice any of these things because he was so utterly fixated on being like the Flash.

In his naivety Wally couldn't understand why his parents had banned his Uncle from seeing him for over six months and why his Uncle didn't protest. He also couldn't comprehend why it took so long for Barry to agree to let Wally be his sidekick – he began helping him control his powers over a year before he was able to don the Kid Flash suit and that was only after great persistence and pestering on Wally's part. Wally was impatient and hard headed and just wanted to be part of the action so desperately that none of these occurrences registered with him – at least not until the same thing happened to him.

Wally had been unbelievingly disappointed when his son did not have superspeed. The fact of the matter was that although he and Artemis were _retired _from heroing and were only called in for the occasional apocalypse, Wally had always wanted to have his son take up the Kid Flash mantle – not that Bart was doing a horrible job as Impulse but it was his lineage too and he wanted someone with his blood to wear the yellow and red uniform. Then there was all the training exercises he had devised in his head, the fortified play pen he had built, and the Flash jumper he had bought for the little tyke. His imagination had dabbled just a little too far. It was a hard thing to swallow when it was discovered that his son was not a meta-human.

Artemis would never voice it but he knew she loved that their son was _normal _albeit trained in all forms of martial arts but otherwise relatively normal. He didn't hate her for being relieved. He understood that his wife wanted a normal life for their child, one which she had never been privileged to.

But for once he understood how his must have father felt.

There was nothing more devastating to his self-esteem than the fact that his own son idolized his second uncle more than his own father. It wasn't that his son didn't love him but there was something a bit disarming about coming home to see your own flesh and blood excitedly pointing at the TV screen screaming that _The Flash _had saved the day again instead of rushing into your arms to give you a hug. Sure, the exuberant child knew he had superspeed and had once been a hero but that wasn't the same as being a hero in present time.

Wally wondered somedays if this was how his father had felt all those years ago when Wally had to own ever piece of Flash merchandise he could get his hands on – it was like competing with a jock when you were the class nerd and he knew how that battle ended.

Artemis was surprisingly understanding, she had always had a knack for sensing when he was unhappy, but that wasn't enough to alleviate the fact that he was competing with his uncle for his own son's affections. God he regretted so many things – how had his father been so understanding playing second fiddle to a superhero? He eventually got up the courage to ask him at one of the impromptu family gatherings.

_"I didn't love you more than Barry."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I may have wanted to be the Flash but you were always my dad."_

_ "I know that, Wallace," laughed Rudolph his smile not quite reaching his eyes, "But he was **your **hero." Wally hadn't been able to swallow that lump for the rest of the evening._

It had been stupid nostalgia that had caused him to pull out the old notes about the _Flash _experiment. He'd just been thumbing through the sticky, scribbled loose leaf papers and maybe somehow he had gotten distracted by something – but he should have known that this would happen. This was **his **son after all – if he really wanted something nothing would stop him.

When Wally had gotten the phone call that his house was on fire and his son had duplicated the Flash experiment he had gripped the steering wheel so tight he was scared his knuckles would burst out from his skin and he wanted nothing more than to ditch his car and run home. Why did there have to be traffic when he could break the sound barrier in his sneakers? When he'd finally pulled up in front of his smoking house he saw that Artemis stood in the driveway the palm of her hand pressed so hard against her mouth that he was worried she would suffocate, her other hand was fisted into her arm nails digging into the fabric of her jacket as she stared at the house and the gurney the paramedics were pulling from it. His hand didn't even make it to her shoulder before she exploded screeching at him in a mixture of Vietnamese and English,

"You fucking idiot. Don't touch me!" He was about to retort that she leaves her arrows and bow around all the time and, true, it's not the same as dangerous chemicals and lab notes on how to blow yourself up but everything is relative. However, her scathing glare shut him up because this isn't the place to be arguing about who has the more dangerous superhero equipment.

That's when he saw her. His mom. Who had consequently been babysitting when the house had blown up. It's the look in her eyes that threw him. She was sitting on the steps of the ambulance arms around herself just staring at the house biting her lip so hard he swore it would bleed. When he approached her Mary's eyes turned to him seeing but not really and she muttered,

_"Not again._" He couldn't move. He was paralyzed on the spot, even after Artemis and Mary have piled into the ambulance to accompany his son to the hospital Artemis made a point to sneer at him,

"He can walk." Wally wondered what it would take for Artemis to forgive him.

* * *

><p>He stared at the blanket his eight-year-old son was under. He was terrified. He knew the statistics. Only 15% chance of survival from the Flash experiment and if he believed in God he'd be praying to him for saving his son's life because what were the odds that there would be three successful Flash experiments performed by inept scientists (children) with unstable chemicals.<p>

Artemis is standing beside the bed composed of hard worry lines that etch themselves around the corners of her eyes and a statuesque frown. She'll never tell him but she's shaken and hurting. She had placed a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder as the woman looked forlornly at her only grandson. Barry had shown up soon after and hovered around the door apprehensively until Wally sighed and went out into the hallway.

"Outside," Wally stated stuffing his hands in his pockets. Barry nodded following silently until they're both sitting on a bench outside the hospital.

"How?"

"I left the notes out in the open. I was so stupid! I should have known this would happen!" His Uncle gently patted his shoulder.

"Boys will be boys, Wally."

"Did you see the way they looked at me? They're never going to forgive me," he sighed placing his head in his hands, "Artemis is going to kill me."

"They'll forgive you," stated Barry, "All you can give them is time." Wally paused to consider this. He'd never thought about what him becoming a speedester had meant for Uncle Barry either.

All of a sudden he was assaulted with the memory of Barry's shock when he had been informed that Wally had duplicated the experiment and he could remember not seeing his Uncle for a long time despite his persistent nattering for him to visit.

"You weren't allowed to see me," he questioned, "Were you?"

"No. It took a very longtime for your parents to even let me in the house again. The feeling of fear never really goes away." Wally focused on his hands willing the nightmare to end.

"I'm not sure I wanted to be there either," confessed Barry, "It was too much. You were so young to have that weight placed upon your shoulders." Wally's eyes were trained on the ground as he considered this. He was selfish. He only did the things he wanted.

"Now I've done it do my own son," he snipped bitterly.

Barry laughed, "You didn't hand him the chemicals did you?"

"No but I might have well have! I knew how much," his voice petered off, "How much he wanted to be like you."

"Like father like son." Wally grimaced. "He'll have to start training," stated Barry, "If he gets speed." Wally nodded mutely,

"When do you want to start?"

"Me?" exclaimed Barry then his voice took on a hint of humor, "I've already got one of my own. Isn't it sort of your job as a father to train him?"

"But," he protested wildly, "I'm not a hero!" Barry just raised an eyebrow and smiled at him wisely.

"Wally the most heroic thing you've ever done is give up your mantle to be with your family. Your son may not get it now but he will." Wally frowned not saying anything as Barry stood up to return to the hospital, "Just calm down Kid everything will be okay."

His son had been thrilled when his powers kicked in – not so thrilled with his teacher constantly asking why the Flash couldn't train him.

_"But dad," whined the boy, "You're retired."_

_ "Not so retired that I can't teach you some epic moves," stated Wally, "Besides I still help the Justice League out."_

_ "That's not fair!" the child protested._

_ "Listen to me," sighed Wally kneeling down beside his son, "Not everything is fair. That's just the way it is. I may not be a hero anymore but I have a lot of experience and skills to teach you. You better listen too because I say when you're ready for the big time." The disgruntled groan was enough to know that something of what he had said had penetrated his son's thick skull._

* * *

><p>It took three months for the house to be back in livable condition and during that time not only did he have to stay with his very worried, overprotective parents who thought their grandson should be tied down he also had to contend with a pissed off Artemis. Those three months was the longest he had ever gone without her support, body, and voice since he was sixteen and it hurt. True, she still talked to him and she didn't leave the room when he sat down but it was with a frigid civility that she tolerated him and Wally had never felt so alone. So when they had moved back in and Artemis had invited him into their bedroom he was more than willing to oblige.<p>

"Baywatch we have to talk."

"I know. I screwed up Artemis. I know that it's my fault our son is now racing around the world fighting psychotic killers and I'm sorry!"

"I'm pregnant." Wally just gaped at her stunned for a good minute and half before he managed to squeak,

"What?"

"God," she shook her head, "Why do I have to love an impossible moron like you? You know I'm _pregnant, _with child, eating for two?"

"But how? We haven't had sex since before the house exploded."

"I'm a little over three months pregnant, Kid Dumb."

"Wow looking good," he blurted because really if he couldn't tell when she was already entering her second trimester than there was a very good chance nobody else knew.

"Wally you have to start acting responsible."

"Responsible," sputtered Wally indignantly, "I am responsible! I agree that I left the notes out accidentally but it's not like I told him to recreate the experiment! And you are no better," he pointed an accusatory finger at her, "You leave your arrows and bow out after training all the time!"

"But I'm not stupid enough to leave them unattended!"

"I can't believe you! The first night we're back together and you're already at my throat!" Artemis stormed across the room gripping his forearms harshly and glaring into his eyes,

"He almost died Wally. That's a big deal and I'm not okay with that. You left the notes out and you have the chemicals in the house for work but I won't be able to handle it if my children are ever put at risk again." Artemis looked like she was about to cry and like usual Wally had no idea what to do. Tentatively he reached out and rested a palm against her stomach imagining the life growing inside there.

"I messed up."

"You did," she stated firmly before her voice gentled. "I know you wanted him to be a speedester."

"Not like this."

"I know," she paused staring at a stain on his shirt, "I know he'll be okay because you'll teach him everything. Just don't overdo it."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he joked.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," she riposted as she pulled him into a hug. Wally hummed appreciatively tightening his hold on Artemis's waist.

"Artemis I promise I won't let anything happen to our children." Artemis sighed pulling away slowly – her fingers tips gently trailing over his arm she wove their fingers together and she tugged him back toward the bed.

"You can't make that kind of promise, Wally, it's not possible to protect them all the time." They both lay down and Artemis curled into his side and both parties breathed out in contentment after being apart for so long.

"I'll put a padlock on the cabinet with the chemicals."

"Good," she yawned.

"I'll train him to the best damn speedester on the planet."

"Wouldn't expect any less Baywatch."

"I'll be the best father in the history of the world."

"Sure," she snorted sleepily, "How about you just try for just kick-ass dad?"

"He doesn't think I'm a hero," his voice quivered. But she abruptly smacked him – eyes closed.

"Wally, he'll figure it out eventually. He's just slow on the uptake; like you. But in the meantime," she cracked on eye open, "You're my hero and," she placed his hands on her abdomen, "you're this little guy's hero. Now go to sleep."

"Really I'm your hero Arty," he crooned.

"Would you like to be reacquainted with the couch, Wall-man?" Wally just smiled pulling his wife closer and decided there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. :)<br>_


	8. Keeping Your Picture With Me

Well, well two updates in one day. I am seriously going to drive myself insane. But I just started writing this and couldn't stop. This is another jealous Wally story I know there's a fan who wanted a jealous Artemis story it is on my list of prompts so please bear with me. Inspiration comes and goes for me recently. This story is a little more light hearted and could have taken place between episode 15 and 16 in season 1. I'll just give a big shout out to PikaGirl-AAML for the prompt.

_**PikaGirl-AAML Prompt:** Wally finds the photo Dick took during Artemis' first day at Gotham Academy, and he is a bit jealous (because Artemis dislikes cameras and they do not have a picture together yet)._

Although I did kind of tweak it. I hope you don't mind.

Now let me give a warm thank you to all the other people who reviewed.

**Hockeygirl28: **I will add your prompt to the list. Yes a first date with worried guardians would probably be a big pain for the loveable duo. Thanks for the review.

**j9162: **Thank you so much!

**Keepmovingforward2: **Sometimes Wally just needs to spend time away from Artemis so he can truly appreciate her. : )

**IronicVeghead: **Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me smile.

**Green Adventurer: **Thanks!

**ToxiNeena: **Thank you so much for complimenting my characterization. I really appreciate it.

**Randommonkeyz998: **Ohhh, the floor his old friend. I mean I honestly believe that if Wally was the face Artemis it would be like his fight against Black Canary over real quick and him just lying there.

**My Own Mayday Parade: **I have to say I very rarely know where my ideas come from. I'm literally walking I see something – I think in this case a newspaper saying with the title _Disaster _and all of a sudden a story just pops into my head and then I have to write because I feel like its an untold chapter of the Wally West legacy. Thank you for the review.

**Samian: **Wow applause. I'm blushing. Honestly and truly you pay me so many compliments. I hope your exams are going well.

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**fixati0ns: **Oh thank you so much. Not sure how I feel about this chapter but I felt the urge to write it.

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Your Picture With Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally gaped at the cell phone screen in disbelief before swallowing thickly and let his eyes stray to it again before he abruptly hurled it onto his best friend's bed.<p>

Dick. Dick had a picture of Artemis. It wasn't just any picture either. It was a picture of her in her school uniform, which made her look like something out of one of his more illustrious fantasies. Honestly, it was just a few inches too long and two dirty words away from criminal. But that wasn't what irked him about the picture it was who was in the picture with her. Dick. Dick had his arm wrapped around Artemis. Around **his **Artemis. Okay, maybe not his but still the little troll had casually slung one of his arms over the blonde's shoulders pulling her against him as he clearly stood on tiptoe so he could be in the picture with her. Wally all but growled at the moment captured in time.

Wally had been playing _Angry Birds_ while he was waiting for Boy Wonder to return from raiding the Wayne Mansion's pantry at least until he got bored and decided to flip through Robin's photos. He had been expecting a laugh out loud moment when he had seen the title _we'll laugh about this someday _while he had been perusing Robin's iPhone -he had assumed that it would be some embarrassing picture of him and his best friend playing pranks on the Justice League or at its worse an embarrassing picture of him stuffing his face. He would have probably even had accepted it being perverted pictures of girls in the locker room at Robin's school, because if anyone could sneak a peek into those steamy hallowed halls Dick could. But never in a million years would the redhead have guessed it was his best friend cozying up beside...Wally rubbed his face in frustration. It was completely sick to have a crush on of all people Artemis. It was so, so, so wrong to have feelings towards Red Arrow's replacement - it was even wronger to have urges.

But he could feel them settle like lead in the pit of his stomach every time she walked by; her hair cascading behind her like a golden cape holding the nefarious scent of jasmine and pine trees and nature. He could feel them twisting and turning when she delivered a particularly harsh kick to anyone in combat sending them sprawling out on the ground as she hovered above them like a victorious Amazon eyes steely yet shimmering. Oh Einstein, those urges coiled tightly whenever she wasn't wearing her jacket and she was simply in a midriff tank top and some shorts stretching her body out in the middle of the Cave's living room. When she did that he was forced to go for an extra long run across America to calm his racing heartbeat while he cursed Kent Nelson for subliminally instilling such ludicrous thoughts into his head. He didn't want a spitfire. He wanted sweet, simple, and caring.

However, his body clearly did not want to cooperate with his mind when there was anything concerned with the team's bewitching archer.

Whenever Wally was faced with something he couldn't explain or was just plain irrational, like his attraction towards the harpy, he got angry. He got belligerent. He got snarky. He **was **a jerk towards whatever the source of his confusion was. Which was why Artemis couldn't even tolerate him now.

He had accepted the fact that there was no second chances to their relationship. That little bout in the desert had taught him two things. One, Artemis was actually pretty cool and likable and, two, she downright hated his guts judging by the alarming speed at which she had let go of his hand once she was reminded how much she utterly loathed him. But he knew that so long as he continued to irritate her he would remain forefront in her mind. It was petty. It was childish but it seemed like his only alternative at least until he discovered that his best friend was trying to garner Artemis's affections as his alter-ego. _Although, _he thought bitterly, _I might be over-exaggerating. He does seem pretty hung up on Zatanna. _But jealously had a way of making Wally ignore common sense as he clenched and unclenched his hands, stewing.

"Alright Wall-man I've got five bags of chips, two tubs of Rocky Road ice cream, three boxes of Oreos, and a whole gallon of Sprite but none of that is going to stop me from creaming you in Halo." He dumped the desired confections on the floor glancing toward the shockingly silent speedester. "Hey Wally, what's up with -"

"You and Artemis go to the same school." Dick raised an eyebrow at the unexpected declaration and his friend's considerably perturbed state.

"Batman's idea," he replied easily shrugging, "Good for her too. Opens a lot of doors."

"Do you," Wally paused to lick his lips and stared hard at the floor, "hang out?"

"With Artemis? Sometimes. She's pretty cool but she's kind of outside my social circle. I'm just supposed to watch out for her." Robin eyed him suspiciously noticing a nervous tick in Wally's jaw but before Robin could verbalize any of his questions Wally sprung up from the chair he was sitting in and headed for the door.

"I just remembered I have to go home for dinner."

"No you don't. You phoned your mom an hour ago and said you were sleeping over."

"How did you know that?" sputtered Wally he was sure that he had made the phone call in the bathroom.

"The walls have ears," replied Robin mysteriously as if that made it totally okay for there to be microphones in the bathroom of the mansion.

"It's dinner with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. Got to talk tactics with the Flash. Gotta go, bye." With that he has whizzed out of the room leaving Dick standing there a quickly growing smirk on his face. Wally hated talking tactics.

"_Oh we'll laugh about this someday," _he sung retrieving his cell phone from the bed, "Wait till Zatanna hears about this."

Whenever Wally had girl trouble which was never, not because he never had a girl to have trouble over but because he was Kid freaking Flash babe magnetic and charmer, he went to talk to his Aunt Iris. His parents just did not have the tact for these kinds of conversations usually reverting to their own metaphors and eventually ending up at the _birds and the bees_ conversation.

"Hello Wally," said Iris when she opened the door after his persistent banging, "I wasn't expecting you. What's up?" After explaining his problem in vivid detail to his Aunt, in-between mouthfuls of popcorn (Iris always had snacks on hand for obvious reasons), he waited patiently for his aunt to instill him with untold wisdom about the opposite sex.

"Have you ever tried just talking to her, Wally?" asked Iris amused at the befuddled boy before her.

"Huh?"

"You know. Not teasing her. Not insulting her. Just talking to her." Wally frowned he wasn't sure he could talk to Artemis. They were barely civil to each other now what could _just _talking possibly fix?

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good boy," laughed Iris, "Now would you like some pointers on how to talk to girls."

"I can talk to girls just fine," Wally bristled.

"No, Wally, you can't. Let's start with simply saying hi."

* * *

><p>"Hi." He'd been sitting at home just minding his own business when he happened to glance at the clock and arbitrarily think that Gotham Academy would finish class soon.<p>

The school where his best friend and _Artemis _went.

Dick and Artemis. Artemis and Dick. Nope those two names didn't fit together, now Wally and Artemis that had a ring to it. Wally had desperately shook his head trying to dispel that thought. Newton, since the minute he had admitted to having a maybe-sort-of-crush on Artemis he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. Dick and Artemis were together at school right **now**. Wally was pretty sure his mother had never seen him run so fast if her curses that he had left skid marks on the floor were any indication.

So there he had stood inside Gotham Academy, school for pretentious snobs, for a good ten minutes anxiously watching the crowd of people trying to spot a splash of long blonde hair in the mob and when he had he had sped over and grabbed her elbow yanking her back towards him so he could mutter out that rather dubious greeting.

"Wally," squeaked Artemis but as usual her confusion was short lived as it quickly transformed into anger, "Wally! What are you doing at my school!"

"I don't know...I thought I'd hold your books or something? Nobody prepared me for this."

"Prepared...what the hell are you talking abo-" But before Artemis could finish her sentence a short boy with slicked back black hair appeared behind her appraising the unexpected guest.

"Hi I'm Richard Grayson and you are?" he said offering Wally his hand and winning smirk. Wally had to strongly resist the urge to roll his eyes or punch him.

"Leaving," snapped Artemis shoving Wally away from her eyes scanning the crowded courtyard as if worried someone would associate him with her.

"Hey I'm trying to be nice!"

"It's creepy. Go home."

"I just ran all the way here -" Artemis swiftly clamped a hand over his mouth pulling him by his collar toward her so she could hiss under her breath,

"Good going genius, do you want to give away your secret identity?" It was amazing how ironic this situation was given their present company.

"Oh I get it," said the boy he usually called his friend, "He's your boyfriend." Both parties blanched at the statement and Artemis yanked her hand away quickly and shoved the slightly dazed, blushing Wally back.

"No he is not!"

"No she is not!"

"Sure, sure. There's Alfred got to go. Play nice guys!"

"Hey get back here, Dick! You've completely misunderstood you little troll! Dick!"

"Wow you seem pretty cozy with the heir to an empire."

"Can it Baywatch. Is there a mission or have you temporarily lost your mind because those are the only two reasons that justify you being here."

"No," he scuffed his shoe against the ground trying to figure out what he was doing here himself, what had drove him to perpetrate this insane act. Oh yeah, jealously. Looking up he realized that the spot that Artemis had been occupying was vacant and that she was quickly walking away from him.

"Hey! Wait Artemis!" he yelled chasing after her till they were walking side-by-side, "I want to talk to you."

"About?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh," his Aunt had not prepared him for this. In fact he realized grimly he hadn't really listened to his Aunt at all (there had been a plentiful supply of snacks to distract him.) The only thing he remembered was his Aunt stressing to start small, and take the initiative. If he didn't do anything nothing would move forward, or so she had lectured.

"I'm going home," she snapped angrily, "And I swear if you follow me West I will cut off the protruding parts of your body!"

"Honest Arty I just want to talk. Try to patch things up between us, you know?" he floundered.

"That's nice Wally. If I believed that load of crap I have a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you."

"I'm being sincere here!" he really didn't want to come off needy but he was fairly certain that he sounded like he was pleading with her. Artemis glared at him evenly.

"Go get milkshakes."

"What?"

"Look Kid Moron, I'm tired and hungry and if you want to have some sort of deep conversation with me I'm going to need some sort of sugar to keep me awake through your little apology."

"Who says I'm apologizing?" he scoffed, "You're partially to blame for this too. You insulted me first." Artemis placed her hands on her hips eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Is that so?"

Wally paused and decided it might be better to swallow his next words, "That was wrong wasn't it?"

"I don't know depends on how quickly you can get me that milkshake." Wally just shook his head, honestly, she was a spitfire. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"How about we walk there and I buy?"

"Oh chivalry how quaint." She turned and began walking away as Wally followed easily. "I'm going to find the most expensive milkshake ever."

"Evil woman," joked Wally knowing she wasn't serious or at least hoping she wasn't serious.

"For the record I like the banter."

"Huh?"

"The banter. You know that thing that you do with your lips where everything comes out rude or condescending. I like it. Especially because you're so bad at it."

"Are you saying you like my mouth?" he said waggling his eyebrows and leering at her. She playfully shoved him by knocking their shoulders together.

"I'm just saying if this apology thing works out I still expect you to challenge me intellectually. Well try to challenge me anyways." Wally merely rolled his eyes.

It was a start. Maybe they could be friends or maybe something even more if they both tried a little harder.

_**Epilogue**_

"Iwanttoaskyoutothedance?" he blurted out quickly as he fidgeted before her in the middle of the Cave's living room desperately trying to hold onto his sanity. It was the annual New Year's dance at his high school and even though he and Artemis had barely talked about the kiss on the Watch Tower less than five days ago Wally still considered them to be sort of a couple and couples went to dances. Artemis quirked an eyebrow carefully deciphering his garbled message until she was able to separate his words into an understandable sentence.

"A dance?" she asked carefully hoping for clarification. She looked up at him from the couch steel colored eyes peeking at him from beneath lush eyelashes as she paused in painting her fingernails neon green. Behind his back Wally gripped the flyer more tightly slightly crumpling the edges. He nodded morosely eyes glued to the ground. Why was he doing this to himself? Sure he and Artemis had been getting along and kissing but asking her out to a social event - that was just stupid. Wally nodded numbly.

"I'll go," she responded resolutely but if it wasn't for months of patience and perseverance of trying to get to know her he wouldn't have seen the hidden smile that settled on her face and the way her eyes glimmered just a bit brighter confirming that she was actually flattered that he'd asked her and very, very happy.

"You'll what?" Wally blinked at her flabbergasted.

"I'll go. Now hand me the flyer behind your back and - M'gann and Robin quit making kissy faces I can see you!" She pointed her nail polish brush at them threateningly. Wally turned bright red. He had just asked Artemis out in Mount Justice - he had just completely embarrassed himself in front of the biggest troll on the face of the planet. His life was over.

* * *

><p>Wally and Artemis did go to the dance and they did have a good time. It wasn't until they had been dating for nine months that Wally stumbled across the photo on Dick's phone. Again. He had stared at the photo for a good fifteen minutes and wondered why it had bothered him so much before while simultaneously thanking it for kick-starting his relationship with Artemis. But then he realized to both to his shock and horror that he had no pictures of him and the archer together. Artemis avoided cameras religiously but even her stunned face in the photo still looked enchanting. Dick had still one-upped him.<p>

_"DICK!"_

* * *

><p><em>Please review. : ) <em>

I have posted a preview of the next chapter of **Keeping Up **on (drum roll) tumblr (**originalovp**). Yes I now have tumblr so that I can post previews and drabbles and fics that I don't want to post on so feel free to go there and read it. Unfortunately, I'm feeling in an angsty mood so be warned a one-shot I have planned for Friday before the new episode will not be all happy.

This will be interesting because as most of you can tell by now I'm not terribly social and rather clinical in personality although I do love talking to the people who continuously PM me. So we'll see how this works. I really hope it doesn't backfire.


	9. Keeping You From Harm

Well here it is the promised chapter before tomorrow's show. OVER A HUNDRED POSTS! Thank you so much!

Oh my god! Bart is on Young Justice! Please let there be Spitfire! I mean Greg really does owe us that much. I am so psyched for tomorrow's episode. Well let's keep this brief because I think after this chapter a lot of people are going to be really angry at me. But I have been in an angsty mood and the best way to get over that is to write. So in advance apologies. Thank you to everyone who started following me on tumblr by the way - that was completely unexpected but appreciated.

**overlyobsessedgirlfangirl: **Wow that is such a nice thing to say! Yes jealous Wally does make for good material but it has been requested that I write jealous Artemis too. I don't know when I'll get to it but I will definitely try. Thanks for the review.

**Samian: **Thanks yes that was the light heartened one for the week this is the darker more angsty one - with a little bit of fluff to help reduce the pain. I have to say spitfire is like a drug it just makes my day when I read a good story about them. Thanks for the continuous compliments and support.

**ShipperBody: **A yes it really does sound better as Artemis and Wally. I will repeat that mantra in my head because it brings I smile to my face after writing this. Thanks for the review!

**randommonkeyz998: **Sorry no art ...which is ironic because at my job I spend hours correcting digital artwork - so maybe that's why I avoid doing it in my free time at all costs. Although I will let you in on a little secret I do a bit of painting and maybe sometime I'll post what I paint. But like everything about me - my type of painting is not the conventional kind. ;) Thank you for the review.

**Green Adventurer: **Thank you so much! Tell me where I'm missing the quotation mark and I'll correct it. Gosh you have no idea how many times I read over my work looking for mistakes. Sighs.

**ColossalRay: **Thank you so much for the review! Jealous Wally really is the best.

**TheDorkKnight: **Oh my goodness blushing. Thank you for the compliments huge thanks! I'm actually not sure if I can stop writing now tumblr means people know where I dwell and can stalk me... but hey the more reminders to write the more I'll write. :)

**annagray: **Thank you! I work really hard on their banter and I'm never satisfied with it. But I guess if I was deluded enough to think I captured it well then I wouldn't have anything to work towards. Thanks for the review!

**SpitfireChick: **Artemis would argue that her name should go first but I suppose Wally would just assume he knows best. Thanks for the great review and follow on tumblr (at least I hope that was you).

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the follow! I'm glad you enjoyed it although you might not enjoy this one. Just a warning.

**IronicVeghead: **I'm not sure how original it was - given that jealous Wally is a pretty popular plot but thanks for the compliment and review all the same it's always nice to hear from you. Also thanks for the follow on tumblr.

**Keepmovingforward2: **No you're awesome you fantastic reviewer you!

**My Own Mayday Parade: **Feel free to email me. I have a couple of chats going with different reviewers it's actually a lot of fun to talk to people and discuss stuff. You know the hair thing I'm not quite sure about if I had to put my finger on it - it was most like brella (satellites on parade) in her M story called Nuit Blanche (I think). I mean the forest scent was the one being used by me and JustJanelle in the nose knows so I kind have just adopted it. I know some other authors who use green apple as her scent and jasmine or spices. Who knows? I guess it might have come the most prevalent because it appears to make the most sense in a complicated that's the only thing I think she would smell like sort of way. I guess that would be a question to pose on the Ask Greg Blog. :) As usual thanks for the review!

**Gimpyslair: **Yes have to love the irony between Dick and Wally. Dick is the absolute top troll. He'll do anything to get under Wally's skin and push those two together. At least in my opinion. Perfect you give me way too much credit I'm just glad you liked it and I appreciate you taking the time to review! Thanks! (By the way I love your YJ comic strips and drawings for YJ in general - they're totally wicked those just really make my day!)

**j9162: **I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. Thanks for the encouragement for this chapter but I'm not sure how much you'll actually like it... it's not a happy one. But I love your reviews so please keep them coming!

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

__Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters.__

_**Warning:** Character deaths and lots of angst. Apologies in advance._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping You From Harm<strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis was disturbed to wake up cold and alone. She knew Wally was an early riser but he usually stayed in bed holding her close fingers feathering over her skin until her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with his lazy smile and mirthful green eyes but this morning she woke up cold and alone to a startling quiet bedroom – because if Wally had decided to get up early he was about as quiet as a water buffalo when he was stumbling around their room in the dark.<p>

But as quickly as the question about where her boyfriend of five years had gone arose it was answered by a blast of freezing air meeting her back as his warm body slid in the bed bedside her. His arms wrapped tightly around her torso before he buried his head in her shoulder. Artemis eyes widened as she felt water dribble and pool against her skin. Wally was crying.

Quickly spinning around in his arms she gently cupped his face bringing his red-bloodshot eyes to level with hers, "Wally what's wrong?"

He gurgled and blubbered and managed to make a few grunts of different consonants.

"Could you try again?" she asked seriously, "Possibly in English or Vietnamese? God knows you could use the practice." Wally gave her a faint watery smile at their little inside joke but let out a horrible sob as he pressed Artemis even closer to his shaking body.

"_He's gone._" Artemis inhaled sharply at that statement, feeling her own salty tears spring to the corners of her eyes. Even though Wally had not given the identity of the person she knew immediately who he was talking about. Sliding her hands from his face she placed them against his shoulders her fingers pressing against his erratic pulse point as she pulled him towards her.

"Wally..."

"Just," he choked, "Give me a minute. I...I...I have to -"

"Shhh, Wally," she admonished, "Cry." They both cried. Wally's tears soaking through her tank top, hers staining his shirt. She had no idea how long they cried it could have been minutes or hours. Wally's hands ran along her sides as he actually tried to comfort her despite his grief.

"Wally," she murmured, "I hate saying it because they're such hollow words but I'm sorry for your loss."

"They sound sincere coming from you babe," he choked throat raw from emotion. The pads of his fingers were pressed firmly against her as if assuring him that she was still there too.

"We'll stay with my parents." Artemis nodded. She would have preferred to stay with Iris, Wally's parents had never warmed up the fact that he was in a committed relationship with someone who had a criminal record and was trained as an assassin. She could understand their concern – even if Wally was a speedster she knew how to kill him at least ten different ways. But staying with Iris was kind of out of the question since the distraught woman was most likely staying with her sister anyway. Artemis briefly let her mind wander to the vivacious redhead; if Wally was this bad she could only shudder at how hard the news had hit her.

"Which would you rather do pack the bag or tell the school?" questioned Artemis softly.

"I'll pack," he managed to say, "I don't think I can look Professor Tang in the eye and tell him to give me another extension for my Vietnamese essay."

"Fine, but Wally if you pull a stunt like last time and only pack me underwear for the trip to your parents' house you're sleeping on the couch." There was no way she could or would threaten Wally's life in his delicate condition but he could barely manage to laugh as another wave of tears sprung to his eyes and she was once again smashed against his body.

"You're not leaving too, are you Spitfire?" he asked reverently. "Spitfires always tend to leave." She wasn't sure where that nonsense was coming from but she shook her head anyway instead of reprimanding him for being silly.

"I'm not going anywhere Wally. No where." By now Buster, their dog, had managed to shove his masters' bedroom door open and proceeded to skirt around the bed and stare at the crying pair with doleful eyes his chin settled on the edge of the mattress staring at the pair worriedly.

"What are we going to do with Buster?" groaned Wally as he rubbed at his face desperate to dispel the tears that didn't seem to want to end, "My mom hates dogs."

"We'll think of something, okay?"

"Okay," murmured Wally his words slurring as exhaustion and stress caught up with him and he fell into a restless sleep, "I'd be lost without you, babe."

Even in his sleep he didn't stop crying.

* * *

><p>The funeral was worse. The thing is when a speedester becomes one with the speed force it doesn't really leave much behind to mourn or to bury. So Iris was wailing over an empty casket whispering over and over that he was going to be a father as the Justice League stood off to the side quietly murmuring condolences to the inconsolable, grieving widow. Wally hadn't let go of her hand since they arrived at his parents' house – he was gripping it so tightly she was worried her fingers would break but she made no move to loosen his grip. He needed her right now. But it wasn't long before Batman stepped forward to make the obvious statement that everyone had been so fervently trying to avoid,<p>

"You need to take up his mantle." Wally's head shot up.

"Huh?" Wally's first reaction to the statement was confusion and Artemis can understand this. It's not unexpected to her she's always been levelheaded in crisis situations. She knows the Justice League needed a speedester just as badly as Central City needed a hero. Although even if Wally was feigning innocence now she was pretty sure the gravity of the situation and his elevation occurred to him back in the apartment after he'd been first told the news of his uncle's passing – she was also pretty sure that the reason she had cried so much was because they both knew what Barry's death meant. It meant no more late night _study_ sessions, no more strolls through the park, no more laid back lifestyle. Period. Wally was coming out of retirement whether he wanted to or not.

Of course Wally's second reaction was anger, even if it was his best friend who was nodding in agreement with his mentor. "My uncle just **died. **And you people are already trying to replace him." He hissed under his breath so as not to disturb the receiving line.

"We're thinking ahead."

"He hasn't even been dead for forty-eight hours!" The grip on her hand got unbearably tight as righteous fury coursed through her boyfriend; reverberating along his fingers.

"Wally you always said you were planning on coming out of retirement," quipped Nightwing as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

"Not now and not like this!"

"Artemis can un-retire too. It'll be just like old times. Old team. Everything."

"Nothing will be like old times," snapped Wally. Wally had no intention of returning to Young Justice. Even if he liked most of new members and was an easy going guy who got along with almost anyone – he hated L'gann with a passion. L'gann who was attracted to anything that breathed – which consequently Artemis did.

After the Aquagirl incident Aqualad had pretty much closed himself off from everyone. He refused to talk to anyone on the team or Aquaman. He spent his days drifting around forlornly by the shore getting further away until one day he just disappeared altogether – at least until recently.

So Lagoon Boy became Aquaman's new sidekick and began working with the team immediately taking a fancy to the pretty blonde land dweller who also happened to be dating the _most awesome guy on Earth_, those were Wally's words not hers. But training sessions became tense affairs because L'gann didn't take no for an answer and had a way of falling on top of his sparring partners that bordered on indecent.

Wally managed to tolerate Lagoon Boy's persistence towards his girlfriend until the fish kissed Artemis during a practice fight where he fell on top of her and decided it would be okay to crawl up her body and smack their lips together.

Wally broke L'gann's arm during the ensuing brawl (and possibly mentioned making sushi). Artemis broke Wally's nose. They got suspended.

It was never the same after that incident. Everyone just seemed to grow farther apart as more new members joined breaking up the once tight bond the original members had held. But the real breaking point was when Artemis nearly died. It was going to happen eventually. She was only human. But it had been bad and bloody and no one, not even the League, had been sure that she would pull through. When she had awoken a month after her medically induced coma Artemis decided that she didn't want to be a hero anymore.

At eighteen they both quit the hero gig. Artemis hung up her bow. Wally hung up his sneakers.

"Wally these are peoples' lives we're talking about. You can't turn your back on an entire city."

"What about my life?" asked Wally, "What about the life I've created? That doesn't matter?"

"Of course it does," stated Nightwing exasperated, "But you can't ignore the fact that when you got your powers you promised Barry you'd be a hero." Wally's nostrils flared and Dick's eyes darkened during the verbal exchange. This was crossing into dangerous waters.

"My uncle was proud of me – hero or not," snarled Wally turning to walk away from the bat pair, "Don't think you can use his death to coerce me back. I thought you guys were more original than that." Wally walked away, her beside him, but she wondered why he didn't run.

It was sometime later after the funeral and reception. After the hollow casket had been in the ground for three hours that the Justice League finally managed to corner Wally and drag him away to either bribe him, manipulate him, or convince him to take up the mantle. Artemis was pretty sure there would be cookies involved. This meant she was forced to pile into the West's station wagon with Iris, Mary, and Rudolph for a rather tense, silent and just overall awkward drive back to the West's family home. Her and Iris had been shoved into the back seat with the reporter desperately clinging to her arm, nails painfully digging into the skin, as Artemis passed her a continuous flow of tissues and trying but failing to say something comforting.

She had never been trained for _mourning _the dead. From early age it had been drilled into her that people die and you leave them behind. They were weak, they didn't deserve to be there. So there was no use crying over them.

All the time she could feel Mary's eyes on her as she glanced in the rear view mirror from the passenger seat. They were persistent and harsh pressing against her uncomfortably. She felt naked and not in the fun way. It was unnerving to be scrutinized like this, a lot of the older members of League gave her that look too – daring her to be different from her heritage. But those looks were a reminder of the life she had overcome and they were the constant payment for her adolescent crimes.

When they'd arrived at the house Iris broke down into hysterics when she saw a picture of Barry on the mantle and immediately ran off to the guest room crying. Leaving Artemis to stand stiffly with her boyfriend's parents in the foyer till Rudolph said he had something to do in the garage and Mary just habitually went into the kitchen.

Mary was furiously scrubbing at a pot when Artemis entered the room. She barely glanced at her until Artemis took up a dishcloth and began drying the clean plates.

"They're going to make him be Flash, aren't they?" the older woman asked without even looking at her or stopping her rather brutal assault on the saucepan.

"Yes." Mary angrily threw the sponge in the water and spun towards her.

"Why?" she responded harshly, "He gave up all this nonsense years ago."

"I don't know."

"Tell him not to do it."

"What?" Mary's hands snapped out grabbing her desperately, the soapy water still clinging to them soaked through the sleeves of Artemis's black blouse.

"Tell him not to do it. He stopped listening to me ages ago...he listens to you. He's my only son! My little boy. _Please_." Artemis pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and held it there. No matter how much she wanted to stop Wally from becoming Flash, no matter how much she wanted to comfort the woman before her; Artemis couldn't do it. Because Wally would do it. He'd give up his legacy for her – he'd already done it once. If she asked he wouldn't think twice and that just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to the members of the League. It wasn't fair to the citizens of Central City. It had to be his choice.

"I can't do that Mrs. West." The woman gave her a frustrated frown before sighing.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Please," she snorted, "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't know how to handle you; so I didn't."

"It's alright I can be kind of hard to handle. Wally will attest to that."

"No. I should have tried. Wally adores you – I think you might actually beat out food." Both women shared a laugh.

Artemis smiled sadly, "Barry was a good man."

"He was."

"Wally's one too. Once you peel back the laziness and attitude."

"Thank you," Mary smiled fondly at a picture of her son that was beside the sink before giving her a small conspiratorial smile, "Soooo Artemis are you in this for the long haul?"

"What?" Artemis sputtered dropping the dish she was holding onto the floor.

"You know first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby –"

"It's a little early to be thinking of that," Artemis floundered not at all comfortable with the sudden turn from cold indifference to doting mother figure from Mary West. She instantly understood where Wally got his sense of humor, his easy going attitude, and ability to hold grudges from.

"How long have you two been dating? Five years? That's more than enough time plus considering my son, the _stud, _has the flirting ability of a rock. What are the chances he'll find another girl like you?"

"Very small," a voice said as Iris entered the kitchen dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, "I say you two get hitched already. Everyone could use some good news." Artemis sent Iris a tired look.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked worriedly fretting over her sister.

"It's a little too soon to be saying 'alright' but with time I'll be fine. Besides the people you love never truly leave you." Artemis pondered this as she stared at the two woman in the room. Artemis had never really loved someone. Sure, here mother and sister were two people she cared about but, love? She wasn't so sure. Wally, however, was an entirely different story. He was the pain in her butt that just wouldn't leave, and it didn't help that he had somehow managed to migrate from her derriere into her heart and stayed there. Maybe five years ago she would have tried to dislodge him, but now, he had to be there, had to stay there tucked away in the beating center of her universe.

"So Artemis," said the two women now rounding on the temporarily distracted blonde and finding way too much joy in teasing her (which she only permitted because a member of their family had just died and not because she felt like she belonged there,) "Should the wedding lingerie be white or something a little more risque?"

When Wally crawled into bed later that night – which happened to be the twin bed in his old bedroom which was ridiculously small although Wally insisted it was _cozy _to which Artemis had snorted _for whom. _He pressed her close to him and kissed her temple. No words were needed. Wally had agreed to become the Flash.

* * *

><p>Artemis hated sitting on the sidelines. Anxiously watching the news report of the Flash facing down notorious criminals. So she decided she needed to come out of retirement too, because really the idiot was just sloppy and there was no one else, with the exception of Nightwing, who she trusted to watch his back.<p>

So when Wally had stumbled in at three in the morning bleeding and bleary eyed and saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch in her old uniform, Buster comfortably seated beside her tail wagging, Wally's initial reaction was confusion and bewilderment.

"This isn't some kind of game is it?" he asked suspiciously although a rather lecherous smile was forming on his face. Artemis merely shook her head gravely.

"Well I mean you did dress up as Princess Leia for me once, you know on my birthday." Artemis had to _strongly _resist the urge to hit him.

"Think harder, Wall-man." As if a light bulb went off above the speedester head his eyes widened and his mouth fell open before he promptly began protesting.

"No. Nah-uh. No way. Absolutely not. I will glue you to the couch."

"Already signed on the dotted line."

"I won't let you do this!" He quickly crossed the room staring her down eyes livid and lips set. "Artemis, _please." _She stood fluidly arms crossed, face steeled.

"I gave you the choice. Now please give me mine."

"That's not fair." Artemis merely shrugged placing her hand in his.

"Come on we both know life isn't fair and it's not fair to expect me to just wait and watch from the sidelines. I can't do that, especially when you're out there facing down criminals, murderers, thieves, lunatics, –" Artemis actually had a much longer list but her voice was abruptly cut off when Wally tugged on her hand propelling her forward so that he could seal his lips against hers.

"_Come here," _he whispered against her lips when she finally managed to pull away slightly. He was running his hands along the fabric of her shirt, whether it was to find the hidden zipper or cop a feel Artemis wasn't sure but she sure as hell wasn't stopping him.

Eventually between heated kisses and nips he gave up trying to undress her and instead settled for hitching her legs up around his waist and walking towards the bedroom.

"Wally," she laughed, "I'm still in my uniform!" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief,

"Throw back to old times. Uniform quickies."

"Good God did you ever grow up?" By now he had pressed her against the wall so that she could firmly _feel _his mounting excitement.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your future husband?"

"What!"

Wally sheepishly buried his head in her chest; ears red. Clearly that was not what he had been intending to say during foreplay. "Would you accept heat of the moment blunder?"

"No."

"Arty I want to marry you." Artemis was pretty sure she knew that. Somewhere in her mind she knew that this was the inevitable climax to their relationship yet it was so weird hearing it verbalized, witnessing it happen. "I don't have a ring or a long term plan or anything. I just know I want to marry you. I may not be when we graduate and it may not be after we both get jobs but I want you to know I want us to be together. Always."

"I know Wally," she sighed brushing her nose against his temple. "I want us to be together too." She paused and continued sternly, "But I'm still going on missions."

"Figures I wouldn't be able to change your mind," muttered Wally finally pulling away from her breasts so he could look in her eyes. "So you're really my spitfire? Forever."

"Forever, but quit calling me that or I really will spit fire. I can't believe you believe in all of Kent's nonsense." Wally chuckled as he felt Artemis shift against him clearly impatient with his lack of attention.

"Now where were we?" Needless to say Artemis unzipped her uniform for him.

* * *

><p>If Artemis had ever imagined how she was going to die this would not have been it. She stared up the shaft of the arrow trained towards her by the shaky hands of an adolescent Roy Harper. Or hand. The other was – she wasn't sure what it was but it was mechanical and squeaked and looked absolutely horrid – no wonder his aim was so bad.<p>

It had seemed so mundanely simple Artemis couldn't understand why some of the more inexperienced members of the team couldn't do it. Staking out a warehouse? Seriously? Although she had a sneaking suspicion that her needy boyfriend had asked for the soft job because he wanted to spend "time" with her. Not that she was complaining she had forgotten how much heroing ate into her personal life.

He'd actually made it to second base when a mysterious light in the basement alerted both of their attentions – there was no basement on the blueprints.

What had greeted them in that basement had been the distraught, deranged form of Wally's former comrade the real Roy Harper. He took one look at her and the symbol on her uniform and immediately began firing arrows randomly. They'd called for backup. It had yet to arrive.

Then Roy had shot at Wally and everything had gone to hell. Artemis knew it was an explosive arrow that the boy had arbitrary drawn from his quiver too inexperienced to tell the difference, she knew they were fighting in a dilapidated building, and she knew Wally could have easily dodged to arrow but for some reason Artemis for five terrified seconds didn't consider any of these things as she hurled the only object, her bow, at the exploding projectile. The bow knocked the arrow away but it ricocheted off the hard plastic hitting a support beam above them and exploded destroying the beam with a sickening groan part of the first floor crashed to the ground between the two archers and Flash; she had effectively cut herself off from the exit.

It now just her and Roy in this closed off, dingy, dirty basement. It was clear this Roy if you pardoned the expression was very green. According to the elaborate timeline clone Jim Harper, Dick, and Wally had devised Roy had been switched barely three weeks into his training with Green Arrow so the fact that he could barely aim straight came as no surprise to her. For a good fifteen minutes she managed to dodge all his poorly aimed arrows.

But then he got one lucky shot.

He managed to shoot her in the leg. The horrible twisted fletching protruded from her flesh, a reminder of her mortal reality. The strangled noise she had made when the arrow had sliced through her skin had been enough to double Wally's screams on the other side of the pile. He still hadn't mastered vibrating and there was no way of knowing how thick the wall of mangled metal, floor and drywall was.

"Nothing's the same!" Roy was screeching as he hovered above her, arrow nocked, "It's all your fault! They told me it was all your fault! You replaced me! Yesterday I was with Green Arrow but today...look at me. LOOK AT ME!"

"_Roy! ROY!" _Wally's voice hollered through the debris separating the duo, "Stop! Whatever you are doing stop! I'll explain everything. I will. Just let Arty go! Let her go!" His voice sounded broken and not only because it was so far away but because he knew what would happen if he didn't make it.

"There's jellyfish poison on this arrow," said Roy ruthlessly eyes dead as he stared at her, "A gift from a friend." Oh perfect. An encore performance from Kaldur.

"So I guess you're just going to blindly trust him," Artemis said airily.

"Why shouldn't I? He told me the truth you replaced me and no one even bothered the look for me."

"Believe me when I say this there are some people who never stopped looking."

"They cloned me and no one even noticed!"

"So killing me proves what? They didn't even know you!" _That's right Artemis taunt the madman with the poison arrow. _Harper's face darkened.

"He was right about you," he snarled leaning closer, "You talk too much." She heard the noise of the string letting go before she ever felt the pain of the arrow as it embedded itself somewhere in her chest – even at close range he still sucked. He couldn't even make a kill shot properly. Then again maybe that had been his intention as she wheezed and the boy slipped into the shadows – maybe that had been his intention all along.

Artemis's death wasn't some elaborate heroic act or some valiant go down in flames ploy. She just died. It was peaceful, sort of, excluding the excruciating pain. Lonely too. But that was a relief. If Wally's face, arms, voice had been there forcing her awake, yelling at her to stay the guilt that she couldn't grant his wish would have been suffocating. Even now she could hear his wails but they were clouded and muddled in the backdrop of her mind. She wasn't sorry. At least it was her instead of him incurring Roy's wrath. At least he was safe. He was the one that mattered. He was Flash, he was loved, he was Wally and despite all her jokes to the contrary he'd find someone else. Someone better.

A kaleidoscope of memories danced before her eyes – her childhood, her period working for the Shadows, her time on the team, Wally – all these points in her history flickered across her mindscape flickering in and out like photographs until finally one image settled and stayed – Wally's face.

By now the pain had numbed which meant she was dying and she felt the coolness of tears running down her face that she hadn't noticed before and she felt the warm trickle of some sort of substance flowing from her mouth. Her body screamed as she lifted her hand touching her fingers to her lips – bright red blood was on her fingers when she pulled them back.

Her eyes felt heavy and lethargic, her breathing had slowed yet she continued to stare at the blood covered fingertips and groaning she lifted her other hand and stared at her fingers. One finger in particular. Man, fate had screwed her over.

When they found her. When Conner and Superman and Miss Martian and most of the League really, had finally dug through the wall to her it was too late. Gasping Wally had fallen to his knees before her pounding on the ground choking on screams. Everyone watched solemnly as the speedester's gloves ripped and his knuckles bloodied from his assault on the concrete and when the force and speed of his punches finally produced a giant fissure in the floor Nightwing hoisted him up and carried him over to Artemis. Artemis with blood red lips and yellow hair. Artemis who had painted a bloody circle on her left ring finger.

_Till death do you part._


	10. Keeping Your Words In My Heart

Milestone ten chapters. Wahoo!

I think I'm going to have to start giving out complimentary tissue boxes every-time I write an angst chapter in this story. I'm so sorry to those of you who cried and than proceeded to commend me on my writing - that was very nice of you. This chapter also has a darker, more serious theme but there's no deaths and enough fluff to make it loveable.

So while I was stumbling around tumblr I began to see a lot of people reblogging the youngjusticeheadcanon site so I went and noticed they were having a fanfiction contest and me the ever annoying person who bites off more than they can chew and loves challenges decided to write one for headcanon 75. So thanks to anonymous for posting it – I hope I did it justice.

**75. Wally still has nightmares of Artemis dying in the Failsafe exercise. He wrote those feelings in a poem for their Vietnamese Lit. class and received an 'A' on it. When he got it back, he threw it away as soon as he got home in hopes that Artemis wouldn't see it. She did find it, however, and proceeded to cry over it for a good solid hour.**

But now let me thank the very nice people who reviewed my story and still managed to write nice things after the last chapter.

**naturegirl11432: **Oh please don't cry! Hands tissues! Thank you for the review.

**rogue42197: **That is such a huge compliment. It really isn't that good but so long as people enjoy it and continue to encourage me I'll keep writing. I really do you it for the reviewers so thank you!

**j9162: **This one is happier I don't think I could write two death ones in a row without someone throwing something at me. You really pay me a lot of compliment but you deserve some credit too. Without people reviewing I would be completely uninspired. Thanks!

**Hahhnahh: **Hands a copious amount of tissues. Please feel better. This one is happier.

**Samian: **As usual I thank you for taking the time to review my story. Look forward to more of your messages.

**Chaos Dragon: ** Well who can argue with that logic. I'm glad you liked it.

**YJ: **I'm sorry for writing it but my mood just dictated the story. I'm glad you're happy I got tumblr...now I just need to master it. Sighs. Thanks for the review!

**My Own Mayday Parade: **I'm glad you think the ending was perfect. To be honest my ideas just come from everyday life - so I'm sure you could come up with your own perfect ending. You really pay me too many compliments. Thank you for the review! I also messed up the title in my last message to you in chapter 9 the actual title of the story is Bon Hiver. My apologies.

**ShipperBody: **I'm glad I'm forgiven. I'm so sorry my fic affected you so badly this chapter should make you feel better. I hope... I hope you're okay. Thank you for the review.

**Keepmovingforward2: **Thanks for the review!

**randommonkeyz998: **The previous ending may have been sad sweet but this one should be just sweet.

**SpitfireChick: **Gets out racket, let not the feelings attack you a less angsty chapter has arrived. Thank you for the review!

**PikaGirl-AAML: **Don't be heart broken. Please feel better after this chapter.

**IronicVeghead: **This one is happy. Hands you a large amount of tissues. I promise. Happy! Thanks for the review.

**ColossalRay: **Hands a tissue. Don't cry this one will make you feel better. Thanks for reviewing.

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the review!

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

__Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters.__

_**Warning:**_ I am not a poet. No seriously. Please do not judge me harshly for a skill I do not possess.

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Your Words In My Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally stared at his creative writing assignment and strongly resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. Why was he taking Vietnamese studies again? He'd barely mastered English and he was trying to learn a completely different language. Oh yeah, it was because he was in love. In love with Artemis the vivacious, snarky, beautiful – just plain awe-inspiring – archer. But maybe love wasn't a strong enough word anymore. Wally sighed why couldn't they simply give him exercise sheets, essays were already a huge pain, but creative writing he might as well have been studying hieroglyphics.<p>

"You look like someone took your ice cream away," laughed a voice behind him as two arms circled around his neck and Artemis looked over his shoulder at the blank piece of paper before him. "You're still working on that?"

"Hey not all of us are fluent here." Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"You're just not very creative."

"I'm plenty creative it was my always my plans that usually saved the day."

"Whatever you say."

He pouted, "You are not instilling alot of confidence, babe."

"I just came out here to tell you I was lonely," she purred against his ear, "That's all." Wally swallowed thickly at the insinuation as he desperately tried to squash the feelings that were building in his stomach at her velvety words. He _needed _to finish this assignment.

"You're evil."

"Maybe," she hummed, "You want to find out how much?"

"But, but my paper," whimpered Wally looking between the blank sheet and a scantily clad Artemis. Really, why did she have an aversion to wearing pajama pants?

"No worries Wall-man," chuckled Artemis, "Another time I guess." Now Wally really wanted to bang his head on the table. Only Artemis would deign to dangle something so tantalizing in front of him when he was trying to act responsible.

"You know," he stated pushing his chair back from the table and pulling Artemis by the wrist in front of him. His homework was easily shoved aside. Forgotten. Amused she sat on the table expectantly her feet dangling between his knees, "It's due in two days it can wait."

"Wait?" she murmured seductively lips curling into a smirk and eyes sparkling with mischievous intent.

"Yeah wait." He stood up planting both hands on either side of her body before trailing his fingers over to her thighs drawing indiscernible patterns on the exposed skin. Artemis just arced an eyebrow at him the same small little smile settling on her face – not really needing words – they both knew where this was going.

One of her hands reached out and her fingers traced a line from his abdomen up to his face before the hand ran through his hair tugging him forward to join their lips. They soon pulled apart lazily both used to this little game they danced. Wally absentmindedly thought it was funny how much both he and Artemis had changed over the course of their relationship. He'd done the one thing he'd sworn he'd never do – quit the hero business. She'd opened up to him. Laid everything on the line. Even though she was terrified he'd hate her for the crimes she'd committed. To be honest he loved her more for them. For the fact that despite everything she was still irrevocably her.

There was a beat between them where they both simply stared into each other's eyes before Wally leaned forward to kiss her again; hands inching even higher, skirting just beneath the hem of her shirt.

"Mmmmm, _Wally,_" she sighed contentedly, "What about your assignment?" Her legs crossed behind his back pulling them both closer together as her heels dug into his buttocks.

"Be my inspiration." It was only on very rare occasions that Wally managed to make his girlfriend blush. But at his words her entire body flushed a subtle rosy hue, her cheeks especially were painted a deep red.

"Could you be any more corny?"

"If I recall that's one of the numerous things you love about me."

"Bedroom," she muttered distractedly all too aware he'd managed to slip his hand under her shirt. The reverberations of his fingers already causing her toes to curl against the fabric of his thermal shirt. "Now." Wally, of course, was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights.<p>

When Wally had nightmares he didn't thrash and turn in his sleep, he didn't wake up screaming or crying he merely awoke out of breath and covered in a cold sweat before he frantically turned towards the other occupant of the bed desperately hopping to dispel the horrific images from his mindscape. Wally inhaled deeply through his nose when he saw, that yes, Artemis was in bed beside him and, no, she had not been ripped from his life by the uncaring, brilliant beam of an alien ship.

Even after all this time he still couldn't evade the exercise – it still haunted him in his dreams. It was a subconscious reminder of what he had almost lost all those years ago when his heart had acknowledged what his mind had refused to believe that Artemis was more than a teammate. More than a friend. Just more. Wally groaned not feeling sleep readily returning the terrible moment continuing to replay in his mind.

On these nights he'd look at Artemis. He'd concentrate on her face – memorizing every crevice and nook burning her picture into his eyes when she was peaceful and untouched by the harshness of reality. Sometimes Wally's gaze would wake her and her smoldering, mysterious stormy eyes would open in the darkness, her hands sliding up to cup his face and draw him close so she could kiss him and whisper huskily, "Go back to sleep Wally." And on those nights when she didn't wake, like that night for instance, he would run his hand with feather light touches along her wrist to feel her pulse thrumming beneath her warm skin every beat a reminder he had one more second with her.

It was at that moment, balanced between sleep and peacefulness, that Wally sat bolt upright in bed. Mind traveling at an unbearable speed. It was stupid. So, so stupid. He'd never been good at touchy feely stuff and he very rarely, if ever, honestly talked about his feelings. But as he threw off the covers, careful not to wake the slumbering Artemis, and threw on his discarded clothes from the previous night he could already hear the disjointed words forming in his head and by the time he had made it to the kitchen table he had already mentally finished his creative writing assignment. Now he just needed to find an appropriate translation.

* * *

><p>Wally stared at the 'A' written on his paper dumbfounded as Professor Tang enthusiastically clapped him on the back.<p>

"Well done Mr. West. I see you're finally starting to take this class seriously." Wally didn't have the heart to correct him about how he preferred to be called by his first name. In fact he barely registered the praise he was receiving for his heartfelt, moving piece of literature. Instead he felt a lead weight forming and sinking in his stomach as the words he had written in the wee hours of morning danced in front of his eyes. It was sickening. Artemis's death had been labeled with an 'A' as if it was somehow a blessing. As if something good could ever come from something so horrible. Wally pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. What the hell had he done?

"Mr. West are you alright?" asked his professor worriedly, "I was going to ask if you would like to publish your piece in the school's magazine?"

"No!" Wally blurted out loud, louder than he intended, before adamantly restating it. "No."

"No to what?" asked a voice behind him and Wally's shoulders tensed as Artemis approached the pair.

"I was just commending Mr. West on his excellent submission," supplied Tang, "Ms. Crock you have a very gifted companion." Artemis sent him a confused look. He hadn't shown it to Artemis. In fact, he was never showing it to Artemis. Artemis was to remain blissfully unaware of this entire thing. First, because it was just embarrassing. It would be like the first few months of their relationship all over again – stumbling hands and sloppy kisses complete with an unabridged deflation of his self-esteem. Artemis did not ever need to know that he liked (loved) her months before either of them confessed. She would never let him live it down. Second, he felt like he was profiting from her simulated death. He didn't deserve that 'A' he deserved to be kicked in the head. Why had he written this? Why! He hastily stuffed the paper into his pocket hoping it would help erase the big fat weight of anger and bitterness that had now landed on his shoulders.

"Gifted?" There was definitely a lilt of disbelief lingering just beneath Artemis's voice. Gently placing his hand on her lower back he steered her away from the professor jabbering quickly,

"Yup, babe, you've known that forever though. Let's go home." He gave Tang a fleeting a wave before quickly making a beeline out the door with Artemis in tow.

"What was that all about?" asked Artemis skeptically.

"Nothing," he lied breezily, "I guess I finally managed to master this whole Vietnamese thing." Artemis did not look convinced. Probably because he had yet to even say 'hello' correctly to her after she had spent tireless nights trying to help him through his pronunciation.

"When did you even finish your assignment?" she asked him skeptically.

"Oh you know before the due date." Artemis just continued to eye him warily knowledgeable enough to know that this was something Wally wasn't going to simply reveal to her. "So babe I've been thinking?"

"That sounds dangerous." Wally just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways I was thinking – you, me, dinner?"

"Something on your mind?" asked Artemis looking at him seriously now, "You're usually not the romantic one." _Well that was a rookie mistake, _thought Wally, _Being romantic is a dead giveaway something's up. _

"Nope just want to celebrate the final assignment of Vietnamese Lit being over. I mean no exam right? That truly is something to celebrate."

"I guess."

"There's no guess," said Wally sagely, "It's fact." By now they were a safe enough distance away from campus that he could pick her up and race her all the way back to their home. That was one of the things he loved about Artemis – for her he'd never be too slow. He'd never have to worry about trying to keep up or being lapped or, heck, being called Speedy or half the time being forgotten by 80% of the population. Nope Artemis would always be his number one fan – even if she didn't tell him till they had been dating for three years.

He felt Artemis's arms snake around his neck as he ran her lips pressing against his collar. He smiled a bit picking up his pace. The poem still weighed heavy on his mind but this was nice. Artemis was alive. She was here. With him. There was no reason for him to worry anymore. He'd get rid of the poem and never think about it again. Which is exactly what he did once they had arrived back at the apartment and Artemis had gone to change in their room. He'd tossed the crumpled piece of paper into the garbage can beneath the sink and was about to walk toward their bedroom for some pre-dinner dessert when his cellphone rang.

"Dick this had better be good. Like _end of the world _good." He snapped into the phone less than thrilled with the interruption.

"Actually..."

"I set myself up for that one didn't I?" Wally was pretty sure he could envision his best friend's infuriating smirk on the other end of the phone.

"We need a favor from both you and Artemis. We've identified some more possible bases for the Kroloteans and we need experienced people to help take them down."

"Yeah, ha ha, tell me another one."

"Wally I'm serious here. I need your help. The newbies aren't experienced enough. I need all hands on deck." A small smile tugged at Wally's lips when he remembered another instance where he had been merely a sixteen-year-old teen running through a blizzard because of that same line.

"You're starting to sound like him."

"You're hilarious." Dick deadpanned.

"Artemis isn't coming."

Nightwing sighed on the other end of the phone, "Wally, you didn't even ask her."

"Not happening." There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the line.

"Just be here in five. Best friend's request."

Wally groaned pressing the end call button and glaring bitterly at the phone.

"We're not going out, are we?" asked Artemis casually leaning on the doorframe. Wally had to overcome the urge to just ditch his friend and skip dinner when he saw Artemis in a very tasteful, yet form fitting, black one piece that literally made him drool.

Shaking his head and secretly wishing for a way out of the bro code Wally sighed, "Sorry babe."

"Your blanket and pillow will be on the couch tonight." She felt the fleeting moisture of his lips on her cheek and a whisper of, "Love you too." As he zipped out the door. Feeling dejected and utterly disappointed Artemis puttered towards the kitchen to cook something for dinner and maybe something for Wally – if she was in the mood.

"Buster! Stop! Don't eat the garbage!" cried Artemis exasperated as she saw that their dog's head was now scrounging around in the garbage can. Wally had left the cupboard door open. Again. The dog backed away guiltily but his quick retreat caused the can to topple spilling its contents across the floor. If Wally thought she was joking about the couch comment he was most certainly going to be surprised.

Grumbling angrily Artemis knelt and began to pick up the miscellaneous articles and put them back in the can when a crinkled, wrinkled sheet of lined paper caught her eye. She might have ignored it and placed it back in the can but she knew Wally wrote his assignments on that type of paper and she could faintly see a letter grade scrawled at the top of the sheet.

Gently pulling the crushed assignment apart and smoothing out the corners Artemis clearly saw the 'A' scrawled across the top of Wally's Vietnamese creative writing assignment, "**He **got an 'A.' No wonder he wanted to celebrate but why didn't he just tell me." Shaking her head at Wally's childishness she sat down at the table and began scanning Wally's assignment which loosely translated read:

_Torn away within the snow_

_There was so much that you didn't know_

_So much that I didn't tell_

_My heart had only just begun to swell_

_Your existence like a fleeting flame_

_Gone upon that snowy plain_

_Those icy stares and cold, cold hands_

_Never to return again_

_I cry your name to empty skies_

_I'm in denial and I lie_

_Consumed by guilt and left behind_

_How cruel fate is to those who are kind_

_It hurts more than words can say_

_Why didn't you run away?_

_Why didn't I run for you?_

_Why did it end so soon?_

_My screams dying in the wind_

_Unshed tears just begin_

_Tiny droplets freeze to skin_

_The battle holds no purpose more to win_

_Unanswered questions never to be solved_

_Everyone tells me to move on_

_In that moment all was lost_

_When upon the wind your ashes tossed_

_Propelled forward by reckless hope_

_To fleeting lies I cling like rope_

_Till it all comes crashing down _

_and you're lost to me again_

_With you gone I finally know how much you meant to me_

_All the things I never said, _

_All the things I didn't mean,_

_All the things I wanted to take back,_

_All the things I meant to say._

_Yet here alone I stay_

_But I'd give it all away_

_Just to have you back for one more day_

_Because I love you anyway_

Artemis stared at the poem. Eyes wide mouth agape and dry – so, so dry as she reread the words written in the neatest cursive Wally had ever managed to produce. Then she felt them. Her own tears prickling at the corner of her eyes with annoying persistence.

"You are not going to cry," she chastised herself all of sudden feeling like her body was being ripped apart molecule by molecule again out on that cold tundra. Feeling that searing sense of weightlessness before the nothing and the dark. "You are **not **going to cry." But her words are fruitless and she's already wheezing and her eyes are stinging with unshed tears and then they're just pouring out of her. After the exercise not once had she cried, not once had she ever let her mind wander to that horrible apocalyptic world. She had blotted it out steadfastly refusing to ever mention it again in her dreams or otherwise. Those terrors were meant to stay buried. But now, now that stupid idiot was drawing all these stupid emotions out of her. Why did he have to do this to her?

She was still crying an hour later when Wally got home.

"Artemis! What happened!" Artemis furiously wiped at her eyes before shoving his assignment into his chest.

"That's what happened," she cursed angrily, "Wally why didn't you tell me you felt like this before? How long have you been carrying this emotional baggage around for?"

"That's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business Wally! You just pretty much wrote a soliloquy about your undying love for me at fifteen years old."

"You don't understand. You died," he eked out his jaw clenching he never wanted to have this conversation. Ever. "Do you have any idea how sucky that was? Just the whole thing overall. And do you want to know the worst part, Artemis? It's still possible. There still might be a day when you're ripped from my life and I won't be able to stop it!"

"Wally that isn't going to happen."

"Oh yeah? Have you even been paying attention when M'gann or Nightwing or even Zatanna visit? Aliens are invading and the big guns are off world. I just spent the better part of tonight taking down one of those alien bases that no one thought existed. The simulation is reality!"

"Wally..."

"People keep telling me we need to come back. They tell me we should come back." Artemis was still crying as she looked at Wally's shaking and slumped shoulders, "But there's no way in hell you're going back."

"You don't get to make that decision for me," she responded icily before getting back to the matter at hand. "We can talk about heroing later. I cannot believe you hid this emotional trauma from me."

"What! Are you seriously angry at me because I didn't fall to my knees after the exercise thanking Batman that it was all a simulation."

"I'm not angry about that. I meant think about all the time we both wasted. I was jealous over M'gann for nothing."

"You were jealous?" Artemis's eyes widened at Wally's question. Honestly, was her body trying to flood their apartment. She wouldn't stop crying.

"You're right this is stupid." She stood up from the couch intent on storming into their bedroom but Wally sped in front of her placing his hands on her wrists.

"Woah there, hold your horses. You were jealous of M'gann." The excitement present in Wally's voice did nothing to improve Artemis's mood.

"Drop it Wally."

"Please Artemis," Wally slid his hands up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the brine that were spilling from her eyes. "I don't want to be angry anymore or sad. The nightmares don't matter so long as I have you."

Artemis let out a breath and blinked, "You were just always fawning over M'gann. I thought I was the second choice. But," she said slyly looking at him, "I guess you liked me a lot more than you let on."

"Hey, I tolerated you," Wally muttered going slightly pink, "I write one measly poem and now you think I was some sort of lovesick fool." Artemis was smiling through the tears now.

"Which you are." She easily shifted into Vietnamese reciting the final stanza of his poem, "_Yet here alone I stay, but I'd give it all away. Just to have you back for one more day because I love you anyway."_

"That was an outlet," muttered Wally trying to get the paper out of her hands, "You can't actually take it seriously."

"Oh but I do," murmured Artemis seriously, "and I think it's very sweet. Creepy, disturbing, and very late but still sweet."

Wally blinked, "You do?"

"I do."

"She does," he said to no one in particular the double meaning of the words not lost on him. By now Artemis had stopped crying and was gently pulling him forward toward their bedroom. Later when Artemis was gently tucked against his body and she was smiling and pretty and he was happy and sated.

Wally looked back on the words he had written and mused, "Maybe I should write poetry more often. Who knew it would have this kind of effect on you." Artemis merely kissed his chest right above his beating heart – fluttering and feather light.

* * *

><p><em>Artemis did keep the poem. In fact, she got it framed. The crinkled edges and letters forever enclosed behind glass. It always had a prominent place on the wall so that after a particularly grueling mission Wally would look at the words and be reminded it hadn't actually happened. That they were both still here.<em>

_ He committed those words to memory so that when he walked into the nursery and saw Artemis sitting patiently in the rocking chair beside the crib singing to their child he could walk over and whisper the poem in her ear until she started reciting it too. _


	11. Keeping The Bear Essentials

I am supposed to be writing responses to prompts and I **did **start writing them and everything was going great until I got this story idea and my prompts hit writer's block. I'm so sorry to the people waiting for prompts who kindly submitted them. I am working on them. I am. It's just I had to write this. Please forgive me.

Big huge thanks to reviewers. Chapter 10 "Keeping Your Words In My Heart" got second place in the headcanon challenge. I've never won anything before so yay! I'm just happy that so many people reviewed and favorited my work. That means a lot.

**andyc196:** Wow you sent me a lot of reviews. Thanks for reviewing my old chapters and I'm you enjoyed them. I enjoyed writing them.  
><strong>overlyobsessedgirlfangirl:<strong> I don't mean to write angsty, depressing stories it was just the mood I was in and I had to get it out. At least until my next bout of saddness you get somewhat fluffy, feel full stories. I totally agree if one couple deserved happily ever after it is Artemis and Wally. They are just too much! Thanks for the review.  
><strong>SpitfireChick:<strong> I'm glad all these people said they liked the poem but it really was just me randomly writing. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>jazbez:<strong> This one does have a happy ending. I've actually impressed myself in this collection only two official deaths of our favorite couple - my other stories not so much but this one pretty good for my level of angst and drama. I agree with you about Jewel :)  
><strong>memmek10k:<strong> I'm glad you liked the chapter. I loved writing it. :) Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>naturegirl11432:<strong> Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>j9162:<strong> I'm glad you liked the chapter I'm blushing from your compliments. Honestly just so nice of you to say. I hope the update meets your expectations - it's getting harder and harder to top myself.  
><strong>randommonkeyz998:<strong> I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)  
><strong>PikaGirl-AAML:<strong> I am working on your prompts I swear. Just ugh I have feels that must be written. Why! I need to force myself to finish all these prompts. My imagination attacks me at the worst possible times. Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>Melissa Black13:<strong> I'm so glad you like it! your reviews and support really mean a lot.  
><strong>IronicVeghead:<strong> Another happy one shot I have not been attacked by angsty feels recently so perhaps happy one shots for a little while longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm glad you liked the poem :)  
><strong>Irenerb:<strong> Don't count yourself out for poetry. I can't write it to save my life. If my English teacher from elementary school saw it I'd get an F. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>fixati0ns:<strong> Oh no! Contain the feels. I want emotional reaction but not for your to cry. Hands tissue. Thanks for all your support and reviews! They mean a lot!  
><strong>ColossalRay:<strong> I am not a poet. Honest. No seriously. Stop rolling your eyes in disbelief. If I showed that to my English teacher in high school I would have gotten an F. There's nothing to be jealous of. Here is another happy, fluffy one shot. Thanks for all the flattering compliments and reviews! They mean a lot.  
><strong>TheDorkKnight:<strong> I'm glad you enjoy my writing and I'm glad you loved the chapter. But I wouldn't say I'm talented at poetry. That would have gotten me an F in high school. Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>Dextra2:<strong> Thanks for the review!  
><strong>Keepmovingforward2:<strong> Thanks so much!  
><strong>anonjon:<strong> Here is another fluffy one shot (actually fluffy). I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>Samian:<strong> I actually laughed when writing the "sucky" part too. Because it just sounded so Wally. That is an interesting idea for future one shots definitely keep it in mind. :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

__Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters.__

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping the Bear Essentials<strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis sighed heavily hanging up the phone before she flopped down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Dick knew this was her free period – the one where Wally was in some sort of advanced physics chemistry class and not there nattering away about who the caller was and what they wanted and couldn't they just go away because he wanted to be engaging Artemis's mouth in a much more productive activity.<p>

Artemis's fist clenched painfully – she hadn't even realized she'd been gripping the phone so hard. Wally was going to be furious. Dick had only briefly explained the mission to her but the information was enough that she knew Wally would adamantly refuse any involvement on her part. Not that it would stop Dick from trying (and probably succeeding in getting Wally to agree to the insane plan.)

How hard had she and Wally worked to leave that life behind? It had been a struggle for both of them. It had. Both of them loved the adrenaline and rush that came with the uniform and the fighting. They loved being on the team. But they both wanted other, greater things than a life of fame, heroics, and glory. Wally wanted to graduate college and she wanted to become a lawyer and they **wanted** to be together.

Blowing the hair that had fallen into her eyes off her face Artemis swung her legs off the bed and walked towards their shared closet demurely. Tucked right at the back behind Wally's first chemistry set (which he refused to leave behind for some insane juvenile reason – if there was anything his mother would throw out it would be the immense and pointless collection of his own personal autographs stacked under his bed) was her old uniform, her old bow, her quiver, all contained in a single box holding the last remaining traces of her old life.

She'd never given up archery. It was a part of her that was too big to abandon. So she had joined the archery team at Stanford – and totally taken it over; elevating them to the national competitive level. Wally, the ever growing souvenir collector, proudly displayed her trophies and prizes in the living room (framing some of the winning arrows as well) and began collecting random arrows that crossed his path or he managed to persuade Oliver to buy. It was his way of showing it still mattered.

It was sweet. But she sometimes wondered if it was a way to distract her from their previous life. It was a way to keep her mind occupied and body safe – no one had ever died by simply participating in an archery contest or practicing on an archery range.

The box wasn't particularly heavy but it felt like she was picking up the largest weight in the world as she swept the dust off its surface and dragged it out of its dark recess in the closet. She cursed when she fumbled and accidentally dropped it on her foot jangling the contents inside. There really weren't many mementos in the box – her past wasn't one she fondly remembered or even wanted to remember.

It was a horrible thing to think but her mother's death had been a very fortuitous event because it meant she could sell the apartment in Gotham and be able to meet her half of the rent with Wally for their new place in Palo Alto. She'd barely scraped together tuition and had been thoroughly convinced she was going to have to bum off the Wests' hospitality until she could get a job. With her mother gone though there was nothing to really tie her down or hold her back. She had no family to visit because trying to track down your nomadic sister was just a huge hassle so overall moving in with Wally had been easy and painless and simple.

Wally had practically laughed when she had shown up at their apartment with a garbage bag full of clothes and that one simple box. She supposed she did look rather pathetic and pauper like. None of her furniture was in good enough shape for their place and she'd never been able to afford more than a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts. Her prom dress had been a present from Oliver Queen when she graduated high school – but she'd promptly returned it to the store after (even though Wally still fantasized about her in it.)

Opening the box Artemis's nostrils were assaulted with the scent of stale mothballs that caused her to gag involuntarily. Artemis frowned slightly she actually couldn't remember what was in the box. What were the precious things that she had held onto? Artemis was alarmed – and if they were so precious why had she forgotten them so easily? _Because they hurt. _Her mind whispered back vindictively. The things contained in this box were memories that had hurt and torn at her soul and left her breathless and bleeding. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She could always get new equipment – have a new uniform made.

The articles on top were safe – her old uniform, bow, and quiver these items were heavy with both good and bad memories and she fondly pulled them out running her fingers along each nick in her bow. Then there was a photo album that contained old and faded pictures and new and shiny ones that overshadowed the darkened ones – she didn't look farther into the murky confines of its bindings snapping it shut. Then there was her mother's jewelry box and a few assorted knick-knacks that Artemis knew were stolen from exotic locations around the world. However, when Artemis reached the last two items in the box she gasped. There right at the bottom of the box was Jade's old yo-yo and her old teddy bear (which she thought had been destroyed during on of her father's fits of rage about her immaturity and weakness).

She'd discovered the only toys either girl had ever owned in their childhoods when she had been disassembling Jade's bed. But everything had been so chaotic she had just tossed them in the box and promptly forgot about them, again. Yet here he was Teddy in all his dusty, musty glory. His carcass made up of more patches than original fur.

She'd never asked for him. She was six and by then she had learnt that presents and tooth fairies, happy endings and princes didn't exist so she had just stared at the plush bear through the glass pane of the department store window – enthralled yet realistic. Christmas wasn't a special time of year in the Crock household it was just free time away from school to train as far as her father was concerned. She'd once asked her father why they never got any presents on Christmas and he said it was because she had been a bad little girl and disobeyed his orders before he had promptly slapped her across the face.

Yet despite the impossibility of ever receiving such a wonderful gift Artemis dutifully walked by the store everyday and pressed her nose excitedly against the glass as if wishing for her heart's desire would make it come true. As if wishing would cause the bear to materialize in her arms. She didn't know how her mom or sister did it (she actually didn't want to know) or even how they knew because she had never mentioned it to either of them but on that Christmas morning beneath the twig of the evergreen pine tree she had spitefully stolen from the Christmas tree at school lay the bear. It wasn't wrapped or anything but it was there and Artemis had let out such a whoop of joy so loud and long that her mother had worriedly hurried into the room thinking her daughter was being attacked. That was the first and last Christmas Artemis had had for fifteen years.

Artemis had loved the stuffing out of that bear both figuratively and literally. He was more patched up, torn, and worn than any toy really should be but he proudly wore his battle scars as a testament to her love and devotion. There was nothing that she and her bear hadn't done together and for a longtime after Jade left it had just been her and Teddy against the monster that was her father. Maybe that was how he had ended up under Jade's bed on a forgotten adventure to get away from Sportsmaster and find her sibling through a secret door to Wonderland.

"We've been through a lot together, huh?" she said quietly holding the teddy bear in front of her nose and squinting at it reminiscing as she did so.

Artemis placed the bear on the dresser before she rested herself against the headboard drawing her knees up to her chest and staring at the stuffed bear. Memories flitted across the landscape of her mind. It didn't take long for her face to scrunch up and the familiar feeling of agony to collect behind her eyes. She leaned her head back and rubbed the heels of her hands furiously against her eyes in the hope that it would stem the flow that was threatening to spill over.

It didn't work.

She wasn't sure how long she cried but before she knew it the bedroom door was being flung open by her shocked boyfriend.

"Artemis what's going on?" Wally asked worriedly upon entering the room taking in her shaking frame and tear stained cheeks. He was literally on the bed holding her and hugging her before she could even move her lips to produce any syllables. "Beautiful, what happened?"

"It's okay, babe. I'm okay," comforted Artemis softly pressing her palms into Wally's shoulder blades and burying her face in his chest. "Could you," she gulped, "Put the bear away, please?"

"Him?" asked Wally none to kindly jerking his thumb at the stuffed animal before appearing beside it in seconds.

"Yeah, him. We have history and, well, you know."

"Oh," said Wally leaning over and leveling his gaze with the teddy, "You're the ex-boyfriend. I was wondering when I would have to deal with you. Making my girl cry is an unforgivable crime just so you know." Artemis had to smile. Only Wally could make the situation funny yet endearing at the same time. Honestly, it didn't seem very likely there would ever be anyone she loved more than Wally West. Although his jovial, upbeat mood meant he hadn't heard the news from Nightwing. Yet.

"Well what shall I do with you?" questioned Wally devilishly.

"Just put him in the drawer, Wally," laughed Artemis.

"But he'll be with your underwear and lovely frilly things! That's not a punishment," griped Wally looking at the bear meanly and with a slight hint of jealously at the idea that the animal would get to be entangled with her lace and silky undergarments.

"Wally, you aren't seriously arguing with a stuffed animal?" snorted Artemis looking at him from the bed propping herself up on her elbows.

"Hey if I don't stake my claim fuzzy here will steal you away," he teased idly. Artemis sighed flopping back down on her bed deciding now was as good a time as any.

"Nightwing called," she said slowly staring at the ceiling languidly.

"Uh huh," mumbled Wally picking at a loose thread on the bear's arm.

"He wants you to call him."

"Does he now?" Wally fumbled around in his pockets before pulling out his cellphone and placing the bear back on the dresser, "Don't think this is over," he stated addressing the bear, "I will deal with you later."

"_Wally._"

"Yes, yes I'm calling Nightwing. I don't get why he just didn't tell me in person or phone me earlier..." grumbled Wally as he left the room pressing speed dial on his phone. It was a few minutes later that Wally's voice thundered through the wall.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" The yelling continued for a few minutes accompanied by slams of various articles in their apartment as Wally argued with Dick. Artemis looked across the room at her greatest confidant and pulling herself up grabbed the bear hugging it to her chest before crawling back into bed.

"I'll be okay, right?" she asked it wavering before firmly setting her mouth. There was no place for second guessing anymore. "I'm a hero now." She didn't know how long the pair talked but she was awoken from fitful dreams by Wally crawling into bed and burying his head in her the space between her shoulders.

"Don't do this," He pleaded, "_Artemis." _Artemis said nothing gripping the bear tighter. No words were really needed anyway. There was probably more details to be figured out and plans to be made in regards to Nightwing's scheme but they could wait. There was still a little bit of time left. Wally lifted his head slightly so he could kiss her neck as his hands trailed forward to pull at the hem of her shirt his fingertips brushed against the bear.

"Oh great. Now he's in our bed. Should I be concerned?"

"No worries Wall-man. I'm all yours." She hummed as he gathered her into his arms and she gently placed Teddy on the floor (face down) – forgotten for the moment. Sometime later when everything was said and done and Wally had finally calmed down enough to at least consider hearing Dick out since she was going to do it with or without his support. Artemis picked up the bear and stared at him.

"What are you going to do with him, babe?" asked Wally kissing her naked shoulder before moving along the column of her neck greedily already prepared to throw her once again in the troughs of passion.

She came to a decision. He didn't belong with her anymore. He needed a new home. New owner. He needed to serve a new purpose and help some other child out. And she knew just the place.

* * *

><p>Artemis barely talked to Roy; her sister even less so but here she was standing on the steps of a moderate apartment in Star City. When Dinah had come to visit Artemis after the miraculous discovery and retrieval of the lost original Speedy she had been pretty sure that it was not going to be news she would be happy with. A Justice League member showing up at your front door unannounced was usually a sign that something had either gone horribly wrong or something horribly wrong was going to happen. But Artemis hadn't been prepared for Black Canary to ask her how she and Wally were doing or if they could have a little chat about her sister.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Look if Jade did something illegal I really won't be much help. That's kind of her thing," sighed Artemis handing Black Canary a cup of tea before sitting beside her on the couch. <em>

_ "It's not something illegal per se," commented Black Canary pressing her fingertips together contemplatively leaning back on the couch, "It's more like unforeseen." Artemis rolled her eyes._

_ "That's also her thing. She tends to confuse her enemies by being unpredictable."_

_ "She had a child." Artemis choked on the tea she'd been drinking. "With Roy."_

_ "Wait, hold on a minute," sputtered Artemis as she coughed in an attempt to breathe normally again, "Roy and Jade are parents?"_

_ "Married too."_

_ "Geez didn't even invite her own sister to the wedding. Why am I not surprised?"_

_ "This isn't something to joke about Artemis." _

_ Artemis raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Than you don't know Jade. Right now she's probably thrilled that she managed to hoodwink the entire Justice League and me. Especially me." _

_ Black Canary sighed, her eyebrows furrowing. Artemis tried to imagine what she was dealing with. Most of the protégées were like her own children _–_ especially the original six _–_ the archers explicitly because of her own connection with Green Arrow. Finding the original Speedy, confronting clone Roy, dealing with everything. That wasn't easy. Even Artemis wondered how she coped. _

_ "You're aunt."_

_ "I guess that's how it works," she breathed out letting the knowledge of another creature in the world bearing Crock-Nguyen blood settle upon her, "She's got good genes if nothing else and she'll be spoiled rotten." Dinah managed to crack a smile. _

_ "I just stopped by to tell you and give you their address." Artemis nodded taking the proffered piece of paper. _

_ "Thanks."_

_ "She's very cute," smirked Dinah lightening up, "For a Crock."_

* * *

><p>Artemis isn't even consciously aware that she had rung the doorbell until it's flung open by an irate Roy who is balancing a red haired toddler in his hands while yelling over his shoulder,<p>

"That is polyurethane foam. Do not shoot that arrow! I said don't!" He finally turned towards the unwelcome interruption barking, "What?"

"Busy Roy?" responded Artemis airily. Mildly surprised he hadn't cursed at her. Guess fatherhood really changes people.

"_Artemis._" He gaped at her.

"I see you have your hands full." Roy merely snorted in response stepping aside to allow her entry. Artemis rearranged the bag on her shoulder as she entered the humble, yet tasteful abode which she was pretty sure was Oliver Queen's doing since last she heard her sister was on the lam and Red was in the slums. "You look good. Better?" She commented not sure what to say to fill the silence that stretched between them. It wasn't that they didn't have stuff in common they'd just never really labeled themselves as official friends and even the few missions they had gone on together had not been all that delightful for either party.

"I feel pretty good too." He said smiling wanly.

"I really fail to see the appeal of archery," said a female voice that Artemis would recognize anywhere, "It is so passé. Lian will most definitely be taking up blades." In all her glory Jade strolled into the foyer and barely batted an eyelash at the arrival of her little sister – waving her over to the couch with a flick of her wrist.

"No daughter of mine is going to be running around with knives in her hands."

"Like arrows are any better."

There was something comforting and disturbing about two parents debating their offspring's weapon of choice in their living room as if they were discussing the weather. Artemis looked at the child skeptically, she couldn't be more than a year old, and her parents were already set on training her to use deadly weapons. That would go over great in preschool. An assassin toddler. Perfect. Oh my god, think of what the babysitter would have to deal with.

Before she burst out laughing Artemis decided that she had better break the stalemate that had developed between the two as their daughter thrashed about apparently bored with being held in the air Artemis blurted simply, "She's beautiful." She was.

The blonde had never seen Jade glow with such fierce maternal pride or Red Arrow beam so proudly as he looked at the two women in his life after Artemis's statement. She suddenly felt awkward like she didn't belong in this happy family picture and she nervously fidgeted on the couch her fingers tightening around the bag.

Jade deciding that this rather dull conversation was growing tiresome chose to full out address the issue, "So why the visit, little sis?"

"Well aside from confirming with my own eyes that you two actually spawned I have something for you." Slipping her hands inside the bag she had brought she held the two items out towards Jade. Jade let out a little laugh and snort as she reached over and grasped her old yo-yo. The one their father had used for tedious finger exercises and accuracy training. She flicked the yo-yo letting it hanging in the air as Lian clapped excitedly.

"I've still got it," she mused, "Haven't seen this in ages." Roy just looked suspiciously between the sisters. Artemis stood extending Teddy towards Lian who shrieked with delight and grasped at the bear. Jade paused,

"Are you sure Artemis?" By now the toddler was happily throttling the stuffed animal in a death-like grip.

"Yeah. I don't need him anymore."

"Is anyone going to fill me in?" asked Roy.

"Just go with it, Red," said Jade patting him on the shoulder, "Auntie Arty is staying for dinner. You're in for a treat sis. Red here makes a very mean tuna casserole."

* * *

><p><em>Please review :). Happy Father's Day by the way - that's why I threw in a little Daddy Roy for everyone. ;)<em>


	12. Keeping Your Friends Close

Well I received this very touching **anon request **on tumblr and I ended up writing a story for them. Finally I wrote more fluff because all I've been writing is depressive and angsty stories so this is a refreshing change. This also finally fulfills my promise to write a jealous Artemis story so I killed three birds with one stone. This isn't as long as the chapters I usually post but I think this one is short and sweet and to the point. So enjoy!

Now let me thank the kind reviewers:

**Menthe Fresh: **Ah yes the emotional rainbow I suffer from that on a regular basis. I'm glad you enjoyed the story thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!

**j9162: **As usual great to hear from you! Winks, you are such a steadfast reviewer it's really touching I hope you continue to enjoy my work. Thanks for reviewing.

**SusurroSilencioso27: **Thanks for the review.

**Mad3lina: **I know the previous chapter was melancholic but this one is a hundred percent fluff full of giggles and smiles. Enjoy!

**whelmedarrow: **Thank you the kind review, I'm not sure about perfection but it's definitely emotional.

**Jazbez: **I say go for it, keep that cuddler for life. I still have mine too, he was my best buddy growing up so no matter how tattered they get we always tend to keep our teddy bears. Thanks for the review!

**Green Adventurer: **That's sweet. I really try to be as unique as possible so nice of you to notice.

**PikaGirl-AAML: **I'm so happy I'm still in your favorites despite me still not finishing your requests I must write them. I will write them. Why must they remained trapped in the black hole that is my computer. Thanks for reviewing!

**Irenerb: **I'm glad I fulfilled your desire. Always happy to please.

**Keepmovingforward2: **I probably just wanted another adjective for toddler but you make a good point that toddler is significantly older than a baby. But I'm not sure the age of Lian - I mean in the show she has teeth and hair and she looks like she might be actually able to walk so not really a baby. I kind of wish Greg would tell us her age. Sighs. Thanks for reviewing.

**IronicVeghead: **Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. :)

**andyc196: **I'm glad that you think my work is so good without even reading it - even I don't have that much confidence. Thanks for reviewing.

**randommonkeyz998: **Yes I love puns...I'm very punny, wow I'm horrible. Thanks for reviewing!

**Spitfirechick: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Your Friends Close<strong>

* * *

><p>He was quite literally dancing around the problem and it was pissing Artemis off. As Wally happily twirled and frolicked with Zatanna on the dance floor Artemis stood on the sidelines mercilessly smashing a paper cup between her sweaty palms as she looked at the laughing pair.<p>

He had kissed her. She did not imagine it. For the record it was fucking fantastic kiss too. So then why had he asked Zatanna to dance. It was at this point she cycled back to the usual problem that plagued her mind why did she even like this oblivious idiot. Honestly, she should just find a nice normal boy at Gotham Academy who would be smart and rich to boot. She'd like to see the crestfallen expression on his smug adorably freckled face when she waltzed into the Cave claiming she had a boyfriend. That would sure show him.

The problem was she liked him. Like actually **liked **him. She stared down demurely into the swirling red punch of the slightly crumpled cup. When the Justice League had decided to throw a party on the Watch Tower in honor the sidekicks heroic efforts on New Year's Artemis had been unusually optimistic scuffing her shoe on the ground and wringing her hands as she waited for Wally to approach her and ask her to go with him. At least that is what she expected him to do since he had kissed her less than three hours ago. But no; he didn't move an inch from his mentor's side or even send her a sideways glance as she was left to hover awkwardly at the back of the room (her mentor had already accompanied clone Roy home) waiting for what she had assumed was the inevitable invitation.

Artemis's free hand tugged at the skirt of her black dress. The first and only dress she had ever worn in front of the team or, more specifically, Wally. How could she be so messed up over a guy? Quickly glancing up it appeared that Wally had now started hip hop dancing with Racquel and Artemis felt her hand clench and stomach drop when they started grinding. It was all in jest, she knew. It was just friendly dancing and here she was acting like a jealous non-girlfriend. It just kind of stung. Here she was thinking they'd made some sort of leap and Wally just goes off and fox trots away all their hard work.

Artemis couldn't identify when friendship had turned into something deeper and more – it was even worse given the fact they had only known each other for five months. Artemis was religiously careful about these things, meticulous in choosing her friends and never identifying them as such till she had known them at _least _a year. But five months was all it had taken for her to go on an emotional roller coaster ride called the _Feelings Express. _The first stop had been disdain and annoyance at the overtly boastful, ego-driven, hardheaded redhead who thought he was right about everything. Why the hell hadn't she got off at that stop and stared there? Instead she had barreled along the track to tolerance and understanding. She saw a bit of herself in him actually, he also wore a mask covering up his insecurity and nervousness; because honestly anyone a mile away could tell he was not an expert flirter or possessed the swagger of ladies man despite his claims to the otherwise. There was actually a rather rough day at the Cave where it had just been her and him and he had told her that he was considered a nobody at school and she (she would never know why) had actually comforted him, told him that she was worse than invisible at the elite Gotham Academy since she was the butt end of every joke. Of course by then she was past the incline and accelerating down the eighty degree slope with her heart approaching the loop-de-loops on the ride. Amicability and friendship. She wasn't even sure when she reached that emotional level, with of all people Wally, it was probably long before their conversation on the bioship but by then it was too late to pull the brakes on the ride and she was just going to have to see it through till the end – her final destination being actually liking Wally. In five short months she'd gone from utterly loathing the sight of him to have the inclement need to be near him. What had started out as friendship – friendly video game battles and both physical and verbal sparring had turned into something more and now she was fancying the fastest boy alive as her pseudo boyfriend. Yup, feelings sucked.

Artemis brow crinkled as she frowned. Well that was it then. She'd go home, buy a tub of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough, and forget this whole thing happened. Clearly whatever covert signals they'd been sending each other had gotten lost in translation. Artemis felt her irritation hit a new high when she saw Wally and _M'gann _slow dancing; Wally spinning and whirling around with the giggling green Martian to a slow jazz beat. How was Conner even allowing this? Wouldn't he do them all a favor and punch Wally to kingdom come. Wally had pretty much danced with every girl in the room, except her. Her. The one he had fucking kissed.

"Well," said Artemis throwing up her hand in mock wave and shoulders slumping with defeat as she spoke to deaf ears, "It's been great being totally ignored. So I'm going home." A sharp elbow jab to her ribs caused her to whip her head to her right as she prepared to inflict unmentionable suffering to the creature who had deigned to touch her – she felt miserable and petty and just wanted to go home and eat ten thousand calories.

"Hi!" chirped Robin enthusiastically, "You're looking luscious." Of course he was decked out in a suit wearing his usual sunglasses. Artemis had to strongly resist the urge to roll her eyes they were in space in a dimly lit room and he was still wearing the shades.

Artemis sent him a deadpan look because if anyone could avoid her wrath the acrobat could, "If you're trying to imitate Wally you need an ounce more of condescension."

Robin just shrugged, "He's slow. He probably won't get it unless **you** just tell him." Artemis let out a puff of air between gritted teeth. She knew that. But it was not easy. Why are things never easy? This could completely ruin the delicate dynamic it had taken so long to nurture and preserve and what would she do if he said _**no**_? If the kiss was just a _heat of the moment thing _and he just wanted to stay friends so that he could trapeze after more attractive women. Artemis frowned because she was all too aware that Wally actually wasn't like that and that he was in actuality a really great guy – even if he occasionally got on her nerves.

Artemis sighed before hissing, "I can't do that. It's totally embarrassing to be this obsessed with of all people him."

"Ever think it's the same for him?" asked the black haired boy casually slinging an arm around her shoulders and clinking their glasses together. "Besides I doubt you have anything to worry about."

Artemis arched an eyebrow skeptically, "Please he didn't even ask me to the party."

"Is someone admitting that they wanted him to ask her?" smirked Robin leaning on his tiptoes to whisper the sentence in her ear.

"Quit it," she grumbled swatting the boy back half-heartedly, "It's easy for you Boy Wonder you've got Zatanna practically attached to your lips." Robin coughed politely discreetly pulling at his collar as heat flooded his cheeks.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Nope," bit out Artemis resentfully, "I'm going home."

"Come on it will be fun," needled Robin once again pushing his elbow against her ribs, "We can further discuss your dilemma."

"It's not a dilemma," muttered Artemis brusquely, "I'm just not about to put myself out there when he's perfectly capable of embarrassing himself enough for the both of us. I mean look at him – he's wearing a _Kid Flash _tie and cufflinks."

"Denial," sing-songed Robin dragging her onto the dance floor forcefully as they both easily fell into the rhythm of the music. They both were excellent dancers as they glided across the floor. This was surprisingly the highlight of her evening so far as Robin spun her out before snapping his wrist bringing her back close to his body as they began dancing the tango in close proximity despite the music being some sort of nasally, ghastly rap mix.

Artemis actually managed to crack a smile when she dipped Robin down, because although he was most likely capable of doing the move to her he had let her take the lead. She was about to tease him that he should probably go find Zatanna before the magician turned her into a toad for daring to touch her man when she heard a throat clear behind her.

"Rob," a terse voice sounded over her left shoulder as Robin slowed down their movements to simple swaying.

"Oh hey KF! Artemis and I were just dancing. Something you need?" he asked cheekily cocking his head enough to side to make it look like he had no idea what he was intentionally instigating.

Wally's expression hardened as he zipped beside his best friend placing a hand heavily on his shoulder before steely whispering, "Mind if I cut in?" Robin shrugged passing Artemis's hands off into Wally's easily before literally ninja-ing away leaving a stunned Artemis standing there with her hands being gripped firmly in Wally's surprisingly clammy ones.

"Well bye," she began attempting to pull away only for his vice like grip to increase.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked charmingly as he started to guide her around the floor.

"Home."

"Why would you do something like that?" he breezed before quickly moving into another rapid fire question, "So what were you and Robin talking about?"

"None of your business."

"I just noticed you two were being awfully chummy." Artemis narrowed her eyes at Wally. Was he seriously laying on the emotional crap now and acting like he cared about other boys talking to her? She was just so conflicted and miserable and, ugh, maybe even a little jealous that he paid every single woman more attention than her. So she decided why not take the plunge – if he laughed she'd maim him but if neither of them ever took the first step to break this stalemate they'd never get anywhere. Artemis didn't know where they were going but she was getting off the ride with or without Wally because at this rate she was going to just drive herself insane. Taking a deep breath she said as bluntly and directly as she could (because Wally was liable to misinterpret something,) "I like you."

"Well, duh, I like you too," responded Wally jovially, "Why else do you kiss someone?" It was amazing how childish his perception of the world was because Artemis could think of a lot of reasons to kiss someone beyond merely liking them.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." She doesn't want to sound cross or flustered but she does as the words issue from her lips with breathless speed.

"I was embarrassed okay. I've never felt like this before," sputtered Wally blushing and fidgeting, "And I mean did you have to wear a...a dress? I couldn't even get my tongue working properly when I saw you in that outfit."

"Why didn't you ask me to the dance?"

"Why didn't you ask me?" he countered before asking, "Isn't it kind of pointless to be arguing about this now?"

"I," Artemis groaned quietly looking at his shiny black shoes, "was nervous."

"So was I," laughed Wally picking up the pace as he ran his hands along her arms, "Liking you isn't exactly easy – you kind of chaff. I mean you get under my skin and you're abrasive and say what you mean and, Einstein, tell me I don't sound as stupid out loud as I do in my head."

Artemis felt the corners of her mouth lift as she listened to Wally's usual ramblings there was something comforting in the fact that mere hours ago their toes had been dangling out the cargo bay doors with her arrow as their only tether to life; Wally's broad chest had framed her body as he gripped both her and her bow fiercely but now here he was fidgeting and occasionally accidentally stepping on her toes as he pulled her along in an awkward dance.

"So just to check, you like me?"

"Yes, Wally," snorted Artemis as he dipped her.

"That's good," he smirked his eyes sparkling with mirth, "Because you make me the happiest." Before he promptly dropped her on the floor. Artemis squawked indignantly when her butt landed on the cold steel floor as she watched dumbfounded as Wally sped away before she starting cussing furiously and attempted to topple him where he stood beside her.

"Everyone," he spread his arms wide from behind the buffet table, "I, Kid Flash, am officially off the market. Let's not have any tears but you can direct all your pleas for dates to my girlfriend Artemis. Just be careful she bites." Everyone turned around to stare at the shaking livid girl who had scrambled to her feet and was glaring maliciously at Wally. She was mortified as the room dissolved into laughter at the redhead's exuberance. If she died of humiliation she was going to kill Wally first or at the very least shove her stiletto heel through his foot.

She felt the girls sidle beside her as she stomped across the dance floor M'gann smiled, "So you and Wally?"

"Finally," chorused Racquel and Zatanna. It was clear Wally was also receiving congratulations as the boys circled him in kind patting him on the back and the like. Artemis didn't even bother to hide the happy grin on her face as she met Wally's crinkling emerald eyes across his third plate of appetizers. Waving a fist at him she turned towards the girls and shook her head,

"Just don't ask me why."

* * *

><p><em>Please review, love to hear your thoughts :)<em>


	13. Keeping Your Family Close

This blew up. It was only supposed to be 2000 words maximum, now instead I'm left with this monster and I've reread it so many times and still don't like it but I'm going to post it anyways because I love the concept I'm just not sure I captured it the way I wanted but I'll let you guys decide ;)

As always thanks to awesome reviewers who took the time to read this and leave their comments. It really means a lot.

**spinachmuncher: **I'm glad you enjoy my stories. I know they can't all be happy but I always at least try to make them interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

**Samian: **Yes lighthearted. I really needed to write something fluffy or I might not ever be stuck writing angst forever. This chapter even managed to have a little bit of fluffiness too! Thanks for reviewing!

**YJ-Lover: **Wow. Just wow. I'm so glad you love my writing (and me) that is such a massive compliment. Whenever I reread your review it gives me a boost to keep writing. So thank you!

**Menthe Fresh: **Yes, I love adorable, dorky Wally nothing is quite as sweet as the Wall-man. Thanks for the review!

**areanna123: **I'm glad you noticed that I try to incorporate other characters I feel they contribute a huge deal to how the realtionship between the pair progresses so I try to use different characters when I can. I'm glad you think I write Artemis well sometimes I really doubt myself but being told I'm able to capture her character is a huge compliment. Thanks for the lovely long review!

**Guest: **I'm glad you like that chapter best I always try to bring a different flavor to each little one-shot in this story.

**Guest: **I'm sorry you're reading chapter 3 it's painful but I do have some happy oneshots so don't let it get you down. Have a complimentary tissue.

**Gimpyslair: **Thanks for the review!

**j9162: **I hope you like the next chapter as well I'm not that happy with it. Kind of on the fence actually because I like the idea for this chapter but not the way I wrote it... Thanks as always for your steadfast reviews!

**SpitefireChick: **A yes I have to say jealously, fluff, and spitfire is the perfect mix. I'd actually really love to see Robin and Artemis dance I think they would win competitions. Although Wally may not be that amused.

**randommonkeyz998: **Ah, you saw that little jealous Wally bit. Good eye my friend, good eye.

**Irenerb: **Thanks as always for reviewing I'm glad you like the chapter. :)

**My Own Mayday Parade: **Wow everyone really likes Chapter 12. By the way your post for Swallowed by the Sea was so sweet thanks. I love rhymes it was a pleasure to read your review. Thanks! :)

**argent98: **It really was an LOL moment and I felt something he would really do if only to see if Artemis get angry - I personally think he finds her adorable when she's livid. Thanks for the review!

**Melissa Black13: **I will work on the Archer and Me. I will. I will. I must. Look forward to talking with you. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Guest: **I'm going to guess you're Keepmovingforward2 I wasn't insulted at all so put yourself at ease. Reading my response I actually came off a little harsh. I really wish the show would just tell us how old Lian is so I don't have to keep guessing. As always thanks for reviewing!

**VegandGeeky: **Well the dynamic duo have reviewed my story I'm so happy :) I'm one of those authors who really likes to mess with people, I'm glad you enjoy it when I throw a wrench right in the feels. Thanks for reviewing!

**ColossalRay: **Thanks for the review :)

**Jazbez: **I see your point when they both die you can imagine them together. It's a very charming idea and brings me a lot of comfort. I'm always terrified to post angst chapters because I really seem to push the limit with some of my concepts so it's great to hear that you enjoy them :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Rachel1003: **That's a huge compliment. I personally don't think my writing's beautiful but if it brings a smile to my face then I've done my job. Look forward to more of _Hotshot. _

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

**A/N:** _This does not follow the exact timeline presented in the show, it's just a plot of my own invention. It is also a location fic – I've included a lot of facts about one of my favorite cities in Canada._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Your Family Close<strong>

* * *

><p>It's three in the morning when her cellphone rings and Artemis blearily rolls over and grapples around for it on the floor. She's been staying at the Mountain since her mother died and, consequently, Wally's been staying there too. He let's out a few muttered curses and groans thwacking her in the arm as he rolls over. She finally, blessedly, finds the screeching device and brings it up to her line of vision squinting at the caller id and then she promptly drops the phone onto the floor in shock when the number comes into focus. It skitters away into the darkness and stops ringing.<p>

Artemis knows the number she saw on the device. It's one of the Crock family safe houses, or it was back when they needed those things – but with her mother gone and her father imprisoned there's only one person who would be at that location. Jade. Jade's just called her. Jade who has never bothered to call her once since she walked out of her life when she was eight. Artemis felt herself tense as she tried to work out why the hell Jade was calling her and from one of their abandoned haunts no less. It's enough to seriously raise alarm flags.

"Babe," asked Wally groggily, "It's too early. What's going on?" Artemis turned towards Wally and her face must have looked so stricken he immediately sat up in the bed and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She can't even appreciate his delicious shirtless form because she's just that distracted attempting to decipher Jade's intentions with that phone call. Should she go? This could all just be an elaborate ruse to trap her or kill her for the Shadows – it was something Jade would do. But if there was one place on Earth Jade would never go unless she was absolutely desperate was one of the places where they had actually had quality _family _time.

"Artemis," stressed Wally gently shaking her, his hands roamed up to cup her face and he rubbed his thumbs gently against her cheeks brushing back some of her bangs, "Please tell me."

Artemis stared at Wally's beautiful half-naked torso. It's not fair. He was perfect and pure and she was dragging him down to her level as she debated whether or not she should actually take the call seriously or simply roll over and kiss Wally senseless for being so damn adorable. She reached up and attempted to smooth some of his haphazard bed head but the strands of red hair just sprung right back up after she smoothed them down. Over the two years she had dated Wally she had come to learn he was insanely patient for someone who claimed to be so fast. From the beginning they both had consented to take the relationship slow. They both knew they were equally stubborn and pig-headed and if they didn't approach things calmly and rationally it could all too easily spin out of control – at this point they had never made it past second base despite the fact that they both clearly were itching to hit that homerun.

"Artemis?" He voice called again permeating the darkness as the tender circles stopped on her cheeks. "Tell me what's wrong."

Artemis let out a breath before meeting his eyes, "Jade called...I...I have to go."

Wally let out a wolfish laugh, "That's it? I thought it was something serious."

"What do you mean that's it?" hissed Artemis, "It could be a trick or a trap or worse yet talking about our _feelings_!"

Wally just cocked an eyebrow his eyes twinkling with mirth as he gave a chaste kiss to her temple. "You're going aren't you?"

She hated that he knew her so well as she groaned, "Yes." However, she let out a startled squeak when Wally crawled out of the bed and began pulling on his discarded Kid Flash uniform that he'd thrown on the floor when they had both exhaustedly stumbled into her room only a few hours previous.

"What are you doing?" she queried digging her fingers into the mattress – she knew what he was doing but getting verbal confirmation was necessary so that she could talk him out of it.

"She may be your sister but if you think I'm leaving you alone in the same room with a known criminal then you've seriously underestimated me – your loving, dashing boyfriend." Artemis snorted.

"Wally," she chastised trying to convince him not to come with her, "You have school tomorrow, actually today," as she gestured at the clock helplessly, "You weren't even supposed to stay here. You _were _supposed to go home." Wally shrugged sluggishly as he shimmied the spandex over his arms.

"Too late for that. The way I see it I'm going to get grounded anyway, might as well go for gold."

"You're impossible," she groaned getting up and helping him pull his cowl over his face.

"But I'm your kind of impossible right?" he joked winking at her as his hands came to rest against her waist fingers drawing soothing circles against her skin. God, what a pair they made. They're standing in the middle of her chilly bedroom; him in a very dirty, slightly torn Kid Flash uniform and her in nothing but her black bra and panties and he was just staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world (or more importantly the only thing in his world.) It was actually a bit unnerving.

"Alright Kid Clingy just go check to see if there's a zeta-tube anywhere in New Brunswick, Canada," she sighed pulling away from his form. Bending over to pick up her uniform she was keenly aware of a fixated gaze on her derriere, "Or are you going to stare at my ass all day?"

"You have to admit it's quite pleasing to the eye." Wally riposted with a smirk. When she threw him a poignant look over her shoulder he shrugged helplessly as if the alluring silhouette of her body was hypnotically keeping him in place.

Artemis shook her head in exasperation, "Go, Kid, and get my bike ready too while you're at it."

"I hear and obey, master," he joked fluidly mock bowing before silently speeding out of the room. Artemis shook her head at his antics but couldn't help the smile that settled on her face. It was corny but Wally really was her knight in shining armor – if red and yellow spandex counted. It wasn't that he had saved her physically from the tower or that he had fought her battles it was that he had filled a void in her life; he'd replaced her loneliness, mistrust, and insecurity with understanding, faith, and love. At some point Artemis had let Wally in and he hadn't ever left.

Relationships were scary she mused as she pulled the top of the uniform over her head and began tugging her hair into a messy ponytail. Wally knew all the right things to say that actually made her melt and sputter and act like a lovesick fool. So many of her reservations and inhibitions had already been torn down by that redheaded idiot that it was terrifying to think of what would happen if he left her. She'd be...hollow. That was perhaps the best way of describing it. It would be like somebody had ripped out a part of her body and left a shell behind. When the hell had he squirreled himself that deep into her psyche? Where had the-tough-as-nails-let-nobody-in Artemis gone? Oh yeah. Wally.

Groaning as the pants she was attempting to pull on rubbed against a cut she'd received earlier that night on her thigh Artemis seriously considered what she was doing for a few moments. This was Jade. Artemis unfortunately had never been granted with the ability to read her sister's intentions unlike other siblings who seemed to possess a sixth sense about each other Artemis in every encounter with Cheshire was forced to admit that Jade never followed any of her expectations. It was one thing to go alone to a seemingly abandoned building but it was completely another to drag along her meta-boyfriend who definitely would be worth a decent sized ransom (even if he was a pain in the butt most of the time.) Looking in the mirror Artemis cursed. She looked like shit. If nothing else her immaculate sister would at least be entertained by the archer's chaotic appearance.

Silently slinking through the hallways she made it to the zeta tubes where she spotted both her bike and Wally in the center of the room – one was standing at attention while the other was slouched over squinting at the holographic screen. Artemis just shook her head in bewilderment as she watched Wally cram a whole granola bar in his mouth if his career as a superhero didn't work out he definitely had the gullet to be a professional eater.

Quietly sneaking up behind him the blonde archer stood on tiptoes and blew in his ear, "Hey Wall-man. Do you think you're sexy?" Artemis nearly doubled over from laughter when Wally began choking on his half chewed snack while simultaneously blushing a deep beet red across the entire span of his face – even his ears turned crimson.

"Evil woman," he pouted when he had successfully gotten his coughing under control, "Here I am being nice and sacrificing my sleep and sanity to help you on your unholy quest and you're teasing me." Artemis rolled her eyes at his exaggerated complaining, "For the record since you so kindly asked, yes, I am dead sexy and you are very, very privileged to be able to bask in my sexiness."

"More like wade through it," she said before turning towards the screen in order to shoot down his next retort, "Well?"

"The only zeta-tube is in someplace called Minto," stated Wally squinting at the holographic screen again. Artemis groaned that was about half an hour away from Fredericton on her motorbike; even if she used Route 10. She had a sneaking suspicion Batman had done that on purpose when her mother had most likely requested there be a zeta near the _safe house _in case it was ever needed by the League – yeah perfect cover; a couple of heroes hiding in a criminal's summer home. She could imagine what would have happened if her dad had strolled in to find the Justice League all sitting around his table drinking coffee.

"Get a helmet." Wally pulled a face at the prospect of having his girlfriend _chaperone _him around.

"You're kidding. I can keep pace."

"Wally it's three in the morning. It would be reckless to let you run when you're exhausted. Not only that you don't know where we're going," she held up a hand to stop his protest of _'you won't tell me'_, "It's dark and there are moose."

Wally chuckled, "Moose?"

"Yes Wally. Moose. Big hairy animals that have been hit by cars where it's the driver who doesn't survive."

"Artemis," stressed Wally, "I'm Kid Flash. Running alongside you on a highway isn't going to kill me. It's practically a job requirement."

"Helmet," reiterated Artemis sternly pointing toward the utility closet across the room, "Or you stay. Alone." Wally grumbled something uncouth but returned seconds later with his goofy lightening bolt decaled head gear before begrudgingly situating himself on the bike behind her.

"Not happy," he grumbled.

"Don't care," riposted Artemis revving the motor having already put in the coordinates.

"This is so unmanly!"

"Is that something new for you?" joked Artemis driving into the beam - _Recognized Artemis B07. Recognized Kid Flash B03. _

Artemis was pleasantly surprised when they materialized right alongside Route 10 – maybe Bats hadn't totally screwed her over. Navigating the bike onto the road she easily picked up speed as they zoomed toward the capital city.

Artemis wasn't surprised when after five minutes she began to feel one of Wally's hands slide along the planes of her stomach while the other twisted the end of her ponytail between his fingers – he had always had a short attention span especially when presented with the opportunity to ravage the landscape of her body without her retaliation (unless she wanted to let go of the handlebars.) When his fingers began to fiddle and slip beneath the bottom of her shirt Artemis decided this was probably the time when she needed to put a stop to his amorous endeavors,

"Quit it Wally," she stated when he also began fiddling with her helmet, "I'm trying to drive."

"But it's so boring. This entire trip I've seen three cars and a whole lot of forest. I mean where the heck are we – a nature preserve?"

"No," emphasized Artemis as she focused on the road, "We're in New Brunswick, a province in Canada."

"Does anyone happen to live here?" questioned Wally skeptically swiveling his head around. Artemis was about the retort but instead let out a relived breath as Barker's Point came into view; at least she was finally within the city limits.

"Finally! Civilization," cried Wally as houses began to crowd either side of the road. Artemis slowed down a bit as she weaved the bike through different neighborhoods before crossing the Westmorland Street bridge and, finally, arrived at a large old-style colonial house. Wally exuberantly hopped off the barely stopped bike and made a few quick laps of the deserted street.

Artemis just stood there stoic and quiet as she stared up at the house. Even after eleven years it hadn't really changed. It was just as white and looming and massive as it had ever been. Artemis squinted at the building. It looked uninhabited. Maybe Jade had gone on her merry way and this had all been for naught. That would be a relief.

"Wow," said Wally whistling, "I guess it really does _pay _to be a criminal. It's huge."

"It's a mess," snapped Artemis taking in the unmown lawn, overgrown hedges, peeling paint, and rotting wooden beams that were supporting the porch. It actually kind of stung to see a place where the Crock family had _actually_ been happy fall into this level of ruin. The last time she had been there was when she was seven and both her father and mother needed to lie low for a while after pulling off a particularly nasty caper involving the Joker some laugh gas and a whole lot of unnecessary innocent deaths. This was before Jade left, before the wheelchair, heck, even before Gotham. Neither girl had been allowed to go to school (too risky) which was fine with Artemis anyway – she didn't like school because wearing her sister's oversized, out of date hand-me-downs made her a subject of ridicule among her peers and always coming to school with bruises and injuries just led to annoying questions from too nosy teachers. School was stupid anyways. Snotty little brats and teachers poking themselves into your business. So instead the sisters had spent six months exploring the city of Fredericton on their bikes which was easy considering the capital was so small they could bike from one end to the other in an hour or less. It was a city that had numerous nature trails, parks, and old buildings with gruesome histories – heck the old jail had been made into the new science center. They had thrived in the small community. Artemis stared at the decaying house sadly and now this was all that was left.

"Artemis?" said girl was shocked to see her boyfriend leaning towards her across the front of her bike; she hadn't even registered he was there till he was using his gloved hand to brush away some of the loose tendrils of hair that she had never managed to tuck into her ponytail. "Are we going in?"

"Yeah," breathed Artemis, "I guess." As she had expected the key was still under the flowerpot by the door even though the back door's window was broken which was discovered when Wally had circled the building as an unnecessary act of precaution.

Easily Artemis let herself in and was shocked to find shoes by the door and an umbrella – clearly someone was actually residing here. Passing through the kitchen her suspicions were confirmed by the large amount of trash that was accumulated in the space; this had Jade written all over it. Now that that she knew that the slippery felon was here it was just a matter of finding her before the Cheshire Cat decided to attack her instead.

As usual Jade was hiding right out in the open, taunting her sister with her ability to blend into her surroundings like a chameleon. She was in the living room. She was in sweats. She looked almost normal and non-sinister but Artemis knew better.

"Can't you enter a building normally?" asked Artemis leaning on the door frame, "I mean there _was _a key."

"I have a reputation to uphold," was the snarky reply from the sweatshirt clad figure on the couch.

Jade was sitting in the living room both legs propped up on the coffee table but she didn't look right. Her face was softer and fuller then usual and she was panting heavily eyes closed as sweat ran down her face – Artemis vaguely wondered if she was suffering from a fever and had at some point during her delirium called her baby sister as a joke. However, none of these changes in her sister compared to the fact that she looked – rounder or more full figured and significantly so. But Jade never gained weight which was another aspect that pissed Artemis off to no end. Artemis's eyes widened and her breath hitched as she choked out,

"Jade are you pregnant?"

"Hello to you too, baby sis and boy toy," said Jade nodding towards Wally (she had already discovered his secret identity from a mutual acquaintance) who was hovering behind Artemis's shoulder before she viciously kicked the table, "And I'd say the pregnancy part is over."

"What'dya mean over?" asked Wally curiously – of course Artemis caught on a lot quicker than the surprisingly dense speedster.

"Is that why you fucking phoned me!" she exclaimed gaping at her sister as said woman dug her fingers into the couch, "A normal person calls 9-1-1!"

"We both know I don't fall under the class of normal."

"Hello," sang Wally shuffling from one foot to the other, "Is anyone going to fill me in?" Both sisters sent the befuddled boy incredulous looks before promptly ignoring him – why had Artemis agreed to let him tag along again?

"Jade! The couch!"

"It was old."

"That's disgusting. You are not having a fucking baby in the living room of this dump."

"Baby?" squeaked Wally looking quickly between both sisters, "Who's having a baby?"

"Is he always that stupid or is it a side effect of hanging around you?" snipped Jade testily before she took in a sharp intake of breath and slammed her feet against the table, "_Fucking hurts."_

"Yes, labor, tends to do that," trilled Artemis before she sobered at her sister's anguished face as the assassin bit down on her lip and groaned. "Honestly Jade what were you thinking?"

"Could we possibly hold off on the holier than thou attitude till after?"

"After what?" squawked Wally flailing his arms, "You aren't telling me that you," he gestured at Jade for a loss of words as the reality to the situation finally dawned on him, "And you…" he paused for dramatic effect, "and both of you!"

"Wally," groused Artemis, "Use your words."

"Jade's having a baby!" he sputtered, "Right now!"

"Yes," iterated Artemis attempting to not bite Wally's head off. This was not what she needed, she glanced at her watch, at four in the morning. She could be in bed _**with **_Wally perfectly happy and content and not being a levelheaded midwife-figure (because she did not need to deal with two hysterical people) if she had just ignored her stupid sister's call. "We need to get her to Priestman."

"I really don't think a priest is going to be much help now," said Wally looking at Artemis like she was insane.

"No idiot," snapped Artemis before she breathed deeply pissing off Wally wouldn't do her any good – it'd just turn into another mess she had to clean up, "The hospital is on Priestman Street. Question is how do we get her there?"

Jade let out muted, strangled scream as she was apparently hit with a particularly nasty contraction before she ranted, "Well how the hell did you get here!"

"Motorbike. Not exactly appropriate transportation for a lady in labor," responded Artemis sarcastically.

"Well get twinkle toes to carry me!" Wally pulled a face but did nod his head at the logical solution. He never turned down an opportunity to play hero.

"Fine. Question is would it be better to cut through the University campus or take Regent Street to get there." Artemis mentally ran through the scenarios; which way would make them the least likely to be seen. As it was they were already wearing their costumes and if that didn't draw attention the crazy pregnant lady two suspiciously dressed teenagers were escorting would.

Wally just placed his hands on his hips sending her a surprisingly adorable perplexed, "Ah babe, I have no idea where I'm going."

Exasperated Artemis stated, "Look just punch in Dr. Evertt Chalmers Hospital in on your little wrist-GPS-thingy, pick up the pregnant lady, and go."

"What about you?"

"I brought a bike, _Wallace_. Pretty much a turn key operation to follow you – if you get my drift," spoke Artemis gruffly before rubbing her temples tiredly, "Look, just try not to draw attention to yourself. They don't really get superheroes around these parts."

"Stealth mode then."

Artemis crossed her arms and stared at the high-strung youth as he pushed at the symbol on his chest in order to turn his uniform black, "How about intelligence mode?"

"How about pregnant lady with knives!" interjected Jade from the couch before hurtling one right between the bickering couple so that it embedded itself in the wall inches from their heads, "Hop to it with the heroics. God, no wonder your little team can't accomplish anything."

"Keep that up and we'll leave your sorry fat ass here." Jade sniffed derisively but did not make another comment when the kick she gave the table a few moments later broke it in half.

"I have to carry that?" cried Kid Flash staring at the ruined table. He knew what Cheshire was capable of, clearly adding excruciating intervaled pain did not improve her attitude. "I can see how you two are related."

"Keep up that attitude and this will be closest you ever come to _bearing _children Hot Wheels," threatened Jade as Wally moved towards her to clumsily pick her up once the directions where displayed on his gauntlet, "Better yet it'll help cut down on your wind resistance."

"I'll be right behind you on the bike," emphasized Artemis as Wally sent her a terrified look. The archer immediately began collecting miscellaneous items that Jade appeared to have been preparing for when the baby was born. Artemis didn't even bother to ask whether the objects had been stolen as she stuffed baby clothes and toys into a diaper bag.

"You're assuming I'm going to make it to the hospital," was Wally's nervous reply as he tried to figure out if Jade was actually serious.

"Wally, GO!" With that he was gone door banging closed behind him as he took off up the hill towards the hospital. Hopefully Jade wouldn't maim him. Placing the diaper bag over her shoulder Artemis went outside (after properly locking the door) and got on her bike. Jade was going to be a mother. That was a scary thought. Artemis wondered if Jade was afraid she would somehow become mom. Paula Crock had never been in the running for _The Mother of the Year Award _but since coming out of jail she'd put in considerable effort to be there for Artemis – Jade had never benefited from this _new and improved _Paula forever believing she was the incapable, worthless woman who had not only lost mobility but ended up in the slammer. Jade knew the consequences of being brought up in a family of criminals. Jade knew what a broken home was.

Artemis was assaulted with a sense of nostalgia as she turned onto Regent Street; surprised at how unchanged the landscape looked. All the stores were the same, the same old houses and apartment buildings lined either side of the street standing at attention waiting for dawn. Artemis was reminded how _green _Fredericton was – a city where you couldn't go five feet without encountering a tree; compared to Gotham where trees were as scarce as honest people and the entire skyline was an endless landscape of skyscrapers. Maybe this was where her love of nature and green had stemmed from.

The hill loomed before her – it was the most peculiar thing but the entire city came to a peak in it's middle a geological feature that had both vexed and fascinated the sisters. Most days they could only make it up halfway on their bikes before they were forced to hoof it to get to the mall even now as her motorcycle rode the steep incline she was struck with a feeling of vertigo that all of a sudden she would simply run out of road and fall backwards or simply fall off the edge once she reached the peak. But neither thing happened and soon she was pulling into the hospital where quite a scene met her.

There in Emergency was Jade who was yelling angrily at a nurse who was trying to push her into a wheelchair – Jade was demanding that she was perfectly capable of walking into a stupid fucking building. Then there was Kid Flash who was attempting to explain what he was doing there and what he was doing with a pregnant lady and, most importantly, why he wasn't leaving after performing his daily quota for heroics.

"Look I just want to help the lady inside," sputtered Kid Flash as he rushed over in order to stop Jade's fist from connecting with a flustered doctor's face, "I think it would be best for all your safety."

Perfect. Another mess to clean up. At this rate Jade was going to give birth in the parking lot.

Marching up to the building Artemis dictated, "Kid Flash and I will be accompanying this distressed woman. We are obligated under the _Hero Code _to follow through on all missions we choose to take upon ourselves. At this time she is our priority since we found her already in labor on the street."

"What are you two even doing here?" asked another curious doctor who had come out to look at the spectacle, "You _people _never come here."

"We were patrolling," was Artemis's quick reply, "Anyways I believe this woman is in need of medical attention." This was the point when Jade finally consented to being shoved into a wheelchair with doctors and nurses flanking her as they entered the building. Wally and Artemis were at the rear of the party as they rushed towards the maternity ward.

Wally sidled up beside her and whispered, "_Hero Code, _Arty, eh? Where'd you get that?"

"Shut it or you'll find out the benefits of being in a hospital." Wally just smiled and slipped her hand into his while knocking his shoulder against hers.

"You're a great sister."

"You're getting really close to that hospital bed."

"Love you too."

Nine hours later the two teens stood around an exhausted Jade who was holding a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms. It was one of the strangest things either hero had ever seen as a known assassin cradled and cooed at the child – for Artemis witnessing the loving act was wrong on so many levels.

"Red hair," commented Artemis leaning over to peer at the sleeping girl. A moment later her eyes widened and she snapped her head up to meet Wally's startled green eyes although it was probably more from watching the birth live than her apparent alarm. "_Wally..._red hair._"_

"What you think - ew!" flummoxed Wally valiantly, "I hit Cheshire not hit _on _her!"

"Well how do you explain the hair color?"

"Genetics."

"There is no one in my family with red hair!"

"Lian Nguyen Harper," interrupted Jade bored while looking at the pair as if they were idiots, "Her name is Lian Nguyen Harper."

"HARPER!" Both teens whirled towards the new mother in utter shock completely forgetting their wholly unnecessary spat for a moment.

"You," sputtered Artemis raising a finger and pointing at her sister like she was insane, "Procreated with Red Arrow. Jade are you insane!"

"Oh please," quipped Jade, "Like you're one to talk."

"At least we're on the same side! I'd love to see how this custody battle goes down. What you get her during the week and train her to be an assassin and Roy gets her on weekend and takes her to the archery range. Jade how could you even let this happen."

"I married him."

"YOU WHAT!" roared Artemis stomping the short distance to the head of the bed, "You married the _clone_!" Jade's face darkened at the accusation and she hissed vehemently,

"Don't call him a clone. He's Roy." Artemis was slightly taken aback by her sister's brusqueness (and possible hint of _actually _caring) but nevertheless pressed on.

"Does he even know?"

"Know what?"

Artemis gestured wildly to the squirming bundle, "Oh I don't know maybe that he's a father." Artemis's face clouded over all of sudden reminded of her own unpleasant adolescence, "He didn't ditch you and the baby did he? I'll kill him!"

Jade just rolled her eyes, "Let's be honest if he had pulled a shit move like that_** I **_would have killed him already."

"So?" questioned Artemis.

"I left him."

"WHAT!" yelled Wally.

"He was losing it," said Jade staring enraptured at the baby girl in her arms, "I couldn't stay with him when he's obsession with finding the real Speedy was all consuming. It's been two years. He couldn't handle it."

"What you? Or not finding the missing Roy?" joked Wally, "Because there's no way he couldn't handle you." Jade appeared not to take Wally's attempt at humor very well as her countenance stiffened.

"If I wasn't bound to this bed I'd-" However, Jade's less than idle threat (because Jade did not ever make a threat she wouldn't follow through with) was interrupted when a nurse cleared her throat at the door. The three occupants of the room turned towards her and she fiddled with the hem of her uniform.

"The children in the youth ward heard that Kid Flash was here, could you possibly, would it be possible, for you to say hi to them?" Wally's eyes lightened a bit at the prospect of making children happy and probably playing with them instead of being trapped in a stuffy hospital room that smelled like antiseptic. But Wally's exuberant answer was cut short when he remembered where he was and who he was with.

"It would mean so much to the children." Wally looked conflicted as he glanced between Artemis, Jade, and the newest girl in the Crock family.

Artemis smiled wanly, "Go Kid. We'll be fine."

As the plucky nurse guided Kid Flash out the door and towards the children's ward he sent her a wary look and pointed to his ear as a signal for her to call him if anything went wrong. Turning around Artemis was surprised when Jade offered the pink wrapped bundle to her. Graciously Artemis opened her arms and stared at the closed of eyes of Lian, her niece; this beautiful little girl who had yet to be touched by the cruelty of the world.

"Jade what would you have done if I hadn't come?" questioned Artemis seriously as she quietly held the baby.

"You would," stated the criminal adamantly.

"But if I hadn't," stressed Artemis, "If I'd decided, _hey, let's forget about my evil big sister and just get on with my life. _What would you have done?"

Jade leveled her onyx eyes with Artemis's, "You were always better than me little sis. You always did the right thing. You faced dad. I sided with him. I ran away. You stayed. I threw my morals away. You kept them no matter what circumstances threw at you. You always made the right choice and you never let anyone tell you otherwise. That's why I knew you'd come. There was no way you wouldn't. You have I believe what they call a conscience."

"I think that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it. Besides I'm loopy on pain killers everything I'm saying is completely out of context." Jade made an empty grasping motion with her hands and Artemis swiftly transferred the girl into them.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Jade commented to no one in particular as she tapped her pointer finger against the baby's nose. "I made her."

"I'm pretty sure a certain pissed off archer who contributed half the genes to this soon to be monster would have to refute you on that point." What has the world coming to when she was actually defending Roy Harper?

"You can't tell him," snapped Jade.

"What? I think he'll want to know."

"Just," Jade tore her eyes away from Artemis and focused on the wall behind her before imploring, "Let me tell him. Please." In that moment Jade just looked so fragile and small and a word rose unbidden to Artemis's lips that filled the quiet room,

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>For two years Aunt Artemis and Uncle Wally made weekly trips to Fredericton to visit the quickly growing monster known as Lian Nguyen Harper. As promised they both kept the location and existence of Lian a secret until finally one day Jade told them to bring Roy – to let him see what he could have. Roy had sunk so far into his depression that Jade physically felt pain (although she'd never admit it) hearing about his suffering from the duo. When Roy and Lian's eyes meet both parties teared up and began crying and a massive family hug ensued much to both Crock sisters' displeasure. Roy and Wally weren't blood but they were family and Artemis little mixed up family was complete so long as they were there. <em>


	14. Keeping You Around

WOW 200 reviews. That's just amazing thank you so much for your dedication. You all rock!

Well I've just come back from a family weekend trip where I was forced to deal with the worse wifi ever. It didn't work. Here I was with this little story I wanted to post and the stupid hotel wifi wouldn't work. It worked for my mom, my sister, my cellphone but my computer nope does not compute.

Anyways I am working on all my stories and collabs don't worry they are not forgotten just in the works…Anyways let me thank all the faithful reviewers who are putting up with my slowness. Thanks to:

**Guest: **Thanks for all your lovely reviews :)

**Samian: **Ah thanks Samian. I did manage to fit in more fluff than usual and you know happy ending. I would say this was a fun piece to write because I got to write about Canada and got to include a truly touching moment(s) between Jade and Artemis. Thanks as always for reviewing!

**Guest: **Wow I'm flattered this is your favorite chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much :)

**Mad3lina: **Thanks for the review!

**YJ-Lover: **Ah YJ-Lover you are very sweet. I'm not sure about the not stopping though. To be honest recently I've been considering stopping. Don't freak out. I'll finish my other stories first (collabs too) and I have one more story I want to write but I don't know what will happen after that…but that's far away in the future and not set in stone. But we'll see what happens. Thanks as always for the kind review :)

**thelastfangirl: **Ah thanks so much :)

**Insomniatic95: **I'm sorry I made you cry. Have a whole box of tissues but I hope you read beyond chapter 3 because I did try to squish in some fluffy Spitfire stories that should help dry those tears.

**j9162: **Ah a fan asking the tough question. _What happened to your other stories ovp? _I made the classic mistake of putting too much on my plate and I was doing so well too. Well hopefully I'll finish _Swallowed by the Sea_ sometime in early August. The _Nose Knows_ and The _Archer and Me_ I am working on but both of my collab mates and myself are so busy we're finding it difficult to find the time to work on them but never fear we are puttering away at writing them. Once _Swallowed by the Sea_ is out of the way I'll be able to focus on _Cat and Mouse_ and _Confection Kisses_. The primary reason for the hold up on _Confection Kisses_ is because I keep reading and then rewriting the chapter because I don't like it. I'm just being picky and probably should just suck it up and post what I've got but I'm just too much of perfectionist - then there's the fact that a lot of people want it to be longer than _Sweet Affection_ (or most of my stories in general which usually don't exceed 5 chapters.) But hopefully another chapter should be posted sometime in August. Hey I don't mind people asking because it forces me into action and reminds me that people are waiting for these stories. So thanks for asking, reviewing, and just being awesome.

**Rebella Grayson: **Well I did watch Avatar (so might have borrowed the name ;) I actually follow a lot of different shows but a show has to really move me before I write about it. But I can actually imagine Jade saying this to Wally if they were to ever meet under nicer circumstances (I bet she has a whole list of nicknames for him prepared). You give me way too much credit my mind isn't brilliant so much as confused. Thanks as always for the review!

**andy-ninja girl: **I do agree I did focus more on the Harper family but I guess I did it so I culled better appreciate the dynamics once Artemis finds out she's an Aunt. I kind of like to imagine there will be this whole dramatic scene and then Wally will shout _alright I'm an uncle. _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it.

**ShipperBody: **Yes family moments. :)

**Keepmovingforward2:** I'm sorry about your phone and the character limit - really needs to think about its fans a bit more. I know what you mean where is my Young Justice fix.

**randommonkeyz998: **Thanks for the review!

**sunflower13: **Ah thanks so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**IronicVeghead: **Yes Wally and children = fluff and love. No matter how I imagine Wally I can just see him as being great with kids.

**Wolf skater: **Thanks for the review!

**Hockeygirl28: **I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far :)

**PikaGirl-AAML: **Yes happy feels after so long :) Thank you as always for reviewing :)

**Irenerb: **Thanks for reviewing my friend!

**SpitefireChick: **Yeah Wally appears to have a hard time handling Jade. It would be interesting to see his reaction to Artemis being pregnant though. Thanks for reviewing!

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping You Around<strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis was drunk when she called Wally. In fact she was so plastered she could hardly stand and in a fit of giggles slumped to the filthy ground of the club she and her peers had been partying at for the last six hours now that finals were over. The music was too loud. The club was too crowded. Everything was either sweaty or sticky. She never usually got drunk.<p>

She hadn't seen Wally in three years. They broke up.

It wasn't that it hadn't been an amicable split because it had. They'd both decided they wanted different things because once they'd chosen different universities the concept of a long distance relationship seemed so stressful and painful that they decided it was for the best that they move on. There would be term papers to write, parties to go to, fraternities to join, and extra circular heroing to do – neither of them needed the added pressure of a cross-country relationship. So that had been it. They went from a pair to two separate entities again. Simple they were no longer Artemis and Wally but merely Wally and Artemis – two different, completely normal people who decided to fight crime on occasion.

True, there had been heartbreak. Losing your longtime boyfriend had hurt and it had taken a very elaborate girl's night out complete with paintballing targets that had been magically endowed with Wally's face for her to accept it. According to the boys Wally had actually eaten himself sick with ice cream (she never realized she had meant that much to him.)

It was inevitable really – at least that's what she told herself. They both wanted different things in life and in their partners. It was jaunt. That's what their relationship was; just a little fling until they could find someone to really settle down with. She wasn't meant for the domestic life; she wasn't the marrying type.

They had promised to stay in touch since, until they completed their degrees, they were both temporarily leaving the team. Like that actually was going to work. She couldn't even remember the last time she texted Wally. But from what she heard from Dick, who religiously texted her constantly and phoned her every Tuesday night with updates, was that Wally was doing well and applying for post-graduate and Artemis was, of course, happy for Wally.

Don't get her wrong; she did date other people. Had a few flings and some mindless making out but those relationships never lasted and soon her partner drifted away and Artemis merely went back to regular life. No man appeared to resonate with the archer the same way Wally had. No one seemed able to match him. Which was great because, hey, dating and frivolity seriously cut into her study time but not so great when she was reminded how lonely she was when she crawled into her cold, empty bed at night.

Why she had thought that it was a splendid idea to call her ex-boyfriend she'll never know. Why had she even listened to her deliriously inebriated friend who had suggested it would be hilarious to _catch-up_?

"Hello? I hope this isn't some sort of stupid prank Dick because I swear – "

"It's me," she slurred giddily into the phone, "Ya know meeeee."

"Artemis?" questioned Wally voice laced with groggy concern, "Mis? Where are you?"

She giggled at his voice, "Around."

"Okay," came Wally's concerned voice and she could hear scuffling and she imagined he was pulling on a pair of pants because nobody knew he liked to sleep naked (well Robin probably knew.) "I'm punching in your access code into the GPS don't move Artemis I'm coming to get your drunk ass. Geez, you know you can't hold your liquor."

"I don't," she paused feeling a wave of nausea wash over her, "Know what you're talking about."

She heard Wally snort followed by a curse as he bumped into something, "Who put the damn dresser there?" He hissed to no one in particular.

"You," she struggled to enunciate her words, "Dumbass." It came out fleeting as if it was the most difficult word for her to pronounce. She was growing more languid and tired now that the alcohol and her continuous all-night cramming sessions began to take their toll.

"Tired," she murmured against the cellphone which she was practically drooling on. _That's attractive, _she thought wryly, _He's coming to get me and I'm practically eating my cellphone. Way to look appealing. _

"Arty," growled Wally and she could practically hear the air moving around him, "Don't fall asleep. It tends to be very difficult to stop people from attacking you when you're **unconscious**."

"Says you, she responded drowsily.

"Says the universe." It was kind of nice talking to Wally again. True, he could be a pain in the ass most of the time but he also was genuine and honest – two traits she could appreciate and really wanted in man. Plus, she'd missed having someone she could verbally spar with and who she could talk about anything with. Wally just had that ability of drawing out her innermost feelings and making it _**okay**_.

"Well you've looked better," commented a voice above her as she heard the line disconnect on the cellphone, "And I've seen you pretty messed up after _work." _'Work' was the codeword they'd taken to using when they referred to the Team outside Mount Justice it was just easier that way and it reduced the amount of whispering they had to do.

Blearily Artemis craned her head backwards to stare at the figure hovering over her – arrogant sparkling smirk, sun kissed skin, windswept red hair, deep voice, and alluring green eyes (too alluring in her opinion) which made up the anatomy of the man she hadn't seen in three years. Yup. It's Wally and even though he looks different he's ever the same. A pain in her ass.

"Wow Artemis you got a hot one," shouted one of her intoxicated friends from across the club as they swayed lopsidedly to the pounding music teetering at a dangerous angle. "Artemis landed a flame thrower."

Wally just raised an eyebrow quizzically at the strange turn of phrase attributing it to the girl's hammered state.

"Your hair," elaborated Artemis attempting to gesture to her head but her hand fell limp against her side like lead, "Although whether she's referring to the curtains or the carpets you better ask her."

Wally smirked, "You would know."

"Don't," she paused desperately trying to shake _that _image out of her head, "Be gross."

"I'm not the one who looks like I just got thrown through a blender," riposted Wally curtly offering her his hand, which she knocked away.

"I'm drunk," she muttered hiccupping a bit as she attempted to stand before utterly failing and falling back on the ground, "What's your excuse?"

Wally sighed kneeling down to her eye level so they could lock gazes as he placed his hand on her thigh grazing his nimble fingers against the sensitive skin under her knee.

"Are you going to let me help you?"

"No." She pouted stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Then why'd you phone me?" Even if he thought she couldn't tell she was very much aware of his fingers northern ascent up the exposed skin of her legs as they danced and tickled against her skin.

"Someone," she hiccupped again before staring at a piece of loose thread on his shoulder, "Dared me to."

"This isn't Kindergarten Artemis." The archer merely stuck her tongue out huffing in response. "Then again," mused Wally his hand skipping across her skirt to rest firmly, yet tenderly, on her hip, "If you didn't act like a child at the worse possible times I wouldn't have gotten to see you again so I guess good things really do come from bad."

"Stupid," grumbled Artemis bracing her hands on his shoulders as he helped her stand on wobbly legs (thank God she didn't wear stilettos), "You hate philosophy. You called it mumbo-jumbo."

"I can't be right all the time."

"You were never right," quipped Artemis as she stumbled along with Wally keeping a secure grip on her hip – she didn't comment when she felt his fingers dip beneath her shirt's hem to brush against a scar that ran along the length of her torso.

"Hey! Flame thrower! Where are you taking the party girl?" asked the previous girl sidling between the pair; slinging her arms around Wally and Artemis's shoulders.

"Party girl?" queried Wally throwing Artemis a look over the girl's shoulders.

"She's drunk."

Wally pointed across the buzzed giggling woman, "So are you."

"But I'm a mean, coherent drunk."

Wally snorted and then realized too late that the woman between them was turning green as she unceremoniously threw her head forward and barfed down the front of his shirt.

"Urgh!" groaned Wally, "This shirt was clean." Artemis sent him a teasing look because she knew exactly the kind of dresser he was. He was the kind of guy who would roll out of bed (especially at the Cave) and put on a shirt that was only _a little ripe_, "Kind of clean." He amended at her look.

"Not clean anymore."

"Why can't you be a quiet drunk?" grumbled Wally teasingly.

"I don't feel so good," interrupted the tipsy girl between them throwing the pair since they had completely forgotten her presence during their little-not-flirting routine.

"I should really get her home," sighed Artemis.

"I would pay money to see that. You're just as wasted as her."

"She usually isn't like this."

"Whatever you say _party girl._"

"I regret phoning you."

"Why did you phone _me_?" His eyes met hers once again. Stormy grey clashing with grassy green as he connected their gazes unapologetically. She broke the poignant look first squinting down abashedly muttering,

"I already told you." Wally looked like he was about to say something along the lines of, _I don't believe you. _Because really. Who phoned their ex after three years? That kind of foolishness only happened within the first three months tops. Thankfully the girl between them let out a chorus of raucous laughter saving Artemis an awkward confusing explanation of why she had actually gone through with the inane idea of contacting someone she had been trying to forget for the last three years.

"I'll accompany you two ladies home."

"You don't have to –" began Artemis before she was promptly interrupted.

"I'll accompany you home," emphasized Wally his tone so serious it left no opportunity for refusal as the grip on her hip tightened and she could even feel his bitten fingernails digging into her skin. "Besides you owe me a shirt."

"Oh yeah I'm sure you'd look _great _in one of my tank tops."

Wally was already guiding the two girls towards the exit. She wondered vaguely if he didn't comment because he knew she kept one of his old Flash sweatshirts because it smelled like him and on the bad days she liked to lay it across her pillow and sleep on it. He probably knew. He had the uncanny (annoying) ability to see through her at the worse possible times – plus Dick went through her drawers once and he was such a tattletale (if the price was right.)

"So where to captain?" asked Wally gesturing to the darkness of the poorly illuminated street pinching the front of his shirt in attempt to pull the soiled, pungent garment away from his skin. It'd be funny – the fact that's he's trying to act like a gentlemen when he smells like vomit. The stumbled along until they managed to get her friend home leaving her passed out on the couch in her dorm room before Wally dragged her reluctantly to her own meager loft-style apartment outside campus – one of the few perks of having a full Wayne Scholarship. How he knew the address Artemis didn't even want to know.

"You can leave now," stated Artemis attempting to close the door on her nightmare's face, "Thanks."

Wally tsked firmly pulling the door apart and stepping inside the threshold before kicking it closed with his ankle. "You owe me a shirt or at least a shower my roommate is going to flip if I come back smelling like barf."

"A new scent for you is it?" Wally gave her a blunt look again plucking at the shirt. It really was kind of her fault. Stupid guilt. She didn't have a conscience until she met Wally. "Fine. Alright. The bathroom is the second door on the left."

Before she can even comprehend what had happened Wally has zipped off his shirt and flung it into her arms before kissing her on the cheek and running into the bathroom. The breeze he generated carry the lingering words of, "Thanks, babe."

Artemis doesn't even have time to correct him.

Deciding that, no, she will not do Wally's laundry and, yes, she's actually managed to screw herself over because she was fine. Okay, she was managing. She hadn't thought about Wally in forever and she thought everything in the speedster department was over and done with; her feelings were finally nothing more than amicable regard as a _friend. _Then she saw his perfectly chiseled features again and his stupid red hair and she's back to not being able to form sentences.

Suddenly feeling more tired than ever she threw Wally's shirt on the ground before throwing herself at her bed. All she could hope for now (because Wally appeared to be allergic is listening) is that tomorrow she would only wake up with a terrible hangover and not a moody ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p>When Artemis awoke the next morning to the blaring light of the rising sun (who was the idiot who decided to leave her curtains open? Oh <em>right...<em>) she was immediately overwhelmed with the scent of...man...boy...Wally. Yeah the last one; which is not unlike the previous two but so much deeper and more robust that she contemplated how she had failed to notice the lithe shirtless frame beneath her body or the two arms wrapped tightly around her waist before actually identifying the scent.

Artemis had never been blessed with the ability to wake up from drunken stupors completely ignorant of the night's proceedings – no she remembered in vivid detail just exactly how a shirtless Wally had ended up in her apartment and she could only guess how he ended up in her bed. Whatever happened to the gentleman that used to lounge out on her couch?

She supposed that in some foolish fantasy she had imagined that Wally would have just washed himself, his shirt and left never to darken her doorway again but this was Wally and one-night stands weren't his thing, not that cross country sprints to recover drunk exes were either. But clearly he believed their status quo still stood which meant he had free access to her mattress (and apparently everything on it) if the fact that he had slung his too small sweatshirt over part of his body was any indication.

Deciding that she didn't really want to deal with having to cook breakfast for Wally Artemis began poking his freckled shoulder.

"Wally. Wally. _Wally!"_

"Ngh, what?" grunted the redhead burrowing further into a pillow before tossing it back and squinting at his watch, "It's like six in the morning."

"Exactly. What are you still doing **here; **half naked?"

"Attempting to sleep." She kicked him. "Alright, alright hoping to talk things through. I mean, I know we ended things but..."

"But?" Artemis couldn't believe she was letting this happen. She finally opened her eyes and peered up into his face as he attempted to begin a conversation that she had tried valiantly for three years to avoid.

"It doesn't feel like it ended."

"I've slept with other people," she said bluntly.

"So have I."

"Then it seems over to me."

Wally licked his lips eyes flickering as he tried to articulate his thoughts. God, that could only mean he was going to say something deep and profound, that usually made perfect sense and she couldn't refute. Stupid serious Wally. Stupid drunk Artemis. Stupid phone call. She was disconnecting her phone after this.

"None of them really stuck though."

"You're not superglue Wall-man."

"I mean I could only be half of myself with them." His fingers traced patterns under her shirt hand skipping along the scar. "When I was with you there was no need to hide why I had to run away from a date because of a phone call or explain where my bruises came from. You could actually follow along with my science talk and challenged, albeit mostly frustrated, me."

"It wasn't normal Wally it couldn't work," emphasized Artemis blowing at a few blonde strands that had entered her line of vision in an attempt to distract herself from the hand that had just unclasped her bra.

"But maybe normal isn't our thing. We aren't normal. Who says our lives have to be? Besides," he gestured to the sweatshirt grinning, "Someone's been keeping secrets about just how much they love me."

Artemis stared at him. She took in his red hair and flushed face. His undeniably adorable freckles and nervous grin. They were both older now things didn't seem so scary and breakable as they did three years ago. All the things that had seemed so hard when they were eighteen all seemed so easy to pull off at twenty-one with the older more mature Wally who rescued her from drunken escapades and made subtle comments about love. A long distance relationship seemed so…_**easy.**_ Fighting crime and trusting each other to have one another's backs. Piece of cake. Belief in fidelity. A breeze. Picking out furniture when they inevitably moved in together. A cinch.

It took one mutual reverent look and then they were at each other.

Lips pressed against each other as hands roamed without abandon along quickly exposed skin. Heat and friction escalated. Tussles ensued. It wasn't until Wally pressed his lips against the tip of the scar beginning beneath her armpit that Artemis's eyes flew open and she let out a strangled gasp while she shoved savagely at his shoulders tearing his lips away from the twisted flesh.

"What's going on?" he muttered hazily lust filled irises peering baffled at her.

"We can't do this. This can't work," she gasped eyes focusing on the ceiling, "It can't be this easy. Nothing is ever this easy." She felt the mattress shift and for a sad moment she thought that Wally had left at least until she felt his weight settle above her body as he planted himself firmly above her completely caging her body against the bed.

"We deserve easy, Artemis," he smiled before sloppily kissing the corner of her mouth, "We've earned easy. It is easy; just say _**yes**_."

Artemis pressed her palms against her face massaging her fingers against her scalp in an attempt to try and pacify all the feelings that were welling up there and possibly squelch all the butterflies that had exploded in her stomach and the tears that had collected in the corners of her eyes. How could someone so rooted in science be so illogical, like ninety percent of the time?

And maybe it was that easy because she wanted him around.

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<br>_


	15. Keeping Warm

So here we are again. Another chapter in this collection and I finished Swallowed by the Sea. So I'll keep my message brief. I probably won't update until the week before September 29 I'm planning a few one-shots and a three part story I will post that week so be on the look out for ovp's updating bash. (Wow I really need a better title.) The hiatus is almost over, oh the relief and joy and terror it brings with it. So before we get to the story let's thank the reviewers.

**Anon: **Thank you so much Anon you don't have to say that. I'm glad you enjoy it so much.

**violingirl56: **I hope to add more to the collection. I'm glad you enjoy them thank you so much for the compliments. Hope to see more of your own writing as well.

**Gen: **Wow you reviewed every chapter. That is amazing! Thank you for the amazing reviews and taking the time to do it :)

**Feel ALL the feels: **Oh no you suffered the _I'm on a bus and I have to look like a normal member of society _I know that feeling. I've had that happen before - only I'm not very good at hiding it so I look like a grinning crazy person on the subway. Thanks for the lovely review :)

**YJ-Lover: **I'm glad you enjoy my writing and will continue to have me listed on your favorite authors when I do decide to step back. I won't be for a while but I know it will happen eventually. Enjoy the spitfire feels and thanks for your support. :)

**kawaii popcorn desu: **Thank you so much :) I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last.

**andy-ninja-girl: **Yes. Spitfire will survive all obstacles that stand in its way. There is no stopping their love. :)

**rogue42197: ** Thank you for all the kind reviews.

**My Own Mayday Parade: **I don't mean to make you feel emotional turmoil.I'm not sure if this will be the last but we'll see what happens - but I do plan on finishing all my stories so fear not. I do have at least one more multi-chapter story I want to write. Thanks for your review don't worry about not reviewing I knew you read it.

**randommonkeys998: **Thanks for the review :)

**thelastfangirl: **I'm glad you enjoyed it thanks for reviewing :)

**Insomniatic95: **I'm glad you liked it so much. I write to please. Yeah it's sad that sometimes Artemis let's her insecurities get in the way of the things she really wants. Thanks for the review.

**lightandlines: **Thank you for the review it brought a smile to my face. I'll try and write more :)

**unknownworldof: **Oh no I didn't mean to cause distress. I really I am not that great of an author but thank you for the compliment. I'll try and write more often but now that's school has started we'll see what happens. Thanks for the amazing review.

**UnePetiteHistoire: **Thank you so much for the awesome review! I look forward to the next chapter of your story :)

**j9162: **Thank you so much j9162 your reviews always bring a smile to my face. I want you to know that your lovely comments really encourage me to write and you are a fantastic friend. I hope you enjoy this story as much as the last. Hopefully I'm kind of saving a couple of stories for the week before September 29 so I can have a story end of hiatus bash. Look out for that :)

**IronicVeghead: **I confuse people because I am equally confused. I'm just overall very, very confused all the time. Otherwise where would I get these crazy story ideas? Thanks for the review.

**Irenerb: **Thanks for talking to me on tumblr and encouraging me. Another chapter for you to enjoy :)

**Melissa Black13: **Thanks for the review! We really should keep in touch more but we both have such hectic lives. Sighs. Thanks for taking the time to review :)

**SpitefireChick: **It really isn't that great my writing but thanks for saying you like it so much :)

**sunflower13: **I do have to agree with you Artemis getting drunk is a stretch but I think she would make a hilarious drunk because she'd deny it the entire time. Oh dear Wally as a drunk the things he would do. Just laughing thinking about it :)

**BatmanPrincess43: **Yeah Wally and vomit might almost look like Christmas green and red everywhere. He probably wouldn't have handled it as calmly in real life as he did in the story but who knows. Enjoy the update and thanks for the reviews :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

**A/N: **Based on the song _**You for Me by Terri Naomi** _and Mom is Vietnamese is pronounced "Me" so it's not a typo when you get to that part of the story. PS I am working on a lot of requests so hopefully I'll get those posted soon :)

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Warm<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It'll be you and me and a couple of dogs<em>

_And the rest of the world can just move on_

_Cos I got what I want & I got what I need_

* * *

><p>Artemis stared demurely out the window cheek resting on her hand as she absentmindedly drew shapes and squiggles on the frosted glass from her breath. Completing a lopsided happy face Artemis felt a frown mar her features before she hastily rubbed the picture away; that face had looked way to familiar.<p>

Artemis would be the first to admit she had a minor problem. _Alright a big problem._ Liking someone, like really liking them, was hard enough when you were a teenager and insecure in practically everything but liking someone who was your teammate, who you couldn't avoid even if you wanted to, who you couldn't act nervous or shy around because that could spell out doom on a mission was just a _**little**_ frustrating. Artemis didn't need or want this kind of melodrama. She had thought she was safe when she first joined the team. There was nobody there who was actually a threat to her delicate emotional state – at least she had thought there was no one.

Robin was way too young and way too much like Jade in one too many respects for her tastes. Disappearing and reappearing had always been one of Jade's favorite past times and Artemis did not find it enjoyable to have to be constantly on the look out for a laughing twerp every time she turned the corner.

Kaldur was for lack of a better word boring. Like bor-ing. He was what she imagined wise, mature fathers were like always giving sound and profound advice complete with examples and elaborate statistics. He protected them. But he hardly laughed and his sense of humor, although existent, was not evolved enough to see the joy in playing pranks on his unsuspecting teammates. Plus he talked about Atlantis. All. The. Time. Artemis would bet he only talked about it half as much so that he could gush about some person named Tula who was wonderful, and powerful, and fun. Add the fact that his friendship with Roy raised some serious questions meant that Artemis saw Kaldur as a leader and friend and nothing more.

Superboy. Oh yes. He'd had the potential to be a problem. Attractive and smart to boot. But M'gann was about as subtle as a eighteen-wheeler at hiding her enormous crush on the clone. Artemis came to the quick conclusion that he was pleasing to the eye - and not much else. The boy had the personality sometimes of dried paint. He could be witty and funny as much as the rest of them and when the stoic teenager managed to crack a smile look out for swooning girls but Artemis had gone most of her life without friends or people to talk to so the strong silent type (who watched for some bizarre reason the static channel) was just a little too disarming for her taste.

Roy wasn't even in the running.

Then there was Wally. Well Wally wasn't going to be a problem. He didn't even register as worth her time because he was loud, obnoxious and had the terrible habit of chewing with his mouth open that utterly repulsed just about everyone. He had stupid red hair that was always sloppily combed and how'd he managed to live as long as he had was a wonder since he was always falling down or tripping over something or getting himself detected on a super secret stealth mission. He flirted with everything and everyone and if he was good at it she might have actually thought it was kind of dashing but because everything he uttered always sounded a little gross it was hard to imagine his compliments as endearing. There was no way she was going to go gaga over some boy – least of Wallace West.

Fate, Artemis concluded, was cruel.

Artemis buried her head in the pillow she had propped herself on to stifle her screams of frustration and loud coughing. Wally was clumsily, lanky, and oafish. He never stopped talking and just barreled straight ahead into any situation. If his mouth wasn't full of food it was spouting useless scientific babble that although fascinating rarely pertained to the circumstances – and she, Artemis Crock, found all these defects adorable. Every single fucking one of the things she had abhorred about the lecherous speedster were now things she held dear. That was so unnatural it was alarming. Artemis came to the quick conclusion there must be something seriously wrong with her.

It would have been easy if they could just keep fighting. Just stay mad at each other and hold grudges but he was recently acting tolerable towards her and dare she even think friendly. She wasn't sure when she had begun to care so much about what Wally thought of her but now it was all she could think about. Did her hair look nice? Should she apply more lip gloss? It was maddening.

The there'd been the stupid mission with the stupid Injustice League and the stupid almost drowning which had resulted in a stupid cold. Artemis let out a massive sneeze tumbling backward against the pillows from the force. Ugh. Her head was pounding unmercifully as she propped herself up once again to stare out the rain streaked window. It was November and Gotham was being assaulted by it's usually dreary shower of slush - the closest thing they got to snow. It wasn't even white just a murky shade of gray and much too early for the beginning of October.

A gentle tapping on her door reached the archer's ears. "Artemis I'm leaving for night school. I made tea and soup Please try to eat something."

Artemis started coughing again, "I'll try. Go mom. I'll survive." If she was vindictive she'd say she had always had to deal with her colds on her own. Sportsmaster wasn't likely to waltz into her room wearing a _World's Best Chef _apron and offering her tea and medicine. But her mother already bore the cross of knowing Jade was out there killing people and that she had let both her daughters childhoods slip away like sand through an hour glass. But her mother was trying and that meant a lot.

She felt rather than heard the door close because the reverberations shook the paper-thin walls of the apartment. Sighing she pressed her feverish forehead against the frosty glass. It was nice and chilled her heated skin, smiling a little from relief she opened her eyes and tumbled backwards in shock at a pair of equally startled emerald irises started into hers.

_Let me in. _Mouthed Wally's drenched form through the glass. He lifted up his plastic covered cast, _If this thing melts off my mom will kill me._

_How'd you get on my fire escape? _

_Can we discuss that later. When I'm dry. _He pinched his soaked jacket between his fingers pulling it away from his skin.

_**No. **_Artemis smirked attempting to pull down the blind on his dripping face. She so did not need Wallace Rudolph West right now. She needed medication.

"Come on Artemis," he whined amping up the pounding on the glass, "I can keep this up all night."

"I'll call the police."

"I get that you miss me, because really who wouldn't, and you probably believe I am some sort of erotic illusion your feverish mind has conjured to haunt you but that longing could be easily rectified if you'd be so kind as to open your window." Artemis sprung back in alarm as his grinning face literally pressed its nose flat against the visible part of the window, "Pretty please."

Artemis stared apprehensively at Wally. Most of his hair had flattened against his forehead and the poor boy look more like a fish out of water than a superhero. She was going to regret this. She knew it too. It was one of those awful unavoidable confrontations that she did not enjoy. Artemis squinted at Wally. She didn't understand why he was here or why she actually felt a pool of happiness warming her stomach at the thought that he'd come to see her especially but she came to decision that if she was going to do this it was going to be on her terms.

Pushing the heavy purple blanket off her shoulders she placed her hands firmly against the window and pushed it open; it let out a terrible squeak but before Wally could clamor through it she placed a hand firmly on his chest pushing him backwards so she could join him in on the fire escape.

"Are you crazy?" he sputtered, "You'll catch pneumonia."

"No I won't," she stated defiantly crossing her arms and staring him down. "It's just a cold."

"You're crazy," he stated dazed shaking his head side to side sending a spray of water over the front of her pajamas. She sent him an angry look but he shrugged, "Hey you came out here on your own."

It was true. Artemis could feel her hair grow limp as the water saturated its flaxen locks and her pajamas were slowly growing clammy and heavy from the moisture but she persisted fighting back a shiver as she pressed past him and leaned against the frosty metal banister that ran along the perimeter of the fire escape.

Wally looked at her anxiously as she spun around to stare at him the faint, persistent moonlight that peeked through the gray clouds caught her moistened hair making it glisten like strung diamonds, a tiara of light. Gulping he sloshed across the short distance, "I'm starting to think that when Wolf slammed into you he rattled your brain."

Artemis let out a twinkling laugh, crinkles appearing around her eyes in a way she knew made Wally nervous and blush. She reasoned it was because for three seconds she sounded like M'gann but she squashed the spike of jealously that ran through her. Wally had come to see her not the green skinned beauty.

"What are you doing here Wally?" she asked lifting herself to sit gracefully on the fire escape, "Fuck that's cold!"

Wally looked down sheepishly but not without chuckling, "Told you that you were crazy. I just wanted to thank you for the sling." He held up his arm, "Thing is speedsters heal fast so if the bone hadn't been set correctly they would have had to rebreak my arm and," he pulled a face, "That's no fun. Trust me. So, yeah, I came to laugh at your infirm state, because who really gets a cold from trudging through a bayou , and thank you."

"I suppose I should be grateful that Gorilla man didn't break your mouth because then I wouldn't be able to hear this heartfelt apology," she snarked twisting her damp locks between her fingers peering at the spilt ends.

"Small blessing," he teased stepping closer then snapped, almost angrily, "You're not wearing shoes!"

"So?"

"Mis," he groaned as if talking to a child, using one of the horrid little nicknames he had created for her. It was ridiculous because he was more childish than her - but she felt like being spoiled.

She hummed a bit and quirked an eyebrow waiting for Wally to make his move. He will make a move – she knows he will – he was not a smooth operator, except in his own mind, but he could be sweet, sort of, sometimes.

The slush piles on her shoulders and the muscles in her lower backache from holding her position for so long. Then all of a sudden Wally was in front of her in a sloshing blur and he yanked her harshly forward by her wrist and her feet stumbled and settled on top of his.

"What the hell are you doing?" she sputtered trying to regain her shaky balance atop his sneakers; the shoe strings dug sharply into the soles of her feet.

He sent her a cheesy smile, "Dancing." Then he was spinning them feet slipping on the ground causing her center of gravity to lurch sharply in all directions as her feet were forced to follow along with his.

"This isn't funny," she groused leaning her head back to laugh heartily despite her protests. But the moment was shattered when she was overcome with sneezing and coughing and she clung to Wally frantically so she wouldn't tumble to the ground.

Wally frowned. "Okay. Enough. Inside now." He backpedalled towards the window and they both fell onto the bed together in a jumble of wet limbs and watery laughter.

"Get off," she quipped elbowing him before another sneeze erupted from her stuffy nose. "You're soaking the bed."

"Like you aren't?" stated Wally matter-of-factly but he relented and flopped off onto the floor making a nasty wet sound as his sopping clothes slapped against the wood. "This is going to sound really weird," he began and Artemis crawled to the edge of the mattress and leaned over so that their eyes could meet where hers were looking down and his were looking up, "But this is kind of perfect, you know. I mean sure we're wet and you've probably made your cold like ten times worse and my mom is growing to flip when I go home but it's perfect anyways. Do you get what I mean?"

She nodded holding her breath slightly. The guy she had a crush on, alright she could admit it now in this _perfect _moment, was in her room, had come to visit her, was laughing with her and joking with her and was being a more tolerable ass than usual and she was happy. So, yeah, she'd savor this moment – at least for a little while.

"You should probably take a shower," said Wally before blushing bright red to the tips of his ears, "I mean alone! You should take a shower alone! And I'll go home and die of embarrassment and leave you alone cause I said thank you and there's really nothing else to say..." he petered off. He left the opening on purpose; she could tell by the way he swallowed. He didn't really want to leave. The question was would she let him? Her eyes strayed across the room at she looked at Jade's meticulously made bed sitting empty and forgotten - unwanted, unused. What exactly was she waiting for? She wondered mildly. Why was she preserving something for the past? It was the present now. She was going to live for the now.

"How about this," Wally looked up eagerly drinking her in, "I'll go get you a towel and you can take that blanket there," she pointed at Jade's dusty duvet, "And warm yourself up. I'll go take a shower and you can go pig out in the kitchen."

A grin washed over Wally's face pulling it into that disturbingly charming expression that made her heart thump and cheeks burn. "Sounds like a plan."

Really it was very simple from there. She scuttled into the shower reheating her body with the soothing warmth of the water pounding against her aching muscles and chilled skin. She pulled on a pair of dry flannel pajamas, cold and stiff with starch. She can remember faintly how warm Wally's body had been when they were dancing and how his hands had encompassed hers as if she was a child. He just radiated a fluttering kind of comforting warmth that she desperately wished the fabric slipping against her skin could possess. Wow. That was just way too sappy.

When she exited the bathroom she was startled to find Wally sitting on her bed with two stemming mugs of...something. Sniffling she ran her sleeve under her nose before sending him a small smile. Even she could admit she was enjoying his company.

"That's gross," he said making a face but she knew he was only teasing.

She shrugged toweling her hair. Wally had bundled himself in the blanket and she covertly noticed that his pants, shirt and jacket were hanging over the edge of the bed. Deciding to focus on Wally at the moment and **not **what was beneath the blanket she pointed at the two steamy cups.

"What's in the cup?"

"Soup. I zapped it." He extended the cup toward her and she gratefully took it letting her towel drop to her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said appreciatively allowing the warmth to seep into her cooled extremities. She made a decision and shuffled over sinking onto the bed beside him. "For the record all this soup was supposed to be mine."

"We're sharing," tsked Wally laying his head on his shoulder and taking a gulp. "Drink it Artemis. You're sick." As if to punctuate his point she started coughing. "See."

She hid a grin using the mug - no way was she giving Wally the satisfaction.

"I want a dog," stated Wally once his cup was empty. At some point their pinkies had intertwined and she can feel Wally's drowsy chin pressing into her shoulder.

"I'm not quite sure why you're telling me this?" she responded feeling a stupor settle over her frame. When had she got so tired? Her mom wasn't even home and she usually spent her nights chasing criminals so why was she so exhausted?

"My mom doesn't think I can handle the responsibility." He whispered drowsily.

"She's probably right."

"It'll be my birthday soon." Her heart fluttered and skipped at the words. Why was he telling her these things? Sure they were friends - she never expected more. Should she expect more? Curse her pounding heart.

"Again, why me? You don't expect me to get you a dog do you?" He was slipping now head teetering forward alarmed she fully grabbed his hand pulling him back. Of course this resulted in the blanket pooling around his hips revealing his skin and it shivered in the biting cold. She could see his boxers. What the hell was fate playing at? A small bit of relief washed over her when he didn't let go of her hand once he was sitting somewhat straight again eyes heavy lidded. "Wally you need to go home. Your mom is going to freak. No scratch that. My mom is going to freak if she comes home and finds an unnamed boy in my room in my bed."

"Five more minutes," he muttered his injured arm wrapping around her waist.

"If my mom finds you, you won't have five seconds." Clearly this threat goes unheard as he literally slammed into her mattress snoring.

"Well that's appealing," she sighed rolling him onto his side; it helped a bit to fix his loud snores but not much. Jimmying the empty mug from his hands she walked into the living room and found her mother in her wheelchair knitting.

"Boyfriend, Artemis?" she asked not missing a stitch even as she looked up at her daughter teasingly. She supposed it must be later than she thought.

Artemis in her usual nature responded flatly, "No." Paula just shook her head.

"Artemis."

"No means no, _Me_." She stated moving past her to the kitchen.

"Feeling better?"

"Oh sure. I feel like I'm suffocating here and I have an elephant stuck up my nose but otherwise great."

"He seems nice."

"Looks can be deceiving," she said cattily.

"What was that jab about me killing him?" asked Paula calmly. "Honestly Artemis I think I've outgrown that phase at least."

"I never said kill," smirked Artemis crossing her arms as she reached out and ran a finger over the knitting needle, "Maim was more my thought."

"Funny."

"Well," said Paula deviously, "Don't keep him waiting now that you know he'll be around to see tomorrow." Artemis balked staring into her mother's eyes terrified.

"I...I can't do that! And besides aren't you supposed to be the voice of reason or something."

"You only live once," said Paula wistfully, "And you're young. It's sweet." Artemis recoiled.

"He doesn't even like me! _**We're friends.**_"

"Just friends?" asked Paula seriously, "Friends just don't come cross country to check on a sick person."

"He wanted to thank me," she defended. Paula just sent her one of those motherly looks of disbelief that screamed she knew all about exactly what Artemis was trying to avoid. "Honest."

"Drink your tea and go to bed. I'm not going to ask questions."

"Aren't you supposed to be responsible or something?" questioned Artemis trying to figure out what the hell was happening?

"I am," she said wearing another one of those mysterious, wistful smiles that mothers got, "I'm looking out for your happiness, Artemis. Don't let it slip away."

Artemis felt warmth flooding her cheeks, "You, you, you..."

"Yes. I say go for it. Don't just wait around. That's how you miss the greatest things."

"I can't believe this," but she was smiling now too and downed the cold, bitterly stagnant, tea in one gulp. Then sneezed. "Thanks mom. Night." Then there was a quick hug and Artemis was gone sneaking down the corridor peering into her room, staring at the figure lying there, almost in disbelief, before crawling in beside him, because why take the other bed when she could indulge? She wondered if Wally would catch her cold and if he would ever get that dog and just where the hell he was taking her on this mysterious roller coaster called life because she was going to get onboard. He rolled over in his sleep and Artemis was greeted with a clear view of his unclothed chest. Well she did say she would indulge.

Wally got her cold.

* * *

><p><em>She got him a collar for his sixteenth birthday and she gave it to him secretly when everyone was too busy eating cake and talking and he was too busy flirting with M'gann. She wasn't going to give it to him at all but she pressed it into his palm during the confusion. A consolation prize she had mused at the time sadly. She never told him if it was for his <em>_**'future' **__dog or symbolically for him. A ring for all his sentimentaility. But he still had it when he carried an enthusiastic Nelson home from the pound. _

_ Curse her mother for knitting that doggy sweater._

* * *

><p><em>And there's nothing in this world but you for me<em>

_So, tell me I'm the only one_

_Nobody else could ever come close_

* * *

><p><em>Please Review. Loved to hear your thoughts, feelings or complaints. :)<br>_


	16. Keeping Your Home a Haven

Well I missed one day but this is better than usual. So I was planning to update this story with a different one shot but after the emotional trauma inflicted by Young Justice today with the release of clips and screen shots from the upcoming episode I started writing this and felt I had to post it. This is also for one of my reviewers **My Own Mayday Parade **so happy early birthday :) I can't imagine how you are going to cope when your birthday is the day after YJ at least you will have cake and presents to distract you.

So everyone please enjoy!

Now to thank the kind reviewers:

**Samian: **Thank you for the lovely review. Your critiques as usual are lovely and you always pick up on when I kind of push the characters to their boundaries (which I seem to be doing more and more lately.) I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**j9162: **As usual your reviews bring a smile to my face. Your support is amazing I just want you to know you are such a great person! :)

**EowynAhsokaLover: **Wow thank you so much for reviewing my good friend. I will put your request on my massive to do list. Sighs. But yes I will write something it just too good a prompt to pass up :) Thanks for reviewing!

**violingirl56: **Oh yes notorious English homework why is it so cruel? I have to do my homework or I'm going to be in serious trouble. Thanks for the review :)

**Serendox: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Leon Woon: **Thanks so much for your lovely review!

**BlueDinosaurs: **I know lol :) Thanks for reviewing!

**andy-ninja girl: **I guess he did but imagine what Artemis would have done to him if he had lost it. I shudder to think how that would have gone down.

**IronicVeghead: **Yes finally after all my angsty pieces on tumblr. Fluff beautiful fluff I have missed it. Thanks for the review.

**randommonkeyz998: **Yeah you have a point. I think I should just start putting a disclaimer skip all stuff at the top unless you want to hear about my boring life and you'll eventually find the story. Thanks for all the love and support.

**My Own Mayday Parade: **Well basically the plan is... that I'm going to try and finish all my current stories and a few other pieces and then well I don't know what's going to happen. Life's crazy for me right now and it's kind of hard to explain but I almost think I'm tapped out. Don't worry though one of the pieces I want to write is this massive like 20 chapter AU so who knows by the time I'm done that I won't be uninspired anymore. Thanks I do want to be a writer but I just need to find the time for it. Happy Birthday :) You totally rock and all the best.

**geekdad: **You really are too kind - perfection is kind of pushing it but I will take your compliments gladly. Thanks so much.

**Hockeygirl28: **Thanks!

**PikaGirl-AAML: **Ahh I'm so happy I made you re-fall in love with Spitfire. I am working on those prompts you sent me ages ago - I know I say this everytime but they are coming I just tend to get easily distracted by other ideas but I will get them up here for all to enjoy. As always you are totally awesome and great supporter :)

**Keepmovingforward2: **Thanks!

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the review!

**sunflower13: **I agree knitting needles terrify me - probably because I can't knit to save my life but my sister and mom can knit so they're constantly waving those things around. In the hands of Paula I would not want to be the enemy. Thanks for the support and the review!

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

PS: It's almost BACK!

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Your Home a Haven<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally's only been here a few times. Mostly for arbitrary dinners and to pick up Artemis for dates. Artemis hadn't like him spending time in her apartment, she'd never said it but he knew she felt inferior when he was there because compared to him everything seemed small and boring and plain. He eclipsed everything; his family, his home, his personality, and over the top enthusiasm seemed to make her homely, grey residence seem cramped and inadequate and he knew she hated that.<p>

When it came to holidays Paula usually came to their place or, back when Roy (_his_ Roy not the pretentious upstart gallivanting around) had been on the wagon, they went the Ollie's and Dinah's. But Artemis didn't like staying in her actual apartment for long and Wally never really took offense because Paula seemed just as persistent at getting them to leave. They'd never really talked about it either. One time in passing while they had been washing the dishes – him washing, her drying – she had got this nostalgic, peaceful smile on her face and whispered just under in breath. _"This is home." _And Wally hadn't questioned it.

Wally was proud of it.

Proud that he had created this haven for her. Proud that he was her rock and support and vice versa. Proud that there were building a real life together, one where neither of them needed to pretend anymore.

Artemis had always struck him as a gazelle. Someone in desperate need of wide open spaces, just as he was in need of an endless road on those nights when he didn't want to go back and all he desired was to just keep running and running and running. He'd picked it up again since Dick had shared his _plan. _The running had helped but Artemis had commented at one point it would be a much more productive use of his time to spend the nights with her instead of the tarmac. He hadn't really argued with her logic but now the road had a whole different pull – freedom from his problems, a distance to escape, every step bringing him closer to her and farther away from his lies.

Wally hated lying. He was lucky that most people interpreted his grief as anger towards the team and a sincere depression over the loss of his lover but the reality was he was more angry and miserable at himself and what this lie was making him do and how he was betraying the trust of so many people.

Paula's hands shook as she tried to slide the key into the lock; silently Wally reached forward and took the key steadily placing it into the keyhole. It had all been so...much. Dick had the most extravagant and ornate tombstone that Bruce Wayne's credit card could buy (personally Wally thought the thing was ghastly and didn't fit Artemis at all) but as if to further wrench the knife in Wally's chest good ol'Dicky had only inscribed _Beloved Daughter _not teammate or friend, not lover or soul mate just daughter onto the headstone and that irked him (and he was pretty sure pissed off M'gann and Zee as well). But he had stood there today just not saying anything as Paula had cried over her daughters. He just stood there numbly, hands gripping inexplicably tightly on the handles of her wheelchair as she poured out her grief. That had pretty much killed him.

Not much had changed after three years he had noted when he had first come to confront and comfort a distraught Paula two days ago. She hadn't believed him...at first. At first she had insisted he was being ridiculous he had heard Nightwing wrong because her daughter, her beautiful daughter, wasn't dead. She would know. She would feel it. Wally had almost done it. In that moment he had seriously considered telling Paula the truth, screw the consequences. Paula knew Artemis was alive but in the next moment she had broken down and all Wally could do was hold her as her body shuddered and shook with wracking sobs of anguish – so he held his tongue.

As result he'd pretty much hunkered down on the couch for the past two days as he tended to Paula – he got Conner to pick up Nelson. It was actually a relief to have a distraction. Wally was fairly certain he would go mad if he had to go back to their apartment. He was just not prepared to deal with the unbearable emptiness that his and Artemis's home had become. He didn't care that he was skipping school or that he was allowing those dirty dishes caked with pasta sauce to harden to the point where no amount of scrubbing would ever remove the food residue. If Artemis wasn't there it wasn't a home just a cold empty room. Empty. That's how Wally felt as he closed the door behind Paula. Empty.

But Wally hadn't squandered this rare opportunity to see the place where Artemis grew up. If he was going to survive their "breakup" he needed to soak up as much of her as he could and the apartment presented a unique opportunity to do so. In the past it had seem inconsequential since he was more focused on copping a feel and getting kisses, and you could do neither of those things with parents present so he had gladly gone along with Artemis's quick escapes from her house for their dates. He rarely had more than a few minutes to greet Paula, confirm the curfew, and explain where they were going before Artemis was dragging him out the door.

But Artemis always came home for her mother's birthday and she came alone. It was just how she did things. It was Paula's day so Paula got her whole daughter for 24 hours alone and if it was a weekend Artemis could be usually be persuaded to stay longer. Wally had no idea why she made this annual pilgrimage but he had never bothered to question it. The Crocks had different customs and he respected that. He had no reason not to.

"Wally?" queried Paula dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Mmm?" asked Wally moving towards the fridge. He didn't feel like eating but it was his natural reflex to seek out the nearest available food source.

"I know you can't stay here much longer."

"Don't be silly," he responded instantly, not really liking where this was going, "I'll stay here as long as you need me." He needed someone to need him just as much as Paula needed someone to be there. She was a much stronger person than he was. Even believing her daughter was dead she wasn't a coward running away from real life or her problems like he was. Paula was his crutch not the other way around.

"That is very generous of you but you must go back to school. Artemis would not want you to put your life on hold."

He knows she wouldn't. She had pretty much told him that the night she left.

* * *

><p><em>"Wallace West I can see your pouting." Artemis stated pulling on her jacket now that she had changed out of her soiled uniform. "We both agreed. I go on the mission and you go on with your life."<em>

_ Wally slumped on the sofa grumbling, "I take it back. It's too hard."_

_ Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment, "This isn't the hardest part Wally. The hardest part is the lying right to their faces. That'll be what kills you."_

_ "Nope," he groused bitterly popping his 'p', "The hardest part will be you not being here."_

_ "Glad I mean that much to you," she smiled gently standing in front of his so she could ruffle his hair. Wally wound his arms around her torso pressing his face into the warm planes of her stomach. The muscles fluttered and contracted under his cheek from nervous anticipation. She was weaving her fingers through his hair and bangs and she hadn't pulled up her hair into a ponytail yet after her shower so the short locks hung down around her face barely brushing against his forehead as her fingers trailed to his face silently tracing the features. _

_ "Artemis." He whined burrowing further into her stomach trying to stop the tears that had collected in his eyes. "I love you."_

_ It was one of those phrases that early in their relationship they had both deemed too cliché to use. A lot of people questioned them because they rarely said the overused term but it suited them fine _–_ they showed their affections through other means. But sometimes the word needed to be used, no one had yet invented a word to replace it, but there was no doubt in Wally's mind that he could never love another person like his archer. She just filled too much of the infinite space existing within him that the phrase flowed unbidden from his lips. It was his only pray. He just had to keep repeating it and soon the nightmare would be over._

_ "I love you too," she hummed back her fingers massaging his neck before thoughtfully dipping below his collar to race across his pulse with gentle ministrations. "Wally I need you to do me a favor?"_

_ "I can try," he muttered, "But I'm pretty broken up about your death at the moment."_

_ Artemis chuckled before turning serious, using her fingers to force his chin upwards so they were staring into each other's eyes, "I need you to look out for my mom. I can guess what Jade is going to do. Even my father might do something stupid. But my mom...my mom she never got over the insecurities she has about her disability just sitting still while this goes on will be torture for her. So can you?"_

_ "Consider it done." Wally liked Paula. He always had. _

_ "Thanks."_

_ "One more reason to come home to your awesome boyfriend."_

_ "Who?" queried Artemis teasingly kissing his crown. _

_ Wally said dryly, "Funny." He could feel her heartbeat rumble as the clock struck behind them. _

_ "We better go," he pulled away reluctantly and was shocked when Artemis's hands snapped forward as she went down on her knees so she could lean in and hug him. "Er," sputtered Wally, "Nightwing is waiting for us. And someone has probably told Uncle Barry by now so it's only a matter of time before he shows up."_

_ "One more minute, Kid. You can run us there quick right?"_

_ "Right," he said finally reciprocating the bone crushing embrace, "Five more minutes."_

* * *

><p>"If you're sure you're fine I guess, but I'll be back every Sunday. I still need to figure out the Crock secret to cheating at cards." Deciding he wasn't very hungry, something that even his Uncle was starting to call him out, he ambled over to the couch.<p>

Paula managed to smile wanly as she clasped her hands together. "Wally."

"Yeah?" asked Wally thumping a pillow just a bit too hard. He probably shouldn't have done that.

"Would you like to..." she trailed off, "I mean if you want. My daughters' room is just down the hall and there are beds. It must be more comfortable than the couch..." Wally's eyes widened at the insinuation. It was both tempting and terrifying simultaneously.

"If...I can that would be..." he wasn't sure if there were any words to describe the elation he felt at the offer complemented by the pure fear. Paula almost looked like she wanted to make light of it, turn into a joke, but she refrained.

"My daughter once told me you and the team were the best thing to ever happen to her." Wally gulped. "And she was right."

"Mrs. Crock."

"No don't bother with me, I'm quite fine on my own. Spoiling me will do no good. I," she looked at the kettle, "Will just brew some tea and go to sleep." Wally knew he should probably offer to stay up and drink with her, talk to her like he's done for the last two nights but he'd be lying if he said that the prospect of sniffing around Artemis's childhood bedroom wasn't just too delicious of an opportunity.

"Thank you," he bent down stiffly and hugged her. "Really. Thank you." They both may be falling apart but together they can keep it together. Paula nodded as she wheeled toward where he knew the photo album was – the album that was significantly void of any family photos, or really any photos at all. He'd seen it once, just an old wedding photo and some baby pictures. There wasn't much more. No graduations from kindergarten. No birthday parties. Just a few faded photos of blonde and black haired infants scuttling around on the floor in diapers.

He made it to her room in three strides and just by opening the door he was hit so strongly with Artemis's scent that it practically brought tears to his eyes. Closing the door behind him he leant against the solid structure and simply let his eyes scan the space with unabated interest. He could tell the bed on the left belonged to his girlfriend because the headboard was littered with pictures of them, her mother and there was even one picture of Jade in a simple white sundress when she had dropped in to tell them she had just married Roy. Wally grinned crossing the room to trace each picture.

"Arty. You sentimentalist." Sinking onto the mattress Wally threw an arm over his eyes trying to block out the shitty week, shitty lies, just everything that had occurred which had exhausted him and taxed his emotional sincerity to the max. Rolling over he was startled to find himself staring at a large collection of almost invisible pencil marks pulling out his phone he held the screen up against the faint tallies. There seemed to be numerous sets some larger and more faded then the others but with interest he scanned each label quietly: _How Many Days Till Mom Comes Home, Days Since Jade Left, Number of Times I Failed Dad's Tests, _and, shockingly, _Number of Dates with Baywatch (__Wally). _He had stumbled upon her own personal calendar and Wally felt his stomach clench painfully.

"You really suck Arty," moaned a blushing Wally burying his head in her pillow (because it was the closest thing he had to her at the moment), "Next I'll find your diary and it will have little WW x AC hearts in all the pages."

"Please my sister burnt her diary after I read it." A voice hissed jarring Wally.

"_Jade!_" whispered Wally lowly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to pick something up," she responded crawling through the window before sitting down on her bed, arms crossed. Wally mimicked her actions leaning against the wall behind him.

"I can see why my sister liked you," smirked Jade pulling her mask off. "I always thought you were a whelp –"

"If you came here to insult me –"

"But I was wrong." Wally blinked three times letting the words sink in.

"What?" Clearly she wasn't going to elaborate on her compliment as she pulled out a rather sinister knife from beneath her pillow.

"I'm going after Aqualad and I'm offering you an honorary tag along pass."

"To kill one of my friends," stated Wally skeptically. "Sorry doesn't fit into my hero persona."

"He _**killed **_Artemis." Wally was pretty sure he couldn't lie to Jade effectively for very long. Jade was too good at spotting a liar and did he mention that Crocks cheat at card games – she knew all his tells.

"I know."

"Look Kid Boy this offer expires in three seconds. I'm hunting down that bastard and bringing him to justice because your little goody two shoe team can't or won't. My sister doesn't need a fucking memorial she needs to be avenged." Jade's voice had gotten progressively louder over her rant and it appeared to have _disturbed _her backpack because the bag began wriggling frantically with accompanying whimpers emanating from the fabric.

Wally watched mesmerized as Jade skillfully pulled the bag off before lifting out a gurgling infant shushing it.

"_Lian _Shhhh!"

"LIAN!" Wally sputtered mouth agog staring at the red haired child, "A baby! You and Roy had a kid and named it after –" he grinned at her as Jade looked down suddenly.

"Breathe a word of this and I will end you. Now are you in or not?"

Wally sighed. No matter how much it appeared he wanted "revenge" on Kaldur it was so far from the case it was alarming. If Jade went after Kaldur Artemis would stop her. If he went with Jade he'd try to stop her from hurting Artemis. How had things got this messed up? But he couldn't go. He had responsibilities and promises to keep. He was picking up his mantle again.

"No."

"Your loss, Twinkle Toes." Shrugged Jade acidically before peering back down at the bundle of squirming limbs and spit bubbles. She actually looked endearing with her matronly expression and gentle eyes. "I need a favor."

Wally chose indignant silence as a response. Why did he have to feel of all things guilt for lying to of all people Jade Nguyen?

"Roy." Wally sent her a look, "Our Roy. My Roy. I can't take him or Lian with me on this one."

"Are you telling me you take your child on dangerous deadly missions."

"They aren't dangerous for me. I can't speak for the other guy." Wally rolled his eyes. There's that stupid Crock confidence he loved so much.

"I'm trusting you to look out for them." Wally knew there was no way to talk her out of this. He knew it the same way he knew Artemis wasn't going to turn down the mission or he knew that Roy wasn't going to listen to reason five years ago when he quit the JLA to go find the "real" Roy. If there was one thing Wally had learnt from Artemis it was that he sometimes just needed to sit down and shut up and let life happen because otherwise, when he tried to control things and justify them, he ended up worse off.

"I will." A relieved look crossed Jade's face briefly before she stood up. Wally knew where she was going but he decided to ask anyways just because making her say it would bring him satisfaction.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a picture with Grandma." Then she was gone and he could hear startled gasps and cries of shock and joy from the next room as the family reunited. Wally laid down on Artemis's bed again staring up at the pictures forlornly and tracing the crude markings on the wall beside him. _One date, two date, three date…_

"Arty even in death you bring miracles. So come home."

* * *

><p><em>Please review, critique and comment. Crying is allowed considering those screen shots for ep 8. <em>


	17. Keeping Your Space

Alright guys. Exams are over and I now have some time to write once again…well I hope so anyways until someone asks me to do something again. Sighs there really is no escape from school is there. Anyways I have a few one shots and requests I want to complete over the holidays. I also plan to work on _Cat and Mouse, Confection Kisses, _and my collab pieces - so yes please keep a look out and continue to encourage me with your amazing reviews so that I can focus on my writing.

As usual thank you for all your support. You are all amazing! So let me thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for their continual support.

**violingirl56: **That's amazing. Twelve times I am in awe. Don't worry I'll be your friend. Ah you caught the Jade/Roy moment. Your enjoyment is my command. Thanks for your review!

**silverangel83: **In episode 9 when Wally and Paula Crock are at Artemis's tombstone we find out that Artemis's middle name was Lian that's why I had Wally play the shock card when he found out Lian's name. But you probably already know that by now :) It's very touching on Cheshire's part. Thanks for the review.

**Blonde-Existentialist: **Thank you so much!

**GIRLWONDER: **I'm glad you enjoyed it and that it is able to entertain you. Continue to enjoy it and provide me with encouragement to keep writing. Thanks so much for your review :)

**My Own Mayday Parade: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I've been kind of absent from the site but thank you for the support. Your reviews are always great to receive and I'm glad I'm able to present different versions of Wally. I think that even though sometimes I take my characterizations too far, exploring what would happen to the characters when placed in different circumstances adds an added dimension of depth that inspires other authors to write and fans to explore their own interpretations. I'm glad that you enjoy that aspect of my writing. Thanks, as always, for your reviews.

**annagray: **Oh no. Have a tissue! Have a bunch of tissues! Thanks so much :)

**rogue42197: **Thank you for your review. I hope I have not caused too much emotional damage.

**sunflower13: **Thank you for the touching review! Your support is appreciated.

**geekdad: **Yeah I just got really inspired and someone asked me to write a birthday fic so I thought I might as well take a break from all my studying to write something. It was both relaxing and agonizing considering the content. I think it's still amazing that you're able to update consistently when my life goes hectic everything for fanfiction for me gets puts on the back burner I admire that you can dedicate yourself to updating. Thanks for the kind review!

**randommonkeyz998: **I was talking about the preview I saw. Thanks for talking to me and for reviewing :)

**Irenerb: **Thank you so much!

**melbie7: **Oh no. Do you need a tissue? Thank you for the lovely review. I'm kind of sad that this one might also cause some tears. But this time I'm prepared with tissues.

**j9162: **It's sad looking back at your review because we were all excited to have the show back only for it to go on hiatus like a week later. Sighs. But your support is amazing and your dedication to reviewing my stories so inspiring. Keep up the amazing critiquing! Thanks for the review :)

**memmek10k: **I know. I've been bitten by the sad bug. Hopefully this one won't be too sad. Thanks for your support :)

**IronicVeghead: **Oh no. How can I revive you? Tell me how? The fandom will fall apart without your wonderfulness. Thanks for the lovely review!

**SpitfireChick: **This has been a traumatizing season - in fact this series is emotionally damaging for my health. Thanks for the review!

**Samian: **As always thanks for the fantastic reviews my good friend.

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Your Space<strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis had been in a number of interrogation rooms in her day. The two uncomfortable metal chairs, the metal table bolted to the floor and the ominous glass of water perched dead centre in the table were all quintessential elements of the setting, comforting even, but the one minor exception to her predicament was she was usually the one doing the interrogating not playing the role of interrogatee.<p>

She knew these rooms and she knew this one in particular. She'd harassed and badgered many a criminal in her day and she didn't know whether to be proud that the Justice League considered her a big enough of a threat to place her in their high security "white" room aboard the Watchtower or disturbed that they hadn't placed her in a conventional cell like every other two bit hack in the joint.

Numerous League members had been "interviewing" her all morning. There had been Batman and Nightwing, Green Arrow accompanied by the arrow twins, Roy and other Roy, and even as she sat there, alone, she could feel the traces of delicate prying fingers trying to edge into her mind. M'gann was trying to read her but she easily thwarted that attempt shifting her subconscious's focus to clowns. M'gann hated clowns. It was probably also in her favour that she had at one point been M'gann's friend and that since the incident with Kaldur the Martian had learned a valuable lesson about messing with the delicate emotional balances of a person's psyche.

Slumping down in her seat and resting her mud covered boots on the table Artemis was about to take a small nap when the door opened and an all too familiar voice addressed her.

"That's a new look for you."

Not even bothering to move her feet so she could look at the new occupant of the room Artemis barked. "What are you doing here Wally?"

"Hey, I might not be a hero anymore but I still have street cred and access clearance," he responded lightheartedly but there was an undercurrent of malice in his tone. "But you…That's another story."

"So back to the original question. What are you doing here?"

"Same to you."

"Wally," growled Artemis warningly her patience depleting rapidly.

"Hey, interrogations aren't meant to be fun," he responded breezily and she heard the scarp of a metal chair as he pulled it out and sat down. "How do you like my tactics so far?" She just knew the little pest was mimicking her actions when she heard his sneakers squeak against the surface of the table. Why did Wally have to be so infuriating?

Sighing Artemis shifted her feet and studied her ex-boyfriend. For all intents and purposes he looked the same – a little older, hopefully a lot wiser – but he still had the same messy uncontrollable flaming hair and his shirt was still crumpled and ketchup stained and like usual he was wearing bright primary colors but there was something more powerful lurking beneath the muscles of his lean and lanky body – something that both frightened and excited Artemis.

"For the record," Wally began, his face partially obstructed by his shoes, "I can keep this up all night. It's just you and me. Alone together. Like old times."

"Alone, really?" scoffed Artemis gesturing towards the numerous two way mirrors on the wall. "Careful there Wall-man don't want to make a spectacle of yourself. There will be recorded evidence Dick will hoard over you forever."

"Sorry to disappoint. But it's just you and me. In this locked, sealed room. Everyone's given up on you."

"Sure," said Artemis dubiously shifting her feet again, unfortunately meeting his languid green eyes as they spared her a spiteful glance.

"Don't believe me?"

"No."

"Suit yourself." His feet moved blocking his face and Artemis got a rather unpleasant look at the dirty soles of his sneakers, the treads were nearly completely gone and there was a hole in the left heel which meant on rainy days they would most definitely leak – but why did she even care!? Frustrated she slouched down further in her chair blowing an uncomfortably stiff piece of charcoal black hair out of her eyes. If he wanted to brood, she could brood too, and she could do it ten times better.

After about ten minutes of tense frustrated silence in which all Artemis managed to accomplish was to finally get rid of a hangnail as opposed to figuring a way out of one of the most secure rooms in the universe she heard the telltale sound of crinkling metallic foil followed by the garish chewing and crunching of her insatiable interrogator.

There had been (were) a lot of things that Artemis liked about Wally. But if there was one thing that drove her up the proverbial wall was his habit to chew loudly whenever he did _**anything. **_He knew it too. He had been endowed with the uncanny ability to make any food sound loud. How many of their covert missions had been thwarted by his monstrous chewing?

"I'm sorry is this bothering you?"

Artemis didn't even dignify him with a response, merely grinding her heels into the table. "As usual an eloquent response from one Artemis Crock. I'm just going to keep talking you know. Talking and eating." To emphasize his point he took a massive bite from the energy bar crunching loudly on it.

Wally appeared to have forgotten that five years ago they were living together and she had managed to cope with him then so she could most certainly cope with his rather adorable quirks now. Five years and she was still in love with this idiot – so who was the bigger idiot her or him?

It was funny to look back. God, the choices she had made. Mission over she had chosen to disappear instead of returning to the life she and Wally had so painstakingly created – she thirsted for the action and…and what? There had been a reason she'd run away from Nightwing and Wally in that warehouse. There had been a reason she'd been stealing and systematically eliminating dastardly people throughout East Asia. Weird to forget it now of all times when it was her only defense against one of the two people on the face of the Earth that knew her better then anyone.

"Why'd you do it?" Artemis didn't even flinch. It's the same question everyone's been asking anyways. But she did, almost as an act of acknowledgement, move her feet to the side and stare at him.

"I'm bad," she supplied boringly.

Wally mirrored her actions sending her a deadpan look, "No you're not. You've been playing Robin Hood all over Asia. I mean it's not my brand of justice but it doesn't necessarily make you "bad.""

Pulling her damaged hair back Artemis closed her eyes contemplating her next move in this delicate game of verbal chess. However, for Wally silence was the most volatile reaction of all. He liked to "talk" things out while she preferred to beat stuff up and just cope.

"Black's not your color," he commented, "Blonde was much better."

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore," she responded frigidly.

"Let's be clear. You left, not me." He pointed out. "You turned your back on the life we created. You turned your back on school, on your family, on your morality, on the League, on me." He looked up from the half eaten bar to study her and her stomach flipped uncomfortably. "An explanation would have been nice."

"What do you want me to say Wally? I mean don't you have a wife or fiancée or super hot girlfriend by now? There was nothing to stop you." She knew he had dated since she left but she'd lost track a few years ago. To her credit Artemis doesn't let on how startled she is when Wally's ankles slammed hard against the table jarring her with their concealed rage.

"I happen to be a one woman kind of man." He stated with forced calm. "Just as true then as it is now."

"Is that supposed to be a come on?"

Wally snorted wiggling his eyebrows. "Do you want it to be a come on?" Artemis scoffed crossing her arms beneath her breasts. She would never admit it out loud but she felt relief at the prospect that Wally was still single. Sex was one thing but love was completely a different matter. Sex just fulfilled a primal need, an aching throb somewhere deep inside that needed to be scratched but the thought of Wally with another woman was more then she could bear. That was one of the reasons she'd stayed so far away for so long even after her initial goal was fulfilled.

"Not interested." Wally stuffed the remainder of the bar in his mouth gesturing towards the untouched cup still miraculously standing in the centre of the table.

"Aren't you supposed to drink that."

"I've been around the block before, Wally. That cup could contain anything – especially since Dick brought it in."

"Have a little faith. You might have backstabbed the entire team but they're still your friends and they hold themselves to a code of conduct beyond the level of prepubescent children or yours for that matter." He tacked on.

"Dick. Brought. In. That. Cup." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Grow up Artemis." Artemis moved her feet again just to block out his god awful grimace of malcontent. "Back to the silent treatment. Mature. You always did this. Just clam up about your problems." He paused as if searching for clarification. "That's not right. We'd talk but you'd hold just enough back."

"I had to!" Snapped Artemis slamming her feet on the floor and pounding her palms against the table as she leveraged herself off the chair. "And you know God damn well why!"

"Really," sneered Wally planting his feet on the ground. Had he grown in her five year absence? "Please do enlighten me."

When Artemis remained indignant his glare intensified as he stood. "What cat got your tongue, _Tigeress?_" He spat walking around the table and Artemis attempted to back away from his approaching form but before she could blink he'd blurred in front of her and pushed her back harshly down against the icy table ignoring her screech of protest.

"You have no right to do this to me! I'm done talking to you. The past is over!"

Wally pressed her down harder against the metallic tabletop his hands encircling her wrists as he glared her down.

"Well I'm not done. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. For the longest time I somehow thought it was my fault. I thought that it was because I talked with my mouth open and ate everything in sight. I rationalized you left because I was incapable of ever doing laundry properly since I just threw clothes in a corner till they festered with an unholy stench. I even foolishly believed it was because of my hair and that lead to an unfortunate incident with some blonde hair dye and Bart. I thought it was my inability to wash dirty dishes, my super speed usage in the apartment, and even the way we made love.

"You realize all these things now?" quipped Artemis attempting to break Wally's hold but he leaned even more forward applying additional pressure as his eyes fixed upon hers and she was no longer able to look away.

"But I realized something it wasn't me at all. It was you. You were _**selfish**_."

"Excuse me!"

"And I wanted you to know that."

"You came all the way to fucking to space to tell me _**I'm**_ selfish. What about you!"

"Me?!" yelled Wally disbelievingly. "What the hell did I do?"

Artemis did not want to be having this conversation. She had never wanted to discuss this topic again. The things she had done for this boy. The things she had sacrificed to create a life for them. Together.

"Retirement wasn't my idea."

Wally blinked slowly eyes narrowing before he whispered lowly, "What?"

"You heard me. I still had mileage, heck, I still have mileage. I wasn't ready to give it up. But I gave it up. For you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

But she continued on. "Your stupid little ego couldn't take the bruising that you were _slower_ and as a result we _**both **_had to quit. I wasn't ready." She breathed finding the ceiling particularly interesting. "But I cared Wally and when you asked me – when you _asked me_ to leave it all behind I did. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do because I worked so hard to get there but I did it so that you could sleep at night, so you could keep that damn insipid smile on your face and so that I could be with you."

"So you're blaming your murderous vendetta on me?" He questioned incredulously grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"No!" she paused, "Yes. It was a contributing factor." Apparently thrown by her declaration she took advantage of his loosened grip to kick him backwards against the wall pinning him there.

"Artemis!" he exclaimed startled.

"I thought you said we were alone, Wall-man," purred Artemis. Her black clad body pressed against his. At some point her hair had flown awry and it felt terribly uncomfortable as she pressed against him.

"A lot of those things you said were true," she huffed and was rewarded with a moan as her heaving chest brushed against his. "But you never sucked at sex." Wally's ears turned bright red as he licked his lips eyes darting away from her body.

"That's…good to know." He muttered bashfully before rage again consumed him. "It wasn't my ego! We agreed _after what happened to Aquagirl._"

"No you agreed," emphasized Artemis. "Was there anyway you would have let me stay if you left?"

Wally began to say something but stopped dead at her probing gaze. His eyes were anguished but there was something else swimming in them. She could admit what she had done was cruel but he had been cruel too.

"So that's why were you were so thrilled to go undercover," he muttered bitterly, "Because _**I **_was holding you back."

"No! You just don't get it!" Griped Artemis fitting her lithe body into the hard line that was his. They both shuddered at the lost contact as she slid against him so naturally it hurt. "I was happy to do it but I made the sacrifice and you made the decision. The mission it was just…just too good to pass up. Tasting the action again. You run and I fight – it's like breathing!"

"You know Artemis I don't think there was ever a point in our relationship where I said oxygen was overrated."

"You're still not listening!" Almost automatically she drew the blade from her belt and pressed it against his jugular. "You wanted to know and I'm telling you and you're turning it into a joke."

"Well have you been listening to this conversation? This is like the first three months of our relationship all over again. You always held the important things back or never mentioned them till it was too late. Did you really think I wouldn't have listened?"

"You would have been against me staying."

"Hell yeah, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have listened. I thought," he sighed, "I thought you wanted to quit too. I mean you were there when Aquagirl was killed by your _father_ and our lives were crazy with school and scholarships and trying to balance our relationship within the team. I know we called it a "break" and then it just sort of became "retirement" but were you honestly that miserable you had to fucking run away to Taiwan? After what you went through on that undercover mission from hell why would you even want to continue?"

"Because I have to! I have to protect those who can't protect themselves, Wally. I have to help people who are in the same dark place I was from taking the wrong path and I couldn't do it if I was benched!"

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Wally questioned exasperated squirming in her grip. "Do you have any idea what it's like for _five _years having to follow international news stories about a mysterious bandit on the lam from authorities in Asia? Any idea what it's like trying to move on with your life when you can never truly forget the love of your life? It's not something I'd recommend."

"It was the same for me," amended Artemis.

"You really want to fight crime?" whispered Wally taking advantage of her slackened grip to let his right hand rest on her cheek. "No holding back."

"No holding back," she muttered pressing her face into his chest letting her knife clatter against the floor while her gloved fingers dug into him. "Yes." It was the safest and most at home she had felt in a long time. She did not regret what she had done but there was something uplifting about finally just screaming it out as opposed to bottling up her emotions.

But she was in so much trouble.

"You're wearing that terrible cologne."

"Oh you mean the one that makes you sneeze? That cologne?" In response Artemis proceeded to have a sneezing fit as the terrible scent invaded her nostrils and the acidic, musky concentration tickled her nose.

"Come on. Join the good guys Artemis. We could always use another archer."

"That was heartfelt."

"Well I could throw in a loyal speedster to accompany you on all your heroic deeds."

"He sounds like he would slow me down." She could envision his pout. "But that would be nice. You know once I'm done serving my jail time."

Wally frowned as if he had forgotten her righteous killing spree. There was no way the Justice League could sugar coat her actions. There was blood on her hands. Even a lenient sentence wouldn't be enough

"Wally you have to hand me over to the authorities."

"I'm thinking…"

"Are you insane?" sputtered Artemis and Wally began looking rapidly around the room.

"Depends on what you think of what I say next."

"You're not going to do something dumb and cliché are you?"

"I'm going to go to the _bathroom,_" he squeezed her hip and Artemis looked at him flustered and almost angry. Curse their uncanny ability to read each other. "And then when I come back I'll continue to interrogate you on your overwhelming need to _fight_. You want to be a hero, you want to fight, so no holding back."

When Artemis ran to loading bay moments later she was cursing the idiot for making her cry.

* * *

><p><em>Whatever Wally did to pacify the Dark Knight after she "overpowered" him and made her escape Artemis would never know. But a few days later a story was released to the media that the murdering criminal from Asia had been captured and would be serving out their seven year sentence at Belle Reve. <em>

_ And when Wally showed up while she was sneaking around an illegal brothel somewhere in Vietnam with his horrid cologne and a backpack Artemis may or may not have kissed him senseless although she did laugh when he claimed to be her missing conscience._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Well here we go another chapter. I'm open to critiques and reviews since I don't think this chapter is as well written as my previous ones. But I feel after watching Depths for like the millionth time that despite the stability in their relationship there are alot of things that Wally and Artemis hold back from each other and I wanted to explore this aspect of their relationship. Thank you all for your support.  
><em>


	18. Keeping the Christmas Spirit

Here we are again everyone another one shot as I continue to work on my stories. This is one day late for Christmas but hopefully it will still be as fun to read. I tried to make this story a little bit more lighthearted and threw in some Flash Fam and Lian fun to help get you guys in the jolly mood. So let me just thank the kind people who reviewed my previous chapter.

**SpitfireChick:**The good thing is it had a happy ending. Hopefully this next chapter will leave you with something more to be cheery about. Thanks for the lovely review!

**purplestar**: I know you are such a dedicated fan of The Archer and Me and your reviews really cheer me and Melissa up it's just a matter of us both finding the time to work on the story. One thing I'm trying to do is complete all my stories and requests so I will finish it. I will. Thanks again for your support.

**Alice.W01:**Thank you so much :)

**andy-ninja girl:**Thanks for the kind review!

**fixati0ns:**Yeah I always try to push my characters in my writing so thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you enjoyed the clichey-ness I had to do it. I just could not write another depressing story. Hopefully this one will be just as awesome. Thank as always for the review :)

**ElricKeyblade:**Thank you so much for rereading my work. That is a fair criticism. At the beginning of the second season when we finally saw our character again I honestly believed it was a mutual decision that they left the life together (and I do still believe it) but I don't know episode 8 actually raises some questions about how they address the hero life in their relationship the fact that Wally has to defend why he put his uniform on and his resistance to her return - granted he knows it's not just a single mission but an undercover mission but I feel like there's an undercurrent of unresolved issues that the writers have brought into the story especially the line Artemis says to Dick during the stakeout. So yeah I agree I don't think Wally would have coerced Artemis to quit I just kind of wanted to explore that idea that was sort of presented. Again thank you for your support and it's always a pleasure to talk to you on tumblr.

**Samian**: I know what you mean about forgetting your characters I've had to rematch episodes to refamiliarize myself with them because unlike other shows YJ builds they up so complexly that you can't rely on one cliched character trait. Thanks for the review :)

**sunflower13:**Thanks for the review :)

**Irenerb:**As usual your support is amazing :)

**Menthe Fresh:**I miss it too. I miss it too. But it's almost back the question is will I be able to survive the feels and watch it? Thanks for the review :)

**geekdad:**No problem. I'm touched that I inspire you. Honestly that is such a nice thing to say. I'm glad you enjoyed the one shot and thank you for the support. :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping the Christmas Spirit<strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis came home on Christmas.<p>

Nobody told Wally either, so he was downright surprised when he opened the apartment door and was greeted by the blonde haired vixen who was wearing the exact same clothes she left in nine months ago complete with grimy green duffel bag.

Of course Artemis took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Wally you could of at least told me you got knocked up." She commented as Lian gurgled happily in his arms and Wally blushed furiously at the insinuation. This wasn't the first time someone had commented about the child that just miraculously appeared in his care six months ago when Jade and Roy left a cryptic note and a baby in a basket on the steps of their Palo Alto apartment. The things his family had subjected him to alone were their own form of torture. It didn't help that Lian actually looked like their genetic offspring with her delicate Vietnamese features and downy red hair.

"Oh I was planning to surprise you," quipped Wally humourlessly as Artemis walked into the apartment patting Lian's damp hair along the way. "But I've been busy." He balanced Lian in one arm so he could reach out and grab Artemis around the shoulders pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her cheek because that was all he dared to do in case this was another dream.

"I can see that." She smirked dropping her bag on the ground, pulling off her shoes sinking her toes into the carpet, letting out a breathy sigh. "Don't worry I'm here to put your life back in order."

"Who exactly do you think wears the pants in this relationship?"

Artemis appeared to ponder his question for a moment before jovially responding. "Now Wally is it your time of the month?"

Wally pulled a face and then became uncomfortably aware that Lian at some point during their less then eloquent reunion had managed to spit up on him. "You mind?" He asked holding the baby toward the blonde. Grinning she gently took the child inspecting her carefully.

"Well at least she hasn't died in your care. That's a good sign."

"I resent that," muttered Wally pulling off the soiled shirt, enjoying the way Artemis's eyes raked over his muscles as he stripped in front of her. At least he still had this effect on her. "Any idea when her parental units are going to show up?" He asked grabbing his sweater from the end of couch and pulling it on.

Artemis by this point had sunk into their sofa and was bouncing a squealing Lian on her knees while Nelson sniffed around her toes happily. Wally would be lying if it wasn't one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. "Nope." She cooed moving her fingers in front of the girl's face. "Not thinking of abandoning your child are you?"

"How long do you intend for this joke to go on?" questioned Wally as he leaned over to tie Lian's hair into two neat pigtails, a feat that had taken him weeks to perfect. Artemis snickered.

"But there's so much material here. The little man stayed behind to tend the house and kids, walk the dog, cook, do the dishes and laundry until his big, surly wife returned from her duties afar."

_"Mama!" _squealed Lian raising her pudgy hands toward Wally and he blushed furiously.

"She's been watching Sesame Street," defended Wally weakly before looking at the child as if she'd betrayed him.

"Of course she has," remarked Artemis sarcastically. "Sesame Street, right…"

"Hey if we're playing it this way I say you get the couch tonight," smirked Wally defiantly finally enjoying their little role reversal.

"Should I buy you something nice?" teased Artemis leaning over to kiss at Wally's pulse and he shuddered as she whispered in his ear. "Anything the man of the house wants."

"There's a child present," said Wally sarcastically scandalized as he shifted so their lips could join. Initially he pressed stiffly against her plump petals, but almost like it had been somehow ingrained in his system, her lips soon melted and melded against his in their familiar dance. Pulling away he grinned, "You're the best Christmas present ever."

"What about the miracle of childbirth?"

"Are you done yet?" sighed Wally kissing her cheek while inspecting the quality of Lian's little Santa outfit.

"Like I said before I have to make up for nine months of missed insults so I'm going to milk this opportunity." If Wally thought she had just made a lactating joke he didn't acknowledge it. Watching as Artemis enjoyed her little game, momentarily, Wally was left with the happy satisfaction of knowing that in two seconds she was going to be furious at him once he played his trump card.

"You probably should change into something more comfortable." He commented.

"Ohhh," she purred walking her fingers up his arm, "How comfortable?"

"Well my mom's Christmas party starts in half an hour and you need to be wearing the customary West Christmas sweater."

"Wally," hissed Artemis, "I'm dead!"

"Well won't they be surprised," smiled Wally retrieving Lian's coat from the coffee table.

"You can't be serious."

"It's tradition. Come on it'll be like a Christmas miracle."

"Not if I scare your relatives to death!"

"Everything is forgiven if you're holding a child." Responded Wally plucking a giggling Lian from Artemis's arms so he could place a Santa hat onto her head and complete her ensemble. "Especially when it's basically their official grand niece."

"Basically and official, those are pretty strong words," said Artemis before sighing, "I thought we were going to get to spend some quality time together."

"Christmas is quality time. The more the merrier. Now go put on your sweater."

"Yes _**mom**_."

"Enough already."

"_Mommy!"_

"Not you too."

* * *

><p>"It's going to be fine." Wally said for the fiftieth time since leaving their apartment. "The team knows and they must have informed the Justice League by now of our little operation."<p>

"Did you tell Flash?" asked Artemis as they walked hand in hand down his street. Wally shook his head no and shrugged his shoulders while Artemis continued. "Because Dick didn't and I've been "sleeping" with the fishes."

"Don't worry so much," stated Wally as they walked up the front steps. "My parents loved you the first time think how much more they'll like you the second time."

"Has anyone ever told you you're an idiot?"

"Bell, bell!" squealed Lian pointing excitedly at the lit up button.

"Alright, alright, ring the bell."

"Yay!" She yelped as she began pressing the bell repeatedly.

"My goodness," chuckled the red haired woman as she opened the door, "What a little spitfirAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"She fell down," supplied Lian joyfully.

"You still think this was a good idea," asked Artemis glaring as they both knelt down to help the unconscious woman. "Or do you think it was the sweater?"

"What on Earth is going on here?" sputtered Barry as most of the stunned West clan gathered in the foyer to figure out why Mary had screamed. "I mean, er, kid what have I said about cloning dead people."

"Totally crash! Artemis came home on Christmas." Wally sighed at Bart's declaration. It figured he'd be the only one who wouldn't freak out at the magical appearance of his dead girlfriend. The boy knew way too much about the future that he dangerously unleashed on unsuspecting victims at the worst possible times. What made the whole thing more exhausting was the preteen was decked out in one of his mom's handmade Christmas sweaters complete with bells, so every time he moved incessant ringing followed him.

"So, so did you save Aqualad, defeat Ocean Master and rescue Aquaman? Oh, oh did you have time to go buy presents? What was it like undercover? Cold? Wet? Cold and wet? Big fan of Tigeress totally crash." Bart's eyes went as wide as saucers. "_Spoilers – _sort of."

"Wally," the stern voice of his father echoed in the hallway. "Explain."

"She's home for the holidays," said Wally meekly.

"_From the dead?"_

"Surprise."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, while Lian merrily played with her new toys, Wally and Artemis had finally managed to explain the exact scope of the undercover mission and convince his family that Artemis was in fact not a clone, a hologram, or an avatar of her former self.<p>

"So…you changed your appearance using magic?" questioned Barry. He was nothing if not liberal (at least more liberal then Wally) but the concept of magic was still a little preposterous to him.

"Yeah," sighed Artemis, "Sorry about that kick to the jaw by the way." Barry easily shrugged it away. There was no time for grudges in his line of work anyway. Wally was kind of relieved his family was taking the whole bizarre situation so well, but then again they've had to deal with him getting his superspeed, a baby, and now the return of his recently deceased girlfriend_ – _it only makes sense they'd have started believing in the impossible.

He grinned a little even as Artemis and him went through the awkward interrogation because they're together, and Artemis was gripping his hand in a surprisingly tight and sweaty hold which made him feel proud and important _– _he was special to was a poignant pause as the dust settled and then like a breath of air everything was accepted.

"So Artemis have you seen the sonogram for the twins yet," questioned Barry seriously, "They should be coming any day now."

"Barry," sighed Iris, "How about we just show her when they arrive. You need to give those photos a rest."

"Sooooo," began Bart twiddling his thumbs as he anxiously waited for his turn, "How was it undercover?"

"Bart," snapped Mary who had finally recovered from her fainting spell, "We do not ask those kind of questions on Christmas."

"Sorry," said Bart sheepishly. "I just really want to know. Just to you know check that the time stream's in check and hasn't been moded."

Artemis just sort of chuckled. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"If we're being technical I'm older then all of you."

"Duly noted but a spy never reveals her intel."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mary startling everyone in the room.

"What?" sputtered Rudy snorting into his drink at her unexpected declaration.

"We don't have a gift for Artemis."

"Mom, yesh, it's okay," said Wally as he tried to wrestle a sugar cookie from Lian's defiant grip, "You thought she was dead."

Mary tutted displeased that she wasn't prepared for her unexpected guest.

"He's right," said Artemis. "I mean I didn't even know I would be coming home today."

"Still…" Then Mary's face lit up. "Don't move. I know exactly what to give you." The room collectively sighed because they knew exactly what was coming.

The annual Christmas sweater.

"Here we are," said Mary as she reentered the room the green yawn creation held high. "Come on Artemis try it on. I figure that even though it's not completely finished given your taste in clothing this year's sweater will fit in even better then last year's." Artemis looked down at her current Christmas tree covered green sweater with pom-poms _– _ anything was better then that sweater.

"Thank you, Mrs. West," she said gratefully, "I'll go try it on now."

"Mary," asked Iris, "What did you mean by not completely finished?"

"Well I had the sweater half stitched before we heard about Artemis and then I just didn't have the will to finish it."

"Half?" commented Wally as he passed Lian over to an excited Bart. "What do you mean by half?"

"This," stated Artemis entering the living room wearing a midriff showing, green sweater with an elf face plastered dead centre. She twirled around and room burst out laughing. Artemis was known for favoring her ab showing clothing but as a sweater it did look a little (a lot) silly. Wally frowned at some newly acquired scars that were sprinkled along her stomach and skirting along her pelvis but decided he would question her later after he'd been able to _thoroughly_ examine them.

"Tummy," giggled Lian poking her when she came to sit between Wally and Bart. "Button!"

"It's perfect," laughed Artemis. "Just perfect." Because even a cheesy, half finished elf sweater had its own magical charm when you realized that the occupant of said sweater might not have even been there.

Kissing her cheek Wally couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>"So," slurred Artemis as they lay side by side on their bed after going home and finally managing to get Lian in bed after she had inhaled an entire plate of sugar cookies. "I'm pretty sure that carton of eggnog your father gave us was spiked."<p>

"Yeah," chuckled Wally tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Probably." He became gravely serious as he stared into her eyes and felt her warmth for the first time in months. "I missed you."

"Me too."

"I'm still having a hard time believing this is all real. I mean you were "dead" yesterday and I was here trying to stop Lian from destroying the place."

Artemis smiled inching closer twirling one of the loose threads at the bottom of the sweater around her finger. "Well you could always unravel me and find out."

"Do you know what my mom would do to me if I destroyed one of her sweaters?" questioned Wally playfully shifting closer so that their bodies were pressed snugly together in a way so familiar it hurt.

"Who's more scary me or your mother?"

"Is this a trick question?" teased Wally gently dipping his hands beneath the hem of her sweater.

"Well I'll guess we'll just have to find out," whispered Artemis leaning forward…

"WAHHHHH!"

"You have got to be kidding," groaned Artemis.

"She's fussy," laughed Wally, "I believe it's your turn for the next six months."

"Wally."

"Nope I've done my time. It won't be so bad once she starts _Parent and Baby_ swimming lessons next month."

"You are a scary parent Wally."

"Don't forget to turn on "sounds of a police chase," it helps her go to sleep."

"Scratch that you're terrifying."

"That one was your sister's." They both burst out laughing.

"When I come back you better be naked."

"I think I can manage that." He riposted cheekily. "Merry Christmas Artemis."

"Merry Christmas Wally."

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Happy Holidays :)<em>


	19. Keeping You

Alright, here we are again, another one shot. I finally, finally managed to write FLUFF. FLUFF I have missed you. Mindless spitfire love and emoticons I need you in my life. Anyways I do I have one other story I plan to post this week and I have been working on my other stories so hopefully they'll get updates soon. So much to do and so little time with a new term started. I need to stop agreeing to stuff I just keep getting roped into meetings and events and work. Man though what I wouldn't give for a spitfire moment in an upcoming episode - ah well a girl can hope. Anyways again I'd like to thank the awesome reviewers for their continued support and encouragement it means a lot.

**ElricKeyblade: **Thank you so much! Yes I hope Artemis returns soon I don't think it will end well between her and Deathstroke. Don't worry about not reviewing I'm happy that people read what I write at all, but I always appreciate your wonderful comments. :)

**rogue42197: **I'm glad you like it!

**silverangel83: **It's all a bunch of one-shots. It might be interesting to continue one or two of the stories but for now they are their own little stories. I actually can't think of a good reason for Jade and Roy to leave Lian I mean they already take her on deadly missions, but plot device was needed and Uncle Wally is adorable. Thanks for the lovely review :)

**Samian: **Thanks :)

**j9162: **Thanks for the awesome review :) Good thing my talent doesn't dissipate or I'd be in trouble. I know gushing over the return of YJ and a plague on thee who stops my viewing. (I personally don't know how much more our fandom will take before we just hunt down CN executives and take over the company.)

**andrea-ninja girl: **Thank you so much :)

**theLastOlympian: **Thank you so much, I was really trying to capture the season. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**SpitefireChick: **Feel the feels, embrace them because the show is determined to just destroy everything and leave us with endless cliffhangers. We all need fanfiction as a escape and now that I'm no longer writing angst stuff (mostly) I feel just a little bit better every time I watch the show. Thanks for your review and support.

**Keepingmovingforward2: **That would be a sweet continuation but maybe in another story, it would be a great premise. Thanks so much :)

**leopoldlady: **I know Wally is the cutest person ever, add a baby and he's dad of the year. Thanks for the review!

**PikaGirl-AAML: **I'm glad I was able to fulfill one of your headcanons you are such a great supporter of my work and it's always great to hear from you. Thanks so much :)

**Hockeygirl28: **Hardcore with the candy cane, festive indeed, I was wearing an elf hat so the bells rang whenever I laughed. I'm glad you liked it :)

**blaiseredfern: **Thanks!

**music lover bwg: **Thank you so much!

**My Own Mayday Parade: **I hope to keep writing but we'll see what happens. Sighs. When did life get so complicated but I'll get through it. Best of luck in the New Year!

**purplestar: **I always love getting reviews and I read them obsessively because they remind me to keep writing. Thank you for the lovely review and your support :)

**angelkierra: **Thanks! Glad you liked it.

**sunflower13: **Maybe…I really hope Artemis comes back before that but hey I'll take what I can, I just want spitfire back together the looks, the quips. Thanks for the review!

**Irenerb: **Thanks! Yeah, I had to throw in Bart somewhere wouldn't be Christmas without him. :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping You<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes you make mistakes. Sometimes you do things you really shouldn't and for Artemis this was one of those times. What in Batman's name had she been thinking returning to the base after her little ruse was revealed? More importantly, going there with the sole purpose to find Wally who was furious at her for lying – if only that was all she had done. No. She had taken the phrase <em>kiss and make up<em> to the literal level by, of course, finding the dweeb in the living room at one in the morning trying to beat a boss level in _Arkham Asylum _and instead of talking to him like the human being she was sure she was and the humanoid like person she assumed he was, she kissed him. On the mouth – and he had garlic breath from stale pizza he'd scavenged from the back of the fridge. They were totally alone too – everyone else having either gone to bed or left like normal sensible people which she was, except at this moment because she was kissing Wally–who looks cute when he's angry–West.

Two hormonal teenagers without adult supervision who find themselves kissing react in the totally natural way – they keep kissing and kissing and kissing and Artemis was having a hard time not kissing Wally especially when his hands came up to cup her face and his tongue snaked out to touch hers even if there was a FAIL screen lighting up the TV behind her since he'd dropped the xbox remote in favor of untying her hair tie and combing his fingers through her locks.

Artemis hummed in the back of her throat at his ministrations and that clearly elicited a groan from the speedster as he pulled her closer breathing deeply through his nose. But like everything the moment had to end and she pulled away panting and humming and warm and Wally had a dopey grin and hooded eyes whispering into the semidarkness of the room,

"_Artemis_," before his eyes clouded over and Artemis internally groaned. "I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"Do you have to be?"

"Yeah, I kind of do. You lied," Wally grumbled his eyebrows creasing and lips forming a delicious downturn that, unfortunately, made Artemis want to kiss him all over again. Curse him. "Plus," he used his thumb to gesture to the screen. "You made me lose."

Artemis rolled her eyes, leaning back against the couch as she stared at the rocky ceiling above.

"I'm sorry, okay."

"I kind of need more than that," stated Wally implicitly. "You made me look pretty stupid." Artemis thought of her father and their little chat and felt her stomach twist uncomfortably, she may not be ready to tell the team her family ties but she was ready to keep fighting. She was ready to stand up to her father because he didn't deserve her respect and he never wanted her love so she wasn't going to waste it.

"I'm not ready." Wally sighed completely giving up on the game; he hadn't been focusing anyways.

"Artemis how can I trust you if you can't trust yourself? It's a really simple question, why?"

"I don't know, Wally. If I did you wouldn't be mad at me and I wouldn't feel like shit. I had my reasons and they were selfish but I was selfish for a reason."

"That makes no sense," he chuckled slightly before turning off the game console and sitting beside her, the only light coming from the numbers on the microwave display behind them. "Besides I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. I've realized it's pretty hard to hold grudges whenever it concerns you."

"That's cute."

"I think it's annoying. Mainly because you know the exact way to get me to forgive you. Bloody annoying, that's what it is. Here I was executing a perfect game fuelled by rage and then you kiss me and I totally spazed. Game over."

"It's sweet that you can make geek sound endearing." Wally huffed at the comment but she noticed that at some point he had placed his hand on her knee and if he wasn't moving, well it was his hand, it wasn't her job to move it.

"What did you do with the sai?"

"It's on the shelf with the _**tracker, **_the tracker is not coming off the shelf by the way."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Although if you keep collecting items like this you'll have Cheshire's full costume."

Wally sent her a cheesy grin, "Gotta admit it's an appealing thought, although I'm not sure how I'd get her out of her uniform without being castrated."

"Maybe Roy can help you with that, Cheshire's way into him." They both shared a laugh at the irate archer's expense. Artemis sighed a bit and she heard Wally yawn so it wasn't surprisingly when she felt the sudden weight of his arm around her shoulders. "This is nice."

"Mmmm, yeah," responded Wally drowsily. "Nice. I'll be angry tomorrow."

"I thought you said you weren't angry anymore," stated Artemis.

"True, but I'm bound to regress."

"You're plain weird." Of course this was the moment when he magically produced a _Flash _power bar, chewing on it voraciously.

"What?" he asked crumbs sprinkling out of his mouth onto to his sleeve. "Boy gotta eat."

"Eat all the time." Wally narrowed his eyes at the comment as she got up, or it could have been because she got up. Clearly, going home wasn't option, Wally would probably whine plus it was way too late, so she'd just spend the night at the Cave.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed."

Wally snorted. "Sureeeee.

Artemis hadn't been aware of just how little time she spent at the Cave when she opened the door to her designated quarters and found it devoid of well…anything. There weren't even blankets or clothes. She hadn't even left any arrows in the completely empty room. That wasn't what was bothering her though, she'd slept in worse conditions – this was cushy compared to them, it bothered her that there was no trace of her in the Cave excluding her mutilated arrow and that god damn tracker. That was it. That was the extent of her imprint.

Then again it could also have something to do with the fact that Wally was standing right behind, the heat emanating from his body in delicious waves of luxurious warmth that cut through the uniform she hadn't bothered to remove yet since New Orleans.

"Homey."

"Funny. Do you know where M'gann keeps the sheets?"

"Uh, no. Just stay in my room." If she was smart, something that for the last hour and a half she had clearly forsaken in favor of wind chapped lips and garlic breath, she would say she'd stay in M'gann's room and borrow one of her hideous pink night dresses but right now, right now it made more sense to go with Wally. To follow him the five steps to his room and enter what was a, surprisingly, clean and orderly abode.

"What?" asked Wally sharply at her look.

"I don't know I was kind of expecting the bed to be made out of pizza boxes."

"I keep the good stuff at home," teased Wally. "Works of art included." He kicked some shirts out of his path as he made his way to the bureau and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She'd never seen him wear them so she assumed he must keep the clothes his mother bought him here – for "safe keeping."

"I already showered." Artemis stared at the clothes in her hands and at the door he was pointing to, becoming acutely aware of the mud caked in her hair from when Jade had thrown her to the ground.

"You've got to be joking," she sputtered.

"You smell."

"Oh that's rich coming from you."

"The curtain's opaque."

"I bet it is." Wally shrugged and Artemis glared at him hotly before storming past him into the bathroom.

"See was that so hard," his muffled voice called from the other side of the door as she stripped.

"Wally," said Artemis tersely. "There's no lock on this door."

There was a long, very long, pause. "I'm a gentleman."

"You better be or, well, I don't think I need to explain the rest."

It wasn't until she was almost done her shower, using his Old Spice body wash in lieu of conventional soap – she had to admit it smelt fantastic and of all blasted things reminded her of the insipid redhead, that she realized there was no towel.

"Wally," she said loudly, "Where's the towel?"

"Oh right! I kind of do this vibrating thing to dry off so I don't need a towel…so there wouldn't…be one…in the bathroom." She could hear him gulp through the door.

"_Well_?"

"Well what?"

"I'm dripping! Go grab one from the gym and give it to me."

"So does that previous threat still stand?"

"Wally!" snapped Artemis starting to shiver. "Quit being an ass." Thankfully milliseconds later Wally had thrown a towel into the room and Artemis was pulling on the clothes he had lent her, which were baggy in the all the wrong places. Vaguely wondering if the wardrobe malfunction was on purpose she exited the bathroom to find Wally sitting nervously on the edge of his bed, pajamas on, his fingers digging into the mattress.

"You look like you're about to lose your virginity." She commented idly. Wally fidgeted a bit more, his cheeks turning rosy as he blushed. She had meant the comment in a teasing manner, a joke really, neither of them were ready for that.

Things would be so much simpler if she hadn't kissed Wally.

"Wally I can go back to my room," she whispered trying to ease the awkwardness.

"NO!" He exclaimed before looking at the ground. "I was just thinking."

"About?" she murmured quietly. Somewhere she imagined she heard rain pounding against the stone face of The Mountain.

"A lot of things, really. At this particular moment why you're here. The fact that it's almost Christmas. What I'm going to tell my mom tomorrow. Stuff. _Girls_, well a girl. "

Artemis could feel goosebumps rising on her skin and shivered. Wally noting this small involuntary action laid down and Artemis didn't even question why she crossed the room automatically and clamored in beside him. She was tired, that was her story and she was sticking with it.

The ceiling didn't look any different from the one in the living room but as Artemis lay there it felt completely different; there was a living, breathing being literally beside her. She could remember vaguely the few times she had managed to successfully sneak into Jade's bed, the funny thing was she felt a stronger connection with the hot blooded male who appeared to be trying to meld with the wall in attempt to get as far away from her as possible, then she had ever felt with her own kin – and she'd only known him four months.

Reaching out beneath the blanket she tip toed her fingers till her hand reached his and then she tentatively extended her pinkie to stroke his. Wally stiffened. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before his pinkie linked with hers. Little steps; always a good place to start.

"I'm cold," she said to the ceiling. Wally shifted closer the gap between them narrowing considerably.

"Better?"

"Better."

"You have a lot of scars."

"Wally…"

"You promise to tell me someday," he said, voice wavering and thick.

"Okay." She paused. "You totally saw me naked."

"I totally saw you naked."

* * *

><p>When Artemis awoke the next morning to an annoying alarm clock blaring, "<em>Back in a Flash!" <em>it didn't take her long to realize that was one of the best night's sleep she'd had in a while or to orient herself. She was in Wally's room at The Cave; she could only assume he had already left because of the time difference and consequently set the alarm to Gotham time – Boy Wonder had probably blabbed. Throwing on one of Wally's crumpled shirts and her uniform's pants she hastened to escape before anyone found out, less she die at the hands of curious Martian embarrassment.

"Good morning Artemis!" chirped M'gann from the kitchen as the archer attempted to sneak towards the zeta tubes. "Wally told us you stayed over. Left a note. It was sweet." Curse him. Conner was in the kitchen chowing down on something that appeared to be edible and surprisingly smelled heavenly. "Come have some French Toast, Wally said you'd like it." _How much did Wally know about her? _

"You left your hair tie in the living room," Conner grunted and he totally knew what he was saying too.

"You know what I have to get to school, uniform, shower, but thanks M'gann."

"Oh," M'gann looked crestfallen as Artemis sent her a quick wave and ran for the zeta tubes. "Good bye Artemis." Turning to Conner she looked at him curiously, "What was that all about?"

Conner shrugged, "Pass the syrup."

* * *

><p>As Artemis sat in Geography class tuning out the teacher's droning on and on about obscure countries she had never even heard of Artemis was stunned to receive a text on her phone. Artemis didn't text and nobody but her mom had her number.<p>

_Wall-man in the house._

_**How did your number get on my phone?**_She responded pounding her fingers harder then necessary against the buttons.

_ What is left unattended in my room will be treated as fair game. By the way when did you get that phone? The 90s called they want it back. _Artemis had to resist the urge to yell, it wasn't her fault she couldn't afford the newest model.

_**I have a terrible plan and you're driving my costs through the roof. So go away. **_

_ You can't get rid of me that easily. You bring out the worst in me and it's awesome. _She could imagine Wally grinning as he wrote that. Fingers hovering over the keys she wondered why she even engaging in this ludicrous conversation.

_You there? _

_ Hello?_

_ It takes two to tango._

_**Why are you being creepy? **_She typed absentmindedly. Their entire relationship made as much sense to her as ketchup on eggs, but then again she had never tried it so who was she to judge.

_If I recall you sexually assaulted me first._

_**It's not assault if you're an equal and **_**willing **_**participant. **_

Ｏ_(_≧∇≦_)_ＯArtemis gaped at the emoticon on her screen walking a fine line between disturbed and really disturbed.

_Hey, Artemis…_

_**What? Seriously I will make you pay this bill.**_

_ You're a keeper. _That was when Artemis dropped her phone on the floor and it promptly got confiscated by possibly the oldest teacher alive. If he was using some sort of Quidditch analogy she was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Rob, Rob," hissed Wally peeking around the corner of a hallway towards his friend who was currently hanging upside down. "Have you seen Artemis?"<p>

"Aren't you mad at her?"

"Long story."

"What reason is she hunting you down for this time?" quipped Boy Wonder.

"A good reason," Wally whipped around to face Artemis who had actually snuck up behind him ages ago and was enjoying watching the redhead flounder.

"Hi Artemis," he squeaked, cheeks flushing as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. She was actually starting to feel bad that she hadn't responded to his text, but the teacher still had her phone till Friday. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hi Wally," she said sweetly adjusting the backpack on her shoulder. "Want to help me unpack this stuff in my room?"

Wally half opened the eyes he had closed in preparation for physical pain. "Unpack?"

"Yeah, unpack. Should I say it slower speedy?" Haplessly Wally followed behind her sending Robin a furtive look but the boy just cackled.

"So I guess this means no more sleepovers," he commented as she pulled out some purple sheets, clothes and a ratty _Alice in Wonderland _poster.

"That depends," she uttered vaguely tucking the sheets in.

"So Artemis about what I said…"

"What did you say?"

Wally blushed harder, a hue akin to the shell of a boiled lobster, as he looked anywhere but at her. "Come on I wrote it for a reason."

"That weird little Japanese emoticon. Very manly by the way." Wally narrowed his eyes clearly not liking her jest. Sighing she pushed her ponytail over her shoulder and bit the inside of her cheek. "Wally, did you really mean it?"

"Course. Team wouldn't be complete without you." He bravely grasped her hand. "I wouldn't be complete without you." He blinked slowly and his grip firmed. "I get nothing is going to happen right away or that things are going to change drastically, but when you, we, are both ready I want to try."

Artemis nodded. "Well I didn't drag this stuff here to let it collect dust."

Wally grinned leaning in to attempt to capture her lips until her hand halted their rapid progress. "I think I'll keep you Wally West," she said with mirthful eyes. "But I'm totally getting you back for seeing me naked."

* * *

><p><em>Please critique, comment and review :)<br>_


	20. Keeping the Pieces Together

So I recived a lovely request on tumblr and it was supposed to be a drabble based on the song _The Last Time _by Taylor Swift. Naturally I started writing it and it quickly became something longer. Also after today's episode I think it's safe to say my fluffiness has temporarily died so get out your tissues.

_kitkat2014 _requests: _Hey! I love you're Fanfiction it's so good and gives me so many feels it's hurts sometime, in a good way, because there just aren't enough spitefire fanfic's out there. And I'm rambling, anyway I was just wonder if you would be interested in doing a drabble of Spitefire to the song "This is the last time" Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody. (believe me I'm not a huge fan of taylor I just like this one song) What do you think?_

So something I've been getting a lot of comments on is that when I place the answers to reviewers at the top of the page it takes a while for people to reach my story – and I totally understand that. Although I would love to message each person individually that is incredibly time consuming and I tend to forget who I sent a message to so as a test I'm going to add my reviewer responses after the story and see if it helps… I hope you will all still continue to review.

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

Song Inspiration: The Last Time by Taylor Swift

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping the Pieces Together (The Last Time)<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing was the same after the mission.<p>

Wally frowned eyes scanning the list in front of him quickly. He scanned it twice. It wasn't there. Her name wasn't there. It was then he looked at the other list, the one that he knew somewhere in the pit of his stomach her name would be displayed in twelve point Helvetica font, black on white.

He hated it when he was right.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. He just knew she'd pull something like this. Sitting at a table in the cafeteria of the Watchtower Wally ran his hands down over his tired eyes rubbing out the exhaustion that laid there, when was the last time he got a good night's sleep? How had it all gone so wrong? Wally was so angry. Angry at himself. Angry at the League. Angry at the team. Angry at The Reach who had created this disaster. Even angry at the fools who had believed in The Reach's promises of felicity.

"Wally?" M'gann placed a delicate hand on his shoulder her voice shaking. Superboy was there and Kaldur too, who finally was no longer designated a traitor, Dick was absent but he wasn't surprised at that. Nightwing had different priorities now. "Why?"

Wally breathed deeply through his nose. Such a simple question with such an un-simple answer. It was true that at one point Wally had been privileged to the rather, complex inner workings of his ex-girlfriend's mind but that had been over a year ago when they were going to school together and creating a life with each other. It was at times like these when he really wished he didn't know as much about her as he did because then he could loathe her, hate her, for leaving. But he couldn't because he knew how much she loved the thrill, knew that when people didn't meet her expectations she walked right out of their life as if she had never been there. Wally had a long time ago realized Artemis was an impossible code of contradictions and attitude, and he loved her for it. Who wanted easy? Not him – guess he was a fool for love.

"M'gann I wish I knew," he scratched at his chin. He needed to shave. "I think we all know that when Artemis sets her mind to something there is no stopping her." His fists clenched unconsciously at that statement.

"It's suicide," uttered Conner angrily crossing her arms. "Why would she sign up for that?"

"Whoa, don't look at me like it's my fault," growled Wally. "I didn't tell her to do anything. If you've forgotten she's my ex, I'm not exactly privy to her private thoughts anymore or her _suicidal _tendencies." The Martian appeared to take that entirely the wrong way as she frowned floating away followed closely by an equally angry Superboy, no doubt they were already having a mental conversation about his little outburst.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Kaldur slipping into the sit across from him.

"Not as bad," grimaced Wally moving his arm straining the violent slash he'd received earlier that week in a battle against the Beetles – they'd half stapled him to a wall. "Thanks for asking."

"How is Impulse?"

"Sulking." Which was true. The news that Jaime had betrayed them, betrayed him, had hit him incredibly hard add in the fact that Barry had been killed a few days later, something that still gave him nightmares, you had one effective recipe for moded futuristic speedster. Wally had a hard enough time getting the kid eat let alone not run himself into the ground.

"Similar to what you are doing."

Wally sent the Atlantean a perturbed look. "Seriously? Psycho analysis. My life is crazy enough without people trying to analyze me."

"It's a fair question," Kaldur said. "You've been through a lot these last few months. It can't have been easy."

"Are you referring to my adoption of the mantle or Artemis?"

"Which would you prefer?" Kaldur paused calculating his next words before his gaze matched Wally's, "Are you worried about what she is doing?"

Wally slammed his clenched fists furiously against the table. "Of course! It's just like they said. It's suicide! She's special to me I don't want her to die!" Wally couldn't believe it when he blushed at his exclamation like a teenager. Only she could create this turmoil inside them, break his heart and mend it all in one.

"You should tell her," Kaldur was lost in thought, most likely thinking of Atlantis and a certain girl that had long since ceased to be. "She would want to know."

"She knows where to find me," grumbled Wally sourly crossing his arms. "When she wants to talk I'm all ears." It was a pretty open invitation, too. There had been numerous instances over the last couple of months where she'd drag him some abandoned hallway in the Watchtower and they'd reconnect senselessly for hours. It was a release he knew and it was a toxic relationship to develop with someone who knew not only his intimate secrets but owned his heart as well. They had to work together and they were having sex. Her pulling, him, too drugged on promise to pull away. She lost her mother in a raid, she found him. She lost her sister to a sniper, she found him. Her father protected her from a disintegration beam, that time he had found her. Each time more desperate then the first – it was a volatile combination.

Kaldur rolled his eyes, looking much older then he actually was. "She leaves in the morning. I do not think you have the luxury of waiting around hoping."

"Since when did I stop being the injured party," groused Wally sinking down in his chair and feeling the red spandex uniform crinkle against his back. What a burden.

"I believe after three months it got old," teased Kaldur. "Five was pushing it."

"I'll pretend not to be hurt."

"Just go." Then before he knew it his feet had carried him to her door. The single barrier separating him from her. Was he really going through with this?

Gently rapping his knuckles against the metal he whispered, "Let me in, Beautiful."

"You know the code," came her voice from inside. He did know the code, her mother's birthday, it was the same one that she had on everything.

Artemis really was a picture even staring off, literally, into space. She was sitting on her bed staring out the window with toddler Lian curled in her lap snoozing. Lian almost hadn't escaped The Reach's grasp, in fact most of the metagene infants on the Watchtower had only survived incarnation because Jade had given her life rescuing them – that was how Iris and her twins had managed to make it there, to the only secure place left. Wally found it ironic that they had harvested the technology of the War World to make the Watchtower impregnable to even the slimy Reach's bugs.

"You just going to stand there?" Wally rolled his eyes, still the same Artemis.

"It doesn't have to be you, you know." Artemis's eyes strayed to some pictures on the table beside her. One of her and her family (Jade, Roy, Lian and Big Daddy included) the other was surprisingly a picture of the team, one that actually was very focused on the kissing couple in the front row.

"The world needs Flash. Impulse needs Flash. The mini-speedsters running around need Flash. She needs Flash since Roy went MIA." She said running her fingers fondly through the thick red strands of Lian's hair. "You're one of the few originals left. You represent the hope of peace and security."

"No pressure then." She managed to crack a faint smile at his ill-timed joke.

"A no name, traitorous archer isn't needed. Besides only I can do this."

"I've heard that before," groaned Wally alluding to a conversation they'd had long ago about a certain blonde going undercover on a certain villain's ship. He sat down heavily on the bed beside her. "Don't do this. Think of Lian, think of me."

"That's what I am doing. As a human I'll be able to slip past the metagene detector in the base facility and take down their operation and mothership." She got a disgusted look on her face. "They won't be expecting the _**meat **_to fight back."

"Please don't call yourself that," grimaced Wally. No one, let alone Artemis, should ever think of themselves as disposal or test subjects.

Artemis looked away from the pictures and into his eyes. "We messed up pretty bad, huh?"

Wally contemplated that comment for a moment. It all seemed so long ago and although he was loathe to admit it, "You were right and you were wrong." Artemis quirked an eyebrow, face half concealed in shadows, blonde hair glowing with moonbeams. "I made a few wrong choices while you were on Manta's ship. I can't take them back but I don't think it was fair for you to just leave."

"Really?" said Artemis a hard edge to her voice. "I wasn't the one who got on academic probation for skipping class or kissed another girl. I mean if the world wasn't ending would you still be yakking it up with Linda Park; playing Flash saves the reporting damsel act."

Wally's eyes narrowed as he dug his fingers into his thighs. "I was miserable okay. Besides if Stanford didn't have that rule about skipping class I would have passed regardless. And for the last time Linda was a mistake. I never intended to pursue her. I was lonely. You wouldn't have even found out if she hadn't gloated about it." Wally composed himself. "I don't know what I can do to prove it to you, but it's only ever been you. You're not being fair either. You came back to me and then you'd disappear for days and the cycle repeated. I couldn't handle only having you be there half the time. Then there's our current situation and the sex."

"You were a pretty willingly participant if I remember." Artemis sighed gripping her forearm self-consciously. "But I caused that. I caused that misery my leaving forced you into those corners. I was angry not at you but at myself."

"Well that makes total sense," responded Wally sarcastically. Was she actually blaming herself for him kissing another girl or not pushing her away when they both needed the comfort of another warm body?

"Don't make fun of me, Wally."

"Artemis you ran away and I let you. I thought the hardest thing was letting you go on that undercover mission and coping with your absence but the hardest thing of all was breaking up with you and watching you walk out my life. I was just too tired to fix things and I let you get away. But it wasn't me alone we both let us devolve into this awkward space between teammates and more. Although, don't get me wrong, The Reach and what they've done is a close second." He stated bluntly. "But that doesn't mean we can't fix things now."

"You always had terrible timing." Wally slung an arm over her shoulder drawing her against his side. Amazed at how easily they both could forgive everything.

"One of the many things you love about me." Artemis rolled her eyes before lying down, tucking Lian into the covers between them.

"This is the last time." It was the first time Wally had heard fear creep into Artemis's voice as she sucked in air. The last time he'd heard that tremor they were about to be parted by an entire ocean. "Just stay Wally. Stay."

"Course, Beautiful."

"I like it when you call me beautiful," she murmured, coal black eyes sparking in the semi-darkness. "I'm sorry things turned out this way. I wish…"

"It'll be okay Artemis," he reassured as he rubbed her arm, and back until she fell asleep. "It has to be."

* * *

><p>Wally dealt with Lian in the morning. She had decided that the best tactic when confronted with a stranger was to punch them in the face and proceed to kick them as they attempted to help her change into a jumper. It had a cat on the front. Artemis stiffly slipped on her uniform, Kevlar making more sound that it should in the empty room, arrows clicking against each other in the quiver. Until she paused and stared at her finger, at the simple silver band shining there.<p>

"Wally," she gasped raising her hand, "What is this?" He shrugged he could count the number of months that particular item had weighed down his pocket. He that the request had often risen unbidden to his lips.

"I want you to keep it," said Wally firmly closing his hands around hers. "It was yours all along. You're the only one on my list and…" Artemis stared at him unshed tears in her eyes. "This might be the last time but, you're going to call me an idiot, I'm going to keep believing you'll come back. I'll come running." It felt like his heart was breaking all over again. It really was the end, just like that programmed for failure exercise so long ago.

"Walk me out?" Wally picked up Lian who squirmed violently and reached out for Artemis.

"Always. Just you and me."

"And a kid."

"Barry would laugh." It was a quiet walk to the zeta tubes where Nightwing, Guardian (Mal Duncan) and real Roy were assembled – the rest of the squad. As usual Nightwing had the bomb and Mal was comforting a crying Bumblebee. It was sobering to watch.

"This is our last shot," said Nightwing seriously handing out assignments.

"It won't fail," said Mal poignantly, nodding at the watching members of the League. It felt like everything was breaking. He reached out grabbing Artemis's wrist.

"So this is the last time I'm asking you this – " Wally began choking on his words. He just wanted to ask if she still loved him, more importantly if she would stay – even if she wouldn't.

"Yes, Wally. Always yes. There is no one else. Take care of yourself."

"You too." Then she was gone and he was left standing there with a wailing child. Then again he might have been wailing too.

* * *

><p><em>Years later Wally would stand at Artemis's massive grave in Gotham, miraculously untouched by The Reach, but it was now a proper grave it housed a body. Lian stood at his side, his little archer sidekick decked out in <em>Speedy's _duds. Nothing was in vain. They had won but Wally sometimes wondered at what cost. _

_ "She was a real hero," said Lian hand squeezing Wally's._

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Do you think she's happy?" Wally thought of how Artemis managed to keep everything together. He thought of her sun-spun hair, the crinkles around her eyes, the way she smiled when she was truly happy _ – _when she felt like she could conquer the world. He thought of his life now, about the woman he was dating, about his duties as a hero, about how Jaime and Impulse were finally together, about the twins he was training. All these things possible because of her. She had helped him pick up the pieces. _

_ "She's happy. Very happy."_

* * *

><p><em>Please review, critic or comment :)<em>

* * *

><p>Thanks to amazing reviewers for last chapter :)<p>

**silverangel83: **Haha, yeah I didn't know what it meant either till I looked it up when I was writing the story. It means something like ecstatic happiness, I'm not a big texter but a lot of my friends do send these little pictures so I thought why can't Wally use it. Thanks for the review :)

**Dramamamapwnsall: **Thank you so much for the lovely review.

**SpitfireChick: **I'm glad you like it :)

**Mander13: **I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you continue to enjoy them

**Blonde-Existentiaist: **I'm glad you liked it. That was exactly the feeling I was going for. Thanks for reviewing!

**andrea-ninja girl: **Thank you so much!

**Guest: **Thank you for the lovely review.

**geekdad: **What a relief for me to write one angst free chapter… wish this one could be angst free too. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**RebellaGrayson: **That does sound pretty fantastic :) Incredibly so. Thanks for the review.

**PikaGirl-AAML: **That is definitely something she needs to do. Gosh if only that could happen in the show. Thanks for the review.

**purplestar: **I'm glad you enjoyed my stories and continue to enjoy them. Don't be afraid to criticize, I need as much advice as possible. Thanks for the review!

**sunflower13: **I'm glad you liked the Quidditch reference and I hope your wish comes true. Yes those Crocks are wily felons. Thanks for the review.

**PsychoPudding: **Thanks hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

**randommonkeyz998: **Thanks for the review!

**j9162: **I know what you mean. I really hope there is Spitfire soon, sighs. I might post some new stuff in the coming week but we'll see what happens, things are crazy right now. Thanks for the lovely review :)

**My Own Mayday Parade: **It's a Japanese emoticon that means ecstatic happiness or something like that. I think I'm going to keep writing for a while longer and hoping post some new material soon. I still have a lot of ideas I want to explore and I figure if I have the inspiration I should go for it. Thanks so much for the review :)

**angelkierra: **Your wish is granted the next chapter has been posted, cheers :)

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the lovely review! As always.

**YJ: **Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it.

**Hahhnahh: **Here you go the next one, although you might want to grab a tissue. :)

**Hockeygirl28: **Thanks so much :)


	21. Keeping Pace

Here we are another chapter. I know we're all emotionally distraught but hey this one is happy :) Yay me for writing happy! Pats self on back. On that note I do plan to finish up all my other stories to the best of my abilities and even with that terrible ending I will continue to support the fandom. So let me thank all the kind people who reviewed the last chapter :)

**andrea-ninja-girl: **Thank you for the review :)

**Samian: **Sorry to make you sad. This one shot to make you happy, it's very comforting. Thanks for the review :)

**Codby: **I'm sorry you cried :( But I promise this story will make you feel better. Thanks for the support.

**Guest: **I don't think there is an extra bonus chapter - that might refer to another story. Sorry to disappoint. But I will continue working on my other stories so you have something to look forward to during these dark times.

**sunflower13: **Don't cry have some tissues. Have a lot of tissues! Now prepare to be happy because here is a happy chapter!

**j9162: **I guess we were both wrong about the ending ;_; We wanted a happy ending. Why! Cries. Alright I'm done. Hope this makes you feel better :)

**SpitfireChick: **Why is angst reality? But this is happy story. Thanks for the review :)

**My Own Mayday Parade: **Happy story next :) Enjoy!

**fixations: **I plan to expand on _Cellist _just need to find the time. Sighs. Where does it all go. Have some more feels if you can handle it :)

**Irenerb: **Thanks for reviewing :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Pace<strong>

* * *

><p>"Owww," moaned the man in her arms as Artemis, still fully in uniform, dragged the fastest man alive up the emergency stairs of her apartment building.<p>

"Shhh!" She hissed. The slits in his mask narrowed as he glared at her. "Men are such babies."

"Well I wouldn't have an arrow sticking out of my leg if you hadn't shot me."

"Well I wouldn't have shot you if you had just minded your own business. Gotham is my turf." She was sorely to tempted to drop the pain her in ass known as Flash right here but she did not want to explain to the League a) why Flash had been shot in the first place and b) why she had left Flash bleeding out on a flight of stairs one floor below her apartment – they also had that whole help your fellow member credo that she had to follow unless she wanted to be kicked out after working her butt off to join.

The Flash wisely chose to remain quiet, but he did let out an exaggerated yelp when his left leg was banged accidentally (purposefully) against the stair rail. But she honestly had the right to inflict as much pain as humanly possible on the fastest man alive because he had effectively ruined her stakeout. If Artemis had to rate her night out of ten it was ringing in at minus eleven and three quarters. All in all it had been a nightmarish experience – beginning and ending with the accursed crimson lightning.

Ever since joining the League a year ago the red wearing hero had made it his little personal mission to make her life miserable. Apparently he did not like that the spot that had been reserved for his old time friend Red Arrow was taken by her after the guy disappeared following an alleged affair with the criminal Cheshire, her sister – but that was need to know intel and he did not need to know. Long story short she had gotten the opening and his unfathomed wrath. He mostly committed harmless pranks, things that no one could really penalize him for but ultimately made her life that much harder.

That was what tonight had been. A supposedly harmless prank.

Usually she could count on the Bat family to lend some support but there was some big gala benefit they had to protect, like those plushy Wayne Corp functions needed superhero protection. Bruce Wayne had more security then a schizophrenic. Anyways it had been her, Scarecrow, Harley Quinn, and Ivy squared off in a corner and she really wanted to reach the punch line of the rather cruel joke. But when she had let loose an arrow from her quiver that instead of releasing polyurethane foam had instead covered her in some sort of itching powder Artemis was not amused. In fact, when the rather sheepish red hero raced onto the scene moments later (most likely because he'd been watching everything unfold from a safe distance) blurting out a string of incomprehensible apologies as Harley kicked her in the ribs, because she couldn't stop itching. She might have found his concessions a little endearing if she could breathe and think concurrently.

Ironically, the Flash had been equally clumsy at taking on the psychopaths. By the time she could finally even attempt to grab her bow again, even though her arms with crawling with itches she couldn't scratch he was literally just zipping around trying to stop himself from getting hit by vines, fear gas and gags. Which had led to his rather unfortunate meeting with one of the arrows she was using to try and pin Scarecrow to the wall.

"Why didn't you use a polyurethane arrow?" moaned the speedster as she _**tried **_to sneak quietly down the hall of the twelfth floor. "You shot me with a goddamn arrowhead."

"In my defense, asshole, I did not know you were going to be there," she seethed. "The obvious reason being my eyes cannot track the movements of someone running at the speed of sound. Second, someone made me wary to try and use my trick arrows again. I'll give you three guesses who." Flash huffed crossing his arms as successfully as could be done by someone who had their arm around someone else's shoulders. "The better question should be," Artemis continued, "why am I dragging you to my apartment when you could go to a hospital or the League like a normal person." Even with his face half covered the frown and agitation that radiated off him at those two suggestions was enough for Artemis to sigh and fiddle in her uniform pockets for her keys.

Stumbling inside she groaned as the man slumped heavily against her. "Seriously." She bit out dragging him over the couch. "You'd think I had shot you twice." He winced as she placed him on the couch.

"Don't run off," she smirked walking towards to bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

"You're hilarious," he deadpanned. Adjusting the cushions around himself, he propped his leg up on the coffee table trying to get comfortable. It actually looked pretty ridiculous, his costume clashed horribly with her green sofa. "Hey got any food."

Artemis tossed the first aid kit on the table. "And why pray tell would I feed you?"

"Because this is going to hurt like hell." He ran a gloved hand down his face wincing at the scissors she used to cut the uniform around the protruding object.

"Will you quit whining," she sighed using an alcohol swab to remove the crusted blood. "It was a clean shot. I just have to yank it out and stitch you up and – " Artemis's words died in her throat as she stared at the completely healed skin knitted around the shaft of her arrow. "What the?!"

"This is why I can't go to the hospital my powers result in a hyper accelerated metabolism which allows me to heal myself. Hard to explain and the League is…well the League just is." He shrugged and Artemis frowned. Her job had just got a million times harder. She should have ditched his injured ass. Now she was going to have to make a bigger injury to retrieve her arrowhead or he was going to be stuck with a dangerous, pointy object embedded in his skin and muscle for life. It would make going through airport security a pain. He appeared to resign himself grabbing a pillow. "I don't suppose that first aid kit has some sort of heavy medication."

"Would it do much good?" she asked. It seemed like if you were going to sedate a speedster you were going to need an elephant sized portion of morphine and all she had was Advil.

"No. Probably not." He paused pillow halfway to his mouth as he watched her look for a scalpel in the kit. "I'm sorry by the way. I totally crossed a line with your arrows."

"Can we talk about this later? I think reminding the person who's about to cut you open that you totally are the cause of this entire disaster will not work in your favor. Even if they feel a little guilty for shooting you." Flash got a soft smile on his face and gently reached out brushing his fingertips against her cheek before pulling away. She might not have even registered it if he hadn't done it so slowly.

He let loose a forced chuckle. "Alright I'm sedated doctor go ahead." He placed the pillow in his mouth and bit down on it hard screwing his eyes shut. Artemis shook her head resting the freezing scalpel against his skin. How long would it take before this wound would heal too? Would she have enough time to get the arrow out before the injury was again closed? "What are you doing?" croaked Flash around the pillow peeking an eye open. "Aren't you going to – YEOUCH!"

Hand around the shaft of the arrow she quickly pulled upward once she had cut to the appropriate depth and length. Inspecting the arrow she was thankful the entire arrowhead was still intact; she did not want to have to go tearing through his tissue to find any pieces.

"Have you _**ever heard **_of a woman's gentle touch?" he moaned pinching the skin at the wound together to aid the healing process.

"Must have missed that class," she responded airily tossing the arrow on the table. "Too busy focused on first aid. My mistake."

"First aid, sure," he snapped sarcastically wheezing and gritting his teeth.

"Want me to kiss it better, baby?" Much to her shock she didn't even wait for an answer before pushing her hair over her shoulder so she could lean forward and press her lips against his warm skin and tense fingers. "All better?" Much to her extreme satisfaction the part of his face she could see was red and the color was crawling down his neck following her little gesture. "Good. Now go home."

"I," he squawked shakily before trying again. "I don't think I can right now." "No?" she questioned her voice hinting at minor annoyance. "Not even to a zeta tube."

"No," he affirmed. "Want to heal right and all that." Artemis sent him a look of disbelief.

"Right…"

"Right," he said cheerily sprawling across the couch, his dirty shoes pressing into the armrest. Artemis was sorely tempted to tell him to just go away and get off her couch and out of her apartment but it was way too late and she was way too tired so she just threw a pillow at his head and stalked away to bed.

"Night!" he called.

"Go to hell!"

"Already there."

When she woke up the man on her couch was gone and so was everything in her fridge, pantry and cupboards except for a packet of stale instant oatmeal. Hell. Figures. _Guess he was hungry_. However, there were, miraculously, bills on the table too of the money variety – apparently compensation for his binge. But she had no idea where he kept his wallet in that skintight spandex – and she only wanted to know out of sheer curiosity.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe how's tricks?" whispered a voice seductively by her ear and Artemis's ill-timed swap landed harshly right on the side of her head. "I know you think you're hallucinating but it's me in person. You don't need to hit yourself."<p>

Artemis sent him an even look her ears ringing. "What are you doing here?"

"The League sent me."

"You. Out of everyone in the League they sent the one person who I can't stand."

"Can't stand, can't live without – such a fine line." Artemis rolled her eyes looking through her binoculars.

"The League didn't send you, did they?"

"Hey things were slow in Central."

"So then why don't you go bother," she paused trying to remember the new identity of the original Robin, "Nightwing. Go bother him or better yet Roy. Go bother him."

Flash made a face then puffing out a breath of air, "I'm trying to be nice here."

"Try somewhere else." Clearly that gave him entirely the wrong idea because he got this insipidly stupid look and zipped off without word. "I feel like I'm going to regret that." She said to the night. She did regret it when she opened her apartment door to find Flash lounged out on her sofa assorted take out containers littering her once pristine floor.

"HOW!?"

"Vibrations, babe. I can totally rock your world if you want."

"If you ever call one of my jokes lame I totally reserve the right to laugh in your face that was awful." She started pulling off and stashing her gear. An idiot in her apartment was not going to completely ruin her night.

"Philistine," he said around a mouthful of food.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?" He asked stretching his arms over his head.

"Your excuse. Is the Bat Cave being repainted or something? What are you doing here?"

"Payback," he grinned holding out a disturbingly untouched box of take out. "Not every hero would have helped me." She looked warily at the box, receiving untouched food from someone who clearly ate a lot of it naturally made her suspicious that it was somehow going to kill her. "Come on. They're home fries. Everybody loves home fries."

He was watching the game, the Gotham Giants versus the Star City Sparklers, and she didn't sense any malicious intent from him. She was dead tired and food sounded so good right now.

"I'll be right back. Don't touch my food." The man cocked his head but otherwise turned back to the TV at least until she reentered the room having changed out of her uniform into a pair of skinny jeans and tank top.

"WHOA!" he exclaimed all of sudden sitting up very straight. "You're…_wow…_" He paused biting the inside of his cheek. "Are you sure you should be revealing your appearance so easily.

"I'm not going to hide in my own house. If you don't like looking at me get out."

"Not so much not looking," he fumbled scratching at his neck and pulling at the spandex. "It's where to look."

"And you say you get around," she smirked. She kicked his feet off the table so she could sink onto the couch. "Pass me the take out. It better be greasy and disgusting or I will be very disappointed."

"Has anyone ever told you you're the perfect woman?" Artemis smirked.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing on my couch," she stated as opposed to questioned the third time he snuck into her apartment.<p>

"Seducing you," he crowed and for a guy she didn't even know the name of he was doing a pretty good job. Being a hero didn't exactly give you a bad physique and the red haired man (curse her weakness for that color) was giving her a pretty good view. He'd stopped wearing his uniform after his second unexpected visit, probably to keep the status quo since she had already ditched her uniform as well.

"How do you think it's going so far?"

"Pretty good. Since you can't look away, babe." The man chortled flexing. Artemis rolled her eyes walking pass the couch, purposefully sashaying her hips and when she turned she wore a self-satisfied smirk.

"Who can't look away now, babe."

"Womanly wiles. It's a survival mechanism you exploit."

"You are just a sore loser," she teased automatically turning on the kettle and getting two cups. "I should have you arrested for breaking and entering."

"Seems counterproductive."

"Whatever Flash." It was weird that she still didn't know the man's name even after all his random appearances throughout the last few months. He had even stopped wearing his costume around her but he was still just the Flash and she was still just Artemis and she had to admit it was kind of nice.

"So I was thinking…" He took the prepared coffee presented to him, two creams two sugars. Artemis stood hip out, cup halfway to her mouth waiting for him to continue. "Er, there's probably some chick-flicky romantic comedy on right now," he gestured helplessly at the TV, "and there hasn't been a disaster yet so maybe we could…"

"What is the name?"

"Of what?" He asked innocently twiddling his thumbs and rapidly stamping his feet so a soft never-ending patter filled the room.

"This movie you so desperately want to see that you are wearing a hole in my carpet."

"Who says I want to see it?" He defended weakly eyes flickering towards the TV, as the chiming of the hour approached. "I'm just saying there could be something on and I'm here you're here." He gestured between them shrugging, "watching movies alone is kind of boring."

"I wouldn't know. I can't seem to be alone. At all." They just sort of stared at each having reached an impasse in the conversation. Then his communicator went off, vibrating against the table, and the moment was broken.

"I gotta take this," he sighed standing reluctantly. Spinning rapidly he morphed into his costume before her eyes, a mini tornado of red. At some point her hair had flown into her face so she didn't see but felt his lips press against her cheek and hear him whisper. "Back in a flash, babe." Before he was gone and Artemis was left standing there heart pounding, her mind shutting down. Funny thing was when she turned on the TV a few moments later the movie that was playing was some sort of Romeo & Juliet ninja love story – how did he know?

* * *

><p>"Hey Artemis!" Artemis's head snapped toward him from the console she was monitoring on the Watchtower. He was standing there kind of smirking with this adorable little stance and, God, he was infuriating.<p>

"So the person herself," said a blast of wind circling her before, Kid Flash, stopped short beside his mentor. "Been hearing a lot about you."

"Stuff it, Kid." The crimson lightening groaned playfully shoving his protégé. "Brat this is Artemis. Artemis this is Brat."

The boy rolled his eyes, clearly in on the inside joke while she was left very much confused, before running forward to rapidly shake her hand. "I'm his first cousin from the future." Artemis blinked, stared and looked at the man as he slammed his palm against his forehead.

"Future?"

"Yeah. Time travel and all that. Totally crash."

"Okay, Kid," said Flash yanking his sidekick back. "That is on a need to know basis."

"If you're dating her she needs to know." Kid Flash fired back smirking, clearly enjoying tormenting his beloved mentor.

"Wha-bu_**-dating**_?!" sputtered the hero and Artemis might have enjoyed the way the only visible part of his face turned the same shade as his costume if she wasn't also part of this mess. "Who said we were! I never said…"

"Oh please," smirked the rather impish youngling waving him off and then proceeding to make kissing noises. "_Oh she's so hot. Mmmmm. Look at her maneuver that arrow."_

"I **never **said that," he gesticulated helplessly as he tried to shove the boy away. "Go look for Blue or something. Just go away!"

"Before you embarrass yourself out the League," the smaller boy quipped. "Got it." Then he was gone racing off somewhere to do something leaving a very flustered Flash behind and an equally embarrassed Artemis.

"That was a terrible joke," she commented, "'maneuver that arrow,' really?"

"I never said that." She quirked an eyebrow and Flash gestured fruitlessly after his partner. "Come on don't take the kid seriously. He says he's from the future. He's crazy."

"He sounds more mature then you."

"He's thirteen. It's impossible." Artemis shook her head as she returned to monitor duty.

"I hear Red Arrow is finally joining the team." She commented idly.

"Yeah. But he isn't replacing you, you know. He brings his own talents."

"He doesn't let you crash on his couch?" She assumed that Flash rolled his eyes, since she couldn't see them.

"Artemis we're different. You and me we're a team." Which was sort of true they had been working together a lot more. Forming a rhythm of movements where they could read each other and depend on the other to be there. They were starting to get a reputation. Which wasn't a huge problem for her – it was the other rumor that was swirling around about them being an item. That wasn't all in all a terrible idea but…but… she was running out of reasons not to.

"Babe?"

"We totally clash, both literally," she said pinching her costume between her fingers and pointing exaggeratedly at his obnoxious red spandex, "and figuratively."

Flash looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"O-kay…" he smirked coyly. "Want to help me patrol?" He offered her a hand.

"You really go at your own pace don't you?" she sighed taking the hand as Hawkwoman came to relieve her of duty. She ignored the wink from the winged woman.

"Always babe. Where's the fun if I don't lead?"

* * *

><p>Artemis moaned shoving harshly at the weight on top of her. She was trying to remember what happened. She'd been on patrol – alone like an idiot – and there had been an explosion. Well there must have been an explosion she was a little fuzzy on the details but she could tell from the debris pressing into her back that something pretty disastrous must have happened.<p>

The thing above her was pressing down fiercely and it was soft and warm and – human! Yes. Very much human as she cracked her eyes open to blink blearily at the red substance coating her fingers. Blood. The person above her was bleeding. But it had been an abandoned warehouse it didn't make sense for a person to be there.

"_Artemis…_" croaked the figure above her and Artemis struggled to remember if she had been on patrol with anyone. No the answer was definitely no. She'd been alone. It was clearly someone who knew her that was hovering above her and speaking so earnestly. Her mind ran through the list of possibilities.

"_**Flash?!"**_There was a groan.

"In the flesh."

"No, fuck. You're bleeding out." This was accompanied by another groan and a shift which forced his half masked face into her field of vision.

"Hey babe."

Artemis glowered jabbing as forcefully as she could in the chest with her elbow. "_**Hey babe! **_You're most likely severely injured and all you can say is hey babe?! What are you going to do if you heal wrong?"

The man above her snorted trying to move off her but falling back again. "Well until I get this building off my back, figuratively and literally, I think you'll just have to put up with it."

Artemis narrowed her eyes through her mask. "What were you even doing here?"

"I realized something," Artemis's glare intensified because why were they talking (flirting) when they could be figuring a way out of this mess. "You were going to get crushed by a building and you didn't even know the real name of the love of your life."

"And who is that?" He gave her a toothy grin. Rolling her eyes she reached up and pulled what remained of his cowl back so she could stare into his green eyes.

"I think you know him," he said contemplatively kissing her left cheek. "He's pretty hot." He kissed her right cheek. "Got a great bod and personality." When she snorted he kissed her nose. "Superhero too. Gotta beat the ladies off with a stick." He kissed her forehead lips lingering over a cut she hadn't even known she had till his lips were tingling against the hypersensitive skin.

"Are you getting to a point Flash?" asked Artemis breathlessly as he kissed her eyelids.

"Feisty," he teased he pecked her lips. "But I _love_ that about you." Not nearly satisfied with that lackluster contact Artemis's hands grabbed his chin and pulled his God awful beautiful face towards hers extending the delicious mouth to mouth connection.

"Do you even have a name?" she joked breathing deeply when they finally broke the kiss.

"It's Wallace." He smiled and sunlight broke through as the debris finally shifted and their comrades arrived. "Wallace West."

Maybe red and green didn't clash so terribly.

* * *

><p><em>Please review, comment or critique. I hope I made you smile :)<br>_


	22. Keeping the Ink

Hello again everyone. I actually am really proud as myself in a year I wrote about 22 oneshots. I might not be able to update this collection for a while but I do have a lot of ideas I just want to concentrate on my other stories from now on - though now that I said it I'll probably get a ton of ideas for this collection.

Anyways time to thank everyone :) You all had such a positive response to Keeping Pace.

**DaisyDoodle: **Ahh thanks so much. I try to make the characters emotions as real as possible :)

**RebellaGrayson: **I might do more. I do have some AU ideas especially for JLA I just want to work on my other stories at the moment but there is a plan. I hope. Thank you for the review.

**purplestar: **I'm glad I made you happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Blonde-Existentialist: **Thanks :)

**Samian: **Ahh thanks so much. The message was lovely :)

**StayingTraught: **Ah thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it all so much. It's been a blast writing all these one-shots. Thanks for the review :)

**Guest: **Thank you.

**girl-with-crayon: **Thank you so much! I will keep trying new universes and experiment with new stories idea. I hope you enjoy every one.

**Wolf skater: **Thanks!

**anon: **Have another happy one-shot. Thanks for the review :)

**Veniqeu: **I'm considering it but I haven't decided. We will see what happens. Thank you for a review :)

**Hockeygirl28: **I might we'll see what happens. Thanks for thre review :)

**SpitfireChick: **Thank you!

**Fixati0ns: **I am considering writing another JLA AU similar to Sweet Affection but it won't happen till I wrap up some of my other stories. But who knows I really like writing the team older and as members of the League so I might make a couple more one shots from that perspective. Anything is possible right? Thank you for the lovely review :)

**Guest: **Thank you :)

**naturegirl11432: **I'm glad you liked it and made you feel better.

**Irenerb: **Thanks :)

**sunflower13: **Fight the negative episode! Fight it :)

**Feel ALL the feels: **I'm so happy you liked it. Thank you.

**Opaul: **I hope you smile at this chapter too. :)

**ArtemisBlossom: **Thank you for the lovely review :)

**speedreader1999: **Thank you so much :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

_**A/N: This one-shot was inspired by the amazing Spitfire artwork of murrmernator on tumblr and her pictures of Wally and Artemis with tattoos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping the Ink<strong>

* * *

><p>It was pretty hilarious that they met again in a tattoo parlor.<p>

She has been out of the game for years. He was now the hero of Central City. Yet here he was in a shady tattoo parlor on the bad side of Gotham on his twenty-fifth birthday scared out of his mind.

"Are you just going to keep looking?" she asked absentmindedly from the chair as Susan, yes the tattoo artist has a name, finished up the oriental dragon tattoo on her shoulder. It really did remind her of the old days when Wally had no idea where to look, or touch for that matter; just a naive little sixteen year old who wasn't half as confident when the cards were down.

She was lying topless, basically on cold leather, which was a pretty alluring sight, and Wally had taken one open-mouthed look before he snapped his eyes away concentrating fully on the walls of tattoo designs. The poor guy was flustered. But she had caught him glancing every so often – especially when she lets out a hiss as the needle knocked against her protruding shoulder blade.

"This is a lifetime decision. I want to make it count."

"You _**hate **_needles," she snorted propping up slightly on her elbows. She was getting sweaty and the leather was starting to stick uncomfortably to her exposed breasts. "Why would you even get a tattoo?"

"I don't hate needles."

"You're bluffing."

Wally looked at her indignantly, eyebrows furrowed so he could glare. "And why would I do that?"

"Manly pride. Embarrassment. If you're just going to stand there get a Flash tattoo." His glare intensified at the mention of his alter ego. "Didn't you idolize him or something?" Artemis didn't do things halfway, she was going to make a double entendre if she wanted to. "Or was Robin more your love puppet? Official sale on all Bat Family related tats – I mean this is Gotham."

"I am officially ignoring you now."

"Stop harassing the customers," joked Susan semi-serious as she continued her work.

Artemis waved her off. "We're ol'friends aren't we Baywatch."

Wally cringed and rolled his eyes at the stupid name from years past. But she had to admit the thought of Wally with tattoo was rather toe tingling. His freckled shoulders dotted with little stars or a graphic peaking out the top of low-slung jeans waiting to be completely discovered. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"Decisions, decisions," she mocked returning to the teasing, "you're next in the chair and if you haven't made a choice by then I'm going to convince Susan here to give you a _My Little Pony _somewhere naughty."

"I'm choosing. I'm choosing." Artemis just chuckled lying back down so her eyes could feast upon his rather deliciously sculpted ass as he shifted nervously from foot to foot. Those years of running – totally worth it.

"Hey Artemis," his back was still turned and his shoulders were tense. "Why'd you quit the _gymnastics _team? You know. Back then." Artemis dropped her head against her palms trying to stifle her laughter. _Gymnastics…_seriously.

"It was time."

Wally scratched at his neck awkwardly. "Was it really?"

"Yeah," said Artemis tersely, "it was. I couldn't be on the team forever. I grew up. I needed to take care of my mother. Besides it's not like I never talked to you guys after. We just sat at different lunch tables you know." Out of all of the old team members she had seen Wally the least. Probably because he lived in a different time zone, most of the other members were at the Cave regularly but Wally usually had his own sidekick routine and if she was being honest she sometimes purposefully went to Mount Justice to hang when she knew he'd be busy. "Though none of that explains what you're doing in a tattoo parlor, the same tattoo parlor a certain bird knew I'd be frequenting tonight."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Artemis chose not to comment, there was no point in threatening Nightwing. The implication was enough.

"You still haven't told me why you want a tattoo."

"Spontaneity."

"Is that code for a bet with Dick?" she smirked. Personal experience told her that this rather brash decision was a reaction towards the ex-bird's incessant prodding and pressure. He tended to tease people till he achieved the optimum awkward situation. Wally's strained silence was enough of a confirmation. "You really should learn to not challenge him on these things."

"Well," said Susan pushing back her chair and patting her knees, "all done sweetie." Wally wolf whistled obviously a little turned on by her new ink. Artemis sent the redhead a pointed look.

"What?" he squawked. Artemis raised an eyebrow and lifted her hand spinning her pointer finger.

"Breasts blowing in the wind here. Turn around."

"I've already seen it." He teased.

"Yes but now you have to pay," she responded raising a hand to stop his next comment, "and you don't have enough."

"Whatever," he griped spinning around to concentrate on the wall again. "I've seen better."

"Doubt it," responded Artemis pulling on her bra, being careful not to the rub the tender skin. "But nice try." Walking over to the mirror she turned around to inspect the work and it really was a lovely piece. The dragon curled along her shoulder erotically, a number of shades of green making up its nimble body. Looking up she caught Wally gawking in the mirror. This was going to be fun.

"So have you decided yet?" she asked reflection Wally. He met her gaze furtively, actually looking incredibly scared. She sighed. "Stop pushing yourself, Wall-man. This is a lifetime commitment." Wally got this peculiar look on his face before it passed and he crossed the distance between them to gently grab her hand.

"I _**can**_ commit."

"Are we talking about the same thing?" queried Artemis crossing her arms.

"Depends…"

"Wally can you not." She rubbed tiredly at her temples as Susan applied the bandage to her sensitive skin. Pulling on her t-shirt and jacket she walked towards the door. "Bye Susan. Don't rough up princess too much."

"Wait!" called Wally following her out into the streets.

"What about your tattoo?" She questioned popping her collar to try and ebb the cold November air that was seeping into her skin.

"I can't decide. I'll come back later."

"Sure you will." He fell into pace beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you home. I know the way."

Not really in the mood to argue with one of the most stubborn men on Earth Artemis shrugged. "Do whatever."

"I believe you never adequately responded when I asked why you quit the team?"

"I don't think you adequately responded when I asked why you wanted a tattoo." She riposted. "So drop it okay."

"Look Artemis –" Whatever he was planning to say died on his lips as a thug burst out the front doors of the convenience store in front of them and began to break away down the street waving a gun in one hand and jangling a bag of money in another.

"Fucking Gotham," Artemis growled under her breath completely disregarding the (actual) hero beside her as she instinctively pulled her collapsible crossbow from her jacket's inner pocket and pinned the guy to a wall a few feet away. It wasn't until the bow was again safely stowed back in her jacket that she realized the gravity of what she had just done and if the gleeful, arrogant smirk on Wally's face was anything to go by she had just royally screwed herself over.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't just leave the game." He grinned even wider, if that was possible, and slung her into a half hug wary of her shoulder. "_**I **_knew it."

"It's a crossbow fleet feet, not a mask. There's a difference," she bit out wiggling out of his grasp, "plus what were you doing? Where was your vigilante honor?"

"Seeing you in action is its own reward." She kicked out his feet so the redhead slammed back first against the ground in a heap before she pressed her foot to his throat. She grimaced when her shoulder smarted the fabric of her t-shirt rubbing uncomfortably against the bandage as she crossed her arms. "I'm not going back. I'm just an average person now, idiot."

"Yeah. I'm an idiot," he managed to wheeze, smile still on his face. "I'm like an idiotic high school kid too in love with his first crush."

"Ohhh M'gann?" crowed Artemis trying to mentally squelch the blush that was rising unbidden up her neck and across her nose.

"Really, babe?" He sent her a lopsided look of sarcastic disbelief. Artemis sighed fighting an idiot was pointless. Removing her foot she began to stalk away. "See you around Wallace West."

"Hey babe, I think after throwing me in the filth of Gotham you could at least offer me a shower."

She really hated this idiot.

* * *

><p>She was sitting on the couch in nothing but her bra, because shirts were a pain, reading a book when Wally walked in towel wrapped around his waist hands shaking out the water in his hair.<p>

"You're lucky my mother is asleep. She'd probably stab you for parading around like that in front of her youngest daughter." Wally scoffed.

"She does realize you're twenty-four right and that you've ridden the bucking bronco before."

Artemis snorted the image to hilarious to not imagine. "Did you get that from Cosmo, gossip girl?"

"I'm offended." He joked, "nobody reads that trash. Sixteen is where it's at. They have diagrams and everything." Wally's towel slipped lower on his hips and he made the motions of opening a magazine. Artemis forced herself to look at his abs – hey she was totally in control of her hormonal impulses.

"You would need a diagram wouldn't you."

Wally looked indignant. "Didn't need one for you did I?" He jibed leaning dangerously into her personal space so her eyes had to look cross eyed at his lips in order to avoid his piercing glare.

"Personal bubble."

"Right, right," said Wally easing back as the dryer quieted in the hall closet. "Though you should really see it. The tower is epic."

"I've seen it remember."

"Yes but that was when we were being attacked by robot mentors. We couldn't appreciate the view."

"You mean where our toes dangled out in space?" she interrupted. "Not exactly a view I want to remember.

Wally plowed on undeterred, "pretty sure I helped your forget that. Besdies it's got a totally sweet cafeteria and–"

"Always food." Artemis smirked shaking her head and Wally took the opportunity to zip off to grab his clothes before reappearing fully dressed, hair still damp, but otherwise as good as new.

"Babe you know me well."

"Isn't there a city you should be saving?" she quipped.

"The new Kid Flash is taking care of it."

"_New?_"

Wally nodded leaning over the back of the couch flipping to the next page of the book as he scanned the words over her shoulder. "You've missed a lot. My cousin from the future." Artemis sent him a stupefied look.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Calls Barry Grandpa, totally hilarious. But I was sent here on a side mission. Well, actually it was my birthday request." Artemis leaned a bit further back to soak in Wally's body heat. It was November and the heater liked to screw with her so it was currently not working.

"Mmmm?" She knew he was lulling her into a false sense of security taking advantage of the fact that she hated the cold and wet as he pressed his open palms against her neck.

"You," he whispered and she felt the press of his hand and knew he was totally using the vulcan death grip on her – the stupid Spock fanboy.

"You!..." Then the world blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Somehow this scene is getting kind of repetitive." Artemis stated as she groggily awoke to find herself cradled in Wally's arms on the deck of the Watchtower back to the universe. She poked him violently in the chest. "Asshole."<p>

"Good evening Artemis." Kaldur stepped forward. "I take it Wally managed to retrieve you without incident."

"Yet," she corrected, "yet to be incident. I'd like to see how fast you can run without feet you bipedal freak. **Put me down.**"

"Whatever the lady wants," he responded placing her feet upon the steel floor.

"Oh really?" She jutted her hip out to the side in defiance, "the lady wants to go home. The lady wants to go home now."

"Please be calm, friend," said Kaldur trying to placate her. She noticed that most of the team was there are well, at least the ones still part of the team. "We wanted to meet with you."

"And it couldn't be done on planet Earth?" said Artemis pointing at the floating planet beyond the reinforced glass. "Like at a restaurant or at the Cave?"

Wally shrugged. "It was all I wanted for my birthday."

"My kidnapping?"

M'gann giggled a little floating over, "Artemis we know how much the team meant to you, how it opened your horizons and showed you a better way." Artemis relented a little at seeing her gentle friend again. "We aren't expecting you to come back but…"

"The recruits could use a combat trainer," stated Conner. "We thought of you."

"Both scary and dangerous," joked Wally. He dodged the kick she aimed at his shins. "See, perfect. Mini-BC."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or horrified."

"Flattered I hope," said Black Canary as she walked towards the zeta tubes on the way to a mission. "I am sure I could remind you why you all cowered in fear during training sessions."

"It really would be the perfect job," said M'gann. "There's even a new archer, Arrowette, who's been asking to meet you."

"Even pulling in a kid with a hero complex," sighed Artemis running a hand through her hair, "you guys are evil." She considered her options. She was in bra in the middle of the Watchtower. What were her options? It wouldn't be terrible to train the new recruits – she did take perverse enjoyment in tormenting uneducated egotistical know-it-alls though that description might only be for Wally.

"So will you do it?" asked Kaldur.

Wally looked at her hopefully adding, "Because damn I miss your skintight uniform."

He didn't feel a thing when she executed a vulcan death grip on him and he slumped to the ground.

"I want in."

* * *

><p>He got a tattoo.<p>

It was a simple quote from Einstein, but it summed him up with absolute finality, and it lay there sprawled across his breast, _Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile._ It probably shouldn't be as attractive as it was because she had to hold his hand throughout the entire ordeal. But hey, things aren't worth having if you can't handle a little pain. She pressed her check into the crook of his elbow as the light slanted through the window of her bedroom. His clothes were on Jade's bed, the novel they had been reading before getting "distracted" was pushing uncomfortably against her thigh and it was pretty cramped in the twin but it still is pretty perfect.

The training wasn't bad either.

The new Kid Flash had the same tendency to run his mouth but she would beat that out of him with time. She could hear her mother making breakfast and Paula was humming - she knew there was going to be an extra guest.

* * *

><p><em>Please review, comment or critique. I hope I made you smile :)<em>


	23. Keeping the Letters

Here we are another one-shot. Right now I'm working on a bunch of my stories and hopefully I'll be able to post a lot soon since school is almost over...almost... Anyways sweet and short I'll thank all the lovely people who reviewed. Thanks to everyone - your support really brightens my day and helps me keep writing.

**ArrowFlash: **I do plan to write Siblings and my others. Just trying to find the time right now. But they will be updated nothing is abandoned. Thanks for the review :)

**DaisyDoodle: **Yup. Artemis is such a confident tease. She has no problem pushing his buttons. Thanks for the review.

**Hockeygirl28: **Thank you.

**purplestar: **Thank you so much :)

**My Own Mayday Parade: **Thank you so much :) I hope to update more stories soon :)

**Samian: **So do I. Can't take credit for finding it or making it but it really does fit Wally.

**andrea-ninja girl: **Thank you so much for your lovely reviews :)

**sunflower13: **You're probably right. I feel like in the third season everyone is going to terrified to train with her. Thanks for the review :)

**annagray: **Thank you so much! The artist was very happy as well :)

**Feel ALL the feels: **Well you are in luck. I am in a mood to just keep writing JLA AUs because they are happier then the actual season 2. They're my relief. I'm glad you're enjoying them too.

**Opaul: **Ahhh thanks so much. I love being a sprinkle.

**Irenerb: **Thanks :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping the Letters<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're late," commented Wally tersely as he leaned against a garbage can in a rather dingy back alley on the outskirts of Cheyenne, Wyoming.<p>

"Like you're one to talk," purred Tigress emerging from the shadows. "You're not exactly the Prince of Punctuality. I'm pretty sure that pretty little city of yours is half demolished by the time you show up to save it." Wally would eternally regret being late the first time he had met with the assassin known as Tigress since she now lived to mock that one foolish mistake.

Wally glared at her through the slits in his mask. "I don't know what possessed the league to work with _**you,**_" he spat walking towards her and pressing his left hand against the wall beside her ear so that the orange clad criminal was forced to stare up at him, "but it was a mistake. Understand who's helping whom here."

"Is it the league's policy to intimidate informants?" questioned the villain smugly pressing the corner of an unmarked manila envelope to her lips, "or am I just special?"

"I don't know how I ended up on messenger duty but I'll treat you like I would any other felon."

"Flattered," she smirked pressing the envelope to the logo emblazoned upon his chest. "Pleasure doing business with you goody-two shoes." She grinned as she ducked under his arm and headed deeper into the alley. "Don't die, hero-boy."

"_Please_ do," he grumbled as he ran off in the opposite direction making his way back to the DC headquarters the "slow" way since he needed to blow off some steam. Wally was baffled over how he of all people had ended up dealing with their new informant Tigress. She was a full on criminal – and even if he wanted to try and identify some spark of goodness and humanity in her he just couldn't. Who could? The Justice League was absolutely out of their depth trusting Tigress of all people and where they got the confidence to think she could be relied upon was completely beyond him.

"Here's your mail," he snapped dropping the envelope on the table Nightwing was standing beside as the younger hero read through the data displayed on the holographic screen before him.

"Have fun?" asked Dick casually barely glancing at the agitated Flash.

"Yes, because picking up messages from a crook is how I like to spend my time."

"You had something better to do?" challenged his best friend finally looking at him, an arrogant grin playing at the corners of his lips.

"Not the point!" groused Wally blushing from the stab at his non-existent social life. "I just don't like that we're dealing with criminals to get us dirt."

"Information." Wally rolled his eyes heading towards the zeta tubes.

"You say tomato I say…"

"Leaving so soon?" questioned Dick waving the envelope. "Don't you want to know what it says?"

"Not particularly." Flash stated rubbing tiredly at his head. "I know that no matter what it is I'm not going to be happy about it."

"Glad you've taken such a positive attitude towards your new job."

Wally pouted and sent the hero an angry look. "Have I ever told you that you are a troll?"

"That and you hate the ninja thing."

"Good. Just checking."

Nightwing crossed his arms and chuckled, "It is _**not **_that bad. At least she's hot. It can't be terrible to have to work in close proximity with that body."

"I'll be sure to tell her and _Batgirl _that before she murders me."

Dick shook his head sliding his finger under the envelope seal and pulling out a few leafs of paper. "Wally, one of these days you're going to have stop being so judgmental." Wally huffed and shrugged walking towards the zeta tubes.

"I'm going to get something to eat."

* * *

><p>Wally frowned as he squinted at the address that had been neatly typed onto the small card he held in his hand.<p>

_563 Gooding Blvd., Tempe, Arizona, 12:00 PM_

_Wear something spandex._

"Now she's just fucking with me," he groaned as he stared at the diner before him, suddenly painfully aware of the fact that he was standing there in his uniform. He had been expecting to meet the criminal in an abandoned building or even an empty field not in the middle of a busy diner at lunch hour.

"You going to just stand there, hero-boy?" queried a blonde woman strolling up to him leisurely and tapping his shoulder. The woman was wearing a massive pair of sunglasses, skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. Blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail Wally nearly choked on his own salvia as he stared at the slowly growing familiar figure and simpering smile.

"_Tigress?" _he hissed quietly.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she said waving the envelope under his nose. He made a grab for it but, surprisingly, she managed to pull it back from his grabby hands.

"You don't just get it for free," she said confidently, "come on." She thumbed backwards at the diner. "They've got a Mac and Cheese you would die for."

"Are you crazy?" he cried pulling at the front of his uniform and pointing at lightening bolt. "I'm not exactly invisible here."

Tigress gave him an exaggerated once over. "You look fine to me. Besides if they don't give you the whole meal free for being a "hero." I'll pay for it."

"A meal bought with ill-gotten gains is hardly a meal worth having."

"Get that from a fortune cookie?" snorted the villainess walking towards the diner. "Don't forget I've got your meal ticket right here." She waved the envelope at him, "besides I hate eating alone."

"I'm not doing this."

"Then you return empty handed, Flashy."

"You are evil." He griped as she sauntered towards the door and he begrudgingly and reluctantly followed.

"Kind of the point," she responded breezily as a hush fell over the diner as they walked in and slid into a stall perusing the menu. "So what'll you have?"

"This is ridiculous. Give me the envelope."

"Umm," the waitress approached the table fidgeting and appearing both nervous and incredibly excited. "I…just wow! What can I…I mean…"

"I'll take the large Mac and Cheese with fries and the red tetchy there will take a six chili burger combos and a milkshake. Possibly a pie, but we'll see."

"Err, yeah, sure," stuttered the waitress jotting it down hastily on her pad. "It'll be right out." Then as discreetly, yet as totally obvious as possible, she leaned over and whispered none to quietly, "are you a hero too? I bet you're the new Robin. You don't have to say anything your secret is totally safe with me," she blathered hastily before rushing away.

"Well she _**totally **_got you wrong," Wally quipped snidely. "You a hero yeah right!"

"You don't think much of me do you?" she asked fiddling idly with the straw in the complementary water, sunglasses still in place.

"I don't think of you. At all"

She smirked almost sadly, "you know not all criminals are cut from the same cloth speed boy. We all have our limits."

"And what's yours?" he commented sarcastically. "What's your kryptonite, felon?"

He might not have been able to see her eyes but he felt the piercing hot glare she sent in his direction barely buffered by the shades. "Children and rape, asshole. Child labor, child abuse, and rape of innocent people." She snarled her knuckles turning white at the force she was using to grip the glass. "Don't fucking think for a second I have no heart. What Ra's al Ghul is doing or what he's allowing to happen I just can't sit by and watch. I'm not that kind of person."

Wally was rendered speechless. But the tension was broken when a massive collection of plates was dumped on the table before them.

"Eat up," muttered the blonde through gritted teeth as she used her fork to nastily jab at the pasta. Wally idly wondered if she'd douse the mac and cheese in ketchup like his uncle did and then it really would look like a crime scene.

"Do you want the ketchup?" he said as he distributed about half the bottle between the burgers he was so sure he wasn't going to eat but now that they were here – waste not want not.

The woman got a funny look on her face. "Gross. You keep it. You haven't even gotten to the fries." They don't talk much for the rest of the meal. It's just him, as Flash, and this rather peculiar criminal in sunglasses sitting at a booth chowing down. Well, she only ate half of her meal before staring out the window fingers tapping restlessly against her arm.

"Gotta admit," he stated after taking a massive bite of her macaroni and cheese, "pretty good."

"Told you," she said sending him a quiet smile. He has basically forgotten that they were in the middle of a crowded diner but nevertheless the novelty of eating with her had worn off.

"Anyways I have a city to protect so…" he tapped his finger on the table, "hand it over."

"Just going to dine and dash," she simpered resting her chin on her hands.

"This is not a social call." She shrugged placing the envelope on the table and sliding it towards him.

"Suppose not." Wally made to grab the white packet but at the last second her nimble fingers slid it back and his fingers met hard plastic table.

"I'm not here to play games," growled Wally and the woman eased her fingers off the envelope raising her hands in mock surrender.

"Alright speed boy. I'm a woman of my word."

"I highly doubt that."

She snorted. "You're probably right."

Flash squinted and frowned. "Stop dragging me around on your little social calls."

"No can do," she smirked placing two one hundred bills on the table, "too much fun." Wally gaped at the sum. "What? This isn't an easy job. Let her make the best tip of her life."

"With who's money!?" he squawked.

"That's not you concern," she responded darkly. "Just go already hero-boy. I'm done talking to you."

"Well that's just peachy," he eked out, standing.

"Don't die."

"Can't you say good bye like a normal person?" he griped.

"There is no such thing as **good**-bye in my line of work. I mean who the hell stuck "good" in that phrase anyways."

* * *

><p>Flash stared down distractedly at the plate of food before him, fingers drumming against the table. He'd just returned from one of his little rendezvouses with Tigress, the seventh this month, and as usual she had been coy and pointlessly vague. Whose side was she really on? Even he didn't know.<p>

"Hello Wally."

Looking up it took Wally a few seconds to register that one of the resident Martians, M'gann, was talking to him. "Oh hey, Miss M." The green skinned woman blinked confused not used to the fastest man alive greeting her without a pick up line. "How are you?"

The Martian smiled kindly. "I'm alright. How is the mission with Tigress? Are you learning anything useful about the Light?"

"Argh, don't mention that vile woman's name. She's just…ugh. How can someone claim to helping people and just be so blasé about it?" he blathered gesturing wildly. "I just don't get it."

"You're not eating," commented Conner bluntly. He tended to stick close to his alien girlfriend whenever the Flash was involved – who could blame him really.

"Well I just went to this great Italian place in San Diego."

"We know. It was on the news." Conner stated. "Great job keeping a low profile."

"I eat with Tigress under great protest!" Wally defended bristling at the insinuation that he was somehow enjoying the backhanded way the orange villainess was taking him on a gastronomic journey across the country.

M'gann giggled. "It sounds like you like her."

Wally snorted but his eyes went wide when an automatic retort did not bubble to his lips. In fact, he couldn't think of one thing to say and he stared with unfocused eyes at the tray before him.

"Wally?" Jumping up and away from the table he completely ignored the weird looks most of the people present were sending him.

"Like her? Yeah right," he uttered very unconvincingly, it sounded fake even to his ears, "me and her! Her and me? Never. Never not in a million years." It was ludicrous, completely insane. He barely knew the woman and what he did know was a mile long list of crimes and convictions. She was doing _**one **_thing worth a damn and that sure as hell wasn't enough to make up for everything she had done. "It's a job! If she didn't like us we'd never get the intel."

"It's alright," assured M'gann flustered, "it's romantic. A forbidden love affair."

"It's stupid," said Conner.

"It's not romantic. It's Tigress! It's…it's…I've gotta go!" Like usual in a flash he was gone but his heart rate didn't decelerate till long after.

* * *

><p>Wally was pretty sure she was doing this to torture him. The woman was most definitely sick in the head as they fought in the middle of the Flash Museum of all places.<p>

"What are on Earth do you plan to steal here?"

"You're autograph," she laughed heartily actually allowing him to land a rather nasty left hook to her face which she could have easily blocked but didn't.

"Are you insane!" He was unclear at this point what exactly his comment was directed at.

"Look my people were getting suspicious and they needed a job done in Central. Two birds, one stone."

"I'm going to have to hand you over to the authorities." She raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Really? Fine. I would _**love **_to embarrass your city's police force with how easily I escape custody."

"Puh-lease."

"I give it five seconds tops, hero-boy."

"You don't have two," he quipped smugly quickly wrapping her up in one of the banners on display before she could blink again and letting her topple to the ground unceremoniously.

"Clever."

"Like to see you get out of that." She didn't dignify him with a response but the smug leer she gave him made him feel like he hadn't really accomplished anything.

"Hey genius how you going to get the envelope?"

"Urgh!" Of course this was the point when the authorities arrived and righted the fallen criminal.

"Amazing job Flash!" The congratulated him heartily. "Never doubted you for a second." He was going to point out why they had no reason doubt him in the first place when smoke filled the room and once it was finally cleared all that was left was an unraveled banner in place of Tigress. Wally didn't even bother uttering his catchphrase as he took off into the torrential downpour outside in pursuit of the slippery delinquent. Catching sight of a splash of orange disappearing down an alley he made a sharp turn, nearly falling as his feet slipped against the wet ground, but managed to catch her before she jumped onto a fire escape. Forcefully he yanked her back down and coincidentally caused the entire length of her body to rub and press tantalizingly against his.

"I don't just let anybody catch me," she smirked eyes glinting dangerously in the murky darkness as the rain poured down upon them. Her tongue flicked out licking at the bleeding cut his punch had created on her lips. He was wet and he had never known his uniform could ever feel this suffocatingly skintight as he pressed impossibly closer to the assassin, panting.

"Where's the envelope?"

"You're so clever," she whispered leaning up her teeth brushing against the protectors on his ears, "you find it."

Then the next thing he remembered was the crashing garbage can lid as he tried to leverage the grappling woman clinging onto him upon it. She was breathing heavily and the collar of her uniform had been pulled painfully open, thankfully his mask was still on but her lithe fingers had ducked underneath the cowl at his neck and their cool pads were pressing against his impossibly warm skin. Hips rubbing against his he let loose a groan before firmly pushing her away.

"Got it," he huffed waving the soaking envelope he had plucked from her belt in front of her, "I win."

"If you say so hero-boy." She pressed her fingers to her lips her eyes raking over him. "Though I think I win the lottery." Her eyes dipped downwards and Wally's hands instinctively flew to his groin. "Another time perhaps." She turned and began to shimmy up the fire escape.

Words rising unbidden to his lips he shouted, "don't die."

She beamed down at him from the roof shaking her head. "Course idiot, how else am I going to claim my prize?"

* * *

><p>All too soon there was enough information and the League was positioned to strike down Ra's al Ghul's child labor camp in Vietnam. He was forced to go along – he did not volunteer because he hadn't seen Tigress since their last encounter and he was worried. He would forever deny it. Point being is everything was set and going fine until one of the guards thought it would be fun to take pot shots at the children from his watch tower and Tigress decided to get in his line of fire.<p>

"TIGRESS!" He screamed catching her body before it made impact with the ground and zipping away just as quickly. He didn't stop running till he was at least sure they were relatively safe in the Justice League's zone.

"I thought you," she choked blood seeping out the corner of her mouth, "thought I was nothing but a two-bit con artist."

"You're delirious," he muttered breath hitching painfully. "I would never say that. Would I, babe?" Artemis snorted and winced painfully hand pressing against her side.

"Yeah. Must have been a different Flash." Chaos had broken out around them and the heroes that weren't trying to rescue the children right in the line of fire were trying to disarm the guards while simultaneously defend their team.

"Nightwing!" he yelled over the mayhem. "I need to get Tigress to the Watchtower pronto!" Nightwing barely spared him a glance as he ducked away from an onslaught of attacks.

"Oh sure. Leave us in our time of need." Wally rolled his eyes at the melodramatics.

"He's right you know. Go. Fight."

"Too late for that," he smirked having already been transported to bridge of the orbiting headquarters. She was limp and groaning in his arms on the verge of passing out as he frantically raced to the med bay. "Don't die, Tigress." It was slow work. Apparently shrapnel was everywhere and Wally simply waited quietly outside her the ER to hear any sort of news about the blonde. Even when the doctors told him he could go in and sit beside the woman it felt eerie to look on the actual serene face of a person who had been a source of his never-ending torment for months. She really was quite pretty and when he realized he had been holding her hand unconsciously he didn't even bother to let go.

"So," asked Nightwing knocking at the door frame. "You want to know her stats? We've run her through facial recognition." Wally shrugged eyes still fixated on her face. Dick rolled his eyes. "Well first off her real name is Artemis Crock."

"Suits her."

"What?"

"It suits her. Artemis – fits, you know the bow and arrow thing."

"You seriously have it bad," stated his best friend shaking his head. "Anyways she's the daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress and the sister of Cheshire."

"Dating Roy Cheshire?"

"Yeah."

"Go figure."

"Well there's more but I'll leave the file in your hands," said Dick handing him the thick folder. "I have a large incident report to write. No thanks to a certain someone." With that the masked hero strode off leaving _Artemis _and Wally alone. It was only moments later the woman cracked her eyes open.

"So now you know my identity," she wheezed steel eyes clouded over. "What are you going to do with it?"

Flash raised a confused eyebrow. "Nothing. After everything you really think I'm going to try and throw you in jail."

"I wouldn't blame you."

"Neither would I." She winced pulling out her IV and groaned as she swung her legs over the bed. Flash threw her unopened file on the bed and zipped over to help her.

"Fuck. They got me good."

"That's usually what happens when you get shot," he pointed out.

"You think I'd be used to it by now," she breathed reaching for the mask on the table by the bed and pulling it on. "But, _fuck…." _

Wally wanted to ask how often this had happened to her that she could wave off a bullet wound as a _good _injury. He vaguely wondered where she got all those scars on her body but he held his tongue.

"You really shouldn't be moving."

"Rather not be here for the interrogation," she stated holding her hands out to him. "Give me a hand here hero-boy." Pouting Wally helped her stand. "By the way these are your clothes aren't they?" She smirked pinching the front of the _Flash _t-shirt and hitching up the too large khaki shorts.

"No," he lied automatically as he actually allowed her guide him towards the zeta tubes. She sent him a deadpan look of sarcastic disbelief. "You should be in bed."

"Redirecting the conversation, smooth. But pass. So much to see so much crime to commit."

Wally gulped. "Have you ever considered supporting our side. Permanently."

"Oh God, you aren't going sappy on me now, are you hero-boy?"

"No," he sputtered jabbing his access code rather harshly into the transport module.

"Good. This must be pretty risqué for you, aiding a criminal in her daring escape from the Watchtower." She leaned against the console. "Send me somewhere tropical, babe. I could use a vacation."

"This is not a travel agency."

"Then you people clearly are not using this equipment to its full potential." Wally snickered shaking his head.

"You should stay."

"I really shouldn't, fleet feet but the offer is nice. It will help get me through those long, cold, lonely nights," her voice dropped an octave taking on a husky tone and Wally was seriously beginning to consider a life of crime if it meant hearing that tone again.

"Well," she began stepping into the transporter, "all the best."

He rubbed awkwardly at his neck, "same to you."

"This is getting weird."

"Yeah." She looked him evenly and made a motion for him to press the button.

_Flash 04. _Announced the computer as a light engulfed the blonde wearing the tiger mask and his shirt.

"Don't die," were the last words that faded out. Wally hung his head miserably.

"Dick is going to kill me after he laughs at me."

* * *

><p>"You really should read your mail." Dick fumed humorously dropping some envelopes in front of Flash as he sat in the cafeteria staring off into space.<p>

"Mail?"

"I get that fast is how you like things. But sometimes slow has its benefits." Wally raised a curious eyebrow reaching for the unmarked envelope before him, his stomach coiling at the familiar sensation.

"Is this?" He asked expectantly.

"Hey don't look at me," sighed Dick, "and I thought Batman had a complicated love life." At those words Wally eagerly tore through the seal.

_See you around hero-boy._

_ Love you. _

It was sealed with a kiss and Flash smiled pressing the envelope to his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Please review, comment or critique. I hope I made you smile :)<em>


	24. Keeping the Letters Too

Well I'm off on another journey…to who knows where. Well okay I know where. But shhh…. Well there were a number of people who wanted a sequel to the previous chapter so I thought why not? Here you go. Just going to send off a brief thanks to the reviewers! Sorry being so inactive just it's end of term and things a crazy.

**DaisyDoodle: **Here is another chapter with our favourite duo. Hope you like it.

**RebellaGrayson: **I hope that I can write into the future. So long as I have ideas I will write… :) Thanks for the review.

**Kamil the Awesome: **Thanks for the encouragement I hope you enjoy the next instalment.

**BetterThanTheUniversity: **Thanks!

**SunnyBunnylove77: **Gushs at compliments. Thank you so much :)

**sunflower13: **Thank you so much. I was really trying very hard to capture her character.

**KitKat2014: **Thank you for the lovely compliments. I do have some ideas. We'll see what happens.

**Ms. Mary-Mac2: **Thanks :)

**purplestar: **Thank you for the amazing review! I always love to hear from my reviewers. It really brightens my day.

**geekdad: **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the continuation just as much.

**Hahhnahh: **Thank you!

**j9162: **Yup I'm trying to pretend that horrible ending didn't happen. Denial all the way. I feel that if I keep dwelling it won't help anyone and if I can bring a smile to people's faces with my writing why not do that. Thanks for the nice review, you always take the time to review my work and it is appreciated.

**Irenerb: **Thank you :)

**speedreader1999: **Sorry for taking so long. Hope you enjoy.

**Hockeygirl28: **No problem. Hope you keep smiling :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping the Letters Too<strong>

* * *

><p>"I like it when we don't die." Wally panted doubled over hands on his knees and wheezing as the chuckle that escaped his lips caused him more pain then good.<p>

"Are you serious?" he groaned just giving up entirely and collapsing to the ground. "I just had to outrun _**Bizarro.**_ The anti-Superman – he has, if you weren't aware, superspeed."

"And you're tried from that," tsked Artemis leaning over him smirk in place and her blonde tresses smacking him in the face. "What happened to being the fastest man alive?"

"I'm sorry. I was dragging a woman, her _**arsenal **_of equipment and the butt load of shit she stole from a psychopathic maniac!"

"Well said woman didn't asked to saved," she snapped nonchalantly hoisting her bow and bags over her shoulders with a huff.

"He-ro," enunciated Wally pulling at his Flash uniform. "It's the gig." The villainess rolled her eyes strapping on the final piece. "What do you need his junk for anyway?"

"You do what you do best I do what I do best," she smirked preparing to leave. "You ask questions. I keep secrets."

"You are not actually ditching me are you?" groused Wally crossing his arms and his legs and glaring playfully. "We finally got to see each other again, babe. You were committing a felony. I saved your butt. Good times, remember?"

"Is it considered a felony if I'm stealing from a criminal?" she queried tilting her head to this side teasingly. "Besides who said I was looking for you?"

Wally sent her a disbelieving look tossing the crumpled piece of paper that had been gripping firmly in his hand since he had read it on the Watchtower and then made his mad trans-Atlantic dash.

"_Partying with Bizarro._" She read. "You think I wrote this?"

"Oh you mean it wasn't cryptic enough?" Tigress frowned eyes scanning the note. She didn't look too happy to see it despite sending it.

"Well," she sighed, "see ya hero-boy."

"Wait," sputtered Flash standing quickly and instantly regretting it as a wave of nausea washed over him, "that's it?"

"What you want a prize of something?" Wally instantly recoiled nervously scratching at his cheek as completely lecherous, non-gentlemanly thoughts filtered into his head. He couldn't bring his eyes to meet hers as he nervously fidgeted. "Oh for the love of!" Her hand shot forward grabbing a fistful of the front of his uniform yanking the man towards her with inhuman strength she ferociously kissed him. Her lips pressed hard against his and Wally was horrified that she might be able to feel the unmistakable pounding of his heart through the thin spandex. He was so stunned he barely reciprocated the action and was left helplessly puckering when she pulled away licking purposefully at her lips before running her fingers sensually over them. "Happy?"

"Uhhh," Wally mumbled incoherently blinking slowly.

Artemis frowned again more deeply as she stared the letter clenched in her fist. "I'm not going to be around for a while."

"Wait. What!" The orange woman sent him a brief glance over her shoulder, the last of the waning setting sun catching her hair bathing it in a golden halo of light while casting the rest of her face in shadow. It was eerie how much she looked like a character from _Alice in Wonderland _with the flashing white grin.

"I've got some things to take care of."

Wally grimaced sourly. "Whatever. Just don't die, okay?"

"I already told you," she leaned up to whisper beside his ear her hand resting dangerously high on his thigh, "I still have to claim my prize." Dumbfounded and apparently having lost all control of his motor functions he watched with frozen anticipation as she reached a hand up but she pulled it back before touching his face, turned tail and moments later disappeared as nothing more then a speck on the horizon.

The red lightening made a strangled sound, "I love you." He slammed his forehead against his palm the spell broken. "God. Help me. I'm hopeless."

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

"What!" barked Wally tense and agitated as he rapid fired his punches ruthlessly at the bag before groaning and backing off. He sent a sheepish look at Nightwing. "Sorry dude."

"I'm," he rubbed his temples comically, "sensing tension and girl trouble. Wait, it's coming through clearer the problem is named…Tigress."

"Ha ha," groused Wally slumping his shoulders, "that obvious."

"No, no," simpered Nightwing sarcastically waving his hands. "If we weren't in space you could see it from the planet."

"You're a real pal, dude. Really."

"I try."

"I just don't understand it…" Wally bit his lip nervously he hadn't heard from Artemis in over a month and it seemed like all her shady operations had gone off grid as well. That was not the least bit comforting to him and with every passing day his nervousness grew.

"Women," chuckled Nightwing, "can't live with'em, can't live without'em."

"No," said Wally, "that's not it." He ran his hand frustratedly through his hair. "It's the _**without **_ that bothers me." The raven haired man shook his head slinging an arm over his friend's shoulders.

"Well I'm not sure what that means–"

"Of course you don't," grinned Wally playfully punching his buddy's chest, "you're a dog. The women come to you. Starfire. Zatanna. Barbara. Personally I don't even want to know how many leaguers you've defiled."

"Deflowered," clarified Dick, "but I won't judge you on your crudeness or lack of record. You're still my wingman." Wally rolled his eyes sometimes he wondered why he bothered with the ex-Boy Wonder if Dick wasn't teasingly insulting him in some form then he was miraculously out maneuvering him in luck, skill and, worse of all, ladies. But things were different now, maybe, he was kind of committed to one of the most deadly assassins on planet Earth. "On that note you haven't heard anything from your femme fatale?"

Wally grimaced at the unwanted reminder. He had almost forgotten. "No."

"Ohh monosyllabic. This calls for ice cream."

"Not hungry," muttered Wally despondently his eyebrows creased as his eyes fixed upon the ground as if Artemis would just appear there, confident grin, supple skin and all.

The contours of Dick's mask actually widened significantly. "Then you need a five course buffet and stat. _**Are**_ _**you okay**_?" Wally attempted valiantly, and with success, to not murder his best friend who apparently was now only beginning to take him seriously. Tossing his towel over his shoulders he shook out his sweat soaked hair.

"You better be buying, and five courses," he chuckled lightly, "do you even know me at all?" Payback was a wonderful thing.

* * *

><p>Whatever Wally was expecting when he trudged into his apartment on a blustery September evening after nearly getting his head blown off by the Joker it would have never in a million years been an agitated Cheshire Cat.<p>

"Where's my sister?"

Wally shrugged. "Why would I know?"

"I'm not here to play games," hissed the woman angrily not moving from her perch on the windowsill but her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Believe me if I knew anything I'd tell you. I like my guts on the inside." That seemed to temporally satisfy her as she pulled her body through the window and landed on his floor. Wally vaguely pondered how a known criminal had found out his address but not much surprised him anymore.

"You really should dust," she commented idly running her gloves through a layer of dust on his dresser. Wally squinted at her, there was something different. He couldn't put his finger on it but her face seemed fuller then her file picture and she was moving more carefully. But Flash wasn't about to call a murderess fat – the repercussions were too scary to consider.

"Is there a reason for this social call or are you a new member of Molly Maid?"

"My sister is missing. Here I go and send you that letter and –"

"Wait! That was you?" Wally didn't know whether to be offended that she had either intercepted his personal mail or interfered with his relationship with her sister. Although in hindsight he was glad she had done it.

Cheshire glared. "Of course. Your little love letters are pretty transparent."

"Hey!"

"Look I'm not here to ridicule your poor excuse of a love life. There's bad guys and then there's _**bad **_guys. Artemis is hanging out with the other guys." Wally was having a hard time believing that a merciless criminal could distinguish different "levels" of hardcore criminals. As if sensing his mistrust she rolled her eyes and deadpanned, "only idiots or geniuses order their subordinates to steal from Bizarro and Artemis doesn't work with idiots."

"So you're saying she's in deep."

"No she's just lightly skipping along in the seedy underworld happy as can be."

"And what do you think I can do about it?" he questioned shrugging. "We're not exactly in a relationship."

"Aren't you sleeping together?" Taking in his expression Cheshire let out a low rumble of laughter. "Seriously? My God, my sister of virginity and what you?" She lifted her pointer finger and let it droop. "Too fast?" Instinctively and defensively Wally's hands flew to his crotch and in an attempt to protect his manly pride he uttered,

"No._** Please**_. Just haven't had the time. What about you and Roy Harper?"

"Oh me and Red have done they deed. He's surprisingly flexible." Wally cringed – there was just so much in that sentence he never wanted to know. "But back on topic…where's my sister?"

"Again. Hell if I know." The woman drummed her fingers against her forearm in agitation.

"Fine. Whatever. Get her to call me or write me a "letter" the next time you see her. She's been out of the loop too long. I have stuff to tell her."

"You going to give me a business card or something," joked Wally sarcastically, "I can see it now. Job title: professional assassin. Name: Cheshire –" A breeze brushed his cheek and he looked back towards the window where there was nothing but an open pane and billowing drapes.

"Why do all the women in my life keep doing that?" He grumbled tiredly falling onto his bed. "A leash. I'm getting a leash."

* * *

><p>Wally pulled nervously at his shirt collar. This was totally out of his depth. A club. He couldn't remember the last time he had a) been in a club and b) gone clubbing – although that might have had to do with the graduation party he attended with Dick Grayson where he had ingested copious amounts of alcohol (enough to actually get him drunk) and woke up on the stairs in some woman's house. To this day he had no idea who that woman was or how he had ended up in Star City. Drunk running. He was not doing that again.<p>

_Party. The Cave. 11:27 PM. _

Slipping past the bouncer Wally tried to gauge whether he was pathetic for how much he had been anticipating this since Dick gave him the letter at 6 AM this morning or angry that this was her first letter three months and his little conversation with Cheshire had done nothing to ease his worry. Who wore the pants in their relationship anyway? He wasn't so sure it was him.

But everything running through his mind was forgotten when he spotted her. Alone. Hips moving tantalizingly to the beat, hair flowing down her back in golden waves and shades still in place despite the darkness of the club with merely floor lights illuminating it. Her aura was impressive as she dangled herself in front of all the drooling men yet kept up a frigid air of approach that screamed touch me and die. Well…he was already here.

"Hey," he whispered situating his hands deftly at her hips and forcing her to sway to his rhythm as the music pulsing through the club changed.

"Hey yourself." She smirked lips curling up as she conceded and let him lead, a little.

"So I don't know if you know this but your crazy sister is worried about you so use that as a barometer to gauge how I feel." Even in the low lighting he could tell she was grinning ear to ear with satisfaction. Leaning up on her toes she pressed herself against the hard line of his body as she whispered in his ear,

"That's so sweet." Wally was extremely thankful for his dark surroundings.

"Seriously Artemis, what's going on?"

"Stuff." He spun her out and back towards him.

"Stuff?"

"You really want to talk shop here?" she asked coyly taking total advantage of the fact that the first two buttons of his shirt were undone as she slipped her fingers underneath to press at his anticipating, warm skin.

"Artemis…" He breathed, "you can't keep doing this. I can't keep up."

"Kind of the point hotshot," but she relented backing off a bit, "if you want to talk. Take me somewhere we can talk." Gratefully he took her hand and began leading her away from the drooling crowd of men who thought they were allowed to ogle _**his **_woman.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not," Wally floundered defensively, "it's my hero instinct to protect."

"De-ni-al." Nevertheless she didn't let go of his hand as he dragged her out into the street or when he took off down the street with her clutched tightly in his arms.

"Nice place," she hummed against his throat when he opened the door to his apartment and crossed the threshold, kicking the door closed behind him.

"I try." She smiled slightly clamoring from his arms and yawning as she sauntered towards his bed.

"Hey wait! You need to tell me what's going on!" She sent him a bored look over her shoulder.

"Crime, justice, stupidity. Come on hero-boy, I just have a few jobs left." She crawled on top his blanket kicking her shoes. "Flash blanket, fits."

Wally's ears flushed as he watched her squirm into a comfortable position on his bed. "What are you talking about? Jobs? What the hell are you involved in Tigress?" Wally sighed as he stared at her lightly sleeping form that was curled up in his comforter. "Where's your sense of self-preservation?" he muttered into his hand as he sat on the bed eyes running along every dip and curve. "I'm **really **trying to be a nice guy."

She snored quietly and Wally unbuttoned his shirt before dropping it on the floor and crawling in beside her. At this rate Jade Nguyen of all people would be laughing at him for erectile dysfunction forever.

Hours later Wally was squinting at the empty spot beside him trying to figure out where his bed companion had gone as he struggled to ignore the blaring morning sunlight slanting into his eyes. "It can't have been a fucking dream." He stated out loud as he shook out his bed head.

"It wasn't sunshine," said a voice behind him and Wally rolled over to stare dumbfounded at Artemis wearing _nothing_ but his shirt from last night, it was criminal how low it was dipping and how high it was riding. Wally groaned.

"I know you don't mean to be seducing me here, but this is a bit much."

"You think I'm not seducing you? That's adorable." She cocked her head to the side smiling foolishly.

"You're deplorable. I'm a starving man over here." In the literal and metaphorical sense.

She waved the frying pan that he hadn't even noticed in her hand at him. "I can help with that." She winked and Wally was up and in the kitchen in milliseconds biting exuberantly into a massive pile of pancakes.

"I love you."

"Obviously," she said slipping into his lap. He was _never _buying another chair. The comfortable silence lasted a few minutes as she leaned back against him, at least until he felt the need to continue their conversation from the previous night.

"What exactly is going on with you?" She stiffened against him.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Artemis," he muttered pressing his lips tacky with maple syrup to her neck, "I do worry."

She let out a breath wiggling off his lap. "Stop it hero-boy. It's almost over." Wally frowned. "Look," she pressed her finger into the crease between his eyebrows, "it's almost over."

"What about your sister?"

"I'll deal with her."

"You stopped writing."

"It was too dangerous."

"That makes it even worse."

She chuckled. "I'll try to write, okay mom?" She shucked off his shirt and Wally immediately looked at the ceiling on instinct. Which was incredibly stupid because when was he going to get this opportunity again?

"God, you're cute," she laughed.

"Shut up." He blushed hotly. "I'm being a gentleman." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned over his back to kiss him from behind. Pulling away he was disappointed that all he could see was her face.

"That's a shame," she cooed quietly by his ear. He was an idiot. Her fingers brushed against his back as she walked past him to obviously collect her clothes.

"By the way I saw that stack of letters in your desk you know. You've been writing letters too."

"Doesn't count if I don't send them."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Er," he floundered trying to change the topic, "can't you give me any details?" But his words were met with silence and he turned with abject annoyance to find his window open. "Locks. I'm getting fucking locks!"

* * *

><p>Artemis wasn't kidding when she said it was almost over because a month later the Justice League was storming a newly built, hidden facility of the Brain in the middle of an African state he couldn't pronounce. It seemed the League of Shadows was also involved because, in addition to their other devious plans, they were attempting to create a duplicate Lazarus Pit.<p>

"Have you seen her?"

"Who Poison Ivy?" asked Dick fending off a particularly spiky branch, "yes. She's over there trying to kill us."

"No," exaggerated Wally dramatically, "Tigress. Have you seen Tigress?"

"Flash, priorities." Only Dick could actually be serious when they were fighting for their lives.

"Grrr," he grumbled taking off again to knock Ivy off her feet but before the woman could surge up to attack him an arrow whizzed by his ear engulfing the struggling villainess in foam. "Look Roy I was handling it…" He began turning around ready to chew out the archer.

"Were you?" asked a green wearing, midriff bearing blonde woman who descended from the rafters above. Hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and eyes sparking with fight – he could recognize Artemis anywhere.

"What?" she questioned snidely. "Do I look stupid?"

"Fucking hot." He sputtered dumbly.

"I'm Artemis hero-boy, new archer looking for a team to join, know any?"

"I might know one," he pondered as they fluidly fought off the Shadow lackeys that attacked them. "But there's an initiation test."

"Ohhhh," she mocked, "bring it on." She punched the last goon out and Wally just stood there in awe of the woman he was in love with – could he be any luckier? "About that test–" But she didn't even get to finish as Wally scooped her into his arms and took off for the perimeter of the battlefield to Miss Martian's Bioship where they tumbled into one of the seats and Wally settled her onto his lap and began to run his hands against the rippling planes of her stomach.

"Your suit is a one-piece, damn." She growled struggling with the fabric as he easily worked his hands beneath her new green top. "That's cheating."

"Is it?" He asked vibrating his hands against her breasts and she slumped against him panting.

"Fuck."

"Sooooo?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm playing for your team now hero-boy." She smiled magnificently as she looked at him with happy eyes.

"Glad to hear it."

She waved him off running a sloppy tongue up his chin till their lips joined. "Though I don't have a place to stay yet."

"I might be able to help with that. This is after all only phase one of the initiation test."

"Only phase one," she murmured in quiet rapture. "Are you sure this isn't sexual harassment?" She was struggling desperately with the zipper on the back of his uniform.

"Positive. Otherwise Nightwing would be out on his ass."

"It's good you said Boy Wonder because if I find out you've done this with other people you won't have an ass to land on." She was tugging fruitlessly at his zipper.

_"Good things come to those that wait." _He thought as profound joy settled over his body as her tongue fought with his. _"No more letters…or open windows."_

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review :)<br>_


	25. Keeping Afloat

So this is going to be the end of _**Keeping Up **_and it's been an amazing journey. I actually found a bunch of half-chapters in my files but I'm going to save them - and who knows I might update this story again if things don't go crazy. Hopefully now I'll be able to finish up my other stories as well.

For those of you that have been with me throughout this journey thank you so much for your reviews and taking the time to read it. It means a lot to any author, me included. So let me thank you all once again.

**DaisyDoodle: **I thought it was a funny line too. It seems both fun and terrifying at once. Thanks for the support.

**Kamil the Awesome: **The mysteries of the universe. It's not much but it's more, so I hope you enjoy.

**Samian: **Thanks so much my good friend :)

**purplestar: **Thank you so much. I really hope I can get some more writing done soon and that you'll continue to support me.

**geekdad: **Thank you so much. I do enjoy AU universes since Season 2 kind of killed me. You make a fair point about that parallel and I really enjoy writing these two characters so who knows what might happen. Your sincerity and encouragement is greatly appreciated. You are awesome. :)

**Guest: **You're welcome mystery person. You're welcome.

**Hockeygirl28: **Nightwing is a fun character to write and get the way YJ turned out poor guy needs to have some fun. Thank you so much for the review.

**Opaul: **I live in my own little fantasy world where the ending never happened. Shivers. I hope you enjoy this chapter too, I ended on a happy note.

**Veniqeu: **Awesome name. Sorry no more sequels but have another squeal worthy chapter.

**sunflower13: **Fair question not quite sure myself…mmmm (wiggles eyebrows). Thank for the review.

**Irenerb: **Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Afloat<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally tapped his feet restlessly against the ground. One of the greatest disadvantages of being one of the fastest men alive meant you hated waiting – waiting was just, ugh, terrible. Wally winced cracking his knuckles. This was too much like before. It was only a few years ago when he had disappeared into nothing but an infinite realm of speed only to reappear months later to teary eyed confusion – mostly confusion as opposed to teary eyes because everyone was hell bent on beating him up.<p>

It hadn't helped that he had been **naked.**

In the Arctic.

No. That was not exactly the highlight of his manly history when Bart, Jay and Flash had been able to create a speed fuelled tunnel that somehow breached the empty void of space he'd been existing in and pull him out in nothing but his birthday suit. It wasn't his fault his uniform hadn't made the trip.

They still didn't completely understand what had happened to him, and it didn't help that he didn't remember. Everything when he had been in the "other" space had been a blur – literally – but he had come back faster than before. He was able to _**finally **_ vibrate through solid objects and match pace with his Uncle. But the novelty had worn off mighty quickly after the poking and prodding and Barry telling him he was retiring and passing Wally the mantle. Him. _Flash. _Wally was barely getting the hang of returning to normal life. He wasn't even sure what normal was anymore.

But he had taken the mantle. Not only because it had been in dream since childhood but because Barry had asked him. It meant something to the both of them that he wear the uniform.

But, most importantly, Artemis had taken him back. In fact she had been the one who asked the least questions. (Did he see Elvis? Or was there really a light at the end of the tunnel?) No questions asked Artemis had welcomed the now Flash/Wally back into real life. But time had moved on she was Tigress, although she did take up her old identity at his insistence and she had new partners, ones that didn't include him.

"Wow," drawled Bart beside him. "Bored much, cuz?"

"Oh shut up." Bart just rolled his eyes dramatically. As much as Wally appreciated his futuristic cousin who shared his love for junk food right now he had bigger priorities.

"Pretty sure there's a city we're supposed to be protecting." Bart commented his feet falling in tune with Wally's patter against the ground. "Hero-stuff."

"Pretty sure I'd be thrilled if you disappeared into the future at any moment." Wally returned to leaning "casually" against the railing of the Watchtower, ears pricked for the telltale warning of a zetatube activation and the particular alarm of a certain archer's designation.

"Man, this is total moded," moaned Bart. "Just because you weren't assigned as partners..."

"It was a mutual decision," stated Wally adamantly gripping the railing a bit more tightly.

"You're acting like a total baby." Wally sighed, squinting out at the expanse of space.

"It's just," he's never really talked to Bart since they became partners. Barry used to tell him everything. Everything. But it's different with Bart he's never quite sure if the brat will spoil it or do something equally stupid. "I ran for so long and so fast it seemed as if time had ended." Bart doesn't say anything and merely sends him a quizzical look. "I realized things change. They change so quickly. Artemis, you, me one split second and our lives changed." He squinted harder at the inky blackness. "And I can't forget that because the minute I do I'll have to start running again."

"You," and Bart wore a look of both awe and a tiredness that betrayed just the kind of life he had led before arriving in their timeline. "Sound old."

"Wise," emphasized Wally ruffling his compatriot's hair, "but I don't know the future." Bart shrugged mirroring his earlier posture and staring out at the Earth.

"Don't think my timeline quite matches up anymore. Besides Batman made me swear never to use any of my knowledge of sports stats for ill-gotten gains."

"Bummer."

_Recognized Artemis B07._

Wally was gone so fast even Bart couldn't follow him.

"Blue's right," he murmured a smile coming to his face. "Wally's whipped."

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

"Just a little overtime." Wally chuckled before frowning his eyes scanning the superficial wounds on her body and trying to ignore the blood that was trickling down from a cut beneath her right eye.

"Our reservation is probably cancelled," he glanced at his watch. "Three in the morning, yeah, definitely cancelled."

"Probably," she snorted examining her equipment. "Guess the cafeteria will have to do."

"Romantic." He quipped sarcastically.

"Use your imagination Wally," she smiled sweetly. "Pretty sure it's about as ingenious as you and me hanging out on the couch to watch Celebrity Hockey."

"We don't stay on the couch…for long." Flash smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh, adults. So feeling the mode cuz." Wally blinked having forgotten the brat known as Bart was still present.

"Well then go **away.**" He snapped.

"Will do!" cheered Bart turning tail to escape. "Catch you later, Wall-man."

"Doesn't that kid have curfew?" asked Artemis lightheartedly as she watched the young man go.

"He just can't get enough of me," said Wally rubbing his knuckles against his chest proudly. "I'm that good."

"You just can't catch him, can you?" queried Artemis adjusting her gloves.

"_Looowww…" _he moaned leaning back against the wall. "Let's remember who's the Flash here."

"That's true, in the flesh and all," she joked.

"Okay, that naked thing got real old back in 2016," he griped crossing his arms, "it's 2020 don't you have some new material?"

"The classics Wall-man. The classics." She smirked lightly before reaching up and pulling his cheek towards her to kiss it briefly. "Sorry for being late, babe." Feigning annoyance Wally crossed his arms.

"I'm thirsty and hungry. And hungry." Artemis rolled her eyes at his needy tone; even so a happy little smile was present on her face as she followed him down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

"I get it. I get it. Look I just have to hit the showers," she swatted his arm at the elated grin that lit up his face. "Alone you pervert. This is the Watchtower."

"Clearly you are not familiar with the etiquette. Let me enlighten you, if there's a mask on the knob it's safe to snog."

Artemis quirked an eyebrow shaking her head. "You're ridiculous." She laughed. "Even if it is true." She pressed a hand to his chest as he took a large step towards her. "I'm showering. Alone."

"You're no fun." He pouted.

"But Wally," said Artemis holding her hands out, "think of all that unguarded food in the cafe. Think of getting the best seat in the house. Think of the dishes you could dirty in the time it takes me to take a mere shower. Besides you said you were hungry."

"I'm not sure whether I love you for just giving me permission to act like the pig or if I'm annoyed at you because it's working and I'm actually considering not seeing you naked."

"Well you weren't going to see me naked either way," she commented pulling out her hair tie and running her fingers through her hair – which she knew for a fact drove him wild.

"Gosh," he groaned as he followed her lithe digits through her blonde locks as they trailed against her neck and repeated the exotic motion. "You're killing me here."

Artemis sent him a knowing, devilish look before turning down the hallway towards the changing rooms. For a good minute and a half he considered the scenarios if he chose to chase after the woman of his dreams or trudge in the opposite direction towards food – some of his ideas combined the two – but Wally had the distinct feeling that Artemis was in no mood for him to be risque. He'd just have to make do with food he decided heading towards the cafeteria if he was lucky, which he probably wouldn't be, they'd have started preparing breakfast for the morning shift.

Meandering along Wally absentmindedly thought about how to revitalize their 'date' night. Missions, jobs and social lives had made it nearly impossible for them to have any truly intimate moments for over a month and it was seriously starting to get to him. It also didn't help that his little _tête_-à-_tête _with Bart had reminded him of one of the topics that had been plaguing his mind more and more recently. His bout with almost death had taught him not to wait around, to grab hold of the things he wanted and live life to fullest and yet…It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it or voiced the topic – on numerous occasions – but…marriage was just a title. Just someone telling you it was official, him and Artemis had already been together for years. He knew she wouldn't say no but...

"Hello Flash."

"Whatever it is Dick the answer is no." He eked out as his supposed best friend appeared beside him. Wally was no longer shocked by the instant appearance of the hero, already used to it from their younger days.

"Now how do you know I was going to ask anything," grinned the man. "Pretty presumptuous of you."

"It's three in the morning if you aren't with one of your "partners" you're bothering me." He elaborated with air quotes before tacking on good humoredly, "you dog." Dick shrugged dismissively.

"To ere is human." Wally rolled his eyes as they walked into the basically deserted cafeteria.

"So guessing date night didn't go as planned."

"Didn't even get off the ground." He grumbled filling a plate with, hopefully fresh, food. He might not have been able to go on his date but at least he could do couplely things like share food. "You think this is edible?" He asked vaguely holding up a few slices of over burnt, at least he hoped it was, toast.

"For you or Artemis?"

"Point taken." He stuffed one into his mouth.

"Classy." Wally just chewed.

"This really sucks. The universe is conspiring against my love life."

"It's probably Batman."

"You know that Batman is the centre of the universe." Wally pointed an accusingly finger at Nightwing. "Why are you here anyways? You evaded my question."

"I'm here because I am."

Wally sent him a deadpan look. "Dude, you suck." Dick just grinned before turning to walk away.

"Almost as much as your love life," he called over his shoulder as he practically skipped out of the cafeteria.

"What was he talking about?" asked Artemis as she walked past Nightwing who high-fived her. "I was under the impression you loved me." She feigned hurt clutching over-dramatically at her bosom.

The redhead chuckled lightly shaking his head before grabbing her hand with his free one guiding her towards one of the more secluded tables.

"There's no one here." She pointed out as they arrived at their usual spot.

"Why do you think that is, you crazy night time vigilante?" He joked as he sat down and Artemis, bless her, automatically settled in his lap. She shrugged staring down at the plate of cold food, brooded for a moment before turning in his lap. "Artemis, what –" But the words died in his throat as she straddled him, long legs bracketed his, hips sliding forward across his lap till he could feel the heat of her skin all over. "What about the food?" His breath hitched as she sunk against him, lips kissing the corner of his mouth so close he could taste the shower on her.

"I gave you enough time to eat." She murmured finally closing her lips over his, hands gripping the sides of his face as he reciprocated, arms coming up to press against the small of her back and urge her closer.

"Babe," groaned Wally as Artemis pressed against him in all the right ways. "I don't think we're going to make it back to Planet Earth tonight…if you keep doing that..."

"Is that a promise?" she asked seductively a grin playing along her lips as her hands roamed lower against his torso. He took in a sharp breath as her fingers made their downward descent.

"You…"

"Mmmm?" She quirked an eyebrow hands stopping, which was worse then when her hands were moving. "Yes Wally?"

"Room?" he panted. His mind was a cloudy haze of options and fully peeked with anticipation – he needed her to tell him what she wanted. And fast.

"Room."

* * *

><p>Wally blinked awake bleary eyed and confused as he stared at an empty bed. "Babe?" He hissed into the quiet of their Watchtower quarters. He felt a tremor of trepidation creep up his spine as he rubbed desperately at his eyes trying to bring the darkness into focus. "Babe?" For a horrified moment he thought he had been sucked back into the 'Speedforce' as his Uncle sometimes joked when he lost focus on something, but the fear gripping him passed when he spied the light seeping in under the automated door's frame.<p>

"Thank God." He whispered rolling over and padding towards the door. He doubted he could ever handle being that alone again.

"Artemis you awake?" He asked striding towards the woman sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"I'm asleep." She responded gruffly rifling through the files and albums before her.

"So you are awake." He grinned casually slumping beside her before squinting over her shoulders the words swimming before his eyes. "_**Why **_are you awake?"

"I told you I'm asleep." Wally kissed her shoulder, burying his nose in the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Whatever you say, babe," he murmured tiredly. "Is this stuff really more important then quality time with your amazing vibrating boyfriend?"

Artemis snorted reshuffling the papers. "It is."

"Really?" He asked, curiosity piqued as he squinted more astutely at the random mass of papers before him. He reached over her to grab one of the albums lying in her lap. Scrawled across it in black Sharpie was the word _Souvenirs._

There he was smiling, naive, sixteen year old in its dusty pages posing goofily with all of his souvenirs in the Mount Justice trophy room. He vaguely remembered doing it one dull day on a dare from Artemis. There he stood rather proudly wearing Cheshire's mask, pretending that the cyber eye was his (hanging exaggeratedly out of his eye socket), zooming around the room wearing his medical bag, suckling the sippy cup dramatically, pretending to stab himself in the heart with Artemis's melted arrow.

"I forgot all about those," he breathed wistfully turning the pages. "Good times."

"They were," affirmed Artemis. "Still are." He shrugged. In some ways there was a certain glamor to remembering when he was younger and so eager to prove himself, so eager to please and help and be the boy who saved the world – and now he was the man who had done it.

Seemed almost silly now.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Artemis leaning back against him fingers gliding along the veins in his wrists.

"Canada doesn't have pennies." He commented idly. "Discontinued 2013."

Artemis rolled her eyes hands coming to rest over his. "Still applies."

"Why are these pictures here?"

"Here?"

"On the Watchtower."

"Oh." Artemis looked down at her lap almost ashamed. "It was too hard. Having them around; and then when you came back, well, I never bothered to move them."

"Oh," he mouthed dumbly. It hadn't been easy for Artemis. Nothing about the undercover mission or his death had been easy. While he was stuck in the infinite space of limbo with no concept of time or reality she had been very much trapped in a reality where her boyfriend was presumed dead. She had to attend his funeral, she had to tell his parents, she had to _**move on. **_She hadn't even been Artemis for twenty-four hours before she lost him. He thought he had it bad when she was undercover, he could only imagine how she felt – not actually knowing whether he was dead or alive; never having closure.

"Today's our anniversary." She mumbled quietly. "You came back today four years ago." He knew that – that was the whole reason he had desperately wanted to go out tonight and relax but, hey, this alternative hadn't been so bad either.

"Good or bad thing?" She rapped his wrists sharply. "Ow!"

"Good. Moron. Amazingly, wonderfully, good." Wally pondered this rather bizarre turn of conversation for a moment just quietly watching Artemis as she settled down in his arms.

"So someday," said Wally casually, because he was in his boxers and she was in an oversized t-shirt, "do you think we'll get married?"

Artemis stiffened then softened in his embrace. "Is this your way of asking me?"

"Maybe. I mean I'm not talking right now. Five, ten year plan here."

"Why not right now?" Wally froze. Artemis scrambled out of his grasp and walked towards the windows that ran along the opposite wall of their quarters. "There's nothing out there." She gestured vaguely to space before her. Wally opened his mouth to correct her because – duh Martians – but wisely closed it when she sent him a sharp look of warning for interrupting her metaphor. "All that exists is the here and the now. We're just floating. You and me, treading water, trying to navigate through life." She paused. "When you came back. You said you were tired of waiting."

"Well yeah," he responded dumbly. "But marriage is a crazy big step." He spread his arms wide to emphasis.

"We've been trapped in spells, had our memories wiped, been hunted down by criminals, nearly killed on multiple occasions, fought robots, magicians, clones, our mentors and God knows what else and you think _**marriage **_is _**scary**_."

Wally pouted standing up. "It is. But if there was ever one thing I was sure of in my life is that I want to be with you."

"Good." The blonde stated nodding her head. "Then let's."

"Let's what?" grinned Wally already having a sneaking idea where she was going with this. One of the wonderfully delightful things about his witty archer was that when she got something in her head no matter how crazy or impulsive she'd follow through. Besides, they were practically married already, had the dog and everything.

"Elope."

"Mom's gonna be pissed."

"Your mom?" she challenged jokingly as he came up behind her. "My mom's a trained assassin who wasn't invited to her eldest daughter's wedding. Or the birth of her grandchild."

"To be fair Jade kidnapped us, dragged us to Vegas, tied us to a pew and forced us to be witnesses. 'Guest' wasn't exactly how I interrupted that ceremony. I had to sign the document with a pen in my teeth."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "They didn't kill you for eating the _whole _wedding cake."

"I missed my Trig final and nearly didn't graduate high school. The cake was the least they owed me." Artemis snorted. This was one of those conversations they'd had a thousand times before but it was nice, it was familiar and as Wally wound his arms around Artemis's waist so they could stare out at the universe together he couldn't help but think it was perfect and that no matter what it took he would make this, them, last forever.

"So," said Artemis catching his eye and wearing a huge smile that mirrored his own while holding up two matching golden bands, "shall we?"

"Where'd you get those?" questioned Wally staring dumbfounded at the rings. He had her engagement ring back at the apartment, he'd had it even before the Arctic Circle, but he never bought any wedding bands.

"A detective helped me out. Got your ring size and everything." All of a sudden his friend's seemingly random appearance made a lot more sense – and that high-five. "I wasn't going to wait around for you forever."

"I was going to ask!" Wally bristled at the jab to his pride. "It's a big moment. I was waiting for the perfect moment."

"So you were never going to ask?" Teased Artemis easing out of his embrace eyes alight with the stars reflecting from the universe.

"I was," protested Wally childishly as he followed the back-pedaling woman to their bedroom.

"So is that a yes?" Wally ran a hand down his face as he stared down the simultaneously annoying and truly brilliant Artemis Crock. "What could go wrong?"

Wally groaned and shivered remembering the last time they had shared those words. "Don't say that. You are officially banned from saying those words."

Artemis rolled her eyes impatiently as Wally came to stand before her. "Well?"

"I've always loved Vegas."

* * *

><p>Well…adieu. That's it for this story for now. It's been a lot of fun and I'm so happy for all the positive reviews and feedback. Please review, critique, and comment - everything welcome. :)<p>

Just for my own curiosity I'd love to know, which one-shot was your favorite?


End file.
